


Saviour's Song

by Lyna_Laufeyson



Series: Saviour's Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dalton Academy, Dubious Consent, Eventual Kurtbastian, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Hunter is good, Kurt transfers, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Rachel Friendly, Papa Bear Burt, Rape, Sebastian is a good friend, Warbler madness, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 113,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyna_Laufeyson/pseuds/Lyna_Laufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their trip to Scandles Blaine tries to rape Kurt whilst drunk, luckily Sebastian saves him. With Sebastian's support Kurt report's Blaine to the police only for him to deny everything. With no evidence Kurt's friends don't believe him, leaving him an outcast amongst outcasts once again.<br/>How is it that the Warbler's have Kurt's back when the New Directions don't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scandles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Kurtbastian fic. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Just a quick warning this chapter does contain ATTEMPTED RAPE
> 
> Please read and review
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson

The evening at Scandles had turned out to be a good one. After his brief chat with Karofsky Kurt had let go of his reluctance and he had danced, with both Blaine and Sebastian. Much to his surprise Sebastian had been relatively nice to Kurt, he'd danced with him when Blaine went to the bathroom without insulting him and he had supplied Kurt with (non-alcoholic of course) drinks all night too.

However at around eleven Kurt decided that Blaine had drunk enough. He was slurring his words and stumbling through the crowds of dancing people. After saying goodbye to Sebastian Kurt carefully led Blaine to the exit of the bar and out onto the car park.

"This is the best night of my life" Blaine slurred, his arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulder, leaning on him for support

"Ok" Kurt said dismissively- just trying to get him in the car

"It's the best night of my life" Blaine repeated "I wanna live here. I wanna live here and I just wanna make art and help people" Kurt laughed at his boyfriends drunken babble, wrinkling his nose and the smell of Blaine's breath as he spoke.

"You're definitely helping people make fires with your breath" Kurt stated

"Hey, Come on I only had one drink" Kurt opened the back door of his car as Blaine got closer "Kiss me," Blaine said , invading Kurt's personal space "Kiss me"

"No, no, no" Kurt laughed, pushing Blaine back slightly "You're riding in the back. Come on, lay down. You're less likely to throw up that way"

Kurt gently lay Blaine down in the back of the car. Suddenly Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him, kissing his neck. Kurt tried to pull away, shocked noises tumbling from his mouth but Blaine didn't let him up.

"Blaine, cold hand, cold hands" He squeaked as Blaine pushed his hands under Kurt's shirt. Kurt managed to sit up in the backseat

"Kurt, let's just do it" Blaine stated tugging at Kurt's shirt again. A deep sense of dread took over Kurt and pooled in the bottom of his stomach. "I, I want you. I want you so bad."

"No. Stop. Blaine" Kurt protested as Blaine grabbed his face and tried to bring their lips together. Kurt was suddenly reminded of what happened in the locker room a year ago and tried to pull back "No. Stop it"

"I know you wanted to do it in a field of lilacs with Stig in the background and all that, but who cares? It's all about us" Blaine panted as he continued to try and remove Kurt's shirt.

"Right, It's all about us. Which is why I don't want to do it on a night that you've spent dancing with another guy. And that you're sober enough to remember it the next day" Kurt exclaimed. Finally managing to get free from Blaine's hold and get himself out of the car. Blaine sat forward in the seat staring at Kurt.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Blaine asked confused

"Because I have never felt less like being intimate with someone, and either you can't tell or you just don't care" Kurt shouted at Blaine. The looked at each for several long moments in silence before Blaine spoke up.

"God Kurt, I'm sorry" he said running a hand over his gelled back hair. He stood up and moved closer to Kurt, opening his arms in for a hug. Kurt hesitantly walked into the embrace. "I just wanted to make you feel good Kurt" Blaine whispered

"I know" Kurt replied quietly, his voice muffled by Blaine's jacket.

"I just want to show you how much I love you" Blaine carried on, Kurt froze at the change in tense as Blaine pressed a light kiss to Kurt's neck. "I want to make you scream my name" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek "I want to be inside you so bad Kurt" Blaine kissed Kurt hard on the lips, forcing his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

"Blaine" Kurt protested pulling away, or at least trying to. Blaine was a boxer, at Dalton he had also been apart of several athletic clubs. Blaine was stronger than Kurt and there was very little Kurt could do about it.

Blaine spun them around, pinning Kurt against the car, kissing him all the while. Kurt struggled against Blaine's grip, trying to get free. Shouting "stop" and "no" numerous times. The next time Blaine forced his bitter tongue into his mouth Kurt bit down hard. He was sure he tasted blood but when Blaine pulled away he was smirking.

"Oh, so you like it rough do you Kurt" Blaine pushed Kurt down onto the backseat and climbed on top of him.

"Blaine stop. This isn't a game. I don't want to do this Blaine, please stop" Kurt repeated over and over. Blaine moved to undo Kurt's zipper and Kurt's hands automatically flew down to stop him. However Blaine slapped them away and pinned them above Kurt's head.

"Now now Kurt. You've got to relax. We haven't got any lube so it's going to hurt if you don't" Blaine chastised teasingly.

Kurt began to cry as Blaine undid his zipper and palmed Kurt's growing erection through his boxers. Kurt hated his body for reacting that way to the unwanted attention it was receiving. Kurt continued to beg Blaine to stop whilst Blaine whispered praises and obscenities. This wasn't how Kurt ever imagined loosing his virginity but he realised that right now he didn't have a choice.

Kurt's hips jerked forwards suddenly at the building pressure on his groin and Kurt sobbed harder, Blaine took all of this as signs that, despite his protests, Kurt was enjoying himself and that he wanted Blaine to continue.

Blaine pressed his growing erection into Kurt's hip, Kurt tried to kick Blaine away, he tried to push, he tried to scratch but nothing seemed to slow Blaine down- he didn't seem to here Kurt's protests as they grew louder and more panic filled.

Kurt's cries for help fell unto deaf-ears, he screamed for help but no-one came.

* * *

 

Sebastian stared at his empty glass for a good two minutes after Kurt and Blaine left the club- he didn't know what to do. He had initially invited the pair out for a chance to seduce Blaine, however the more time he spent with Kurt he couldn't help but wonder why he was chasing Blaine at all.

Blaine had just gotten drunk- the light weight- and swayed about hopelessly on the dance floor. Sebastian tried to enjoy the situation but the dapper "innocent school boy" charm sort of went out the window when Blaine had to run to the bathroom because he thought he was going to throw up- luckily he didn't.

One benefit of the night, despite its disastrous beginning , was that he got to dance with Kurt. The countertenor's body moving against his own, making him a little (read a lot) hard . However that wasn't what was bothering him.

What bothered him was that as the pair of ex-Warblers had left the club Kurt had smiled at Sebastian- not a bitchy "I'm better than you" smile he had received just a few days before, but an actual happy smile. The smile had caused all of the little butterflies in Sebastian's stomach to flutter back to life, even though he had thought that they had died many years ago.

He liked the way Kurt could keep up with his insults and barbs, giving as good as he got. Sebastian loved his little smile, his laugh. Even his high pitched voice had gone from annoying to melodic.

That's what was bothering Sebastian.

"Hey, sugar. Wanna dance?" A voice shook Sebastian out of his thoughts, a dark skinned muscular man smiled down at Sebastian.

"I'm not sure" Sebastian stuttered, surprised slightly

"Well why don't I buy you a drink whilst you decide?" The man prompted, calling over the barman and ordering two shots of vodka. The bartender placed the glasses in front of Sebastian and the man but Sebastian wasn't in the mood.

 _God_ he thought bitterly _I'm hung up over Kurt Hummel_

"I've decided" Sebastian said standing up from his seat "I'm going home" he turned to the door and walked through it, hearing the faint murmur of "asshole" under the guys breath but casual sex was not on Sebastian's mind tonight.

He walked through the car park, tugging his jacket around himself tightly. The cold air biting a his neck. One of the first things Sebastian noticed on the way to his car war that Kurt's car was still in the parking lot. Sebastian frowned slightly, confused. But then he saw that the side door was open and too people were in the back.

Sebastian felt jealousy build in his stomach. At least someone was having fun tonight. But as the thought crossed his mind he heard Kurt's voice, high pitched and scared;

"Blaine, stop, please. I don't want to do this."

Horror struck Sebastian like a bolt of lightening. He immediately knew what was happening to Kurt and he sprang into action. He ran across the parking lot and grabbed Blaine's jacket and pulled him out the car. Sebastian heard Blaine's head hit the roof of the care but right now he didn't give a fuck.

Sebastian punched Blaine hard, hurting his own hand in the progress but hearing a satisfying crunch of Blaine's nose breaking, followed by a gush of blood. Blaine staggered back a few steps before regaining his balance. Sebastian briefly looked down at Kurt, who was struggling to sit up.

"What the hell Sebastian?" Blaine shouted at the Warbler, hands automatically going to his nose, being covered in thick blood

"Right back at you Anderson, what do you think you were doing?" Sebastian snapped back

"Sex. You ought to know what it looks like, seeing as you've said you do it a lot" Blaine yelled, Sebastian noticed Kurt whimper and flinch at the mention of sex.

"Yeah, but unlike you, apparently, my partners are always consensual" Anger bubbled under Sebastian's skin as Blaine took a step towards him.

"Everything is fine here, you can go" Blaine practically growled

"Do you want me to go Kurt?" Sebastian turned to ask the other boy who had managed to get out of the car.

"'Bastian, stay. Make him leave" Kurt panted breathlessly

"Go now Blaine, before I break something else" Sebastian snarled, taking a step towards Blaine. No matter how tough Blaine thought he was- he had nothing on Sebastian "I said now" he pushed Blaine back again. This time Blaine took the hint and stepped back.

"I'll see you on tomorrow Kurt" He called as he left the car park. Kurt flinched again, his eyes following Blaine as he left. As soon as he was out of sight Kurt burst into tears. Sebastian didn't really didn't really know what to do when Kurt flung himself at him.

Sebastian stumbled back slightly before wrapping his arms around Kurt, stroking one hand through his hair. Trying not to spook the other boy.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," Sebastian murmured.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" Kurt whispered into Sebastian's chest before pulling back slightly. Sebastian didn't know what he was trying to do at first but he soon realised. Kurt was trying to do up his fly but his hands were shaking too much.

"Kurt? Do you want me to do it?" Sebastian asked softly, seeing how frustrated and upset Kurt was becoming at his inability to do a seemingly simple task. Kurt nodded and Sebastian gently did up the zip and the following button.

"What am I going to do?" Kurt whispered "I... I don't know what to do" Sebastian looked Kurt up and down quickly before saying:

"We should go to the hospital, your head is bleeding and you have bruises on your wrists."

"You don't have to come to" Kurt sighed "I'm sure there is other things you'd rather do"

"I'm seeing you home Princess. I'm coming too, plus I think I broke my hand" Kurt smiled slightly at Sebastian who smiled back "I'll drive, you're still shaking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialog taken from the episode "The First Time" 3x05. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson


	2. Hudmel reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian go to the hospital, and Kurt tells Burt, Carole, Finn and Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response that this fic has gotten so far, I can't believe it!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter  
> Any mistakes are my own  
> Please review  
> Lyna Laufeyson

Sebastian sat quietly in the waiting room whilst Kurt was being checked over. The drive to the hospital had been quiet, Kurt being more focused on getting his breathing down and Sebastian focused on driving.

Once they had got to the hospital Kurt had been pissed off by the fact that Sebastian told the nurse that his boyfriend had tried to rape him. Meaning she had to get the police involved. However Sebastian did smile a bit when Kurt corrected him to Ex.

One nurse had bandaged Sebastian's hand- saying he hadn't broken anything, just that it was badly bruised and would hurt for a while. It did hurt, like a bitch, but Sebastian was glad that he hit Blaine. Drunken asshole.

Around half an hour later Kurt came out of the nurses station and sat next to Sebastian. He had a couple of plasters on his head but he otherwise seemed unharmed. At first he didn't say a word. He just rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder and took his hand in his own.

"I don't have a concussion, nor do I need stitches." Kurt said after a moment. "They took pictures of my bruises and DNA samples from under my nails where I scratched him."

"I'm sorry for telling them but they needed to know." Sebastian replied, running his thumb along Kurt's knuckles in a soothing gesture.

"I know, and I need to tell the police. And my dad, god he's going to be so disappointed" Kurt sighed, his voice breaking towards the end of his sentence

"Why would he be disappointed Kurt? You fought back, you did everything you could to stop him"

"It's just he liked Blaine- he trusted him. I feel like this is all my fault, If I'd just let him do what he wanted then maybe it would have been okay" Kurt said, tears running down his cheeks. Sebastian wiped the tears away and took both of Kurt's hands in his own

"Look at me Kurt." Sebastian said softly "Never say that again. You did the right thing by saying no. This was anything but your fault, I shouldn't have let Blaine drink. He shouldn't have got shouldn't have tried to force you, he should have taken no for an answer. It was not you're fault. It was his. You're Dad will understand that, okay?"

"I... I just can't believe what happened. Blaine was my prince charming- my everything. And now he's nothing. I feel so betrayed, I feel empty, lost" Kurt admitted tiredly, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt- normally he'd use a tissue but this shirt had blood on it now so it was worthless.

"Well, forget about him. He's not worth your time, or your tears" Kurt rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder again

"Thank you, If you hadn't come out and confronted him, I don't know what would have happened. Well, I do but you know …" Kurt rambled

"Don't. You have nothing to be thankful for. I couldn't let him do that to you. To anyone. Not even my worst enemy." Sebastian stated forcefully "You never have to thank me for that"

Silence fell across the pair as they waited for the police to get there. Kurt didn't know what he was going to say. He wondered briefly if he would have gone to the police without Sebastian. Kurt hoped he would have. He hoped that he would have made the decision by himself. But Kurt was scared, the Anderson family was well known in the local government; would their status cloud his confession?

"'rt? Kurt, the police are here" Sebastian's voice cut through his internal panic, notifying him of the officers arrival. Two police officers had come to take their story; one woman with blonde hair in a bun and one older man with greying hair. They introduced themselves as detectives Reid and Walsh respectively.

"Mr Hummel, We'd like to ask you a few questions." Walsh started gesturing for Kurt to follow the officers into an empty room. Kurt reluctantly stood to do so.

"Can Sebastian come with me?" Kurt asked quickly, his voice high with stress "I don't think I can do this on my own."

"Of course," Reid replied, offering Kurt a warm but sad smile.

Sebastian stood up and took Kurt's hand in his own, squeezing it in reassurance. Once inside the room the officers asked Kurt to recount the night in excruciating detail. They decided to overlook their trip to Scandals- giving them both a verbal warning and a lecture on the dangers of underage drinking. They took notes and recorded Kurt's statement and showed Kurt the picture the nurses had taken before taking them as evidence. They also noted down Sebastian's statement.

The officers then took down both boys contact information before telling them they could go home for the night. The two boys then made their way back to Kurt's car. Only when they got there did Sebastian let go of Kurt's hand.

The drive back to Scandles was predominantly silent, neither boy knowing what to do or say. They only started to speak once Kurt had parked his car next to Sebastian's.

"Give me your phone?" Sebastian asked softly

"Why?" Kurt asked back but gave him his phone anyway

"So you can have my number, I want you to text me when you get home- so I know you're safe." Sebastian explained "and any time you need or want to talk" Kurt smiled softly as he accepted his phone off of the other boy.

"I will"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Kurt smiled again and reached across to hug Sebastian goodbye. Sebastian accepted the hug and held Kurt close for several long moments.

"Stay safe Kurt" Sebastian said before climbing out the car.

"And you Seb"

* * *

 

The drive home was the first time Kurt really had chance to think about what almost happened. He felt deeply betrayed by his boyfriend. No. Ex-boyfriend Kurt reminded himself. There was no way Kurt could trust Blaine now.

Kurt thought about all the times Blaine had told Kurt he was okay with waiting for sex. Even just a few days before he had said he wanted Kurt to be comfortable. Yet tonight he had been anything but comfortable. Just the addition of alcohol had caused Kurt's charming and caring boyfriend to turn into a possessed stranger.

Kurt knew that alcohol brought out the worst in people but if Blaine could respect Kurt's body or wishes then they could be in a relationship. Not if he was going to be forced to do things he didn't want to do.

It was late by the time Kurt finally got back home. A few hours after his curfew. He knew his Dad would be worried, he'd noticed the 15 missed calls when he had given his phone to Sebastian but he'd decided to drive home instead of ringing his Dad- Kurt knew he'd start crying if he did.

Kurt stiffly got out of his car and made his way to the front door. Kurt was tired and he wanted a shower desperately- he wanted to wash the phantom feeling of Blaine's groping hands off of him.

The door was already unlocked and Kurt walked through it with ease, as the door clicked behind him four people jumped up to greet him. Finn, Sam and Carol all had matching expressions of worry where as Burt had gone straight to angry.

"Where have you been? Do you even know what time it is Kurt? You have a curfew for a reason. I was worried sick, anything could have happened to you! I have called you about 20 times and you didn't even bother to text back." Burt shouted, Kurt could see the worry in his father's eyes but his words still hurt.

"Woah dude what happened to your head?" Finn gasped, noticing the band aids on his forehead

Burt froze, staring at his son, all of his previous anger disappearing in an instant.

"Kurt?"

"I didn't go to Blaine's house" Kurt began quietly "We went to a gay bar with another Warbler, Sebastian."

"Kurt, why would you..." Burt began

"Dad, please let me explain everything, I can't do it if you keep interrupting me" Kurt sighed shakily, Burt nodded and let his son continue.

"Me and Sebastian didn't drink but Blaine did. We were just dancing, having fun. Blaine only had 2 or 3 beers but It was too much for him. Blaine and I left the bar early so I could take him home and get back here before curfew. I tried to get him to lie on his back so he wouldn't throw up but he pulled me on top of him." Kurt took a deep breath before continuing.

"He told me he wanted us to, erm, sleep together. I told him no and I managed to get out the car but he followed me. Blaine pinned me in the back of my car and got on top of me. He tried to take of my clothes and told me that I'd enjoy it."

Burt let out a low growl and Carol reached for his hand. All four of the Hummel-Hudson-Evans family had similar horrified expressions.

"I tried to fight. I bit him, scratched him, kicked him but he was too strong. I hit my head because I was struggling. Blaine was about to take my pants off when Sebastian found us. He pulled Blaine off me and punched him in the face. Sebastian made him go away and then he drove me to the hospital and he stayed with me whilst I reported Blaine to the police"

After Kurt was finished everyone was silent. All four had tears in their eyes, shocked at Blaine's actions. Burt was the first to move, he slowly made his way to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him to a hug.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry"

"I was so scared Daddy. I thought he was going to rape me. I told him no. I kept saying no but he wouldn't listen." Kurt sobbed, his hands fisting in Burt's flannel shirt, keeping him close.

"Sshh Buddy, he can't hurt you anymore, I've got you" Burt murmured, kissing Kurt's hair.

The other three members of the family moved close too.

"Yeah Kurt, we'll protect you" Sam stated placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder, Finn hummed in agreement.

"Kurt, honey, do you want anything? Warm milk? Anything to eat?" Carole asked, hoovering beside Kurt and Burt. Unsure of what to do with herself. Kurt pulled away from his father's embrace.

"Can I have some warm milk please?" Kurt asked in quiet voice. "I want to have a shower first and then the milk will help me sleep."

"Of course sweetheart, you go and shower, it will be here when you're finished." Carole soothed. Kurt nodded meekly, wiping his sleeve across him cheeks, drying them.

He made his way up stairs into his en suite- when the Hudmels had moved it had been decided to give Kurt the master bedroom with the en suite as he took the most time in the bathroom. Kurt was glad for that decision now as he could have all of the privacy he needed.

He quickly stripped out of his suddenly tight and constricting clothes and turned on the shower. Stepping under the warm spray Kurt sighed in relief as if the water was washing away all of the negative thing that had that day.

Kurt covered his body in soap, scrubbing carefully at the bruises on his wrists. Hands moving lower he whimpered as he accidently brushed against his bruised cock, once again the reality of what Blaine was going to do hit him. Tears filled his eyes and one by one began to slip down his cheeks blending in with the droplets of water from the shower.

The tears fell thick and fast, sobbing Kurt leant against the back of the shower. Kurt brought his hands to his face rubbing his eyes. He stayed there a moment before thinking;

No, he was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and no one pushes the Hummel's around. Kurt wasn't going stand here naked in the shower crying over the past. He'd be strong , he'd show Blaine that he couldn't hurt him anymore.

After quickly washing his hair Kurt got out of the shower and wrapped his bruised body in a white fluffy towel. He dried himself and pulled on a pair of clear underwear and a pair of cotton pyjamas- he didn't bother with his moisturising routine, he didn't feel like scrutinising his appearance tonight.

Suddenly Kurt remembered that he had promised that he would text Sebastian to say that he'd got home safe. Kurt decided that he should ring him instead. Sebastian picked up almost immediately

"Hey " Sebastian greeted softly

"I'm home" Kurt replied as equally soft

"Good, so am I. Are you okay?"

"I will be. I told my Dad, Carole, Sam and Finn. They're all shocked but they say they're here for me and they'll protect me from Blaine if I need them to."

"That's good, I'm here for you too you know. I know I'm 2 hours away but whenever you need me..." Sebastian trailed off

"Can we meet up tomorrow? " Kurt asked hesitantly, wanting to see the other boy again. Sebastian was safe. He protected Kurt.

"Sure, at the Lima Bean. Half four okay?" Sebastian replied eagerly

"Yeah, sound great. Ill see you tomorrow then." Kurt smiled into the phone sitting down on his double bed.

"See you tomorrow. Sleep well Kurt" Sebastian replied

"Nigh Seb" Kurt hung up and smiled softly to himself. If someone had told him a week ago that he'd be having coffee with Sebastian Smythe without intending to scratch his eyes out Kurt would have laughed in their face. But here he was arranging it for himself. It's times like this when you find out who your really friends are, Kurt thought to himself

A light knock on his door made Kurt look up.

"Come in" He called. Both Finn and Sam came into his room, each of the holding a glass of warm milk- Finn held two but he handed one to Kurt.

"Thank you" Kurt murmured accepting the glass

"You know we've got your back bro" Sam said sitting next to Kurt

"Yeah man, we can totally destroy Blaine if he comes anywhere near you." Finn agreed

"And Mr Schue will probably kick him out of glee club for hurting you" Sam continued

"And even if he doesn't the others wont talk to him" Finn added

"Thanks guys, hopefully he will stay away from me anyway, I know the police can't do much but hopefully they'll make him stay away" Kurt sighed

"We'll make him- don't worry" stated Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I was thinking about giving Sebastian a dog, I kind of want him to have a big dog, any ideas? Also name suggestions.  
> Tell me in the comments  
> Lyna Laufeyson


	3. The Truth Revealed: The New Directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine tells the New Direction's his version of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I hope you like this chapter
> 
> Thank you for all of you're comments, Kudos and Bookmarks
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson

The next morning Kurt overslept. His Dad was forced to wake him up, much to Kurt's distaste. However he did come in with some toast so he was quickly forgiven. Kurt ate and then went through his morning routine. He focused on his moisturising but he didn't bother covering his cut with concealer. He wasn't going to hide what Blaine had done from his put on a pair of slightly looser jeans than normal so his bruises wouldn't rub. But they were otherwise fashionable enough for McKinley.

When he got downstairs his father told him that Sam and Finn had left early to get to a morning football practice- the two boys had promised not to tell anyone what had happened between Kurt and Blaine as it was Kurt's story to tell.

So Kurt made his way to school on his own, his eyes were drawn to his rear-view mirror, looking at the back seat-remembering what happened there. He knew he was safe in his car but he couldn't help the feeling of panic building in his chest. The memory of what had happened momentarily taking over his mind. But he kept driving, determined to get to school without breaking down into tears.

Kurt got to school just as the bell for first period rang, he got out of his car with a sigh of relief, slamming the door behind him. Kurt's first lesson was French, so he made his way through the now empty hall ways towards his class. When he got the room Mrs Hagburg was already addressing the class.

"Kurt, you're late" she snapped as he walked in

"Sorry Miss, Car troubles" Kurt replied quickly finding his seat. Unfortunately next to Azimio. He tried to ignore the other boy by getting out his French book and pencil case.

"More like sucking Blaine's cock" Azimo stated loudly "I haven't seen that little fag today" The class snickered and stared at Kurt. He felt the heat of embarrassment warm throughout his body. Azimio couldn't be more wrong if he tried.

"Fuck off Azimio" Kurt spat at the large boy, shocking the rest of the class into silence, even Mrs Hagburg gasped in shock.

"Mr Hummel! I will not tolerate that kind of language in my class room." She shouted, Kurt just looked down at his French book, doodling in the margin

"Sorry" he mumbled

"Considering you've never shown this behaviour before I'll let you off. But don't do it again"

"Yes Miss" Kurt sighed as the teacher went back to teaching the class. Maybe he should have stayed home today after all. He wasn't in the right mind set to learn, he just wanted to curl up back in bed. Go to sleep and pretend that everything was okay. That last night didn't happen. Despite everything that happened half of Kurt just wanted to just curl up with Blaine like they had done last week. But no, never again.

When the bell rang for second period Kurt was relieved, he could get away from Azimio's constant wave of insults. However he then realised that it was second period- Glee. Blaine should be there.

Now faced with the reality of seeing his Ex Kurt was suddenly very reluctant to go to glee. He knew he'd have to see Blaine eventually but right now seemed too soon. He didn't want his friends to judge him. They all thought Blaine was a nice person, to find out the truth would shock them to the core.

Kurt was seriously debating whether or not he should go and hide in his car until glee club was over when Finn and Sam found him.

"We're here to escort you to glee" Finn said, smiling as if it was the best thing in the world

"I don't need a babysitter" Kurt replied tiredly as he began walking down the hall way.

"See I told you he'd hate it. Also Blaine wasn't in Geography this morning so I don't think he's coming in today." Sam pointed out as the pair followed Kurt

"Still, we wanted to make sure you got to glee club alright" Finn added

"To be honest guys I'd rather just skip today, I'm not really in the mood" Kurt sighed

"Come on Kurt. You have to come" Sam whined

"Yeah, you know people will ask me where you are and you know I can't lie" Finn cried dramatically

"You don't have to tell the others anything if you don't want to. We can just sit quietly at the back. No one will notice with Rachel screeching about a solo" Sam put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and started leading him to the choir room.

"Okay" Kurt sighed letting himself be led by his brothers as Finn mumbled "Dude that's my girlfriend".

When the trio enter the choir room everyone was already their (accept Blaine to Kurt's relief) Mercedes waved to Kurt and Puck greeted Finn and Sam but the others were engrossed in conversation. The boys made their way to the back of the room and sat quietly waiting for Mr Schue.

"Blaine where have you been man?" Mike called across the choir room making the three boys look up in horror. Sam's hand once again flew to Kurt's shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance. Kurt immediately froze.

Blaine stormed into the choir room, looking angry and tired. He had a large purpling bruise covering half his face where Sebastian had hit him- Kurt couldn't help but feel a slither of satisfaction at the pain he must be feeling.

"Dude what happened to your face?" Puck asked

"You will not believe the morning I've had" Blaine growled

"What's happened Blainey Days?" Tina walked up to Blaine and gently held his face looking at the bruise.

"This morning I woke up with a terrible hangover and this" he gestured to his face "and my Mum storming into my room telling me the police were at the door and I got arrested for attempting to rape him" he pointed at Kurt. Everyone else turned to stare at Kurt.

"Luckily they have let me go, because of the lack of evidence and there being literally no proof. Because there wouldn't be. Because you made this up" Muttering broke across the choir room, people still staring at Kurt

"No he didn't" Sam snapped "You son of a bitch trying to make him seem like a liar."

"Well that's what he is. I didn't try to rape him" Blaine shouted back

"Then what do you call it Blaine?" Kurt asked "You forced me into the back seat and wouldn't stop when I told you no. You didn't stop when I bit you, nor when I scratched or kicked. You only stopped when Sebastian hit you. What were you trying to do?" Kurt had tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over, but sheer determination prevented them from falling.

"I was trying to be fun and spontaneous. Next thing I know I'm on the ground, bleeding." Some of the New Directions gasped at Blaine's exclamation.

"It stopped being fun and spontaneous when I told you no" Kurt stated.

"You know this is why people should just put out. I don't blame Blaine for getting a bit handsy. I would too if I was stuck dating Little Miss Frigid over here." Santana interrupted

"Blaine would never hurt you Kurt," Rachel stated, as if she knew anything "We all know that"

"Yeah Kurt, for once I'm with Rachel" Mercedes agreed "Blaine is a decent guy, not some drunk asshole"

"Why would I lie about this?" Kurt asked, tears building up in his eyes, shocked at his friends disbelief, he'd expected Blaine to eventually make a scene but he'd never doubted his friends

"Well let's face it Kurt, you are a bit of a drama queen." Mike stated

"Yeah, you like to be the centre of attention, I mean look at the fuss you caused over Tony" Tina agreed with her boyfriend.

"I'm on a watch list now Kurt. My Dad is furious- his firm is going to find out and he's gonna get shit for this. I can't believe you could be so selfish." Blaine snarled.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked, his voice quiet and on the verge of breaking. The tears now spilled down his cheeks, he couldn't stay in a room with him anymore. Kurt moved to leave the choir room but he stopped when he reached Blaine. "What happened to the boy I loved?" Kurt looked at Blaine and for a second he saw hurt in his hazel eyes. Kurt shook his head and walked out the room.

"Kurt, wait up" he heard Finn shout as he stormed down the corridor,

"Finn, leave him, if he needs us he'll call" Sam responded gently "We have to sort this lot out"

Kurt ran to his car, ignoring the looks he was given by some seniors skipping class. He slammed the door of his car and began sobbing heavily. He didn't know what to do anymore- he didn't want to be alone right now but he didn't have the support of his glee club, he didn't want to go to his brothers and his parents were at work.

But then he remembered what Sebastian had said; that he could talk to him anytime. Kurt pulled his phone out of his bag and dialled his number. However it went to voice mail. For a brief moment he felt abandoned but he knew Sebastian would be in class, and that Dalton had a strict "No phones" policy.

So Kurt made the decision to drive to Westerville. If he left straight away he'd get to Dalton just as they would have Warblers practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response about the dog. At the moment I'm torn between a Great Pyrenees and a Leonberger
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson


	4. Dalton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt visits Dalton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys thanks for all of your amzing comments and feedback, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson

Sebastian was sat in Warbler's practice, watching Wes talk excitedly about their new number for Sectionals in a few weeks ,but he wasn't really listening. He was perched on the arm of the leather couch flicking idly through his history text book but he couldn't focus on that either. He held his "not broken but badly bruise" hand to he chest, careful not to knock it- he had lost count of the amount of times someone had walked into him today.

Sebastian's mind kept drifting to Kurt, he hoped he was okay. Sebastian knew he had his brothers but facing Blaine would be tough. He knew Kurt was strong but there was only a certain amount of pressure on person could take. Sebastian couldn't explain how relieved he felt at the fact that he had found Kurt and Blaine last night, although he hated their situation, if he had found them later who knows what state Kurt would have been in.

Suddenly the double doors of the choir room burst open and said boy burst in, he quickly scanned the room with his red rimmed eyes and once he spotted Sebastian he rushed towards him. Seb could see the tear tracks on his face so he automatically pulled him into a welcomed hug.

"Kurt?" Jeff squawked, surprised to see the former Warbler.

"K, what happened?" Sebastian murmured

"They don't believe me. The New Directions. They believe Blaine- the police arrested him but they had no evidence so they let him go- they all believe him" Kurt cried into Sebastian's shirt

"They're idiots and they don't know shit" Sebastian replied holding him tighter, silently fuming at the stupidity of the New Directions.

"Blaine was arrested?" Thad exclaimed

"What did he do?" Cameron asked

"Can I tell them?" Sebastian asked, Kurt nodded and buried his head further into Sebastian's blazer., it was as if he diidn't want to hear the story, but then again who'd blame him. "Well last night as most of you know Kurt, Blaine and I went to Scandles. We seemingly had a good time, Blaine got drunk but he seemed like a happy enough drunk. We danced and laughed, you know, as you do.  At around eleven Kurt decided that he was going to take Blaine home and they left."

All of the Warbler's were staring at Sebastian, listening carefully to what he was saying, as he built up the story of a seemingly good night out.

"I decided to leave about five-ten minutes later. But when I got into the car park Kurt and Blaine were still there. I thought they were just messing about like some coupldes to but when I was walking across the car park I could hear Kurt screaming for help." Kurt whimpered as Sebastian spoke, Seb began to slowly rub Kurt's back as he continued "Blaine was on top of Kurt, kissing him and trying to force Kurt to have sex" he stated bluntly

Several of the Warbler's gasped in shock at they're friends actions. Nick's hand went straight to Jeff's shoulder pulling him close. David, Wes and Thad were all silent for once and the others had severely shocked faces.

"I can't believe it." Trent whispered hoarsely

"What you don't believe me too Trent. Why would I lie about this" Kurt spun around to face the other boy, tears still running down his face.

"God no Kurt, that's not what I meant" Trent hurriedly explained "It's just so unlike what I believed Blaine to be like- it's not a secret that I liked him- like really liked him, he seemed so sweet. But I believe you Kurt, you've never lied to us before and I know you would lie about something like that. And I'm so sorry"

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, It's been a tough day." Kurt sighed, leaning back against Sebastian who immediatley put an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Wes asked hesitantly- knowing it was a stupid question, of course he wasn't.

"I'm not physically hurt, just the cut on my head. I guess I'm shocked more than anything" Kurt replied, looking down at the floor. Sebastian rested his head against Kurt's and rubbed his arm but remained silent.

"Well, we're here for you, anything you need." Jeff promised

"Thank you. I just feel so lost, so empty. I don't know what to do. I thought I'd have the support of my friends but obviously not." Kurt sighed

"I can't believe they don't believe you, why would you lie?" David pointed out

"That's exactly what I asked" Kurt replied

"You have our support." Thad repeated

"Us Warbler's stick together. Once a Warbler always a Warbler right?" Cameron stated and the others hummed in agreement

"No!" Wes interrupted "What Blaine has done is unforgivable. I officially propose to have the title of Warbler be stripped from Blaine Anderson, he has broken the Warbler code of honour and integrity. All in favour?"

Every Warbler in the room shouted out in agreement, Kurt was surprised at their decision, he was amazed that his best friends in the world didn't believe his story but the Warblers had shown blind faith and support. He also thought that Wes had been watching way too many courtroom dramas.

Wes banged his gavel against the wooden table silencing the Warbler's.

"It is agreed then. Blaine Anderson is no longer a Warbler" Wes stated "I guess we're not going to get anything else done today. Rehearsal dismissed" Wes hit the table with the gavel once more and the Warblers began to leave the room. Wes, David and Thad all hugged Kurt before excusing themselves to get some work done.

"Do you want to get some coffee with Jeff, Trent and I?" Nick asked Kurt before they left.

"Erm sure," Kurt replied, drying his eyes with his sleeve "Bas are you coming?"

"You want me to come?" Sebastian asked, thinking that Kurt would want to spend time alone with his old friends

"Yeah, you're the whole reason I came here" Kurt smiled softly, Sebastian felt the butterflies once again flutter to life in his stomach.

"Well I can't disappoint you can I?" Sebastian returned Kurt's smiled and the five boys walked to the common room and made their coffee. Kurt and Sebastian sat on a couch whilst Nick and Jeff squished together in one armchair and Trent in another.

"So besides from the evil, presumably ex- boyfriend and douchey friends how've you been?" Jeff asked Kurt with his signature smile

"Well you remember the guy that delivered the pizza during my last week here?" Kurt asked

"The really blonde one that made Jeff jealous" Trent asked

"Hey, shut up" Jeff pouted

"Yeah, Sam. He lives with me now, I see him as a brother. Along with Finn, they're the only two in the New Directions who believe me." Kurt explained

"Aww he was a cutie." Nick laughed

"Of course you thought that Nick, you have a thing for overly blond men" Sebastian laughed, Nick just stuck out his tongue and Jeff snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

"Only you Baby" Nick sighed kissing his forehead.

A pang of sadness hit Kurt hard, just two days ago that was him and Blaine. Despite the short amount of time Kurt missed the intimacy and comfort, the simplicity of cuddling. Kurt sighed quietly to himself.

"Come here then" Sebastian sighed exaggeratedly opening his arms wide.

"What?" Kurt asked, slightly confused

"Do you want a cuddle or not, I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day Kurt" Sebastian smirked "It's a limited time offer, going, going. Go-" Kurt snuggled into Sebastian's chest and the other boy wrapped his arm around him "You're lucky their Hummel" he laughed

" Yeah, Bastian doesn't give cuddles" Jeff stated "or emotions"

"I still think he's a robot" Nick said simply

"Why are you guys always do mean to me" Sebastian pouted as he rested his chin on Kurt's head, making the other boy blush, Sebastian was being overly affectionate but Kurt couldn't feel safe in his protective embrace

"What's wrong with being a robot Sebastian?" Trent asked in mock horror.

"Kurt save me" Sebastian whined as Jeff and Nick laughed

"What's going on here?" A voice interrupted Kurt before he could respond to Sebastian's "Desperate" plea. He was tall and he had spiked brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey Hunter, we're just catching up with Kurt" Nick replied

"Aren't you the New Direction's guy that stole Dwaine?" Hunter asked

"Yeah" Kurt replied not bothering to correct Hunter, the less people who knew who Blaine was the better. "I'm Kurt Hummel," he stood up and offered a hand to Hunter who took it

"Hunter Clarington, not even remotely bi-curious" he said with a smirk to rival Sebastian's

"That's a lie and we all know it" Trent exclaimed

"Shut up Sunshine" Hunter scowled, "You know that to be as intimidateing as possible I have to play the completely straight jerk card"

"Why are you trying to intimidate Kurt, he's one of us?" Jeff asked

"He's not wearing a uniform and he's from a different Glee club. Not that I really care but he could be a spy." Hunter said simply

"Don't care my arse, you get just as tetchy as Wes in practice when you don't get your way" Sebastian countered "Also, Kurt's not a spy" Sebastian gently pulled Kurt back down into his warm embrace.

"I owe the New Direction's nothing. Back stabbing bitches" Kurt muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear as he lean back into Sebastian's arms.

"Fair enough" Hunter shrugged before he sat down on the arm of Trent's chair.

"Why weren't you in Warbler's rehearsal today Hunt?" Jeff asked

"You know things to do, people do see" Hunter shrugged

"You got sent to the Dean's office again didn't you?" Sebastian laughed

"Yeah, I may have punched Timothy in the face" Hunter admitted "But you know I can't get excluded due to the amount of money my Dad is pumping into this hell hole, at least its better than military school"

Kurt was going to ask who the hell Timothy was and why no one really seemed that bothered that Hunter had hit him but then the school bell went signalling the start of lunch, a few boy's entered the common room and began to do work but Kurt presumed the most of them were in the cafeteria.

"Are you hungry Kurt?" Sebastian asked as he nuzzled Kurt's hair.

"Kind of, I only had a slice of toast this morning" Kurt admitted

"Why don't we all go out and get some lunch?" Jeff asked

"Yeah we could go get a burger or something" Nick agreed

"Okay it's decided" Hunter jumped out of his seat, dragging Trent with him- much to his protest. Jeff and Nick got up to follow.

"Is that okay with you? We can go somewhere else if you want?" Sebastian asked Kurt as they both stood up to follow.

"A burger is good with me- just this once" Kurt laughed walking towards the door "I've missed Niff and Trent. We kind of lost touch after I transferred back to McKinley" Kurt smiled sadly

"Worst mistake of your life" Sebastian stated following Kurt out.

"What transferring? Nah I think it was dating Blaine" Kurt said

"Good point- let's face it, you're just the King of bad decisions"

"Queen actually, and I have the crown to prove it"

"Crown?"

"Yeah, after transferring back the assholes at my school voted me Prom Queen" Kurt shrugged

"Really? And the Principle allowed it?" Sebastian asked shocked

"Yeah kind of, I honestly don't know how he still has a job. He did nothing about Karofsky bullying me either. But oh well; what doesn't kill you..." Kurt trailed off "I wish I could come back here" he added quietly "It's going to be so awkward at school now they all know- it's probably already been posted on Jacob's blog"

"Can't you come back?" Sebastian asked "I know it's expensive but you're Dad's running for congress, if he get's in he would easily be able to afford Dalton tuition, plus I presume you kept you're uniform"

"I guess I could ask but, I don't know" Kurt sighed as the pair made their way to the carpark and towards their friends who were waiting

"Okay, since you two turtle doves took forever it has been decided that Niff and Trent will go in Jeff's car and us three will go in Sebastian's" Hunter explained loudly. Nick, Jeff and Trent climbed into Jeff's car whilst Hunter tried to open Sebastian's door.

"Come on Sebastian open it you bitch" Hunter pouted as he pulled at the handle again

"No, you're going in the back" Sebastian said, pushing Hunter towards the back door of the car, he got his key's out of his school bag and opened the car.

"No fair, I wanted to drive" Hunter sighed as he got into the car

"See you guys in 10" Trent called through an open window as Jeff's car moved away. The boy's all waved at each other before Kurt and Sebastian finally got in the front of the car and Seb started the engine.

"Okay so, Trent and Nicky filled me in on the whole Blanderson situation. How do you want me to kill him?" Hunter asked as Sebastian reversed the car

"Hunter!" Kurt exclaimed "What the hell?"

"I'm serious my family is high up in the mob circuit we've had people stuck off before"

"No one is being struck off!" Kurt snapped

"And Hunter, come on your family is not in the mob and the only crime you've ever committed was that time when we were six and you stole a candy bar but then you felt too guilty so you gave it back" Sebastian added and Kurt giggled. God, how Sebastian loved that sound.

"You are literally no fun," Hunter grumbled

"And you're a pathological liar" Sebastian said cheerily

"Just drive asshat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I know that in Season 3 Wes, David and Thad had graduated but as I was changing Sebastian's age to make him a senior I thought why not do it for those three.
> 
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson


	5. Angry Burt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight to Burt's emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Thank you for all of your comments, they make my day :D
> 
> This chapter is focused on Burt and his reactions to everything because we all need a bit of Burt Hummel in our lives.
> 
> Please review.
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson

To say Burt Hummel was angry was a severe understatement. He couldn't believe what that bastard had tried to do to his little boy. Burt couldn't believe how naive he had been. Of course Blaine wasn't okay with waiting for sex. Hell, even before he and Kurt had begun dating Blaine had asked Burt to teach Kurt about sex, cocky little bastard- even before they'd started dating that asshole had been pressuring Kurt for sex.

Burt hated to think he'd let Kurt down, the look on his face the night before- the way he had broken down into tears and called him Daddy, something he hadn't done since he was ten. Burt wanted to make good on his promise to Blaine when he'd found out he and Kurt where dating.

"You hurt my boy Anderson and I'll make you regret ever being born, I'm not afraid of going to prison"

But then Kurt would be distraught, not at the loss of Blaine but at the loss of his father. The stress alone would kill Kurt.

Instead Burt focused his energy at the car he was supposed to be working on. The other mechanics around him knew he was pissed off so they allowed him to work in peace instead of teasing and joking around like they normally did- it was seemingly pleasant. However it didn't last long.

"Hey Boss!" One of his mechanics, Aaron, called. Burt looked up from under the bonnet of the car he was working on. "It's the school" Aaron replied holding up the phone. Burt sighed to himself and went up to take the phone of his employee.

Which one of his Kids would the be about: Kurt, Finn or Sam. Sometime Burt missed having one kid- the calls were a lot less regular when he did. However he wouldn't give up any of his boys. Burt presumed that either Finn or Sam had started a fight with Blaine or something.

"Hello, Burt Hummel speaking"

"Hello Mr Hummel, this is William McKinley High School here. I'm calling to tell you that you're son Kurt Hummel has skipped school" a cheery woman explained

"What do you mean skipped school?" Burt asked, panic immediately rising. Kurt never skipped school; even when he was being bullied he still went to every lesson.

"Well he was in his first period French class, where we have a record of their being some disruptive behaviour from your son. Namely swearing at another student. His second period was glee with Mr Schuester. The other pupils' from that class can confirm he went to the lesson but he left before the teacher could arrive. We have no record of him going to his other two classes before lunch either."

"And it's taken you until 1:30 in the afternoon for you to contact me and tell me that my son has been missing since this morning?" Burt yelled at the woman

"I'm sorry Mr Hummel I have only just had chance to review today's registers" The woman replied, still sounding overly happy about the situation.

"Whatever, thanks for nothing" Burt snapped before ending the call and slamming the phone down. If he'd been furious before then there is no word to describe how angry Burt was now. His skin felt hot with rage and he really wanted to hit something.

But then the panic once more returned. Where was Kurt? Where was his baby boy? Kurt never skipped lessons or left school early and he most definitely had never missed glee. Even when he was sick he went to and stayed at school. What if Blaine had hurt him again? And swearing? Kurt never swore- at least Burt  had never heard him swear.

Burt picked up the phone again and pressed 1 on speed dial. Muttering "Please pick up" over and over again under his breath. Kurt picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey Dad" He answered quietly

"Oh thank God Kurt where are you? I've just had a call of the school saying you weren't there- that you skipped class. Where are you?"

"I'm sorry I left without telling you. I'm in Westerville"

"Why are you there Buddy?" Burt asked softly, relieved that Kurt was safe.

"Blaine turned up to glee club and told everyone that I'd made everything up, he'd been arrested this morning but they released him due to a lack of evidence. Everyone took that as proof that I was making it up." Kurt explained in a shaky voice, Burt could tell he was close to tears "I couldn't stay in that room with a group of people who think I would lie about being raped."

"It's okay Buddy" Burt murmured. He was shocked at the glee club's reaction, he'd never doubted his son's friends belief in Kurt, however they had still chosen that bastard over him.

"I wanted to speak to Sebastian but his phone was off because he was in class, so I drove to Dalton. The Warblers believe me and they've decided to disown Blaine. I'm just at lunch with a few of them now"

"Disowned him?" Burt asked confused

"The Warbler motto is "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler" they disowned Blaine from the Warbler title" Kurt explained

"Ok Bud, have fun" Burt sighed, not really understanding the weird ways of the Warblers. "Are you going to be home for dinner?"

"Probably, yeah"

"Okay, see you then"

"Bye Dad"

Burt put the phone down once more, but this time more gently. How was it that Kurt's friends had taken Blaine's side and Blaine's friends had taken Kurt's side? What a truly fucked up world he lived in.

* * *

 

When Kurt came home that afternoon he was a lot happier then he was when he left in the morning. He rambled off the details about his lunch with his friends. Burt could remember Jeff, Nick and Trent from Kurt's previous stay at Dalton but he noticed that most of Kurt's stories involved Sebastian, the boy who had saved him, and another called Hunter.

Burt couldn't be more grateful toward Sebastian; he'd protected his little boy when Burt couldn't, when his boyfriend should have. However he still wasn't happy that it was Sebastian's idea to go to a gay bar.

"And then Hunter's cat, Mr Puss, bit Sebastian. I don't know why Dalton allows Hunter to have a cat, especially considering the Warbler's are supposed to have canaries." Kurt finished whilst he chopped up carrots for dinner.

"Well, you said his family's loaded, money will get you everywhere" Burt shrugged as he got a beer out of the fridge.

"I guess," Kurt said

"He buddy, why don't you invite Sebastian over on Saturday for dinner?" Burt offered, wanting to meet the boy who'd saved his son.

"Really?" Kurt turned around to face his father, a smile already begining to form.

"Yeah, I want to meet him. I'm not exactly happy that he took you to a gay bar but he saved you, I want to thank him for that"

"I'll ask him when I see him, we are planning to meet up for coffee soon, I'll text him"

"Okay Bud, just let me know"

"I will, Thank you"

Quiet fell across the kitchen for a few moments before the front door opened and the comfortable silence was shattered with no hope of reforming. Finn and Sam burst through the front door, taking about their glee club assignment and laughing at the antics of the football team.

"Hey Kurt, where did you go? we were worried." Sam said as soon as he spotted the other boy. He walked towards the fridge, opening it and taking out two bottles of water. Giving one to Finn before taking a large drink from his own.

"Westerville, The Warblers believe me even if the New Directions don't" Kurt replied

"I'm so mad at Rachel, at all of them really, but Rachel especially" Finn frowned "She's one of your best friends she should know you wouldn't lie about this"

"We were all arguing after you left. Artie, Brittney and Quinn believe you. Mercedes wants to believe you but can't imagine Blaine would do anything to harm you. The others are siding with Blaine" Sam explained

"Really?" Kurt was glad that at least some of them believed him.

"Well Artie and Britt have none you since you were kid, they know you wouldn't lie." Burt added

"Rachel keeps telling me you're wrong, I'm so sick of her right now." Finn scowled

"I just don't know why she thinks I'd lie"

"Because she's stupid, they all are" Burt stated "What they think doesn't matter, we know what happened. Those who don't believe you aren't worth your time or your tears. Your Warbler friends believe you, focus on that."

"We'll get the others to come round don't worry little brother." Finn said pulling Kurt into a hug.

"I'm older than you numbskull" Kurt laughed

"Yeah but I'm taller"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please review.
> 
> I couldn't have everyone be against Kurt; I chose Artie and Brittany to believe him because there have been so many fic that suggest this and it's one of my headcannons. I also chose Quinn because off the top of my head I can't remember a scene between her and Blaine in the entire show.
> 
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson


	6. You Have To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School again. But this day is so much worse than the last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, sorry this is late. Thank you so much for 100+ Kudos, I couldn't be happier. Now for the saddness;
> 
> For those of you who now hate the New Directions, after this chapter, you're going to hate them even more.
> 
> Please read and review.
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson

The next morning was much like the one before; Kurt's alarm had woken him this time but he just lay in bed. He couldn't bring himself to get out of his warm cocoon of blankets. In the end it took Carole coming in with coffee. He then reluctantly went through his morning routine; making sure everything was perfect, however for what, Kurt didn't know.

What he had said to Sebastian yesterday was right. The whole school probably already knew what had happened between him and Blaine by now. Rachel had most likely given Jacob Ben Israel an exclusive report on all of the "Juicy" details she thought that she knew.

Sam and Finn had already gone to school by the time Kurt got downstairs for breakfast. He made himself a bowl of porridge with some fruit along with some more coffee before packing his school bag and making his way to school.

When he got there he knew he was late and was missing his first lesson, but as it was math he didn't really give a fuck. He just sat in his car for a few moments before he managed to force himself to get out and go into the actual school building.

"Kurt, there you are. I've been waiting for you" a familiar voice called as soon as he stepped inside the school. Kurt turned to face Blaine, a mixture of dread and panic bubbling in his stomach; making him feel sick.

"Leave me alone" Kurt said taking a step back, he had intended to say it with as much venom as he could muster however it came out sounding weak and pathetic.

"We need to talk" Blaine replied urgently stepping forward, following him.

"No. We don't" Kurt turned around quickly, suddenly deciding that maths was actually important. But then Blaine's hand wrapped around Kurt's wrist, forcing him to stop.

"Yes we do" Kurt tried to pull his hand from Blaine's grip but just like before the other boy was too strong. The panic surrounded Kurt's senses as adrenaline coursed through his veins, his eyes began to prickle with tears and his breath rapidly quickened

"No we don't" Kurt spat, once again trying in vain to free his hand "You tried to rape me! Then you lied!" The tears were coming thick and fast as Kurt became more hysterical. His arm remained enclosed in Blaine's vice like grip and as Kurt pulled it grew tighter and tighter.

"I had to Kurt, I can't admit to it. I know what I did hurt you but if I tell the truth I'll get in even more trouble with the police. My Dad told me not to saying anything so I didn't." Blaine said in a hurried yet quiet voice.

Kurt continued to cry and try to pull away; Kurt used his free hand to claw at Blaine's arm. His sobs grew louder and louder and Blaine grew more desperate.

"Kurt, Sweetheart. Please calm down. It's okay I'm not going to hurt you ever again." Blaine cooed, he reached out with his free hand to brush the falling hair out of Kurt's face. Kurt froze when Blaine's hand hovered over the scabbed cut. "Oh Kurt I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what came over me. I'll never do anything like that ever again. I love you Kurt, so much"

Kurt saw the kiss coming; he tried to step back but Blaine's hand remained on his wrist, pulling him close. He tried to move his head but Blaine's other hand was still wresting on his cheek. For Kurt it was as if the next few moments happened in slow motion.

Blaine's puckered lips got closer and closer and panic built up in Kurt's chest as his attempted to free himself went unnoticed once again. When Blaine's lips eventually met Kurt's Blaine was struck with a hard slap to the face.

Blaine immediately pulled back grabbing his cheek as Kurt took several steps backward.

"If you ever loved me you wouldn't have done it. You would have listen when I told you no- that's on you Blaine, no one made you try and force me to have sex with you and don't you dare blame it on the alcohol. Secondly if you were truly sorry for your action's you'd go to the police and confess but you won't will you Blaine, because you are nothing but a spineless coward who always has to do what Daddy says" Kurt shouted, this time venom laced each of his words and Blaine's face crumpled with their impact.

"I mean what I say Blaine. So stay away from me" Blaine hesitated for a moment, staring at Kurt with his big hazel eyes that were full of unshed tears. Normally that look would have broken Kurt's heart however this time Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't worth it. His Blaine didn't exist anymore/

After Blaine had left (he'd ran down the corridor, sobbing) Kurt broke down, he let the tears flow in a hot, messy stream of salty water. He knew his face was red, he knew that anyone who passed could see him; face blotchy and crumpled clothes, but he didn't really care.

He stumbled into the girls bathroom and just stared into the mirror; dabbing at his eyes with a tissue. Originally he had thought he was alone in the bathroom however he quickly realised he wasn't.

"Dolphin?" Brittany asked "Why are you crying?" She placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's nothing Brit-Brit, I'm just being silly" Kurt sighed, wiping his nose and during around to face the cheerleader.

"I heard you and Blaine shouting, did he hurt you again?" He voice full of concern

"No Boo, we were just fighting. He's going to leave me alone from now on"

"Oh, that's good." Brittany nodded, then after a moments silence she spoke again excitedly "I have something for you." She took her bag off of her shoulder and pulled out a teddy cat, it's brown fur was patchy in places and showed all of the tell-tale signs of a well loved toy "This is Lord Tubbington Junior, or just Junior for short. He makes me feel better when I'm sad or hurt. I want you to have him until you feel better."

Kurt smiled at the girl and accepted the toy, hugging it close. Brittany smiled back, happy that her gift had made Kurt happy.

"Thank you Boo" He said as he pulled her into a hug

"You're welcome. Santana keeps saying you're not telling the truth but I know you are. Because you're a true unicorn and unicorns can't lie" Brittany said with complete seriousness

"Thank you for believing me"

"I will always believe you" Brittany hugged him tighter

"Anyway, we should be in class, what are you doing in here?" Kurt asked

"Well I asked to use the bathroom during class but now I can't remember what lesson I'm supposed to be in" Brittany pouted

"Oh, that's okay Boo. We have maths now but it's almost second period so you have geography" Kurt soothed the confused girl. Kurt and Brittany had gone to primary school together and after several incidents of Brittany becoming lost Kurt had taken it upon himself to learn Brit's timetable. Kurt knew for a fact that both Santana and Quinn both did the same.

"What do you have?"

"History"

"So you're not in class with me?"

"No but Quinny is and Sam" Kurt explained

"Okay, but how do I get there?"

"I'll take you, don't worry"

Kurt held his out his hand and the cheerleader took it. Kurt lead Brittany out of the bathroom and down towards her geography classroom.

"You have really soft hands" Brittany stated as they walked

"Thank you, skin care is really important to me"

"I remember, you have lots of different bottles of creams and lotions that smelt nice but tasted bad."

"That's because you're not supposed to eat them Boo" Kurt replied, stopping outside Brittany's class room.

"Oh well that makes sense" Brittany nodded. Before she could say anything the bell went for second period. The two friends hugged and said goodbye to each other and Kurt walked to his lesson.

All of his lessons through to lunch were relatively uneventful; of course as predicted, everywhere Kurt went the rumours followed- people whispered behind his back and some, like Azimio, said things to his face. Taunted him, teased him however he just ignored them. He'd been ignoring insults all his life for different things, first it was his voice, then being gay and now this- at the end of the day they were all the same.

At lunch Kurt sat at a table with; Finn, Sam, Artie, Quinn and Brittany. They chatted lightly, all trying to avoid the fact that half of their group was sat across the room glaring daggers at them. Blaine wasn't in the cafeteria but there was a seat at the other table, next to Rachel, waiting for him.

He never did show, however half way through lunch Rachel did storm out of the cafeteria to god knows where. Kurt didn't really care where to be honest. He just awkwardly tried to chat with his few friends that supported him and he texted Jeff under the table, Sebastian wasn't texting back for some reason- Kurt couldn't pretend that his lack of response didn't hurt.

Periods 5 and 6 also went by in a similar state to the others and when the bell went signifying the end of the day Kurt was almost relieved- that was until he remembered his after school glee practice. Kurt was the last to arrive (before Mr Schue) in the choir room but Finn had saved him a seat in between Sam and Himself.

The seating arrangement in the choir room resembled the cafeteria- half of the group were sat with Kurt and the other with Blaine. The atmosphere was tense and the uneasy chatter that hummed through the room was suffocating.

When Blaine stood up an walked to Kurt Finn automatically tensed. Both him and Sam seemed ready to fling themselves to defend Kurt if they needed too. Blaine looked distressed, some of the curls that Kurt used to love had begun to free themselves from their gelled prison.

"Kurt, I know what you said earlier and I tried to fix it. But Rachel she... I tried to stop her but she didn't listen... I'm sorry" Blaine said hurriedly, stumbling over his words. Mr Schue walked and called the group to attention, he looked a lot more serious than normal. "I am so sorry, Kurt" Blaine said again before going back to sit next to Rachel.

Confusion clouded Kurt's thoughts. What had Blaine tried to fix? What had Rachel done that was worse?

"Guys, its been brought to my attention that there is some tension between you and after the events of today I can see that it's reached boiling point." Mr Schue started

"Events of today?" Santana asked

"Today Blaine came to me to tell me he was quitting, I was disappointed but at the end of the day it's his decision. However later on Rachel came and told me that Kurt made Blaine quit."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed

"I can see that there is a massive division between all of you due to Kurt and Blaine's break up and I need to think about what's best for the club." Mr Schue turned to face Kurt "If you can't work with Blaine I have no other choice but ask you to leave Kurt."

"What the hell" Finn and Sam chorused

"Why?" Kurt asked "Why me?"

"Because it's you who has caused all of this trouble. As a teacher I am not allowed to voice an opinion on your situation but dividing the whole club is not appropriate. If one of you has to leave then I have to think about who brings the most to the club. Blaine is a brilliant singer and has an amazing range. You have a voice that is too high for the male parts in a song and Rachel can sing any female part better than you- it all make sense really" Mr Schue said bluntly

The words hit Kurt like a ton of bricks, he loved his voice; he knew he was high pitched but he was a countertenor. The Warblers had taught him that he had an wonderful range, one that people would kill for. But it didn't mean that the words didn't hurt. They pierced through his already broken heart and ripped through his self-confidence.

The room was silent for a moment before a stream of shouting erupted from different people. Everyone saying different things, over lapping making it difficult to hear.

"You can't say that! You're the teacher" Quinn snapped

"How dare you say that about Kurt, his voice is perfect the way it is" Mercedes defended, despite her disbelief in Kurt's story she saw no need for Mr Schuester character assassination of Kurt.

"Even I think that's a bit harsh" Rachel added but ultimately agreeing with their teacher that Kurt had to go

"Kurt, I'm sorry I never wanted this to happen." Blaine called to his ex-boyfriend

"Alright guys, everybody quiet!" Mr Schue called "My decision is final, look at yourselves, you are split in two. If sacrificing one member will get you all working together again then that's a decision I'm willing to make. I'm sorry Kurt but you have to leave."

Kurt felt tears build in his eyes as he stood up with his bag on his shoulder. Finn reached out and grabbed Kurt's wrist, stopping him. His big pleading eyes begging Kurt to stay, to fight back. But Kurt just shook his head.

"Don't Finn" Kurt took a few steps before stopping in front of Mr Schue "You are a sad excuse of a teacher, your blatant favouritism and effeminophobia makes you a bully. You constantly put people down by ignoring them for a solo unless your name is Rachel, Finn or Blaine." Kurt hissed "You think you're an amazing teacher but lets face it, if you were any good at your job we would have won Nationals already. And how much Spanish do you actually know? You don't listen to your pupils and you clearly lack any sense of tact. There was a better way to go about this but you chose to let you're obvious inability to think outside the box rule over your decision"

The silence once again returned, suffocating everyone in the room. Mr Schue's face would have been comical if Kurt wasn't fuming with anger; his mouth hanging open in shock- both Rachel and Tina mirrored his expression.

"Wow Hummel, feisty" Santana laughed from the back of the room.

"Whatever" Kurt said dismissively before walking out the door.

He had barely reached his car before he burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I hate me too. But it's all necessary for the happiness to come.
> 
> Please tell me what you think.
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson


	7. Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tells Burt what Mr Schue has done and Sebastian finally gets back to Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's taken a long time to right.
> 
> Finally Sebastian will return in this chapter and we get to meet his puppy.
> 
> Please review
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson

Burt was sat in the office of the garage doing the accounts. It wasn't his favourite job but it had to be done, his employee's needed paying and parts needed ordering. He'd been on the phone all day, as news of Blaine's attempted rape of his son spread, more journalists tried to get a statement from him. But he refused. The last thing he was expecting on the slow Friday afternoon was his son bursting into the office tears streaming down his face.

Burt automatically stood up and Kurt threw himself into his father's arms. Sobs shaking through his small frame, holding on to Burt for dear life. Burt wrapped his arms around his son in a protective embrace.

"Kurt Buddy?" Burt asked, rubbing his large hand against Kurt's back.

"Mr Schue, he kicked me out of the New Directions. He said my voice was too girly, that the girls can sing better than me. Rachel made him chose Blaine over me." Kurt cried

"He did what?" Burt's voice was dangerously low, his normally warm and friendly eyes turned cold in a second. "How dare he discriminate against you. What happened?"

"At the start of the day Blaine tried to speak to me. I told him to stay away from me." Kurt explained briefly, not wanting to go into detail to his and Blaine's conversation. "Apparently he tried to quit Glee club but Rachel convinced Mr Schue that I was the one causing trouble and that it was better for the glee club if I was the one to go"

"I will kill him" Burt growled "He has no right to kick you out, If Blaine wanted to leave they should have let him. I'll ring the school and make him let you back in" Burt promised pressing a kiss to his son's forehead.

"Don't bother Dad. I don't want to be apart of a club that doesn't want me. I'll never win a Nationals trophy for Glee but maybe Coach Sylvester will let me back on the Cheerio's for senior year." Kurt sighed, pulling back and wiping his eyes "It's not worth the hassle"

"I'm still going to ring the school. You're always worth the hassle.  Schue needs to be taught a lesson" Burt stated, turning away from his son. As he continued to speak Burt began to get louder and allowed more emotion in his voice. "That entire school needs to be taught a fucking lesson. First the homophobia and the bullying. You winning Prom Queen. And now all of this on top and they have done nothing. You have taken hit after hit, yet you get up everyday with a smile on your face and you go out into a world that has shown you nothing but hate and you survive, without their help or even their support" Burt panted angrily

"Dad your heart" Kurt interrupted his father, voice full of concern.

"Screw my heart, that's fine. It's you I'm worried about. How much shit can you take before you snap Kurt?" Burt asked, his voice breaking with emotion "I can't lose you Kurt"

Kurt looked at his father's broken expression and the tears in his eyes. He walked closer to Burt and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, I'm not going anywhere."

"We both know where you were before you joined the glee club. We both know you were considering suicide Kurt. You need that club." Burt exclaimed. Tears ran down his red cheeks as he spoke.

Kurt also began crying again as Burt brought up the dark place Kurt had been in 2 years ago. He could remember clearly how lonely he had been, he remembered the struggle it was to get through each day just to repeat the cycle again and again. The dumpster tosses, the shoves, the slurs. All of which he had to deal with alone.

"No, I don't need the New Directions. I need friends; people who believe me. And I have friends Dad. Finn, Sam, Quinn, Britt and Artie. I have Seb, Jeff and Nick as well as all of the other Warblers. I don't feel like that any more Dad" Kurt replied "I promise I'm ok, I'm feeling hurt and betrayed but other wise I'm okay"

"You'll tell me, right? If you start to feel like that again?" Burt sniffed

"Yes, I promise" Burt pulled Kurt into another tight hug, squeezing him until Kurt could barely breath.

"I love you so much Buddy" Burt murmured into the hug

"I love you too Dad, more than anything in the world."

* * *

 

Sebastian stepped out of his en suite bathroom with just a towel around his waist. His muscles ached as he pulled on a clean pair of boxers. He had spent the afternoon playing lacrosse, it was a very important game and their win today- thanks to Sebastian, brought them one step closer to the championships game.

He was tired and part of him just wanted to fall into a deep sleep however the other part knew that after his win his parents would probably want to take him out for a celebratory meal. So he pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a tight form fitting black t-shirt and just flopped down face first on to his queen sized bed. Letting out a deep sigh of relief as he closed his eyes.

Sebastian only looked up when he heard his bedroom door be pushed open and the soft footfalls he immediately recognised entered his room. When he looked up his green eyes met the black ones of his Great Pyrenees. He sat on the floor at the side of the bed near Sebastian's head, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and seemingly a smile on his white fluffy face.

"Hey Bear, did you miss me?" Sebastian asked the dog, reaching out his hand and rubbing his head. Bear lent back and licked Sebastian's wrist in response. "Who's a good puppy" Sebastian cooed, pushing himself up and petting Bear more enthusiastically.

"Do you want a cuddle?" Sebastian asked Bear as he rubbed behind his ears. "Come on then" he patted the bed in an attempt to encourage Bear to jump up but the dog ignored him. Deciding to sniff at something under the bed instead. "Fine I'll cuddle myself." Sebastian pouted, moving to sit up and lean against the pillows.

After a moment of just watching Bear snuffle around Sebastian smiled when his dog finally decided to join him. The big white dog leapt up on to the bed, knocking Sebastian and making him bounce slightly. Bear nudged Sebastian's folded arms with his nose.

"Nope, you are not getting a cuddle anymore. You have hurt my feelings" he protested, turning away from the dog as Bear whined. However when Sebastian looked Bear in the face he saw that he was holding something slim, black and plastic looking in his mouth. Sebastian's phone- it must have fallen off the bed after he threw it there before getting into the shower.

Sebastian held open his palm and Bear gently dropped the phone before flopping himself down on Sebastian's belly, knocking the breath out of him. With one hand he petted Bear and with the other he unlocked his phone. He saw several text messages off of friends and family, asking how the game went. One message off Hunter telling him that Mr Puss had fallen asleep on Sebastian's bed in his dorm room and that it was cute. And then several messages from Kurt

**Blaine tried to apologise- K** _[received_ _10:03]_

**Everyone is talking about me-K** _[received_ _12:32]_

**Mr Schue kicked me out of glee- K** _[received 4:26]_

Sebastian stared in horror at the messages he'd received. Why would Blaine try at apologise now? He'd already told everyone Kurt was lying, already turned everyone against him. What good could an apology do? Sebastian could understand why everyone would talk about Kurt, after all rape was a pretty serious allegation; everyone would believe they had a right to an opinion. Which they didn't.

But Mr Schue's actions shocked him the most. He'd only heard a little about the New Directions' coach. He knew of his blatant favouritism and his predictable set lists, but he didn't think Mr Schue would ever kick anyone out of his club, they barely had enough members to compete as it was- telling people they could be part of the club any more was a stupid decision.

Sebastian felt like an asshole for not looking at his texts all day, Kurt had needed him. Although it wasn't exactly his fault, he had a game and his phone was in a locker. He wasn't allowed to check it. But he still felt like an ass. However Sebastian knew how to fix this problem- by dialling Kurt's number.

As he held the phone to his ear with one hand he used the other to stoke through Bear's long white fur. Bear leant it to the touch as he dozed on Sebastian's stomach.

"Hey Sebastian" Kurt answered, despite the texts he'd received Sebastian though Kurt sounded happy, well not exactly happy but definitely not sad.

"Hi, sorry I didn't get your texts I had a game and I wasn't allowed my phone" Sebastian responded

"Oh, it's okay. Lacrosse right?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, I'm the captain of the team" Sebastian smiled

"Did you win?"

"Yeah"

"Awesome, I'm not gonna lie. I have no idea what lacrosse actually is" Kurt laughed

"You don't need to. I didn't ring to gloat. " Sebastian stated "What the hell happened today?"

"It's a long story, can we meet up at the Lima Bean? It'll be easier to explain in person"

"Actually Babe, why don't you just come round mine? I'm at home so its not as far as Dalton. Plus I have better coffee and I might even be able to stretch to ice cream" Sebastian said, he was tired and he'd rather not drive to the Lima Bean for coffee when he had some at home, however he did want to hang out with Kurt.

"Sebastian Smythe you had me a at ice cream" Kurt laughed

"They were literally the last two words I said" Sebastian protested

"I'll come round yours as soon as I can, text me your address." Kurt promised

"Will do, see you soon"

"Bye"

Sebastian quickly text Kurt his address and then he decided he should probably ask his parents if it was ok. After all they had both taken the day off to go to his game and spend time with him. Sebastian moved to get up off of his bed however Bear had decided that he was quite comfortable where he was.

"Bear, buddy. Up" Sebastian called, The dog lifted his head but placed a large paw on Sebastian's chest, holding him in place. "ergg" Sebastian moaned, throwing his head back "Get off"

Bear just woofed indignantly before licking Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian realised he'd have to pull out all of the stops to get Bear off of his. So he used the dirtiest trick in the book.

"Bear, cat in the garden" He said, voice full of excitement. Bear immediately jumped up, allowing Sebastian to sit. "cat in the garden" Sebastian repeated once more. Bear took a running leap off of the bed and ran full pelt down the stairs, Sebastian could hear his paws skid on the hard wood flooring when he reached the bottom and his mother's call of protest when he ran through the kitchen.

Sebastian laughed to himself as he got up, walked down the stairs and followed his dog into the dining room. Bear was running around the garden trying to find a cat, he'd be so disappointed when he didn't find one.

Both of Sebastian's parents were in the kitchen; Nathaniel Smythe was a tall man, he had short dark brown hair and bright green eyes- the very ones Sebastian had inherited. He was a strict and professional man however at heart he was kind and caring. He was stood at the counter making coffee for everyone.

Lucinda Smythe was sat at the small table, paperwork spread out around her, she has long blonde hair up in a clip. Her tanned skin was decorated with freckles and she had cool blue eyes. She was a very motivated person, she was the CEO of an energy company. Despite her reputation in the world of work she herself was a caring mother and always put Sebastian first.

"Are you feeling better after your shower Sebby" His mother asked, looking up from her work.

"Yeah thanks Maman." Sebastian said, pulling a seat out opposite from his mother "Would it be okay if my friend came over?"

"Who? Hunter? You know he's always welcome" His father responded

"No, his name is Kurt" Sebastian replied "He's going through a lot of stuff at the moment and he needs a friend"

"You've never mention a Kurt before? Does he go to Dalton?" Nathaniel asked

"No, McKinley. He used to go to Dalton, last year but he transferred. However he may be coming back soon"

"Why's that?" Lucinda questioned

"It's not really my place to say" Sebastian shrugged

"Sebastian Quinten Smythe you tell me what's happened to that boy so I can help him" Lucinda snapped "what if I say something that upsets him. What if he has triggers and I bring one up by accident."

"Just tell her Sebastian, we won't tell Kurt you've told us" Nathaniel promised

Sebastian was torn, he didn't like disobeying his parents but he didn't want to betray Kurt's trust. Sebastian looked at his parents and sighed.

"Maman, I can't betray his trust like that" Sebastian shook him head

"It's okay Seb. I understand." Lucinda replied "It was unfair of me to ask."

"So can he come round?"

"Yeah, I guess" Nathaniel placed two cups of coffee in front of Sebastian and his mother.

"Good because he'll be here in a minute" Sebastian replied with a smirk

"You know Sebastian, you're supposed to ask your parents before you invite your friend over. Not after" Lucinda scolded.

"I know, but he wanted to meet up and I didn't want to leave the house" Sebastian pouted

"Lazy" Nathaniel commented, Sebastian stuck his tongue out at his father only for Nathaniel to mirror his action. "So tell us about him then"

"Well his name is Kurt Hummel..." Sebastian started but he was cut off by his dad.

"Kurt as in Burt Hummel's son?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We know what happened to him" Nathaniel said

"You do?" Sebastian asked as his mother asked

"We do?"

"He's Blaine Anderson's ex-boyfriend."

"Ooh, that poor boy" Lucinda said quietly

"How do you know what happened?" Sebastian asked, still confused

"I work with Devon Anderson. Well technically I'm his supervisor. He's under observation"

"Why, he hasn't done anything?" Sebastian pointed out.

"Both Devon and Burt are trying to keep the story from the press but if they get a hold of the story, if they find out Blaine tried to rape Kurt the firm will get a bad rep." Nathaniel explained

"How do you know that Mr Hummel is trying to keep it away from the press?"

"Devon rang him, begging him not to go to the press. Burt said he wasn't going to but not for him. He doesn't want Kurt to be anymore affected than he has been already. Getting the press involved is just going to draw unwanted attention. I'd try and do the same for you"

"Wow, this is so weird. You know more about his family than I do" Sebastian stated, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I know more about everything than you do" Nathaniel chuckled, ruffling Sebastian's hair.

"Yeah right Old Man keep dreaming" Sebastian laughed, pushing his father away

"Old?" Nathaniel exclaimed dramatically "That's it, you're cut off" he teased

"No, Père please don't" Sebastian pleaded playfully

"Hmm, I'll think about it" Nathaniel snorted.

Just then the door bell rang. A smile immediately graced Sebastian's lips, Kurt was here. He stood up to get the door but Bear ran in from outside pushing him back.

"Paws!" Lucinda shouted as Bear leapt around excitedly. If he was a little dog the sight would have been cute however Bear was not, in fact, a small dog. His large paws left muddy prints on the floor and he was an extremely large threat to the mugs on the table.

Sebastian pushed his way passed Bear, who followed him with great interest. His nose, running along the floor tripping Sebastian up.

"Bear, shoo" Sebastian hissed at the dog who hesitated for a moment before sitting down. Staring at Sebastian with his large eyes. "Thank you"

Finally Sebastian managed to open the door. Waiting there was Kurt. Beautiful Kurt, with his perfect skin and his flawlessly styled hair. He wore tight black skinny jeans and a pale pink shirt with a thin black tie. Kurt smiled at Sebastian.

"Hi Bastian" He greeted in his angel like voice. _Damn it Sebastian, he's you friend. Keep your thoughts PG._ Sebastian thought as he returned Kurt's smile.

"Hey Kurt"

The two boys stood smiling at each other for a moment longer before Bear decided he wanted to meet the new person that had stolen his master's attention. Bear trotted passed Sebastian and looked at the new boy. Then, much to Sebastian's horror. Bear leapt up at Kurt. Planting two very muddy paws onto Kurt's lovely clean shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, as I have mentioned in several comments for the Warbler's performances I plan on using songs/cover by Pentatonix (having Sebastian and Kurt as Scott and Mitch respectively) and Peter Hollens. This is because both of these artists are acapella. If anyone has any suggestions on songs or knows of any other acapella groups I would appreciate them.
> 
> Also, I don't know if this will bother anyone but I will have the Warblers sing new songs that didn't exist during the season. It wont make any difference to the story to the plot but I know some people are fussy about that kind of thing.
> 
> One more thing, do you guys think that Sebastian should have an older sibling that no longer lives with the Smythes or shall he remain an only child?
> 
> Tell me what you think in the reviews.
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson


	8. You're Better Than They Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Bear's enthusiasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I'm sorry this is late. This chapter didn't want to be written.
> 
> Thanks for the wonderfull comments and answers to my questions. I'm so grateful for your support and advice.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson

"Oh my God, Kurt. I am so sorry" Sebastian exclaimed, grabbing Bear's collar and pulling him away from the other boy. "He jumps up a lot. We're trying to get him out of the habit. We took him to dog training classes but he kept getting kicked out. He kept mounting the other dogs. I really think he's bisexual because he literally mounted every dog- no matter their gender. Can dogs be bisexual?"

"Sebastian" Kurt said, trying to interrupt Sebastian's panicked rambling

"I guess you're lucky he just jumped up and didn't mount you. God that would be awkward"

"Sebastian!" Kurt said again, louder this time, stopping the boy mid rant. They both stared at each other for a moment. The only noise being from Bear; who was trying to get closer to Kurt. He was pulling against Sebastian's grip.

"It's okay Bas" Kurt reassured the other boy. He took a step closer to Sebastian and Bear, holding his hand out for the giant marshmallow to sniff. Bear sniffed Kurt's hand for several seconds before licking it thoroughly.

"See he likes me" he said before cooing to the dog "who's a naughty puppy. Ruining my shirt, this was expensive. But it's okay, because you are adorable" Kurt petted Bear's head as Bear's body wiggled due to his wagging tail.

Sebastian smiled as Bear placed a paw in Kurt's hand and Kurt shook it in greeting. The pair were awfully cute. Then Bear stuck his tongue out and Kurt let out a shocked squeak as Bear licked his nose, Sebastian couldn't help but laugh.

"Welcome to Smythe Manor. May a take your coat?" Sebastian asked in an overly posh voice, bowing slightly.

"You can clearly see that I'm not wearing a coat, just a very muddy, once designer shirt." Kurt replied

"I'm sorry. I'll pay for a new one. I didn't think he'd jump up. I mean he sat!" Sebastian stated

"It's okay, well it's not but no one was hurt." Kurt shrugged

"Come up to my room, I'll find you a clean shirt. Who knows, it might be designer. I have way to many clothes" Sebastian offered

"Thank you." Kurt murmured. He followed Sebastian, who had turned to enter the house. Inside Kurt was amazed at the dark wood stair case and the open hall leading into the kitchen. The cream walls and the dark furniture contrasted perfectly and Kurt wanted to meet the interior designer and congratulate them for their work.

"Kurt, this is my Maman, Lucinda, and my Père, Nathaniel." Sebastian said, drawing to Kurt's attention to his parents.

"It's nice to meet you" Kurt smiled, blushing at his appearance. "Sorry for my state of dress. Your dog was a tad enthusiastic."

"I'm sorry he jumped up, he gets a excited a lot. We'll pay for it to be replaced" Lucinda promised

"There's no need, really. I'm used to my clothes being ruined" Kurt shrugged, then internally wincing as he realised he'd probably said to much.

"And why's that dear?" Lucinda asked

"Oh, well, erm. People like to throw stuff at me; slushies, food, pee balloons" Kurt said the last part in a quieter voice, hoping Sebastian and his parents wouldn't hear.

"My word," Nathaniel exclaimed, Kurt had to force himself not to laugh at the older mans overly posh sounding expression

"Admittedly the balloon thing only happened once, it's mainly the slushies"

"And the school just allows it?" Lucinda asked

"The head doesn't care, and as long as its not the cheerleaders Coach Sylvester doesn't do anything and Mr Schue pretends not to notice. You get used to it after a while"

"That's horrible," Nathaniel replied "What about your parents? Are they okay with this?"

"My Dad's been to the school countless times to complain, he reported several members of staff to the school board but nothing happened. I transferred to Dalton because of the bullying, I only came back because they set up an anti-bullying campaign and I missed my friends. But that quickly fell apart"

"Oh, that's just disgraceful, students should be kept safe. The whole reason we send Sebastian to Dalton is because of the anti-bullying policy. We won't have a repeat of what happened in Paris"

"Maman!" Sebastian exclaimed, silencing his mother "Kurt didn't come here today to talk about Paris" Sebastian sighed and ran his hands over his face. He didn't want Kurt knowing what had happened to him in Paris, he didn't want anyone to know what happened. Sebastian just wanted to forget.

"Me and Kurt are just going to go up to my room. I'm going to get him a clean shirt and we're going to talk about stuff okay?" Sebastian said, Kurt could hear the tension in his voice. Like he would rather be anywhere else than in front of his parents.

"Okay Sebastian, have fun" Nathaniel stated before walking back into the kitchen, gently pulling his wife with him.

"Come on, let's get you that shirt" Sebastian said as he began to walking up to his room.

Kurt followed Sebastian up the grand dark wood staircase, their footfalls echoing along the ivory coloured steps. Sebastian smiled as Kurt gasped at the layout, he lead Kurt across the landing and down the short corridor to his bed room.

However once the got there Sebastian began to feel self-conscious, he didn't know where this overwhelming desire to please Kurt had come from but it controlled him. Sebastian watched Kurt like a hawk as the other boy slowly walked around his room.

Kurt ran a finger along a shelf, looking at the model cars that were placed there. Sebastian's Dad would buy him one every time he had to go away on business so he had a large collection. Next Kurt moved onto Sebastian's bookcase, scanning over the titles as Sebastian stood awkwardly in the corner.

The next thing that caught Kurt's eyes was the photo frame on Sebastian's bedside table. He picked it up and looked at it closer. Sebastian walked up behind Kurt, also looking at the photo. It was a picture of his family taken years ago. His Maman and Père had their arms wrapped around each other. Their were two other children stood either side of their parents, one boy and one girl, both smiling at the camera. And in front of them all stood a small Sebastian with his arms wrapped around a large brown Leonberger. All of them stood in front of a large mansion- the Smythe's home in France.

"Who are they?" Kurt asked, pointing towards the two other children.

"My brother and sister, Oliver and Ruby."

"And this is you?" Kurt ran his fingers over tiny Sebastian. Full sized Sebastian hummed in confirmation. "How old were you?"

"About three." Sebastian stated "Olly and Ruby were 16 and 14."

"That's a quite a large age gap" Kurt thought out loud

"Yeah, my parents always wanted three kids but after Ruby was born there were some complications or something and my Maman struggled to get pregnant. They sort of gave up on having a third, but then eleven years later I came along. I guess I was a surprise but a good surprise." Sebastian explained, his parent's had never made him feel unwanted, quite the opposite actually. Always going out of there way to give him everything he ever wanted.

"Are you close?"

"Yeah. Olly was the big brother that taught me all of his tricks, we got into a lot of trouble together. I have to say we got a lot closer since he moved to DC. I know it's a bad thing to say but we when we spend too much time together we fight but if he just comes by now and again we're the best of friends. He bought me my first drink, took me to my first gay club, got me my fake ID- all illegally of course" Sebastian recalled

"Me and Ruby were closer, she always baby sat me. Whenever her friends came over she'd let me play with them. I came out to her first and she convinced me to tell our parents. Ruby did everything for me, she always did my hair before school and painted my nails"

"Painted your nails?" Kurt laughed

"Yeah, I was very stereotypical as a child. I couldn't leave the house if my nails weren't sparkly and pink" Sebastian replied in a teasing tone.

"Ah I see, back when you had taste." Kurt teased back "And the dog?" Kurt put the picture back on the night stand.

"Maxie, he died two years ago, just before we got Bear. He was Olly's dog. Ruby had a parrot, still does that damn thing won't die." Sebastian replied, shuddering at the thought of the colourful bird that liked to dive at him.

"He was cute"

"Like me"

"Nah, you're just annoying" Kurt commented, turning to face Sebastian

"Damn Kurt, you truly know where to hit a man don't you? Just for that you can't borrow any clothes" Sebastian pouted

"Aww please. This shirt is wet and muddy. I can't believe I met you're parents with a muddy shirt" Kurt complained

"Fine, do you want a shirt or a jumper?" Sebastian asked moving towards his walk in wardrobe

"A jumper please, I have a T-shirt underneath this" Kurt said as he undid the buttons on his shirt. Sebastian nodded and opened the closet and went inside. After quickly scanning the racks of clothes he just grabbed his lacrosse hoodie off of the chair, where he'd chucked it earlier. He'd only worn in briefly today before the game so it was mostly clean.

When he came out Kurt had taken of his shirt leaving his arms bare. Sebastian's mouth went dry at the sight. For the slim build that Kurt had his arms were well defined, Sebastian could just imagine the strength in those arms- enough to pin him down and keep his there. Strong enough for Kurt to have complete control, to take him from behind and make him scream.

Fuck, now Sebastian was hard, noticeably hard. Sebastian tried to pull his shirt down to cover his prominent bulge without drawing Kurt's attention. Willing his problem away, thinking of his brother, of his grandma, of women in general.

"You have a walk in wardrobe?" Kurt gasped,

"Yeah, I told you I had loads of clothes" Sebastian shrugged, secretly glad that Kurt was distracted.

"Let me look" Kurt said as he pushed past Sebastian, peeking inside. However as he walked past him Sebastian noticed a purpling bruise shaped like a hand on Kurt's wrist, killing any sense of arousal Sebastian felt instantly. Sebastian stepped in front of Kurt, stopping him in his tracks.

"What the hell is this Kurt" Sebastian asked. He reached out and took Kurt's hand, pulling it closer to him so he can take a closer look.

"Oh it's nothing" Kurt shook his head "I just bruise really easily"

"Bullshit Babe. Who did this to you?" Sebastian ran his finger lightly over the bruise.

"Blaine today. He wanted to apologise but when I tried to walk away he grabbed my wrist and would let go. I scratched and pulled but he wouldn't let go. It's not as bad as it looks" Kurt explained "He's promised to leave me alone now so I'll be alright"

Sebastian's brow creased as he listened to Kurt's story. He pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's wrist before letting it go.

"I wish I'd hit him harder" Sebastian muttered

"Hey, its fine. We don't share any lessons. The only time I saw him was at lunch and in glee. So now its only lunch. It's a large enough school, I can avoid him if I need to."

"You shouldn't have to. Have you asked your Dad about Dalton?" Sebastian asked, holding out the navy hoodie. Kurt took it off him with a smile before answering

"Not yet, I haven't really had a chance." Kurt pulled the jumper on as he spoke, muffling the sound of his voice.

"You need to Kurt, just l think how amazing it will be if you come back. The Warblers are going to get to nationals this year. With you with us we'd be unstoppable. You can show the New Directions who's the best singer" Sebastian exclaimed

"I wish I could. I really do want to come back. I'll ask when the time is right"

"You better, 'cause we would rule that school" Sebastian smiled, sitting on his bed- patting next to his in a silent invitation for Kurt.

"I'm sure we would, but wouldn't Hunter be jealous" Kurt teased, sitting next to Sebastian.

"He'll get over it" Sebastian shrugged

"It'll be nice to be part of a glee club again. I know its only been a couple of hours but I miss it already. Before I knew I had at least twelve people I could turn to if I needed to talk, now that number's significantly reduced and I've lost both of my best friends and my boyfriend" Kurt sighed

"What the fuck actually happened Babe? Why'd they kick you out?"

"Basically Blaine tried to quit the club, Rachel didn't want him to. So she went to Mr Schue and told him I was causing trouble and I was making Blaine leave. Mr Schue then decided, using a very twisted thought process- I might add, that I should be the one to leave the club as I had a weaker range and a higher voice."

"What?!" Sebastian exclaimed "Is that even legal? He can't do that the fucking twat"

"Well he has got a point, there is no way I can pull of the male lead and the girls are more preferable for the female parts. I've never had a solo in front of a competition audience with them. Hell, I don't remember the last time I had a solo in glee club at all. Artie laughed at me when I auditioned for Tony. Admittedly Blaine is a better Tony and I know Artie meant no harm but it still hurt."

"Hey stop it. Stop putting yourself down. I've heard you sing and you're amazing. So what if you're not overly masculine? It's the 21st Century you should be able to sing whatever song you want and not be discriminated against. I'm sure you would have made a great Tony." Sebastian protested

"Wait, how have you hear me sing?" Kurt asked, slightly shocked

"Wes made us all watch last year's performance to point out where we all went wrong with the choreography. Which I strongly protested to because I wasn't with the Warblers then. However it did allow me to here Blaine and you sing Candles, you're a very talented singer. Mr Schue obviously knows nothing about music" Sebastian explained

"To be honest that wouldn't surprise me. His Spanish is shocking too, and he's been teaching that for about 5 years." Kurt laughed

"I wouldn't know anything about Spanish. I took French"

"Moi aussi" Kurt replied " My grandmother was French so my mother taught it me from an early age. I just took it because it was an easy grade"

"Same, we used to live in Paris. Until last year that is. I learnt English and French at the same time but of course because I was in Paris, French class was actually analysing texts and poetry. Like what we do in English class now"

"So French here is something you could do in you're sleep?" Kurt asked in a slightly accusing tone

"Pretty much, but when I came to Dalton I had to pick a language; French, German or Spanish. There was no way I would have been able to learn one of those languages in order to pass my exams. In France my foreign language was English!"

"Fair enough I suppose. It's kind of like cheating, but not" Kurt mused

"Clever cheating" Sebastian replied

"That just made it sound stupid" Kurt laughed

"Somewhat intelligent cheating?" Sebastian tried again

"I'm not listening to you anymore" Kurt laughed again "At least not until you've come to your senses.

"Baby, I don't think that's ever going to happen" Sebastian pointed out. He didn't mean to keep calling Kurt Babe and Baby, they just kept slipping out, however Kurt didn't seem to protest so Sebastian guessed it must be okay.

Kurt was still pretending not to listen to Sebastian, instead he stared intently at his nails. He pretended to get some dirt from underneath them as Sebastian tried to get him attention.

"If I got you some ice cream would you listen to me?"

"Maybe" Kurt said quietly, not looking up from his "highly important" task

Sebastian laughed before pushing himself up of the bed and leaving the room. Hurriedly he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. His parent's were still both in there; his mother chopping some mushrooms as his father did the same to some cherry tomatoes.

Sebastian walked towards the fridge-freezer and opened it, reaching down to grab two small cartons of chocolate ice cream. Everyone liked chocolate right? Kurt like mochas and they had chocolate in, kind of.

"Don't ruin your dinner Sebastian" His mother called without looking up.

"It's just ice cream." Sebastian replied with a shrug

"Is Kurt staying for dinner?" Nathaniel asked "Because if not I've cut way too many tomatoes"

"I don't know, I can ask" Sebastian said, putting the ice cream down to get out some spoons from the draw near Lucinda.

"Well it only seems fair, I mean he did drive all this way and then Bear ruined his shirt."

"Okay I'll ask him Maman."

"Use the tomatoes as leverage. Tell him they'll go to waste if he doesn't join us" Nathaniel said as he continued to cut more tomatoes

"I'm not going to blackmail Kurt with fruit Père." Sebastian sighed making his way upstairs.

"Admittedly it was a long shot"

"Nathaniel stop, we have enough tomatoes, cut the onion instead" Lucinda scolded her husband and threw an onion at him, which he caught with ease. "We're having lasagne"

"I can see that Maman, I'll go ask him"

Sebastian jogged up the steps back up to his bedroom with the ice creams in hand. When he got there he found Kurt exactly where he had left him, except Bear had taken Sebastian's spot next to Kurt on the bed.

Bear's head was wresting on Kurt's lap as the boy stroked it gently. Sebastian could here Kurt murmuring to Bear, his voice only just loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

".. you seem like a nice guy, but if you ever ruin any of my clothes again I'll have to take drastic action. I don't know what I'll do yet. Maybe I'll steal your favourite toy." Bear lifted his head to look at Kurt and whined "We're not going to let it get that far are we?"

"He looks like he's actually listening to you" Sebastian laughed, handing the ice cream and spoon out to Kurt.

"He is, nobody ignores a Hummel" Kurt smiled, rubbing Bear's head.

"Maybe you should train him. Everybody else has tried, he only listens when he wants something. Usually food"

"Maybe I could. If I can train Finn, I can train anything."

"Bear, get down buddy" Sebastian said to the dog, however Bear just turned his head to look at him and snorted. Kurt smirked

"Down Bear" Kurt repeated in his melodic voice and the little bastard did what Kurt said. Sebastian scowled as Kurt laughed. Sebastian sat back in his spot and sighed, eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"Maman wants to know if you'd like to stay for dinner? And when I say wants to know I mean incessantly asking " Sebastian asked

"I'd like that very much, just let me ring my Dad" Kurt smiled

"Okay, I'll go and tell my Maman"

As Sebastian walked down towards his mother he couldn't help but smile. He knew it had only been a few days but he had discovered he enjoyed spending time with Kurt. Conversation flowed naturally as their topics changed. He couldn't deny his attraction to Kurt, he knew it was wrong to feel like this towards someone who had been through what Kurt had so soon but he couldn't help it.

He also could not deny how happy he felt with Kurt. How his heart fluttered everytime Kurt smiled or laughed. Feelings he thought he'd long lost access to were now creeping to the forefront of his emotional centre.

He was falling, hard and fast, for one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have another question for you guys. What should Sebastian's ambition be; a writer, lawyer or Doctor?
> 
> Tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson


	9. I Didn't Expect That From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still at the Smythe's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guy's, I'm sorry this is late but throughout this week I have my A-Level mock exams and everything is a bit hectic, hopefully I'll have another chapter up before Saturday however I can't make any promises.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support, it means so much to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Please read and review,
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson

Kurt had decided, he was in love with Sebastian's house. When Bastian had text Kurt the address he'd know exactly where it was. Kurt had passed the entrance to the estate every time he went to Blaine's house and he'd always wanted to stop by.

He'd always found himself intrigued by the large black gates embossed with "Private", protecting the land from wondering strangers. Excitement bubbled in his stomach as he drove up the drive towards the mansion. Yeah, you read right, a mansion. Blaine's house was big but Sebastian's really put the other to shame.

Kurt was mesmerised by the multiple windows and the old fashioned archways indicating grand infrastructure and thousands of hour spent ensuring perfection. The mansion was surrounded by neatly trimmed trees and shrubbery and the drive way was lined with colourful flowers.

When he's been "mauled" by Bear he'd been surprised by the marshmallow, however he soon began to love him two. Who could stay made at that cute little face? Definitely not Kurt. So what if his shirt was ruined. Kurt was now wearing a very comfortable jumper that, despite being from Dalton, seemed expensively made. Another upside to it was that it smelt like Sebastian, and, although Kurt would never admit it, he found the scent extremely comforting and made him fell safe and protected.

The inside of the house was just as impressive as the out, expensive, designer furniture filled the house and the wooden floor was real instead of the plastic laminate flooring that was in Kurt's own home. Kurt wished he could afford to have a home that looked as good as this one.

Kurt's favourite part of the house was Sebastian's room; the light blue walls decorated with posters (Some were of sports, others were from TV shows or movies) Kurt especially liked the model cars as they were well made and realistic. The bed was soft and sheets seemed a good quality.

Now Kurt was alone in Sebastian's room. He'd just rung his Dad, asking if he could stay for dinner. After quite a lot of begging and promising to turn a blind eye to the bacon in the back of the fridge a reluctant Burt allowed it. He wasn't exactly please that Kurt would be missing another Friday night dinner but Kurt had Burt wrapped around his little finger so everything was fine.

Suddenly, Bear whined from where he was sat, by the closed bedroom door. His once cheerful face now looked forlorn as he'd lost sight of his best friend. He scratched at it with his right paw before whining again.

"You want to go out Buddy? You want to find Bastian?" Kurt asked the dog whilst he stood up to open the door. As soon as he moved toward the door Bear was up on his paws and ready to shoot out the door immediately. Kurt laughed as he opened it and Bear pushed past him, speeding down the stairs. Stumbling down the last few steps.

Deciding he should follow the canine Kurt also made his way down the stairs, hoping to find Sebastian. If he wasn't in the kitchen that Kurt saw on his way up he wouldn't know where Sebastian was. Or where to even start looking.

Luckily Bear had already found him (and he was in the kitchen) Bear had gotten hold of Sebastian's shirt and decided that it was his now and he wasn't letting go. Sebastian was laughing as he tried to pry the dogs jaws open to save his t-shirt, oblivious to Kurt presence.

"Sebastian can you and Kurt take him for a walk. He's going to break something if he doesn't get to run soon" Lucinda asked as she and her husband continued to cook.

"But Maman, I don't think Kurt want to walk the dog. Bear's already tried to kill him" Sebastian whined to his mother as Bear finally let go.

"Don't be so dramatic Sebastian. He just wanted to say hello" Nathaniel sighed

"I don't mind going on a walk" Kind spoke up. Sebastian whirled around to look at Kurt; his face immediately lit up in a smile as their eyes met.

"Oh, okay. If you're sure." Sebastian said, Kurt nodded. "Just let me put on some shoes"

Sebastian quickly ran to his room and pulled on his converse. He was back in the kitchen before Kurt could say Gaga. Sebastian smiled at Kurt again, he was slightly breathless from his hurried trip. Kurt couldn't help but laugh

"Let's go then" Sebastian smiled again, patting his leg to get Bear to follow

"Does he have a lead?" Kurt asked as Sebastian opened the back door and Bear shot out

"Yeah but he wont need it, we won't leave the grounds" Sebastian replied

"Grounds? Jeez. How rich are you?" Kurt laughed

"Very. This house and our Paris house have been in the family for generations" Sebastian explained "The Smythe's have built up their fortune over the years, each Smythe works so the money has just built up. Technically both my parents could quit and it wouldn't really affect us financially but it's a matter of pride."

"Wow, lucky for some. I mean we're better off than we've ever been but we still have to watch what we spend" Kurt stated, following Sebastian out into the garden.

The garden was a plethora of colours, the green grass bordered by grey gravel paths. Several flower beds covered in blue, pink, purple and yellow flowers. The tall shrubbery was shaped to perfection and it looked truly amazing.

"Do you have gardeners?" Kurt asked as they walked

"Yeah, they come every fortnight. My Maman loves the garden but she has absolutely no motivation to do any gardening." Sebastian laughed, he lead Kurt to a small gate that gave way to a seemingly endless field. Sporadically dotted with apple trees.

Bear weaved in and out of the trees, barking happily as he went. Kurt smiled at the overgrown puppy when Bear ran back to the two boys, he'd found a ball from apparently nowhere and he brought it to Sebastian to throw. Sebastian did just that and Bear took off again.

The two boys walked silently, trailing after Bear. Kurt was in a world of his own and almost jumped out of his skin when Sebastian's hand intertwined with his own. Kurt looked up at Sebastian who was staring at Kurt intently. Kurt squeezed his hand back.

"You're beautiful you know." Sebastian murmured, Kurt looked away- blushing profusely.

"Thank you" he replied quietly as he stared at the floor

"It's the truth" Sebastian shrugged

"I guess you're not too bad yourself" Kurt smirked, he knew full well how attractive Sebastian was. Sebastian brought his hand up dramatically to rest in his chest.

"Be still my beating heart"

"Weirdo" Kurt laughed, leaning against Sebastian, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder as they walked. Unbeknownst to Kurt Sebastian smiled at the action. The kind of smile that made your jaw ache, but it didn't matter because you were so happy you couldn't stop if you wanted to.

"I'm not weird, I'm gifted" Sebastian retorted- so what if it was a cliché comeback, Kurt couldn't help but giggle.

"Gifted at what exactly?" Kurt teased

"Singing, dancing, Lacrosse" Sebastian listed "Pleasing men, sexually"

"Sure you are" Kurt replied, hoping Sebastian couldn't see the bright red blush staining his cheeks.

"Oh I come with references. I'm not the lead singer of the Warblers for nothing you know" Sebastian pointed out, ignoring the last topic. Kurt thought that Sebastian would have wanted to brag about his "sexual prowess" but maybe not.

"Are you singing lead at Sectionals?" Kurt asked

"I should be, if the Council ever decides what song we're going to do. Me, Thad and Nick have been singing Uptown Girl but Wes doesn't think its "sectionals material""

"I'm sure you'll be amazing." Kurt smiled

"Hey, who knows. If you join us you may take over my position"

"What? As the lead soloist?" Kurt asked, stopping and turning to look at Sebastian.

"Yeah, I'd step down to you. You're clearly the better singer" Sebastian shrugged

"You really mean that?" Kurt felt shocked. No one had ever offered him a chance to sing in front of an audience before. Well Blaine had, that one time wanted to sing a duet with him but other than that no one.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie. I like singing sure, but It's not what I want to do with my life. You on the other hand, live and breath art. You clearly better suited for the role." Sebastian said sincerely

"I'd really like that Bastian" Kurt smiled again

"Now you have more incentive to join us" Sebastian said as they started walking again, trying to find Bear

"I'll ask, I'll ask. Stop pressuring me" Kurt laughed

"Sorry, I just really want you with us" Sebastian sighed

"So do I." The two boys continued to walk in relative silence, the finally found Bear by a group of trees clustered together. Well he found them, running up to them the ball once again firmly in his jaws. Kurt took it off of the dog and threw it once again.

"So, what do you want to do with your life then?" Kurt asked

"Oh, I want to be a doctor or a surgeon." Sebastian replied "I've always wanted to help people, make them better."

"Wow, when I first met you that's not what I expected." Kurt admitted

"You expected me to be some bratty bitch who lived off of mommy and daddy's money. Hosted parties to get drunk and get laid and have no regard for anyone's feelings?"

"Pretty much yeah. But you're a much nicer person in real life."

"Oh really, tell me more " Sebastian laughed, nudging Kurt with his shoulder

"I don't know you just seem kinder, sweeter. When you play with Bear you seem relaxed and easy going. And you have a beautiful smile" Kurt replied, his blush grew as he explained.

"Thank you Princess you have a way with words" Sebastian replied with a smirk,

"Oh shut up or I'll take it all back"

"It's too late now, you've already said it"

"Well now I'm regretting it"

"Well what if I list all of your good qualities?" Sebastian asked

"Go for it. But I'm hard to please" Kurt teased

"Well, let me see. You're a very beautiful person, you're great with Bear- the dog that listens to no one. You have perfectly styled hair all of the time and you're insanely talented in everything you do"

"Bastian..." Kurt murmured

"What?"

"You always say the nicest things."

"Yeah well, I'm a good listener" Sebastian replied "I know what people need to hear whilst remaining completely truthful"

"Screw being a doctor, you should be a motivational speaker." Kurt pointed out. Sebastian laughed

"It can be my back up plan." Sebastian was silent for a moment before asking "What do you want to do? Singing, dancing, acting?"

"I don't know, after going to New York I know I want to go to school there but to do what I don't know. Rachel wanted me to apply for NYADA with her but to be honest I'm not really feeling it"

"Oh, well don't go if you don't want to"

"Can you keep a secret?" Kurt asked suddenly

"Of course," Sebastian promised

"Ever since I was little I've always dreamt of being a fashion designer. I've been making my own clothes since I learnt to sew. Its always been a passion of mine and I know I'd be happy if I could do it for a living."

"Then pursue it Kurt. My Maman always says if it makes you happy its worth matter which avenue you chose you're going to have to get a really boring part time job during college so you may as well chose something you're going to enjoy."

"I guess so, I have a portfolio of my work under my bed, I guess it wouldn't hurt to send it off" Kurt mused

"You know Princess, a portfolio isn't what most teenage boys have under their bed." Sebastian smirked "I have something else"

"Really Smythe, you have porn under your bed? I thought you'd have moved on to the internet by now." Kurt retorted

"I was talking about my fanfiction notes but nice to know you have a dirty mind" Sebastian teased

"Oh please I bet all you can write is the PWP stuff" Kurt teased back

"How dare you my Jeanmarco fluff is nothing but innocent" Sebastian gasped dramatically.

"I can believe you watch anime. I can't believe you write fanfiction. I can't believe you write fanfiction about anime" Kurt laughed

"There's nothing wrong with anime" Sebastian pouted. Kurt couldn't help but think he was adorable. And then there was the tiny voice in the back of his mind telling him to kiss the pout away. However Kurt decided to quickly ignore it.

"No, there isn't. It's just not something I'd expect of you." Kurt laughed

"I'm full of surprises me"

"I gathered"

Suddenly Bear returned from his adventure, covered in mud and leaves but seemingly happy. He once again had the bright red ball in his mouth. He sat down wagging his tail, excitedly. Kurt didn't understand where Bear had gone because he was pretty sure he didn't through the ball that far but then again dogs were notorious for getting into things they shouldn't.

Sebastian bent down and tried to take the ball from the dog however Bear moved away, growling slightly. Sebastian went for the ball again but Bear stood up and walked closer to Kurt.

"What the hell Bear. Do you want me to throw it or not" Sebastian sighed at the dog who whined pitifully. Kurt just rolled his eyes before leaning down and taking the ball from Bear.

"How the hell do you do that?" Sebastian exclaimed

"I'm magic" Kurt smiled

"Yeah you're the fucking dog whisperer, step aside Cesar Millan welcome Kurt Hummel"

"You just have to show him who's boss. At the minute you're just his servant." Kurt shrugged "That's why he won't sit for you, you are giving him a choice. Just tell him what you want to do"

"Really?" Sebastian asked, "Just be more forceful?"

"Yeah, I guess. Don't shout at him, just show him what he has to do and then reward him when he does it" Kurt shrugged

Bear was now standing up staring intently at the ball, his tail wagging furiously. Kurt handed the ball to Sebastian.

"Tell him to sit, once he does so throw the ball" Sebastian took the ball and nodded

"Bear," he called getting the dogs attention "Sit" and to Sebastian's surprise Bear sat. "Good boy" he murmured before throwing the ball.

Bear sprang to his paws and took off after the ball barking happily.

"See I told you"

"You're a genius"

"I know, I know" Kurt laughed.

"We should head back now. Dinner will be done soon" Sebastian pointed out

"I guess" Kurt said, turning around on the spot.

"Bear!" Sebastian called as they began to walk back, the dog easily sped past them. Running up to the closed gate and sat down, chewing on his ball.

The rest of the walk back to the house was silent, yet comfortable. Kurt and Sebastian walked side by side and Sebastian once again entwined their hands.

They got inside the house and by the time the had washed their hands and taken off of their shoes dinner was on the table and Lucinda and Nathaniel were sat waiting. The meal wasn't as awkward as Kurt expected it would be. He'd never had much interaction with other people's parents before. He'd never met Mr and Mrs Anderson and as for his friends parents he just tried to avoid them.

However this time both Lucinda and Nathaniel chatted easily with the boys and didn't make anything awkward. They treated bot Kurt and Sebastian with the respect normally given toward other adults.

"So Kurt, how's your father's campaign going?" Nathaniel asked half way through their meal.

"Good, he's got a lot of support from people. However Mr Schue was his campaign manager and after everything that has happened at school I don't think my Dad wants to work with him anymore" Kurt explained

"That's a shame. But I'm glad he's doing well. He's got my vote" Nathaniel replied

"And mine, I like him encouraging the arts" Lucinda agreed

"Thank you, it'll mean a lot to him" Kurt said

"Well Kurt, I'd very much like to meet him if I got the chance" Nathaniel added

"Well my Dad wanted Bastian to come round ours for dinner tomorrow, I'm sure I can extend the information to you two as well, Carole won't mind It'll probably be me who ends up cooking anyway"

"That would be an excellent plan Kurt" Lucinda smiled

"Bastian, is that okay with you?" Kurt asked

"Yeah sure" Sebastian smiled

"What time do you want us round Kurt?" Lucinda asked

"We normally eat at half five or six so anytime before that"

"Well then, it's settled. The Smythe's will be visiting the Hummel's"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no dog trainer so all of my advice is just made up, I just liked the idea of Sebastian having no idea what to do with his dog and Kurt seeming to know everything.
> 
> Thank you for your comments on Sebastian's career choice, Doctor got the most votes so that's what he is. Now I like asking you guys questions and allowing you some input in the story ( thanks to Valdyr, pastelrebel, Vallyjean22 and FanofChrisCandMaxA1 for regularly commenting, it means the world)
> 
> So now for this week's question: Who should Kurt's roommate be? Trent, Jeff, Nick, Cameron or Zach? Obviously Trent Jeff and Nick are all regularly portrayed so you know who they are. As for the other two Cameron is kind of an asshole, likes to party but is always there for you if you need him, Zach is a little like Trent, Jeff and Brittany rolled into one. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks again
> 
> Lyna


	10. Dinner with the Hummel's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, sorry about the wait this chapter did not want to be written.
> 
> Thank you for all of your support and answer to my previous question, although you all have mixed answers making my decision harder :p
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson

As predicted Burt was completely fine with Kurt extending the invitation for dinner to Sebastian's parents. It turned out that Burt also wanted to meet Nathaniel so it was a win-win situation. And after Kurt had promised to cook everyone was happy.

Kurt had gotten up early to shower and make sure everything about himself was perfect. Also he had to hide the hoodie Sebastian had given him, he wasn't giving it back. Ever. Plus if Sebastian ever found out that Kurt had slept in the hoodie he'd die of embarrassment. He didn't know why but the smell of the other boy made him feel warm and safe- it also apparently kept the nightmares away which was a welcome relief.

Kurt planned to cook some steaks for dinner, with a side salad and fries so it needed very little preparation. That could be seen as good because it left a lot of free time to relax before Sebastian and his parents got there. However to Kurt all of the extra time was a curse rather than a blessing.

It just gave him a lot of time to worry, to feel self-conscious about the house. He had been impressed when they moved in but compared to the Smythe's home it looked like a garden shed. So in his attempt to make the house look amazing Kurt vacuumed, dusted, mopped the floors and wiped down the sides. making sure everything was 100% perfect.

In the end, Burt had to physically restrain Kurt to stop him from cleaning any more. Burt just laughed at Kurt's reasoning and told him to relax in his room. So Kurt tried to do his homework on his bed, however, he didn't get very far when Finn and Sam entered his room.

"Hey Kurt" Sam greeted "Are sure you haven't missed a spot" he asked teasingly

"I better not have, I even cleaned under the fridge. Under the fridge Sam!" Kurt let out an exasperated sigh, burying his head in the duvet "What is wrong with me?" His voice was muffled by the blanket but the other boys could hear.

"You want to make a good impression. I remember when my Mom met Quinn for the first time, I was so nervous. But everything went well and they hit it off. It was Rachel who was trouble- she just kept going on and on about Broadway. I could tell Mom was board" Finn replied

"Yeah, you don't want to be embarrassed by the house or by any of us" Sam agreed

Kurt looked up and hummed in agreement before looking at his brothers.

"Speaking of being embarrassed by you guys; Finn are you planning to get dressed today at all?" Finn looked down at his clothes and seemed to only just realise that he was still wearing his pyjamas.

"Oh right, yeah. I'll go now" Finn said before running out the room.

"Sometimes I worry about him" Kurt mussed

"How's he going to live on his own." Sam laughed

"Well he'll probably have Rachel to look after him"

"Wait he didn't tell you?" Sam asked

"Tell me what?"

"He broke up with Rachel, she kept going on about how Mr Schue did the right thing and that you were always causing problems within the group. So he told her that they were through and then we both quit glee club along with Artie, Quinn and Britt"

"You all quit, you can't the group needs you!" Kurt shouted getting up off of his bed

"We don't care Kurt. Glee won't be the same without you. We were thinking about starting a glee club of our own. We'd have six members already, Quinn says she knows some cheerleaders who want to join the New Directions but won't because of Rachel. We could apply for Sectionals- its not too late. All we need is a name." Sam explained

"And a faculty advisor." Kurt stated

"Coach Sue said she'll stand in for us. After all she hates Mr Schue and loves you, Quinn and Britt" Sam shrugged

"Sam it's a great idea but what about all of your friends? They're in the New Directions. I don't want you all to fight because of me" Kurt said

"Friends stand by you no matter what. Those who have decided to support Schue aren't worth my time" Sam announced "They're not worth yours either."

"I know"

* * *

 

Kurt was the first thing Sebastian thought of when he woke up that morning. In hindsight that was a sign to indicate how far Sebastian had fallen for the other boy. He was excited about seeing him later on, even though he'd only seen Kurt a few hours ago, Sebastian had missed him.

He practically leapt out of bed when his alarm went off instead of having to rely on Bear to literally drag him from his snuggly warm cocoon. Sebastian went on a quick run with Bear- the dog pulling him through many muddy fields before finally being led back home. Sebastian had to wash Bear thoroughly before stepping into a hot shower himself. He stood their for a moment under the steamy spray, thoughts once again turning to Kurt. His smile, his laugh, his muscular arms and presumably muscled chest.

Sebastian closed his eyes as he got lost in his fantasy. Imagining the feel of Kurt's skin on his lips as he kissed down the pale boys chest. Trailing further and further down Kurt's lithe body, making him gasp and moan in pleasure.

It had been about a week since he'd touched himself, even longer since he'd had sex. And for a man of Sebastian's sexual prowess that was a really long time. He'd lied when he met Kurt, he hadn't met "the guy of his dreams" on the dance floor; he had gone home and cuddled with his puppy instead.

Sebastian didn't know exactly what happened. When he stopped focusing on the pleasure and started to imagine that it was Kurt hand holding his aching length. He ran his thumb over the head of rapidly hardening cock and gasped at the sensation. He took a firm hold of his cock and began to stroke it, seemingly hesitant at first. Sebastian panted and moaned as in his head Kurt peppered kisses down his tanned throat. Biting and sucking; Sebastian quickened the pace of his hand, back and forth, as his Kurt kissed the freckles that sporadically decorated his chest.

Biting his bottom lip, Sebastian threw his head back and moaned deeply. He clenched his fist as he felt his climax quickly approaching. He began to chant Kurt's name like a prayer, letting out a strangled, broken moan as he came, the hardest he ever had in his life.

Gasping for air as he lent against the shower wall, trying to get his breath back. Trying to come to terms with the fact that he'd just had the best orgasm of his life to erotic thoughts of the boy who was supposed to be his friend. The boy who had been through enough already.

Embarrassment and shame clawed at him. He felt guilty, Kurt had almost been raped by his ex, the last thing he needed was more unwanted sexual advances. He didn't need to be bothered by Sebastian's growing feelings. But Kurt never had to know about them, maybe Sebastian couldn't ignore them but he could pretend for Kurt, he could pretend that they were just friends.

Sebastian washed the cum off of his hand and tried to continue with his shower. Scrubbing his body with soap and his hair with shampoo and conditioner. Trying to focus on the positives; he was going to see Kurt today- no matter what he had done in the privacy of his own shower didn't change how happy he was to see Kurt. He was going to meet Kurt's family, an although half of him was terrified to meet the famous Burt "I have a shotgun and I'm not afraid to use it" Hummel, the other half was brimming with excitement at meeting the people that meant the most to Kurt.

Sebastian eventually stepped out of the showing, deciding what happened in the shower stayed in the shower. He grabbed his fluffy white towel from the wrack and dried of his body. His previous happiness building as he did.

He then went to continue his morning routine; shaving, brushing his teeth, having breakfast. He pulled on a white t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans (sans underwear because come on lines!) before topping off with a black blazer. Killin' it with the "smart casual" look. He styled his hair in his usual style (if its not broke don't fix it, right?")

So when it was time to go Sebastian jumped down the stairs excitedly, missing the amused look from both of his parents. Sebastian was waiting in the car before either of them managed to pull on their shoes.

"Come on people we're burning daylight here" Sebastian called, Reaching over the front seats to honk the horn of the car. His parents got into the car, his Maman scolded him as she got into the drivers seat.

"Calm down Sebastian, we'll get there soon"

"We will if you ever start driving" Sebastian pouted

"Well someone's eager to see his friend" Lucinda smiled as she started the car

"Yeah right, friend" Nathaniel muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Sebastian to hear

"Yes Père , me and Kurt are just friends" Sebastian protested

"Fine, you're friends. But you like him though, there is no way you can deny that. I've never seen you so excited to go to someone's house or so desperate to please another person before" Nathaniel pointed out

"We are just friends" Sebastian crossed his arms and stared out the window, looking like petulant child.

"You didn't deny it. Does Sebby have a crush?" Nathaniel teased, Sebastian kicked the back of his seat but continued to stare out the window

"Nathaniel, leave Sebastian alone" Lucinda snapped "Sebastian you kick the back of the seat again I will break your legs. Do you understand?"

"Yes Maman"

"Yes Dear" Both Sebastian and his father chorused.

"Good now both of you will be quiet or so help me God, I'll turn this car around"

The rest of the drive was uneventful, Lucinda put the radio on 5 minutes into the drive and Sebastian spent the journey quietly singing along to the latest pop hits. When the Smythe's got to the Hudson-Hummel residence a short while later Sebastian jumped out the car.

"Wait!" Lucinda called making Sebastian freeze on the spot. His mother walked around the car before opening the boot of it and pulling out a bottle of wine before handing it to Sebastian.

"It's always good to bring wine to a meal Sebastian" Lucinda smiled

"Why do I have to hold it" Sebastian asked

"So you actually have to talk to Mr Hummel instead of pushing past him and finding Kurt" Lucinda laughed as they small family began to walk up the drive,

Nathaniel knocked on the door as Sebastian stood next to him. He couldn't deny the fact that his mother was right, all he wanted to do was run inside the quaint house and find Kurt. However now he stood, waiting for the door to open. Hoping from foot to foot. Scowling at his father who laughed at him and muttered "Just friends"

When the door finally opened Sebastian was greeted by the sight of a large man. He wore blue jeans and an untucked blue shirt along with a baseball cap. Sebastian automatically recognised him as Burt Hummel.

"Hello you must be the Smythe's" Burt smiled, extending a had for his father to shake

"Nathaniel Smythe, it's good to finally meet you, I've been following your campaign" Sebastian's father smiled

"Call me Burt," Burt smiled before shaking his mother's hand

"Lucinda" She smiled and then finally Burt moved onto Sebastian, his grip was firm and it hurt Sebastian's hand. However he didn't flinch or try to pull away.

"And you must be Sebastian" Burt smiled

"Yes sir" Sebastian replied, hand Burt the bottle of wine 

"None of that Sir crap son, call me Burt. You saved my boy from that curly haired bastard- excuse my language but its true. You are always welcome in this house. Thanks for this" He lifted the bottle up slightly as if to make sure everyone knew what he was talking about

"Thank you, but I just did what anyone should have done" Sebastian stated

"Exactly, Should. Not many people would get involved with something like that. Especially not here. It was you who saved Kurt, nobody else." Burt explained

"Dad just let them in the house." Sebastian hear Kurt sigh from behind his father. Sebastian smiled, of course Kurt was the boss of his household- Sebastian didn't think anyone in the world could say no to that face.

Burt stepped back into the house, muttering an apology and inviting Sebastian and his parents inside. Lucinda stepped in first followed by her husband and then Sebastian. The house looked like a home; in the sense that it looked lived in. Pictures of Kurt, his father and presumably his mother decorated the walls along with pictures of another boy and woman- Sebastian knew that they must be Finn and his own mother. This left the few pictures of the blonde boy to be Sam.

There was a well worn couch with matching arm chairs in the living room all situated in front of the fireplace with a good view of their small TV. In the far left corner of the room a small wooden desk was seemingly tucked away. On top of it was a computer and a pile of papers scattered around, stained with "Hummel Tyres and Lube" across the top.

Leading on from the living room Sebastian could see a kitchen, however he didn't get to explore that far, Kurt had shut the door behind Sebastian and was now smiling at him.

"Well, did you miss me?" Kurt laughed pulling Sebastian into a hug.

"Only a lot" Sebastian admitted, leaning into Kurt's embrace. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist and pulled him closer.

"Silly" Kurt murmured, pulling away.

"Yeah well that is my middle name." Sebastian laughed

"Your Maman told me it was Quinten." Kurt smirked

"Yeah well yours is Thaddeus" Sebastian teased

I'm going to tell Thad you used his name as an insult" Kurt gasped in mock horror

"Go on, tell him. He hates his name more than anyone else" Sebastian pointed out. It was true. The last time a Freshman had made the mistake of calling Thad by his real name the Warbler had gone ballistic and almost decked the kid.

"It's Elizabeth, actually" Kurt said in a quiet voice.

"What is?" Sebastian asked confused

"My middle name, it's Elizabeth."

"Strange choice but it's a good name" Sebastian replied, however he was still confused, why would someone given their son a girls middle name. It was like Kurt had read his mine when he suddernly started to explain.

"It used to be Elijah. Kurt after Burt and Elijah after Elizabeth, my Mom's name. After she died I wanted to feel close to her. I tried everything. Writing her letters, visiting her grave. I slept with her clothes at one point but eventually they lost her smell. So when I was nine I asked my Dad to change my name from Elijah to Elizabeth. My Dad agreed and we changed it."

"Kurt..." Sebastian didn't know what to say. He knew Kurt, Kurt wouldn't want sympathy over something that had happened almost ten years ago. But Sebastian wanted to let Kurt know he cared.

"It's fine. I got teased about it somewhat but now people have just forgotten about it." Kurt smiled

"It's a beautiful name"

"Thank you, Bastian" Kurt smiled again, Sebastian returned the smile before they were interrupted by two large boys running down the stairs.

"Finn, Sam. This is Sebastian" Kurt introduced "Bastian; this is Finn" Pointing to the taller boy, he reminded Sebastian of a puppy. He had big brown eyes and a goofy smile "And Sam" The guys at school where right. This guy had hair blonde enough to rival Jeff.

"Hey man" Finn greeted, before pulling Sebastian into a bone-crushing hug "Thank you for saving my little brother man."

"Yeah, thanks for having his back when we couldn't." Sam added, joining the hug.

Sebastian was finding it difficult to breath. The two muscular teens were not showing any signs of letting him go any time soon. Sebastian was used to being encased in hugs, with his siblings being a tad enthusiastic when they come home to visit, however his siblings were not two teen football players.

"Okay guys, you don't want to suffocate the nice boy do you?" Kurt asked, using a tone one would normally reserve for children.

"Aww he things I'm nice" Sebastian replied as Kurt pulled the other boys of him. He mouthed a "thank you" to Kurt who nodded.

"Hey do you play Xbox?" Finn asked happily

"No, not really" Sebastian replied, he felt like wincing when he saw the crestfallen expression consume Finn's face "Sorry" To be honest Sebastian just liked playing Sims. He was doing particularly well with a master criminal Sim and it took up a lot of his free time.

"I can teach you" Finn smiled again

"Not now Finn" A woman interrupted Sebastian before he could politely decline. She had a round kind face and was obviously Finn's mother. "Can you and Sam go set the table sweetheart"

Finn and Sam left the room to do as she asked and the woman stepped forward to Sebastian

"Hello Sebastian, I'm Carole, Kurt's step-mom"

"Hi..." Sebastian was once again forced into another crushing hug, cutting him off.

"It's so good to meet you" she sighed letting him go. "How would you like your steak?"

"Medium rare please"

"Carole, I said I'd do that." Kurt protested

"Nonsense, have fun with your friend, it wont be long" Carole dismissed walking back into the kitchen.

"I like your family, they're really nice" Sebastian stated once they were alone.

"I love them, we may be kind of weird but we work. Especially now Sam is with us." Kurt said happily

"Is that why you're reluctant to ask if you can go back to Dalton? Not because you're scared your Dad will say no but that he'll say yes?" Sebastian asked

"No, I want to go. I worry about what will happen without me here. You know, whether my Dad will stick to his diet, whether or not Finn and Sam will cope. How Carole will survive with the two of them" Kurt explained

"I see."

"They all quit the New Directions and are planning to start their own club to compete against them"

"Really?"

"Yeah, It's hard to hear what they're all willing to do for me when I'm planning on leaving" Kurt sighed, Sebastian took his hands in, what he told himself, a reassuring gesture.

"Kurt, sometimes you have to do what's best for you. Sometimes you have to selfish in order to be happy. I may have only known you a week but I can see that you always put others before yourself, for once put yourself first."

"I know, I need to take control of my life. At the end of the year I'll be leaving anyway. I'll ask Dad tonight." Kurt nodded

"Do you want me to bring it up?" Sebastian asked "My parents will agree that it is a safer, better place"

"Would you? I don't want to be awkward but I just don't know how to bring it up." Kurt squeezed Sebastian's hands and bounced up on his tiptoes.

"Of course I will, I'd do anything for you" Sebastian murmured pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. The other boy blushed a beautiful shade of pink and he looked down.

"And I you" Kurt whispered back. Kurt looked back up at Sebastian. Blue eyes meeting green, they looked at each other and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to kiss him. He wanted to feel Kurt's lips on his own. He saw Kurt's eyes flick down and look at his own lips. Sebastian was going to do it. He was going to kiss him.

"Boys, Dinner" Carole's voice called from the kitchen, making both boys jump apart and make awkward noises and stumbled apologies. Kurt's blush grew and Sebastian was pretty sure his own cheeks were bright red.

"Erm this way" Kurt stuttered leading Kurt to the kitchen. There was a table set out neatly, a myriad of chairs clustered around the table, reminding Sebastian of Christmas when there wasn't enough chairs for everyone.

Everyone else was already seated when Kurt and Sebastian came in. There were two seats next to each other left for them. They sat next to each other silently and listened to the political talk going on between their fathers.

"And how is school going for you Sebastian?" Carole asked, making Sebastian look up from his meal

"Good, I miss Paris and my friends there but Dalton is great. I made captain on the lacrosse team and lead singer of the Warblers" Sebastian replied

"Wow, you have an abundance of talents don't you" Carole praised

"Yes, he does. We are every proud of Sebby" Bastian rolled his eyes at the nickname and his parents praise "Dalton is a very supportive place, where Sebastian can express himself." Lucinda replied

"If McKinley is still causing problems for Kurt you may want to consider sending him back" Nathaniel suggested lightly.

Sebastian saw Kurt sit up in his chair, suddenly alert to the conversation.

"He'd be welcomed to the Warblers." Sebastian mumbled "Everybody misses him"

"Is that what you want Kurt? Do you want to go back to Dalton?" Burt asked his son softly.

"Yes" Kurt replied "I know its expensive but I can't go back to McKinley Dad. Everyone is talking about me. I can deal with it again"

"Okay Buddy, If its what you want we can look into it. Before you transferred back Nana Dubois offered to pay some to your tuition. We can ask for her help to afford it"

"Really?" Kurt smiled, large and genuine, hope glistening in his eyes.

"Yes, I'll call the Dean on Monday" Burt smiled

"Thank you, thank you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, this was my first time writing anything sexual so any feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for being so patient with me.
> 
> Please Review
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson


	11. Enrolled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guy's, once again I'm sorry for the wait.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson

Kurt woke up with a gasp, shooting forwards and sitting up in bed. Sweat made his hair cling to his scalp and his pyjama t-shirt stick to his back. The fear of his nightmare still clawing at the forefront of his mind, trying to pull him back under into its murky depths.  

Once again he'd dreamt of that night. It was always that night. Always Blaine pinning him, forcing him to have sex. At the start, it was just the original events repeating themselves, however, as the days went on Blaine began to take it further and now there was no Sebastian to save him.  

Kurt let out a shaky sigh and wiped the drying tears from his flushed cheeks. Looking at the clock on his bedside table he saw the bright red numbers projecting the time of 5:21 on Monday morning. Despite the time he had a strong urge to call Sebastian, to tell him about the nightmares. However, Kurt wasn't sure they were okay.  

Kurt knew Sebastian was going to kiss him, or at least if he didn't Kurt would have. Kurt couldn't deny the feelings he had for Sebastian, they had built quickly and come from nowhere, hitting him hard. He could say it was love. He had learnt that the feelings he claimed he had for Finn were never love, it took Blaine to teach him what real love felt like. But this time, it felt different. Stronger, more instinctual.  

Who knows how different things would be right now if Carole hadn't shouted out when she did. Maybe they'd be together. Instead, Sebastian had avoided him all afternoon, opting to spend time Finn playing on his Xbox instead of talking to Kurt. When the Smythe's had moved to leave Kurt tried say something to the other boy but he had just replied with "Leave it Kurt, just forget anything happened"  

Kurt's heart shattered in that moment, he didn't understand what Sebastian meant. From where Kurt was standing it was Sebastian who and initiated everything. Kurt hoped he'd get over whatever was bothering him, however, all day Sunday Sebastian had ignored Kurt's texts.  

Kurt was confused and hurt and he felt like he had no one to talk to. In reality, he knew he had plenty of people he _could_ talk to, just no one he _wanted_ to. Kurt looked back at the clock with a sigh, realising five minutes had passed. Kurt sighed again and got out of bed. He wasn't going to get to sleep now.  

He moved the little stuffed cat given to him by Brittney. Making sure it didn't fall off the bed when he got up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed before yawning. 

Kurt stumbled to his bathroom and turned on the shower, shedding his sticky, sweaty clothes and throwing them in his laundry basket before stepping under the warm spray. He sighed in relief as the water washed away all traces of his nightmare and made him feel fresh, ready for the day. 

Today his Dad and himself were driving to Dalton in the hope of enrolling. Kurt felt glad at the prospect of going back to the beautiful school. He had missed the sophistication of it all.  It was a place where teachers treated students like people instead of cattle. 

He missed the well-decorated dorm rooms and the fully furnished classrooms as well as the comfortable common room and the dining hall. It was like something from another world and compared to McKinley, Dalton was a palace. 

Kurt got dressed into a pair of grey skinny jeans and a white shirt. He added a red tie and slipped on a black blazer. Getting as close to the Dalton uniform as he could whilst still being fashionable. He then moisturised his face and put concealer on the few blemishes that had formed due to his ruined diet and skipping his routine . 

By the time he was finished with all of this it was nearing 7 o'clock, so he made his way downstairs and decided to make coffee for everyone. Making sure to put Carole's in a travel mug; he knew she would be downstairs in a moment, ready to shoot off to work.  

When she did make a brief appearance she thanked Kurt and kissed him on the cheek before hurrying off out the door. Then Burt followed shortly after, he too was already dressed- quite smartly considering his normal attire. 

"Morning Buddy. Did you sleep well?" Burt asked taking a sip of his coffee 

"Not really, nightmare again. But it's ok now" Kurt replied honestly 

"I'm sorry," Burt said, placing a supportive hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt brought his hand up and rested it on top of his fathers. 

"It's not your fault Dad. They'll go away eventually. I know Blaine can't hurt me anymore. I guess I'll just have to wait for my subconscious to catch up." Kurt sighed 

"It will do soon, don't worry about it Bud" Burt rubbed Kurt's shoulder before letting it go. "You ready to go soon?" 

"Yeah, I'm just gonna eat some fruit" Kurt mumbled before taking a sip of own coffee. 

Burt nodded before making his way back upstairs to wake Finn and Sam. Sam, who was already awake leapt down the stairs, grabbed his coffee and got himself some cereal. Kurt walked to the fridge and got the milk out for Sam and a variety of berries, grapes and cherries out for himself. He put his fruit into a bowl and rinsed them under the tap. 

"We're okay, right?" Kurt asked his brother hesitantly. 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" Sam said, pouring some milk onto his breakfast. 

"Because of all the effort you went to for me. Setting up a new glee club, quitting the New Directions. Only for me to want to leave" Kurt explained, taking the seat opposite Sam. He  picked up a green grape and ate it a Sam spoke; 

"I get it Kurt. You don't want to be around Blaine, around the people who have turned against you. You went to Dalton in the first place because you didn't feel safe and you only came back for us. I don't blame you for wanting to go back to the place that kept you safe and to the friends that actually believe you." Sam replied 

"Our new club will be great for all of us. We'll all get a chance to sing and we'll beat the New Direction's, the Warblers will be our only real competition" Sam smiled at Kurt 

"Thank you Sam, I really appreciate the effort you've gone to. I really do" 

"It's honestly no problem, the others helped to and we all understand. We'll still have enough members without you to compete so everything will be fine." 

At that moment a half-awake Finn shuffled into the room, he yawned and sleepily blinked his droopy eyes. He stumbled towards the counter and grabbed his coffee mug. 

"Good Kurt" Finn mumbled, patting Kurt on the head- somehow managing not to spoil his hair. 

"I'm not a dog Finn" Kurt sighed  

"Sorry, your hair just looks so fluffy and I wanted to touch it." Finn replied, beginning to perk up due to the caffeine.  

"Well don't do it again, or I'll have to cut your hands off" Kurt grumbled  

"Nah man, I need my hands to play football" Finn pointed out 

"That's kind of the point Finn" Sam sighed 

"Oh, right. Well, I'd report you to the police" Finn said, "Wait. How would I do that without hands? I can call unless I dial with my nose and I can't drive without hands"  

"Finn. It was purely hypothetical. I would never cut your hands off. It would be too much effort" Kurt said tiredly- for once it would be nice if Finn picked up on the sarcasm. 

"I don't know what that means" Finn quietly muttered under his breath but both Sam and Kurt ignored him. 

The boys all ate their breakfast mainly in silence; it was a comfortable one though. Finn and Sam briefly chatted about their plan for the day; to find coach Sue and come up with a name for their club. For the new clubs sake Kurt hoped that Quinn and Artie would take the lead on the naming otherwise they'd end up being called something stupid. 

After they had left for school Burt came down the stairs again. He made sure all the windows and doors were locked before ushering Kurt outside and setting the alarm. They then both got into the car and began the long journey to Dalton. 

As Burt drove Kurt stared out of the window. His nerves were surfacing, every possible scenario of rejecting playing through his head. What if they were too full? What if Blaine had already gone back? What if Nana Dubois couldn't afford to send him to Dalton anymore?  

"What's going on in that head of yours, Bud?" His father's voice breaking the trance that had fallen over Kurt. 

"I'm worried that I won't be able to go back." Kurt sighed honestly 

"Well I don't see why you can't. The money isn't an issue and you were a model student before you left. You never broke any rules and you were getting amazing results at school. And remember what the Dean said when you told her you wanted to leave She said there is always a place there for you" Burt replied 

"It's just an expression Dad" Kurt sighed, he hoped what his father said was true and logically he knew that Dalton wouldn't turn him down if they had the place. 

"She wouldn't have said it if she didn't mean it Kurt" 

"I guess. But that doesn't mean I can't worry" Kurt pointed out 

"I suppose it doesn't but I'll fight as hard as I can to get you a place there if you really want it. It's still the start of the school year, pretty much, it shouldn't be as difficult as it was last time" Burt promised. 

"It is what I want Dad, so much. I'm scared I'll lose it" Kurt admitted 

"Buddy, there is no point worrying about it- there is nothing to be scared of. If for some ungodly reason they can't let you in I'll get you into another school or something. Don't worry" 

"Thank you Dad." Kurt smiled at his father. He didn't particularly want to go to another school besides from Dalton but if the worst happened he didn't want to go back to McKinley. 

"Are you gonna tell Sebastian you're on your way?" Burt asked after a few moments of silence. 

"I'm not sure he wants to see me right now" Kurt sighed 

"Why's that?" Burt asked sounding shocked "He seemed to be all over you when he arrived the other day" 

"It's complicated" Kurt mumbled 

"No it's not, you like him don't you?" Burt Hummel knew his son better than Kurt thought. He had known how Kurt had felt about Blaine without him having to say anything and now he had noticed the way he behaved with Sebastian; all smiley and happy. 

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, his cheeks blushing pink 

"What? I'm just asking a question" Burt laughed. Kurt remained silent and crossed his arms like a child "So?" 

"Fine. Yes I like him" Kurt snapped 

"So why's it awkward? You like him, he likes you. What's the problem?" 

"We almost kissed" Kurt admitted, he felt the heat of the blush spread on his cheeks. 

"Almost?" 

"WE were really close and I know it was going to happen. But then Carole called from the kitchen and he jumped back  like he'd been burnt." Kurt sighed "And now he wont talk to me" 

"Well here's the plan. We'll talk to the Dean and then you go and find him and make him talk to you. Look, he's probably never had a boyfriend before Kurt- he took you to a gay bar he's probably used to meaningless sex and now he has feelings he doesn't know what to do." 

"I guess." Kurt agreed 

* * *

 

When they got to Dalton Kurt led the way to the Dean's office- Burt having only been once did not know where he was going. Kurt smiled at people as he went, those who recognised him greeted him and a few boys even gave him a hug. 

Once he got there he briefly spoke to the receptionist- Mr Baker- who sent him and his father through to Dean Patterson. Kurt hesitantly knocked on the door and entered when the woman inside called for him to do so. 

The Dean was a relatively tall woman with short but frizzy ginger hair. Her dark blue eyes were framed with a pair of black designer glasses and lined with carefully applied eyeliner. She was a young woman for a Dean- mid to late thirties, but everyone respected her despite her age and knew her to be excellent at her job. 

“Mr Hummel, it’s good to see you again” Dean Patterson smiled as she stood up, offering her hand out for Burt to shake.  

“Likewise Dean Patterson but unfortunately under these circumstances” Burt sighed whilst shaking her hand. 

“You said on the phone that you want to reenroll Kurt to Dalton?” 

“Yes, there has been another issue at school. This time more serious” Burt explained briefly, but Kurt knew as soon the words left his father’s mouth that the Dean would want a further explanation. 

“Worse than a death threat?” she asked “I’m sorry but for pupil safety I have to ask for details, before I make a decision concerning Kurt's future at Dalton I need to know everything” 

Kurt watched Burt freeze for a second, obviously torn. His father knew that Kurt didn’t want everyone at Dalton to know what he’d been through, on the other hand it as the only way Kurt would get into the school. 

“I was sexually assaulted” Kurt said in a clear but quiet voice, solving Burt's internal problem. 

“Oh Kurt I am so sorry” The Dean replied, her face and voice full of shock and sympathy. She slowly sat down in her seat, indicating that Kurt and Burt should do the same to the two chairs on the other side of the desk. 

“It was Blaine” Kurt told her, Blaine had been a golden student in the teacher’s eyes. The Dean was silent for a moment, Kurt watched her as she came to realise what had happened. 

“Anderson? He always was an impulsive boy- doing what he wanted without considering the consequences nor the effect on others.” 

“Everyone at McKinley thinks that I’m lying. I’ve been kicked out of the New Directions because of their disbelief and I can’t stay there anymore” Kurt explained, trying to get to understand his situation. 

“The Warblers are the only ones who believe me, they want to help me get over this and prove them wrong.” 

“And you think that coming here is the best option for you Kurt? I don’t want to sound harsh but if you come back you can’t transfer back to McKinley after a few months- you’ll have to stay for the entire year to graduate. If you keep transfer mid-semester like you did last year I think it will effect your grades negatively" The Dean explained 

"I know. I want to graduate from Dalton. I don't want to be at McKinley- transferring back there was But he's on some form of a list"   

"Well then there is no way we'd allow Blaine into Dalton. Not with a criminal record" Dean Patterson stated "We have very strict policy here, you're perfectly safe here" She assured him 

"Perfect" Burt smiled "When can he start?" 

"We'll need to discuss a payment plan and boarding arrangement" Patterson replied 

"Okay, well Kurt doesn't need to be here anymore, why don't you go and find Sebastian?"


	12. Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I know you are all going to hate me after this chapter so whilst we are still on good terms I'd like to say thank you for all of your support and I love you all.
> 
> See you on the other side
> 
> Lyna x

Sebastian was sat at his desk; writing up notes for his next lesson. Domingo, his little yellow canary twittered happily in his cage, grateful that Mr Puss was nowhere to be seen. Currently, he had a double free period, which he usually used to catch up on homework or recover from his Sunday night hangover. However on that morning Sebastian was struggling to concentrate. 

Thoughts of a certain flawless boy infected his mind and made his heart ache with longing. Sebastian couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He'd almost kissed Kurt. He had just been drawn in by the boy's intoxicating smile and melodic voice, he knew that getting closer to Kurt was a bad move but he seemed so warm and welcoming.  

If Carole hadn't called out Sebastian would have kissed Kurt. And that would have been a mistake. Kurt had been through so much already and Sebastian would only end up hurting him. Sebastian couldn't trust himself not to hurt Kurt. There was a reason why he had a string of one-night stands. 

Sebastian tried to focus on his history book and just when he felt he was finally getting into the swing of things his cell phone decided to ring. Sighing Sebastian look at the screen, secretly hoping that it would be Kurt. Although he hadn't answered any of Kurt's messages it would be nice to know he still cared. 

However, it wasn't Kurt calling him. It was Oliver aka Big Brother. Sebastian sighed again before standing up, grabbing his phone and flinging himself backwards on his bed. He took a deep breath before answering the phone. 

"Hello Oliver" 

"Hola" His brother's voice called through the small device, even though he hadn't live in France for a few years he still maintained a slightly French accent as he spoke. One that Sebastian had unfortunately lost. 

"Why Spanish?" Sebastian sighed 

"Why not?" Oliver retorted 

"I can think of no reason, it was just strange. What do you want?" Sebastian asked 

"Aww come on Sebby-Webby is that any way to speak to your brother?" Oliver replied in a teasing tone 

"It is if you keep calling me that. You know I'll hang up if you do" Sebastian frowned 

"I'm sorry. Anyway Maman and Père wanted me to talk to you" Oliver admitted 

"Why?" 

"Because they say you've been miserable since Saturday and they think it’s got something to do with that boy you like" Oliver explained, Sebastian groaned into the phone 

"Why do they have to get you involved? I'm fine, really"  

"Are you sure, because it’s not like you told us the last time you had feelings for someone. And we all know what a train wreck that was." Oliver laughed 

"Oh I'm glad you can find amusement in my pain" Sebastian snapped 

"So you are hurting. Come on Baby Bas, tell me what's wrong" Sebastian rolled his eyes at the nickname; one his brother knew would annoy him. 

"Nothing" 

"Sebastian" Oliver said simply in a stern voice "Tell me about Kurt" 

"Oh my god is there anything they didn't tell you?" Sebastian shouted into the phone, sitting back up as he did so. 

"Nope they told me everything, even about his "situation" with that Anderson boy" Sebastian groaned again 

"Come little brother, you can tell me anything. You know I just want what's best for you"  

Sebastian frowned as his brother spoke, knowing he was about to tell him everything. He felt heat rise up in him as all of the emotions he had repressed came rushing to the surface. Tears brimmed in his eyes making his vision go blurry. He whimpered as they began to fall. 

"Seb?" 

"I like him okay? Really like him. But I've screwed everything up. I can't be the person, the boyfriend, he needs. I've been a real asshole to him the past couple of days." Sebastian wiped the tears away with his blazer's sleeve. 

"Why have you? What have you done?" 

"I almost kissed him on Saturday. Then ignored him for the rest of the day and weekend" Sebastian sighed 

"Sebastian. Why? What are you scared of?" Oliver asked "Is it because of Louis?" 

Sebastian froze at the mention of that boy's name. The boy who had hurt him. Tricked him. Broke him. The seemingly perfect boy who had bought his trust with gifts and sweet words and then had taken all he wanted from a naïve young Sebastian. 

“Kind of” Sebastian mumbled, the tear once again escaping. “I want to be perfect for him. I want to give him everything. But Louis took so much, I don’t know if I can”

“What do you mean Sebastian?” Oliver asked

“I want to be the perfect boyfriend, to love him like he deserves. I want to care for him, to make him feel special. But Louis hurt me so much; I didn’t even know I could feel for someone again until I met Kurt. I don’t want to screw this up because I don’t know what to do.” Sebastian explained

“Listen Seb; nobody knows what they’re doing when they go into a relationship. It doesn’t matter if it’s your first or your fifteenth. Every relationship is different depending on the person. I think what you need to do is explain what happened with Louis to Kurt. Start with honesty. Even if Kurt doesn’t like you in that way it’ll be good for your friendship.” Oliver suggested

“You really think that it’ll be a good idea?”

“Yes Sebastian. I may not be the most experienced at stability within a relationship but I do know some things” Oliver laughed slightly

“What if he thinks I’m broken?” Sebastian asked in a small voice. After what Louis had done Sebastian had gone through two years of therapy to help him recover. But sometimes those niggling feelings of self doubt and mistrust resurfaced.

“He’s not going to think that. Out of everyone you’re friends with he’s the one who is going to understand you the most.”

“But what if he thinks I’m dirty?” Sebastian whimpered, pulling his knees closer to his chest.

“He won’t Sebastian. Put it this way; do you think Kurt is broken or dirty”

“No, all things considered he’s handling everything pretty well”

“So why would he think that about you?”

“Because I didn’t fight back. I let it happen over and over again.” Sebastian sobbed

“Seb, you were young and stupid and you didn’t know that you were in an unhealthy relationship. Hell none of us did until we got the call that you were in hospital” Oliver admitted through the phone “You thought he loved you like you loved him. How were you supposed to know it was wrong?”

“It’s so obvious now that it was” Sebastian sniffed. “I just didn’t want to be alone anymore”

“And you’re not. You have plenty of people around you and support you. You are nothing like Louis and once you find the courage to talk to Kurt and maybe ask him out, you will see how many people truly care for you”

As Sebastian listened to Oliver speak the door to the dorm room opened and Hunter walked in, texting someone. Sebastian wiped the remaining tears from his cheek as Hunter sat on the bed opposite and starred at him.

“Hunter’s here” He told his brother.

“Good, talk to Kurt Seb. Now I’ve got to go. I have found land elves in my back yard and I must go map their territory” Oliver teased

“I have to go too. I have a lip injection appointment” Both Sebastian and Oliver laughed before hanging up.

“You two still do that?” Hunter asked

“What?”

“Make up stupid reasons to why you have to hang up”

“It’s our thing hater.” Sebastian pouted.

“Anyway, your Maman text me- something about boy troubles” Hunter smirked

“Oh my god, why?” Sebastian moaned, burying his head in his pillow.

“I think it’s kind of cute. She just wants to know you’re okay.” Hunter said in a teasing tone. “So what is it? Disgruntled lover?”

“No”

“STD?”

“No!”

“Actual feelings for once?”

Sebastian looked up from the pillow and stared directly at Hunter, who stared back before realization took over his facial features.

“My God. You like someone don’t you? Sebastian Smythe showing actual emotions”

“Shut up Hunter.”

“Okay so you don’t want to talk about it. I get it. But you know where I am if you do right?”

“Yeah, you’re on the bed next to me asking me annoying and personal questions” Sebastian grumbled.

“Bitch you love me, don’t lie” Hunter smirked again and stood up. Sebastian followed him with his eyes- sitting up himself. “On a completely unrelated note, Kurt will be here in a moment so you might want to splash some water on your face if you don’t want him to know you’ve been crying”

“What?” Sebastian shrieked, standing up suddenly.

“Kurt is here, at Dalton, to enroll. He text me asking where our dorm room was because he knew you wouldn’t answer. Something about you two needing to talk about something serious. He’ll be here in a minute”

“And you didn’t start with that? What the hell Hunter?” Sebastian hurried into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face as Hunter suggested. Attempting to calm down the red that clung to them. He then quickly returned to straighten his tie in the mirror much to Hunter’s amusement.

“Oh my lord. Its Kurt isn’t it? You like Kurt” Hunter laughed as Sebastian scowled “Kurt and Sebastian sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S…”

Hunter was cut off by Sebastian pushing up against the wall opposite the door and put his hand over Hunter’s mouth.

“If you say anything to Kurt, Hunter I swear on your grandmother’s grave I will hunt you down and kill you… Are you licking my hand? Gross” Sebastian exclaimed letting Hunter go.

“Wow Seb, if you wanted us to have loud kinky sex up against a wall you should have just said” Hunter teased “Of course I would have to politely decline. But it would have been and interesting turn of events”

“Hunter, please don’t tell him anything.”

“I won’t that’s all down to you.” Hunter promised as someone knocked on the door.

“Speak of the Devil” Hunter smiled as he pushed past Sebastian to open the door. “Kurt! It’s good to see you. How have you been?”

“I’ve been okay, thank you Hunter. And yourself” Kurt’s sweet voice invaded the room. Bringing a smile to Sebastian’s lips before he’d even had the time to think of one.

“I’ve been excellent, as always my fine furry friend. Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll leave you two turtle doves in peace” Luckily for Hunter he escaped before Sebastian could kill him.

Sebastian slowly turned around to watch Kurt shut the dorm room door. Kurt offered him a small smile when their eyes finally met and Sebastian opened his arms wide, inviting Kurt in for a hug. Kurt immediately cuddled up to him.

“I’m sorry I’ve been an ass.” Sebastian mumbled against Kurt’s head as he pressed a kiss to his hairline.

“We have to talk Bastian. Did I do something wrong? I don’t understand why you’ve been acting strange.”

“It’s not you. It’s kind of the whole situation” Sebastian replied, letting Kurt take a step back.

“Does it have anything to do with what happened in Paris?”Kurt asked hesitantly

“What do you know about what happened in Paris” Sebastian snapped, automatically going on the defensive.

“Nothing. Except you get all upset when anyone mentions it and it obviously affected all of your family but you especially.” Kurt muttered, taking a seat on Sebastian’s bed “You don’t have to tell me about it if it’s too upsetting but, I like you Sebastian and I want to help you.”

Hope fluttered in Sebastian’s chest. Did Kurt like him the way Sebastian liked Kurt?

“I’ll tell you what happened. I want you to know. You need to know. But it hurts to talk about it. So freaking much” Sebastian sighed exasperatedly, tears once again rising. Sebastian hated his stupid tear ducts right now.

“Bastian, come here.” Kurt called carefully, offering his hand out to Sebastian. “I’ll be patient. Take your time and get through as much as you can”

“Okay” Sebastian drew in a shaky breath as he sat next to Kurt and took his hand

“I lived in France for most of my life, on and off. I mean I was born in American but when I was little we were always going back and forth and when I was ten we moved there full time. Everything was pretty normal you know? I came out when I was 13 and everyone was supportive. I got the slurs and the stares but it never really bothered me” Sebastian began

“Then when I was fourteen I met Louis. He was amazingly hot and I couldn’t believe he wanted to hand around with me. He was two, maybe three years older than me and I looked up to him at first. But as we spent more time together I began to develop feelings for him. He was the first boy I had a proper crush on.”

Sebastian went silent for a moment and Kurt simply just squeezed his hand in comfort.

“Eventually he caught on and asked me out and I said yes. For the month or so I was so happy. I had a boyfriend who said he loved me, he’d take me out to fancy places and by my presents all of the time and everything seemed perfect.”

“But then he started to get impatient with me. When we made out he started trying to get my shirt off and pressure me for more. I told him no at first. I was only fourteen and the only sexual knowledge or experience I had came from porn.”

“He started saying that if I loved him I’d give him a hand job. So I did. Then it was; if I loved him I’d suck him off. So I did. I really thought that I loved him. I thought that’s what a relationship between two men was supposed to be like. All about the physical. After all, all of those slurs in the hallways were sexual; cocksucker, ass licker. You know them all”

Kurt nodded next to him; he had experienced every homophobic chant and slur one way or another. They both had.

“In the end when Louis told me that if I loved him I’d go all the way, I did. Because that’s what I thought was normal. But it wasn’t what I wanted. I wanted my first time to be special. I wanted flowers and candles- even though it’s so cliché. Instead I got a dusty old couch at Louis’ house, it was rough, he didn’t prep me or use enough lube. It was agony and I knew it shouldn’t be like that. But I thought I loved him so I stayed.”

“Oh Bastian” Kurt murmured, squeezing Sebastian’s hand tighter and resting his head on his shoulder.

“I soon learnt that every time I went to see him he’d want sex. So I started prepping myself before I saw him. That way it didn’t hurt as much. We’d been together for about 6 months when everything got worse.”

“Louis showed up to where I used to work and offered to drive me home. Instead he took me to his friend’s house where they decided they wanted to take turns. It was horrible and it hurt so much. Louis kept whispering in my ear, saying that if I loved him I’d do it. But I’d had enough.”

“I tried to fight back. I was bleeding because of how rough they were and I was tired and scared. I bit, clawed and kicked out but Louis just grabbed my hair and held me still. That was the first time he hit me. They both beat and raped me multiple times that night and then when they thought I was dead they dumped me in a park.”

Kurt had tears streaming down his face, as he tried to bury it into Sebastian’s shoulder. Bas’ hand had gone white from how hard Kurt was holding him. Sebastian managed to pull Kurt onto his lap and hold him tightly for a moment.

He could hear Kurt whispering things like “I’m sorry” and “That bastard” over and over again as they cuddled.

“Anyway, a jogger found me shortly after and brought me to hospital. They managed to identify me because of the underwear I was wearing. The only thing I was wearing. I was almost fifteen and my Maman still wrote my name in my underwear” Sebastian laughed lightly, making Kurt smile.

“I spent months in hospital, slowly getting better- that’s when I decide I wanted to be a doctor. Père managed to get Louis and his friend sent to prison and we moved to Ohio. I’ve been having therapy for it for the past two, three, years. It’s really been helping. But then this with you and Blaine has brought it all back up again.”

“I’m sorry” Kurt mumbled again against Sebastian’s neck, he could feel Kurt’s breath on his skin.

“It’s not your fault”

“How long did they get?” Kurt asked after a moment

“I don’t know, and I don’t want to. I don’t want a date for their release hanging over me all my life. They are in the past, which is where they should stay” Sebastian stated, squeezing Kurt closer to him.

“Thank you for telling me” Kurt whispered kissing Sebastian on the cheek

“Thank you for being patient and listing. It took me five times to explain everything to Hunter. But that was his fault. He kept getting distracted” Sebastian laughed slightly.

“You said before that I needed to know. Why’s that?” Kurt asked, and Sebastian took a deep breath.

“I like you Kurt. More than as a friend. I want to date you, be your boyfriend. I want to hold your hand down the corridor and kiss you goodnight and good morning. I want everything when it comes to you but you needed to know all that first.”

When green eyes once again met blue both were full of unshed tears.

“Bastian” Kurt murmured slightly “I like you too”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this may have broken your heart. It did mine to write it.
> 
> Now as a special reward for all of you support if you head over to my youtube channel (Lyna LAufeyson) you will find a trailer/ sneak peak for this fic; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBD79SqEwf8
> 
> Tell me what you think for both this chapter and the video.
> 
> Thank you
> 
> Lyna x


	13. Farewell To McKinley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurtbastian fluff, Hunter and Jeff antics and McKinley drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, but this chapter is the longest I've ever written for a fic and it took forever.
> 
> I know it was a while ago but thank you for all the responses to my question about Kurt's roommate, it will be revealed today. For those of you who wanted it to be someone else, don't worry everyone will make an appearance.
> 
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Lyna x

Kurt was still sat on Sebastian's lap - snuggled closer into Sebastian's chest, burying his head into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian nuzzled Kurt's shoulder, breathing in his intoxicating scent. Kurt giggled as Sebastian's breath tickled his neck.

"Bastian," Kurt mumbled "What do we do now? What are we?"

"I don't know Baby. I want to be with you, I feel like I've waited forever to find you. You're the one who can make me into a better person." Sebastian murmured, his lips ghosting over Kurt's skin. "But I don't think I'm in the right place at the moment for a proper relationship. I want to visit my therapist first. I want to feel like I can give you everything you need."

"I just need you Bastian" Kurt promised, pressing feather-light kisses to Sebastian's neck "But I understand what you're saying. Maybe if we wait until you've been to your therapist and I'm settled in here we can go on a proper date." Kurt agreed, resting his forehead against Sebastian's.

"Settled in?" Sebastian asked; green eyes full of hope and excitement. Kurt had to laugh at his child like expression.

"Yes silly, why do you think I'm here?" Kurt leant back slightly, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"To see my beautiful face?" Sebastian asked with a smirk, but he did recall Hunter mentioning that Kurt was enrolling- he just hadn't registered what the words meant amidst his panic and his attempt to look presentable.

"Yes, of course. But the other reason was to enrol. My Dad is talking to the Dean right now to sort out a payment plan and my boarding situation" Kurt smiled happily

"He's really letting you come here?" Sebastian squeezed Kurt tighter. His face excited and overjoyed.

"He said he would on Saturday, remember?"

"I know, but I didn't know whether he'd actually do it" Sebastian admitted.

"Hummel's are people of their word Bastian. If we say we'll do something, we'll do it" Kurt stated

"Good to know. Family motto?"

"No, that's "No-one pushes the Hummel's around"" Sebastian nodded as Kurt spoke; "Do the Smythe's have one?"

"Not really, just "Family First" but I presume most people have that mentality" Sebastian said still smiling

"You'd be surprised" Kurt simply shrugged "But anyway, I'm going to be coming back and we can rule this school like we said we would." Kurt smiled back

"We will. You'll be captain of the Warblers and I'll be the captain of the lacrosse team. Like the cheerleaders and jocks of Dalton" Sebastian agreed

"And we can take over from Niff as the power couple of the Warblers'" Kurt laughed

"Going a bit far aren't we?" Sebastian smirked, just imagining trying to steal that title from the adorable couple.

"Hey! I can dream" Kurt giggled, leaning into Sebastian's neck again.

"And I promise I'll do everything in our power to make them come true" Sebastian murmured. Kurt leant back again, Sebastian's words making his heart melt a tiny bit; blue eyes met green, the gaze lingering for a moment before both boys leaned in.

When their lips finally met it was like nothing Kurt had ever felt before. It was better than fireworks, better than the hesitant chaste kisses he'd shared with Blaine. This kiss was fully of passion and urgency; all of their building and budding emotions towards each other all cam flowing out.

Kurt enjoyed the feeling of Sebastian's smooth lips pressed against his own. The kiss he had imagined them sharing before Carole had interrupted was nothing like the reality. Sebastian was skilled with his mouth and made Kurt feel things he never had before.

The kiss deepened as Sebastian ran his tongue along Kurt's lips. Kurt slowly parted his lips and allowed Sebastian to explore his mouth. Kurt allowing him to dominate the kiss sent sparks down Sebastian's spine, making him shudder. Of course he had kissed many men before but they were nothing like this. Kurt's inexperience showed slightly with his hesitance at allowing the kiss to deepen but the feelings that were present made up for it. Both boys moaned at the contact, relieved and overjoyed that it had finally happened.

Kurt moved his hands up from Sebastian's neck on to his cheeks and pulled his face closer as his confidence grew, whilst Sebastian moved his lower, resting just lower than Kurt's hips but not fully on his ass. Kurt whimpered as Sebastian eventually pulled away, breaking the kiss. Kurt tried to lean forward to catch Sebastian's lips again and Sebastian giggled.

A noise that he'd deny making to anyone other than Kurt. Smythe men do not giggle. Kurt pouted at the loss of contact.

"Bastian" Kurt whined again

"What?" Sebastian laughed

"I want more kisses" Kurt demanded, suddenly addicted to the minty flavour of Sebastian's mouth and the movement of his tongue.

"Bossy" Sebastian smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips followed by several more.

"What are we Bastian? If we're going to wait?" Kurt asked, still slightly confused.

"Have you ever played Sims?" Sebastian asked in response, seemingly out of nowhere

"I'm asking you a serious question and you bring up a video game?" Kurt asked, attempting to pull a shocked face but it was quickly overtaken by a smile. "Nerd much" Kurt laughed, pressing their noses together lightly in an Eskimo kiss.

"Hey, no. Answer the question" Sebastian smiled back

"Fine. Yes I have" Kurt rolled his eyes

"Okay so you know when Sims start a relationship they are in the romantic interest section and then they move one to boyfriends. That's us." Sebastian offered Kurt a dopey smile and Kurt laughed lightly in response.

"See you are a nerd"

"It's the only way I can think to explain it." Sebastian defended himself however he remained smiley "I'm just saying it's a way for us to hang out, get to know each other properly without adding extra unneeded pressure. Then when we are both in a good place to start a relationship we can."

"Okay, but we can still cuddle. Right?" Kurt asked, playing with the collar of Sebastian's shirt.

"Of course, I'm not giving up on our cuddles" Sebastian promised; pulling Kurt closer.

"What about kisses" Kurt looked up at Sebastian through his eyelashes- pretending to be bashful and nervous but he still smiled.

"I think we can stretch to a couple" Sebastian smirked. He placed a finger on Kurt's chin and guided his chin up in order to bring their lips together once again. They continued to kiss for several long moments. Each getting lost in the taste and smell of their opposite, both sharing smiles and light giggles of excitement.

Unfortunately for them Kurt's phone began to ring shortly after they had started. Both boys sighed in frustration at the interruption. Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket to check who was.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to get this. It's my Dad" Kurt said moving to answer the call, however he remained sitting on Sebastian's lap- the other boy resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"We're already cursed" Sebastian pouted and Kurt shushed him.

"Hey Dad" Kurt answered the phone

"Hey Buddy, you with Sebastian?" Burt asked

"Yeah. Are you done with the Dean?"

"Mhm, you start next Monday, You'll move in on the Sunday before. You have a roommate this time. His name is Cameron apparently he's nice I don't know if you know him"

"Not really, he's a Warbler but I never really talked to him." Kurt said as Sebastian pressed light kisses to Kurt's cheek and neck.

"Well you will soon. Anyway we need to leave shortly if I'm going to make it back to the garage in time for my shift." Burt pointed out

"Okay, you go to the car. I'll be there as soon as I can" Kurt replied

"See you in a minute Bud" Burt said hanging up the phone.

"You have to go?" Sebastian asked, nuzzling Kurt's neck again.

"Yeah but I can stay for a little while." Kurt smiled, kissing Sebastian again.

However they were once again interrupted, this time by a large bang at the door followed by the sound of someone's breath being knocked out of them. Kurt sighed at got up off of Bastian's lap.

"I'll call you when I get home" Kurt said, leaning down and kissing Sebastian's cheek. And moved towards the door. "I'll make whoever that is to leave you alone."

"Thanks I need to finish my homework" Sebastian sighed, lying back on his bed. "Oh and don't bother calling, I'll probably be in class when you do, text me and I'll ring you when I can"

"No problem" Kurt smiled. He picked up his bag and turned to face the door again before sighing "I don't want to go"

Sebastian stood up of the bed and walked up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "You'll be back soon right?"

"Yeah. I move in on Sunday"

"Plus we can meet up for coffee everyday" Sebastian said kissing Kurt's cheek- he never wanted to stop pressing kisses to Kurt's porcelain skin, Sebastian loved the feeling of it against his lips, the taste of him on his tongue.

"Promise?"

"Of course. However I can't promise that Hunter won't join us" Sebastian laughed in Kurt's ear, making the other boy shiver at the feeling. "Now run along before your Dad kills me for keeping you."

Kurt turned and leant up on his tiptoes before kissing Sebastian one final time and saying goodbye and reluctantly leaving the room.

Once outside he was greeted by the sight of Hunter holding Jeff in a headlock whilst he struggled and cried out for help. However both boys froze when Kurt cleared his throat.

"No, no, no, no .no." Hunter whined "See what you've done now Jeffery"

"All I did was go to the door, you're the one who tackled me to the ground" Jeff protested.

"Kurt, go back to your sweet, sweet love making with Seb. I'll make Jeff go away." Hunter promised

"Hunter, there was no love making going on" Kurt exclaimed, waving his hand in front of his face to emphasise his point. Hunter frowned at the revelation and squeezed Jeff tighter.

"What?" Hunter said before letting Jeff go, who fell ungracefully onto the floor, and pushing past Kurt and walking into his and Sebastian's room. Kurt heard Sebastian protest at Hunter's interruption and laughed as the two boys started bickering.

"All I wanted was a cuddle" Jeff muttered "So Kurt, how've you been?" he asked once he was back on his feet.

"I've been okay I guess. I'm better now" Kurt smiled "You?"

"It's been a good week. Me and Nick swapped dorms with people so now we share a room so..." Jeff trailed off.

"Lots of sex?" Kurt supplied

"Yeah" Jeff laughed, looking down and blushing slightly

"I suppose that cuts down the amount of people who walk in on you" Kurt pointed out

"Yep, saved a lot of the freshman's innocence" Jeff said "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Enrolling"

"Wait. Really?" Jeff squealed

"Yes really. I start on Monday."

"Yay" Jeff squealed again grabbing Kurt and pulling him into a hug. "We are going to have so much fun"

"Yes we will." Kurt laughed "We can go shopping and then shopping and even more shopping" Jeff smiled at Kurt's list knowing full well that along with Trent the three of them were going to raid the Westerville mall.

"You gonna join the Warblers again?"

"If you'll have me"

"Of course we will. I am never letting you go" Jeff hugged Kurt again "Eeek Wait until the others here about this."

"Well make sure you let them know. I have to go now, my Dad is waiting"

"Aw, but I only just found you again" Jeff frowned

"I know but I'll be back soon"

"You better be bitch because I'll find you if you don't" Jeff smirked

"Yeah, yeah" Kurt laughed "Go find your boyfriend Jeffy, I'll see you soon"

Kurt shouted a goodbye to Hunter and Sebastian before running down the grand staircase, through the reception and towards the car park. He easily located the car and his father. Burt started the engine as Kurt approached.

"How'd it go with Sebastian?" Burt asked as Kurt got in and put his seatbelt on.

"Pretty great actually" Kurt smiled, the warmth of happiness taking over his body. "He likes me too"

"So are you two dating or what" Burt grinned at the announcement.

"Well not exactly; we're going to wait a little while. Just until I've settled in a Dalton and he's ready." Kurt explained as they got onto the road. Not wanting to go into Sebastian's past with his father. It was Bastian's story to tell, not his. Also Kurt thought it would just confuse his Dad.

"Don't wait too long Bud, life's too short to wait" Burt sighed " I mean I spent all the time I physically could with your Mom and I still wish I had more time." Kurt nodded at what his father was saying and it was true. Kurt didn't really want to wait but deep down he knew that his and Sebastian's relationship would be stronger and healthier if they did.

"I guess, anyway it'll only be a couple of weeks maximum. We'll be together soon"

"Good, I want to see you happy. I know some people may think it's too soon after Blaine and everything, but as long it feels right you ignore them. Okay?" Burt said, glancing briefly at Kurt before returning his gaze back to the road

"Thank you Dad, your support means a lot to me" Kurt said smiling

"I'll always try and support you Kurt, you are my son and I love you"

"I love you too Dad"

"Good. Now enough with this mushy stuff." Burt smiled "Is there anything new you need for Dalton? I know you said your uniform still fits and everything but what about shoes or books or anything."

"I don't think so, I guess classes will need new books and stuff but I won't know until I get there."

"Okay, what about suitcases and boxes? You got enough to pack up all of your stuff?"

"Yep, you know me- the connoisseur of packing a lot of clothes into a small case."

Burt laughed lightly at his son's words, remembering every holiday the pair had ever been on. Burt had always tried to limit the amount of clothes Kurt could take but no matter how hard he tried Kurt would always find a way to pack millions of outfits- with enough space to buy more on their trip.

"Good, good."

"So everything is ready for Sunday. I just have to actually pack. But I'll get that done in a couple of days."

"Not everything. I still have to tell the McKinley you're leaving and give them the transfer papers. But I believe if I step one foot in that school I'll either punch Schuester or Anderson, not that I don't want to punch them but you know, it'll look terrible on my campaign and I might get arrested for assault"

"Well why don't I take them in?" Kurt asked

"What?"

"Well I'm presuming you won't make me go to school for the rest of the week..."

"Making presumptions now are we?" Burt cut Kurt off with a smile

"Come on, you wouldn't put me through the horrors of public school again" Kurt smirked

"Oh here he is, the toffee-nosed little bitch you were born to be" Burt laughed

"Anyway" Kurt said with an even larger smile "I can go to McKinley, give Figgins' the papers, clear out my locker and catch a ride home with Finn and Sam"

"Are you sure Buddy? I don't want you running into anyone that will upset you"

"I'll be okay, everyone should be in lessons so I'll just wait by the car" Kurt promised, knowing that Burt would agree with him. Like he had said before, he had Burt wrapped around his little finger.

"Fine, I'll drop you off on the way home."

* * *

 

Burt stopped the car just by the turning into McKinley allowing Kurt to jump out before driving away towards the garage. Kurt walked across the car park in a relatively good mood. He couldn't wait to see Sebastian again. He couldn't believe that Sebastian was actually into him, to the point where he would consider giving up his Casanova lifestyle and actually date.

Kurt was also overwhelmed by the trust Sebastian had shown in Kurt by sharing his past with the other boy. The story shocked Kurt deeply and he felt lucky considering his own situation with Blaine. He knew that a relationship with Sebastian would be difficult and that both of them would bring a colossal amount of baggage but deep down he knew it would be worth it.

Kurt was right with his assumption that everyone would be in class by time he got into the building. The only people of whom Kurt encountered were a few students either late or skipping class and one or two cleaners; attempting to fix the chaos created by the lunch time rush.

When he got to Figgins' office he found the receptionist asleep at her desk, once again demonstrating the drastic difference in standards between Dalton and McKinley. Kurt briefly considered waking her up however he decided to just go straight through to the principal's office who, as Kurt could see through the glass doors, was just polishing a model bird.

The principal looked up from his work as Kurt knocked hesitantly on the door and waved him in. As Kurt entered he pulled out the transfer papers from his messenger bag and held them out towards the man.

"I've come to tell you that I'm transferring schools" Kurt said simply as Figgins took the papers

"Why?" Figgins asked confused, obviously oblivious to the events that had gone on during the past weeks.

"I no longer feel safe at this school; Mr Schue has kicked me out of the New Directions and seems to have side stepped his professional role in his attempt to verbally attack me." Kurt explained briefly- he had no desire to go in depth with his explanation. Figgins couldn't stop him leaving no and it really wasn't any of his business anymore.

Silence fell across the room as Figgins read through the transfer papers; Kurt stood awkwardly as he waited, fiddling with the strap of the bag. It took about five minutes for Figgins to read the documents however to Kurt it felt like hours.

"I'm sorry that you feel like you have to leave, you will be greatly missed" Figgins said as he handed back the papers. This generalised response sparked something inside of Kurt; his anger. The anger he had stored up over the years about McKinley, about the teachers, about the students. It all came pouring out at once.

"No I won't." Kurt snapped "This school has hated me since I walked through those shabby doors years ago. I have been bullied for one thing or another since day one. Teachers have looked down on me and overlooked my being bullying. Hell I was even voted Prom Queen and no one did anything to stop it."

Figgins leant back slightly, shocked at Kurt's outburst. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. However Kurt wasn't done, he leant over the desk and continued to list the failures of the failing school. His anger growing with each sentence.

"The school board did nothing when my life was threatened, and the anti-bullying system that was set up by students to protect me failed dramatically. You consistently ignore the underhand and frankly illegal antics of Coach Sue no matter how damaging her methods are on the children of this school. And you know what the ironic thing is? That sociopath is the only person here who has even attempted to help me."

"Mr Hummel I am sorry you feel this way about the school. I understand that we have failed you" Figgins tried to apologise

"No you're not. I can tell by the look on your face that you have no idea what I am on about. You are out of touch with this school and have no clue about anyone here. Your teachers are all either drug addicts, alcoholics or have questionable mental stability and you need to sort it out."

Kurt spat before spinning on his heels and storming out the room- in a way Rachel Berry never could. He had no reason to stay and watch Figgins stumble around his seemingly empty head to string together a coherent response. Kurt was leaving McKinley and he was never, ever, coming back.

After his outburst Kurt felt a lot better than he had done in years. The building up anger finally released. An escape from everything finally optional. Kurt couldn't wait until Monday, for his new life to begin.

He knew he'd miss his friends from McKinley, however the only ones of importance he would make time to see. Finn and Sam he would see when he came home from Dalton but Quinn, Brittany and Artie may be a bit of a problem- but that was what a cell phone was for, right?

There wasn't much stuff in Kurt's locker when he finally got there. Just a couple of school books, which he put in his bag despite knowing he probably wouldn't need them again- they may come in handy in the future. There was also a large can of hairspray which joined the books and went in his bag, followed by some concealer and lip balm. For once the only clothes that were in the locker were a grey jacket that he draped over his arm and a scarf that fortunately went with his current outfit.

Sadness, however, once again filled his heart as he glanced up at the pictures decorating the inside of his locker door. The main one being Blaine's Dalton year book photo with "Courage" spelled out along the bottom in letters cut from a magazine (Kurt was glad he had just y=used a random magazine instead of cutting up an edition of Vogue like he had considered). Other photo's included ones of the Unholy Trinity, Santana and Brittany, the entire glee club, him and Finn and a lot were of Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt gathered up the photos and shoved them in a pocket of his bag. He took the framed photo of Blaine and the letters that spelled out courage and threw them in the nearest bin- he didn't need them anymore.

Then Kurt pulled his phone out of his back pocket and sent a quick text to both Finn and Sam; asking them where they were. Knowing their timetable meant that they should both be in glee. However since their creation of a new club Kurt didn't know where they would meet, even if they had the same timetable.

But it wasn't that long until the end of school and Kurt knew that they would both be coming straight home as neither had football practice and glee finished at 3:30. After waiting a few moments by his old and now empty locker Kurt decided he'd go and track down his brothers' car.

He once again made his way down the empty corridors of McKinley, listening to the faint murmur of students and teachers behind closed door. Somewhere he could hear a teacher yelling at an idle pupil who had apparently argued back, but he ignored the commotion.

His journey through the school was strange for Kurt, somewhat mournful as he realized that this would most likely be his last time walking through the halls of McKinley, definitely as a student. It wasn't that Kurt was sad to go, it was more like he was saying goodbye to a place that had been a large part of his life for several years. However it still made him kind of sad, he was ending s chapter of his life, and although a happier, new chapter lay just around the corner Kurt was sorry this one had ended the way it did.

Kurt didn't really pay any attention to the route he was taking to get to the car park; he was too lost in his thoughts. However his peaceful goodbye was interrupted by a shrill shriek as he past the choir room.

"You guys can't quit glee club, we need twelve members. With Kurt gone we need you more than ever." Rachel's voice echoed through the choir room, even though the door was pushed to her voice easily found its way to Kurt's ears. The boy moved to a place where he could see what was going on but where those in the room couldn't see him.

Once again the people in the choir room where strongly divided. Finn, Sam, Quinn, Britt and Artie all were stood next to the shiny black piano with Brad seated upon the stool next to it. Rachel and Mr Schue were stood together in the middle of the room as the rest of the New Directions were seated in their usual chairs.

"Need us to do what Rachel? Stand and sway in the back ground whilst you and the attempted rapist sing in front?" Quinn spat back,

"There is no proof that Blaine did anything!" Rachel shouted back

"So the fact that Kurt came home crying, early in the morning covered in cuts and bruises after going to the hospital and talking to the police, isn't proof?" Sam asked

"He could have easily got those bruises elsewhere- not that I have seen any bruises on him. It could have all been an act." Rachel replied

"My Dolphin wouldn't lie. Blaine did hurt Kurtie. And then he made him cry in the hallway the other day and hurt his wrist." Brittany pointed out.

"Oh and we're going to take your word for it Brittany? Because everything you say makes perfect sense."

"Hey, dwarf! Leave Brittany alone, she's obviously confused." Santana snapped at Rachel.

"Obviously, Kurt is lying"

"Rachel can you just stop. Kurt hasn't done anything" Blaine muttered to the girl however she ignored his comment.

"He is a liar and not someone we need in this club

"Then you don't need us" Finn started "Since Kurt's gone we don't want to be a part of this club anymore"

"Mr Schue, you made your choice to make Kurt leave because you decided that he was wrong. Well now we are choosing to leave because you are wrong." Artie added

"We used to be a big family here. We used to stick together no matter what. Yes sometimes we fought and one person would quit now and again but they would always come back." Brittany said "Now we're not. You took away Kurt's right to come back, thus you alienated the member of my family that needs the most help right now."

"Brittany's right. Kurt is hurting, he is vulnerable and now he feels like he has to travel two hours to find people who believe and support him" Quinn agreed "But because his problem causes you to think too hard or turn against a boy that most of us don't even know properly, you kick him out."

Kurt looked on from his position by the door as his true friends defended him, fought his battles even though he was leaving them. He felt pride in them as well as an overwhelming urge to hug them all.

"To be honest Mr Schue, even though a lot of us wanted the situation between Kurt and Blaine to go away I don't think any of us wanted him to leave" Mercedes spoke up from her seat at the back.

"Yeah, I miss him." Tina added simply. Mr Schue sighed and ran his hand through his thick, curly hair.

"I'm sorry. I thought that it would solve the situation" he said simply.

"Yeah, because telling the victim that they are wrong or are making it up, or that they are useless and worthless to the group they have been in for two years because of his attack is always the solution" Quinn snapped

"What if I found him and asked him to come back. Would you guys rejoin then?" Mr Schue asked; hope shinning in everyone or the New Directions' eyes.

"No" the former members chorused.

"What why?" Puck asked, "We'd all be together again then."

"No we wouldn't" Artie shook his head "It's too late"

"Even if you found Kurt and literally begged him on your knees he wouldn't come back." Sam added

"Why's it too late?" Rachel asked.

Kurt decide now was the time to make his presence known; he pushed open the door and stepped inside of the room. All eyes were on him, some were shocked to see him. The others, his friends, smiled at his appearance. Blaine shrank back in his seat as Kurt looked over to him briefly.

"Because I no longer go to this school." Kurt said simply.

"They let you back? When do you start?" Sam asked, eyes brimming with happiness as he moved to hug Kurt.

"Of course they let me back, they need me" Kurt teased back "And I move in on Sunday, start Monday."

"Awesome"

"That's brilliant Kurt" Quinn beamed

"You're going back to Dalton?" Blaine asked his voice hesitant, clearly shocked.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business but the Warblers' have offered me a place of refuge and a position of importance within the group. And most of all they believe me" Kurt replied

"So you'll be competing against us at some point?" Rachel asked

"Probably" Kurt shrugged

"Getting to Nationals is going to be so much easier than I thought" Rachel smiled

"Good luck with that, considering you only have half a team- even if you manage to force all of the band members to perform with you, you still don't have twelve." Kurt smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tah Dah ! Bitchy Kurt has arrived to show the New Direction's who is the true Queen. I hope you liked this chapter and the responses of all of the characters, tell me what you thought.
> 
> Question Time
> 
> As a little sub plot for Kurt's Dalton life I was planning on bringing a character we all know and love (hopefully) from mainly Season 4 and 5 although they do appear in 3 into this story. I wanted to have Kurt help them become who they have to be but not have it as a main plot just a little thing that would last a few chapters. I don't want to give too much away but would Kurt helping another person show their true colours be something you'd all be interested in or not? It would involve changing the characters original but minimal back story and changing what schools they originally went to.
> 
> Again tell me what you think.
> 
> Lyna x


	14. The Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short and was honestly rushed. I am going away for 2 weeks and won't be able to update for a while so I wanted to give you some Kurtbastian fluff befor eI went. I promise I'm not giving up on this and I will caryr on writing whislst I am away and I will hopefully create a bank of chapters I can publish when I get back.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this chpater.
> 
> Lyna x

True to their word Kurt and Sebastian met up every day that week at the Lima Bean, unfortunately for them they were never alone. Hunter joined them on every occasion much to Sebastian's horror Hunter managed to find out when and where they were meeting everyday (which wasn't hard because it was the Lima Bean at 4 o'clock everyday)

Despite Hunter's presence the three boys enjoyed their time together and really got to know each other. They all shared stories of their past and funny stories about their siblings (or in Hunter's case his cat as he was an only child)

On the Friday Kurt and Sebastian went to the Westerville mall along with Hunter, Trent and Niff. They hit all of the clothes stores despite Hunter's protest. And even though clothes' shopping wasn't exactly Sebastian's thing he still dutifully followed Kurt and carried his bags. By the end of the day his arms ached with the strain but the smile on Kurt's face was worth the pain.

After their shopping trip they all went out for a meal, Sebastian paid for Kurt even though the boy protested but once again Sebastian saw the smile on Kurt's face and knew that he wasn't really annoyed. Plus Kurt had held his hand under the table and made him feel all warm inside.

On Saturday Kurt was sat in the Lima Bean waiting for Sebastian to turn up. He was coming from his therapy session and Kurt hoped everything was okay. Sebastian had text him saying he'd be there in a few minutes. So Kurt was sat waiting with his own non-fat Mocha and an Americano for Sebastian.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare" Sebastian apologised when he came up to Kurt. Kissing him on the cheek before sitting opposite to Kurt.

"Its okay, your coffee should still be warm" Kurt replied

"You ordered my coffee for me?" Sebastian asked, surprise on his face as he took a sip and found it made to perfection. With the right amount of sugar added and everything.

"You can't meet me for coffee everyday of the week without me learning your coffee order and how much sugar you put in it" Kurt smiled; Sebastian took Kurt's hand and rested them on top of the table.

"Thank you," Sebastian smiled

"Anyway, how'd it go?"

"Really well actually. We went over everything that happened in excruciating detail and my therapist kept reassuring me that I am nothing like Louis and that I won't hurt you. She actually thinks that having a stable relationship will help me move on." Sebastian explained with a large smile

"Bastian that's great" Kurt exclaimed

"It is, and to be honest it has made me a lot more confident going into a relationship with you. I feel comfortable with the concept of dating and even though I'm still scared I'm going to enjoy being your boyfriend."

"Just a heads up you're doing great on that front. " Kurt sighed happily

"Really? I haven't done much" Sebastian asked confused

"It's not the big gestures that make you a good boyfriend. It's the little things; holding doors open for me, carrying my bags when we went shopping. I don't want big crazy gestures or for you to serenade me like Blaine did. Big gestures are for special occasions, everyday relies on small insignificant things. Like as soon as you came in you kissed me and held my hand. They are the things that make me feel happy and that we are equals in this." Kurt pointed out; as he spoke his cheeks grew redder as his blush spread.

"I enjoy that stuff. I don't think about doing it, I just do it. It makes me feel happy that I can do things for you." Sebastian also blushed "It makes me feel like we're in a relationship instead of me just trying to get into your pants."

"Good," Kurt smiled "Because we are in a relationship, soon to be actual boyfriends"

The two boys smiled at each other at the prospect of becoming official. They were both excited and knew that they were only waiting because they had said they would, not because the wanted to. In all honesty Kurt expected that as soon as he put the last thing away on Sunday they would change their relationship statuses on Facebook and officially be boyfriends.

"Oh by the way, the police came over this morning" Kurt told Sebastian

"Really why?"

"Just to tell me that they're dropping my case; due to a lack of evidence, which we knew anyway when they let Blaine go." Kurt frowned "It's stupid really but I guess that's how the legal system works."

"I can't believe that they're not doing anything. So many people get sexually assaulted each year and most cases don't go reported and then when they do the bastard always gets off!" Sebastian snapped letting go of Kurt's hand.

"Bastian!" Kurt hissed as several people in the Lima Bean turned to look at the couple.

"Sorry" Sebastian sighed, rubbing his hands down his face "It just pisses me off. How are you with it?"

"I'm annoyed but at least it's out there. At least some people know what Blaine has done. As long as he stays away from me I'll make do. The situation isn't ideal but there is nothing else I can really do." Sebastian took Kurt's hand again and squeezed it.

"If he ever comes near you again I'll make him wish he hadn't been born" Sebastian promised

"To be honest it seems like he just wants everyone to forget and go back to normal."

"Of course he wants everyone to forget. But we won't and we won't let him forget either. Apparently he tried to convince Wes that you were lying but Wes just hung up on him"

"He's tried to ring me a couple of times since I said I was transferring but I just blocked his number."

"Good, I don't want him in our lives any more than you do." Sebastian said

"I don't want to talk about him anymore" Kurt sighed "Can we do something else please?"

"Of course Baby. What do you want to do? Have you finished packing yet? I can help you " Sebastian offered.

"I've already packed everything, except the last minute things like my phone charger and laptop." Kurt stated "We could go to my place and watch a movie?"

"Sounds great, although you better have a good selection of DVD's and there better be cuddling" Sebastian smirked

The boys both drove to the Hudmel household separately so they wouldn't have to leave one car at the coffee shop. Kurt may have almost broke several speed limits in his attempt to get to his house quicker but it'd be worth it.

When they got there the boys found the house strangely empty for a Saturday. But that was soon explained by a note on the table from Burt explaining that Finn and Sam had gone to the garage and Burt and Carole had gone to some campaign event.

"Do you want a drink? Or anything to eat?" Kurt asked, leading Sebastian into the kitchen.

"Erm, yeah please"

"Tea? Coffee? Water?" Kurt asked "We have some fizzy drinks but I don't know what they are because they're Finn's"

"Tea please" Sebastian replied, hovering behind Kurt. Not really knowing what to do with himself. Kurt filled the kettle and put it on to boil before getting two cups out of the cupboard and putting two tea bags inside.

"We have some biscuits if you want?" Kurt suggested pointing towards the biscuit tin. Sebastian moved towards said tin and opened it. He took a biscuit out and put in his mouth before holding the tin out to Kurt who did the same. Kurt quickly made their tea; adding the correct amount of milk and sugar for their individual tastes and led Sebastian up to his room.

"There are my DVD's, pick whichever one you want" Kurt pointed to a bookcase in the corner which was full of films. Each row was organised alphabetically except one row that appeared to be strictly reserved for Disney movies.

Sebastian looked over the films on the shelf before coming to X-men and pulled that out. He turned to Kurt with a raised eyebrow, not expecting a superhero action movie from the other boy.

"What? Hugh Jackman is hot" Kurt protested from where he was

"I know he is I just didn't think he'd be your type" Sebastian laughed

"My type?" Kurt smirked as he stood up and walked to Sebastian, "And what did you think my type was?"

"Tall guys with a meerkat face?" Sebastian joked putting the DVD on Kurt's bed.

"Must be" Kurt smiled before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lip.

The light kiss acted like a catalyst; due to Hunter being present every time they had tried to meet up meant that they had only managed to steal a few pecks on the cheek and one chaste kiss without the other boy noticing- not that they were hiding their relationship, Hunter was just annoying.

Both Kurt and Sebastian were aching for more contact, longing looks and feather light brushes of lips against skin would not suffice. Once the two boys started to kiss they found it difficult to stop. Sweet, and soft kisses were deepened, making Kurt moan in pleasure.

The sound was like music to Sebastian's ears. Even though he had plenty of experience with men it felt good knowing Kurt was enjoying himself. Kurt fisted his hands into Sebastian's shirt as he ran his tongue along Sebastian's and he leaned into the kiss; moaning again.

Then it was Sebastian's turn to moan, as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Pulling him even closer. Being pressed up against Kurt felt like heaven for Sebastian. Knowing Kurt was safe and happy in his arms, moaning in enjoyment, it made Sebastian feel like a good boyfriend. Someone who Kurt deserved.

The noises made by Kurt sent shivers down Sebastian's spine and sparks down to his hardening cock. Then in a display of great self restraint Sebastian pulled away.

"God Kurt." He gasped "We have to stop Baby" Sebastian rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"What? Why" Kurt whined, already missing the contact

"I.. I need to cool off" stuttered Sebastian, trying to take a step away from Kurt

"Oh" realisation dawned on Kurt's face as he understood Sebastian's predicament. "Sorry"

"It's not your fault." Sebastian laughed "Well it is but its not like its a bad thing. Anyway It'll go away in a minute." Kurt smiled at Sebastian before turning to pick up the DVD

"I'm going to put this on, then we can cuddle "

Whilst Kurt messed about with his TV Sebastian took off his shoes and made himself comfortable on Kurt's bed; leaning against the head board. Kurt turned back around as the movie started to play and smiled at Sebastian once again, who opened his arms. Inviting Kurt to cuddle.

Kurt also took his shoes and sat on the bed. He lent forwards and picked up their cups of tea that were on his bedside table and handed Sebastian's to him. Then he snuggled up to Sebastian as the movie played.

* * *

 

A short while later the film was almost finished and both boys had lost interest in favour of each other's lips. Kurt and Sebastian lay next to each other, running their hands lightly over their clothed bodies.

The room was full of quiet moans and gasps as Sebastian's lips travelled down Kurt's neck. Sucking on the spot just below Kurt's ear, making his eyes roll back in pleasure. Sebastian smirked at the little noises Kurt was making, they made him feel confident and excited. Something he had never really felt before in this situation.

"God, Baby, I can't get enough of your lips" Sebastian moaned in-between kisses.

"You feel so good" Kurt murmured, kissing Sebastian's cheek before rejoining their mouths.

As the continued to kiss Sebastian pushed Kurt back gently, kissing down his neck once again before moving himself so he was hovering above Kurt. For a short moment everything was perfect, the way it should be. But suddenly it all fell apart.

Kurt froze under Sebastian's touch and began to panic. He could feel his chest tighten as he gasped for breath, trying to escape the choking feeling that had consumed him. He was trapped, there was no way he could free himself. It was like that night all over again.

"No. No. No. No . No." Kurt cried "Get off. Please stop."

Sebastian had sensed something was wrong when Kurt had frozen and he had stopped kissing Kurt long enough to see him freak out. He immediately pulled away from Kurt, making sure Kurt had all the space he needed and he watched as Kurt sat up and pulled his legs to his chest.

"Hey, it's okay. Baby? I'm not going to hurt you, It's okay" Sebastian soothed quietly. He edged closer to the crying boy as he continued to whisper words of reassurance. "You're going to be okay. You're in your room with me, Bastian. Okay?"

Kurt looked up to Sebastian and the other boys heart broke in half as his saw the sorrowful look in Kurt's eyes. The beautiful pools of blue were full of tears making Kurt's face red and blotchy. Sebastian reached out slowly, giving Kurt a chance to move away if he needed to, and took Kurt's hand in his own.

"I'm sorry" Kurt mumbled "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out"

"Kurt you don't have to apologise for saying no. I don't expect anything from you. If anything I'm sorry for making you think I was trying for more. I wasn't but I'm sorry I made you panic" Sebastian apologised.

"I know you didn't want more, it wasn't that." Kurt sighed "I think it was when you were on top of me," Kurt sniffed, opening the draw of his bedside table with his one free hand and pulled out a tissue before drying his eyes.

"You reminded me of that night. I felt trapped and out of control. I was fine with the speed we were going, I know you don't expect me to have sex right away. I know you won't hurt me"

"I will never hurt you. I promise you that. And I guess I wasn't really thinking, I won't get on top of you if that's what it is,"

"It's not that I don't like the idea of you on top of me. It kinda turns me on actually. It's just the feeling that I'm not in control. I like kissing you, I like the feeling of your lips on my skin. But I just don't like not being able to control the situation. I'm sorry"

"Stop apologising Kurt. You're not doing anything wrong. I love kissing you and not being expected to go further, I don't have to do anything I don't want to. I don't feel obliged to do anything and I hope you feel the same. You can say no to something as much as I can." Sebastian explained

"I promise you any time you say no, or are unsure about something I will listen and I will stop doing whatever I am doing that's making you uncomfortable. If you ever feel like I am pressuring you to do something then tell me and I'll stop"

"Thank you, and I'll do the same for you" Kurt smiled sadly.

"I know you would Baby." Sebastian replied kissing Kurt's forehead

"I trust you" Kurt sighed, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I trust you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being rushed but I hope you liked it.
> 
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Lyna x


	15. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I'm back. Sprry for the wait.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna x

As soon as Kurt opened the boot of his car Sebastian was by his side to help. He greeted Kurt with a quick kiss before grabbing a hold of Kurt's suitcase. Kurt laughed at the boy's antics and gladly let him take the heavy suitcase from the vehicle as Burt's car suddenly pulled up next to Kurt's and both Finn and Sam got out and tried to wrangle with Kurt's other suitcase.

"I still don't get why you need so many clothes" Finn moaned as he lifted the case from Burt's car

"Don't ask" Burt whined under his breath, just loud enough for Sebastian to hear but fortunately for him Kurt didn't; he was too busy with his scathing response to Finn.

"Because I have to look me best Finn. On weekends and after school; I'm not going to wear my uniform am I?" Sebastian smirked at Kurt's reaction and Finn's dumbstruck expression

"I think the uniform is kinda cool" Finn shrugged

"And that's why I'm the fashionista and you're the guy who wears the same clothes every day of the week unless Carole or I wash them whilst you're asleep." Kurt snapped at his brother and Burt rolled his eyes.

"You always look beautiful" Sebastian stated to Kurt, making him smile and press a kiss to Sebastian's cheek. Unbeknownst to them Burt, Sam and Finn smiled at the young couple; all of them glad that Kurt was feeling happy again.

"Sebastian" Burt called, making the boy look up from Kurt's face "I like you, you make him smile. But I swear if you hurt him; pressure him to do anything he doesn't want to, I will make you regret the day you were born"

Finn and Sam nodded in agreement by the side of Burt and fear shot through Sebastian. That was before his brain caught up with him. He knew he'd never hurt Kurt. Never force him to do anything he didn't want to do. He wasn't that kind of guy.

"You never have to worry about that" Sebastian promised before turning to Kurt "I will never hurt you like he did. Never in a million years, even longer than that."

"I know Bastian, and I will never hurt you" Kurt leant his head on Sebastian shoulder and Sebastian wrapped his arms around him.

"Aww" Sam sighed as he watched the two boys

"Shut up Samuel" Kurt snapped, or at least he tried to. His voice was muffled by Sebastian's shoulder and Sam only just managed to understand what Kurt was trying to say. Sam laughed making Kurt scowl but only Sebastian saw, he made it go away by lightly kissing Kurt's forehead.

"Do you know where your room is Buddy?" Burt asked "We have to get these cases up there."

"Yeah, it's just a couple of doors down from my old dorm" Kurt replied

"And what's this Cameron like? Do you know him Sebastian?" Burt enquired

"He's a good guy. A bit messy so you'll have to put him in his place Kurt. He likes his video games and stuff but he spends most of his time with Zach so he won't bother you too much. It'll be like you've got the room to yourself once he tidies up after himself" Sebastian explained.

Cameron and himself had always gotten along, they weren't exactly close but he was a Warbler so they found themselves grouped together a lot. He was friendly but kind of temperamental, snapping if he was tired or sad. Kurt would definitely be given a run for his money.

"Alright," Burt nodded "But if he gives you any trouble Kurt..."

"I know, I know. Tell you or the Dean" Kurt interrupted with a sigh. "I'll be fine"

Burt looked unsure, he didn't want to leave his son again. He didn't want Kurt to have to drive two hours to come home. But it was necessary to get Kurt feeling safe. Both Finn and Sam looked reluctant to leave Kurt at Dalton but they saw how happy Kurt had become since getting there ten minutes ago.

"Kurtie!" A voice suddenly shouted from seemingly nowhere. All five men looked up to see Jeff running towards them; frantically waving his arms in excitement. Following a short distance behind Jeff Nick ran too.

Before anyone really knew what was happening Jeff had flung himself at Kurt, causing him to stumble backwards. By some small miracle Kurt managed to remain standing and hugged the blonde boy tightly.

"You're here. You're actually back. I missed you so much" Jeff squealed, squeezing Kurt tightly

"Jeffy. Missed you too. Can't breathe" Kurt gasped out

"Jeffery Sterling! We have talked about this" Sebastian snapped at the boy. His harsh tone made Jeff let go and look at the floor

"Sorry Kurtie" Jeff pouted

"It's okay Jeff"

"Hey you're the pizza guy turned Kurt's brother!" Nick exclaimed at Sam when he finally joined the group, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, Sam, that's me" Sam stuttered awkwardly and Jeff glared at him.

"Sorry, that was rude. I just didn't expect to see you ever again. It's kinda weird" Nick smiled

"It's okay."

"Do you need me to carry anything?" Jeff asked Kurt as he continued to glare at Sam.

"You can take this suitcase. It's heavy" Finn offered holding out the handle of the case

"Lazy" Burt muttered under his breath.

"I don't see you carrying anything" Finn exclaimed back.

"I have a heart condition" Burt retorted

"Only when it suits you" Finn scowled

"Dad, Finn, Sam. You guys can go home, I'm sure between the four of us we can get my stuff upstairs." Kurt interrupted their bickering.

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping" Burt asked

"Yes Dad. I know my way around and I have plenty of friends. It's not like the last time you left me here."

"Okay, I can see you're in somewhat good hands" Burt sighed before pulling Kurt into a hug "Stay safe buddy. Call me every day, don't stay up too late and work hard" Burt kissed his forehead

"I will, love you Dad"

"I love you too Buddy"

"We'll see you soon Kurt" Sam smiled also hugging him

"Yeah, We'll miss you loads" Finn added before hugging Kurt

"Love you both" Kurt murmured before the three of them got into the car. Kurt waved to his family as they drove away; Sebastian's hand wresting on his shoulder.

"Come on then. Let's get this shit upstairs" Jeff laughed as he began to pull one of Kurt's suitcase towards the doors.

"Hey Sterling, don't call my stuff shit " Kurt shouted back. He grabbed his laptop bag (putting the strap around his neck) and another carry case out of his car and slammed the boot shut, harder than he meant to. He winced at the thought of hurting his baby.

Sebastian kept a hold of Kurt's other suitcase in one hand and held Kurt's free hand in the other. Nick trailed after Jeff; trying to take the suitcase from his boyfriend but Jeff wouldn't let him.

The four boys made their way through to the reception where Kurt signed in and then they made their way to the dorms. To everybody's delight all of their dorms were relatively near to each other, meaning they wouldn't have to travel too far when they wanted to hang out and that secret sleepovers would be easier to sneak out to.

Hesitantly Kurt opened the door to his new dorm room. The room just like every other Dalton dorm. The standard black beds with red and white linens, the white carpet and dressers with black desks, side tables, bookcases and wardrobes. The double glazed windows at the end of the room were framed with red curtains; a matching rug was situated in between the two beds.

In the middle of the room, between the two desks there was the door to the bathroom Kurt would be sharing with Cameron.

Speaking of the other boy he was knelt in front of the one bookcase with books on it. On the floor next to him was a small pile of books he was putting away. Cameron was a tall boy and somewhat lean, he had dirty blonde hair with dyed lighter tips that hung over his face. His dark blue eyes looked up at the four boys as they entered.

"Hey Cameron" Sebastian greeted from behind Kurt as the group walked in.

"Sebastian," Cameron nodded "And it's nice to see you again Kurt, I know we weren't exactly friends when you were here last but I hope we can be" he smiled.

"Yeah, me too" Kurt returned his smile as he put his laptop bag and carry case on the bed nearest the door next to the empty bedside table. Jeff and Sebastian put the two suitcases at the end of the bed.

"Wow Cam, I can see the floor for once" Nick laughed

"Yeah, yeah" Cameron scoffed "When the cleaners came into make Kurt's bed one of them almost fainted at the sight. I thought I should at least make the effort, I can't promise it'll stay like this but I'll try."

"That's all I ask" Kurt replied as Cameron but the last of the books away on the shelf.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair whilst you unpack." Cameron stated "I'm gonna go find Zach"

"Okay, see you later" Kurt smiled

"We're gonna go too Kurt, if you don't mind. We have plans" Nick smiled sheepishly

"That's fine. I'll see you guys later too" Kurt rolled his eyes as Cameron, Nick and Jeff all left the room, shutting the door behind them. Kurt turned towards Sebastian who wrapped his arms around him.

"What are you gonna leave me too?" Kurt laughed

"Never," Sebastian smiled, pressing a feather light kiss to Kurt's nose "I've got the whole day free to help you unpack."

"Good, but it shouldn't take too long, everything is folded and organised correctly, we just have to put it in the correct places." Kurt smiled

"Sounds easy enough" Sebastian sighed letting go of Kurt and pulling one of the cases on to the bed and opened it. "Where do we start?"

By simply following Kurt's orders the two boys managed to get both suitcases of clothes away into the correct drawers and wardrobe in just a couple of hours. Kurt put all of his products onto the two shelves in the bathroom that Cameron had cleared off for him whilst Sebastian put Kurt's laptop on the clear desk.

"Hey Kurt, what's in this other case? It's really heavy" Sebastian asked, referring to one case remaining on the bed. It was a black case and it was strangely square. Kurt walked out of the bathroom to see what Sebastian was talking about.

"It's my sewing machine" Kurt stated, "I've got to buy some more materials and stuff before I can make any more clothes but I thought I'd bring it so I can make more stuff for my portfolio for Parsons"

"We can go out after school tomorrow to buy some if you want?" Sebastian suggested

"You'll come with me? I've got to warn you if you think clothes shopping with me is tedious, material shopping is even more so" Kurt pointed out

"It won't be boring, I'll be with you" Sebastian blushed

"You know all the right things to say" Kurt smiled again before leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to Sebastian's lips before picking up the sewing machined and setting it up on his desk. Sebastian set up Kurt's framed photographs up on his bedside table.

There were three altogether; one had been taken recently and was of Kurt's family including Sam. It was the other two that held Sebastian's attention; the first was of Burt (looking significantly younger that he was now) and Kurt at the age of around six. Next to them stood a beautiful woman, Sebastian presumed that she was Kurt's mother; she had long flowing chestnut brown hair and bright blue eyes, similar to Kurt's. All three of them were smiling at the camera and had their arms wrapped around each other.

The third was the woman again and this time in her arms was a toddler that resembled Kurt, he wore a pale blue shirt and a little black bow tie. He was looking down at his mother as she looked up at him. Both were smiling and to Sebastian it looked like a perfect moment captured forever.

"She would have like you" Kurt stated, shaking Sebastian from his thoughts

"Really?"

"Mhm, you're a sweetheart why wouldn't she? Also you speak French" Kurt smirked sitting next to Sebastian

"Good to know I tick all of the potential boyfriend boxes" Sebastian said

"What do you mean potential?" Kurt asked smiling "I'm all moved in"

"So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you be my official boyfriend?"

"Only if you'll be mine Sebastian Quentin Smythe" Kurt smiled before he stood from the bed and hesitantly straddled Sebastian's lap.

"Of course Baby" Sebastian whispered as Kurt's lips hovered above Sebastian's. Sebastian placed his hand at the base of Kurt's neck and gently pushed down, pressing their lips together. A series of soft kisses followed in quick succession before Sebastian broke them, choosing instead to trail kisses along Kurt's cheek bone and down his neck. Stopping to suck lightly just below Kurt's ear; making the boy gasp and his eyes to flutter shut. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and wrested their foreheads together.

"I can't get enough of you, boyfriend" Sebastian murmured and Kurt giggled before kissing Sebastian again. Sebastian leaned back carefully onto the bed and gently pulled Kurt on top of him. Their lips joined in a passionate kiss; tongues dancing together as Sebastian moved his hands to cup Kurt's ass.

Suddenly behind them the door burst open and in fell Hunter, Trent, Jeff and Nick. Sebastian and Kurt immediately broke the kiss; Kurt turned around and Sebastian sat up- their torso's pressed together.

"See! I told you they were together" Jeff shouted from the floor

"I never said they weren't together. I just said you couldn't base you entire argument on the fact that they were holding hands" Trent snapped from underneath him.

"I told you they liked each other. Now get off me" Hunter cried from the bottom of the pile. After a bit of a struggle the four boys managed to stand. In the meantime Kurt had climbed on the bed but Sebastian shuffled to the edge, hanging his legs off of the side and had pulled Kurt onto his lap.

"Hello gentlemen" Sebastian greeted, his voice husky and slightly deeper than normal. He cleared his throat attempting to hide his arousal.

"Good Evening you two. Having fun?" Nick smirked

"Well we were until we were rudely interrupted" Kurt retorted and Sebastian snorted.

"So are you two dating now?" Trent asked also smirking lightly.

"Yes" they chorused

"Aww" Jeff sighed "But you'll never be cuter than me and Nicky"

"I don't know Jeff, look at them blushing. They are quite adorable" Trent smiled

"Ha" Sebastian laughed; sticking out his tongue.

"Bitch" Jeff scoffed and everyone rolled their eyes.

"So, how long have you been together?" Trent asked

"We've officially been boyfriends for about fifteen minutes and everything seems to be going great" Sebastian sighed, nuzzling Kurt's neck.

"That explains why you haven't performed the obligatory action for all new couples and alerted everyone via Facebook" Hunter smirked even though Sebastian had kept him pretty much up to date with his relationship with Kurt.

"It's the next thing on my to do list. I just got a bit distracted" Kurt said, snuggling back into Sebastian's embrace, who kissed his forehead lightly.

"I bet you did," Hunter laughed

"Aww god damn it you guys are adorable" Jeff sighed in exasperation, "We have to up our game Nicky"

"Of course we will Jeffy, love you" the pair shared a chaste kiss and Trent smacked Nick on the back of the head.

"Stop it"

"But they're kissing" Nick scowled pointing at Kurt and Sebastian

"We are in their room, " Trent pointed out "Plus I like them more" he laughed

"Fuck you" Jeff snapped but with no real anger behind it.

"I hate to be "that guy" but we were celebrating here and you've kinda ruined the mood" Sebastian said, gesturing with his one hand (the other was wrapped around Kurt's waist, hugging him tightly)

"We'll see you guys at dinner then. But I'm warning you guys, if it's not up on Facebook by then, there will be trouble" Trent smiled

"Literally doing it now" Kurt sighed, getting his phone out of his pocket

The four other boys squeezed back out of the room muttering apologies leaving Kurt and Sebastian alone. The two sat still for a moment before Sebastian lay on his back, pulling a squealing Kurt with him. They laughed at the motion as Kurt tried to free himself from Sebastian's playful grip.

"You're an idiot, you know that" Kurt smiled, lying down next to his boyfriend.

"I'm your idiot" Sebastian replied, pressing another kiss to Kurt's cheek

"Are you sure you're new to this boyfriend stuff, you seem to be really good at it?"

"Pinky swear" Sebastian smirked offering up his little finger

"Pinky swear? What are you? Six?" Kurt laughed but linked their pinkies anyway. "Where's my phone?" he asked, having dropped it due to Sebastian's antics.

"Here" Sebastian replied, offering it to Kurt. Kurt unlocked the phone and opened Facebook. He hadn't gone on it since he had declared himself single and became friends Sebastian. He quickly changed his relationship status, as did Sebastian on his own phone. It didn't take long for the comments to flood in;

* * *

 

In the Hudmel household Burt, Finn and Sam were sat watching a football game whilst Carole was sat in her armchair reading a book. Everyone was feeling forlorn at the loss of Kurt; they kept expecting him to come out of his room to show them something he'd made on his sewing machine or to criticise the footballers choice of clothing.

Sam had lost interest in the game a short while ago, he liked playing football sure but watching it was kinda boring. Instead, he was playing games on his phone and going through his twitter feed when he got the notification.

**Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Sebastian Smythe**

Sam smiled to himself, glad the two had finally declared their relationship to the world. He'd had enough of "We're not dating" every time he'd asked Kurt. He like the status, noticing he was one of the first to do so. The others appeared to be from the boys at Dalton.

"What are you smiling at Sam?" Burt asked from an armchair next to Carole's

"This" he said, standing and walking over to Burt and Carole, showing them the status. Finn made a noise of protest when Sam didn't show him first so he moved behind his mother so he could see it. Carole immediately broke into a smile.

"I'm glad he's happy" she said

"I've already given Sebastian the standard boyfriend talk and he has promised not to hurt our boy" Burt nodded

"Yeah, or me and Sam well break him" Finn agreed,

"You leave Sebastian alone, he's a sweetheart" Carole scolded her boy

"Yes mom"

* * *

 

In the Smythe household Nathaniel was sat in an armchair reading the day's newspaper whilst Lucinda and Bear were on the sofa. Lucinda had her laptop on the edge of her knees as Bear rested his head on her stomach. She was writing up some documents for work when she received the notification.

**Sebastian Smythe is in a relationship with Kurt Hummel**

She let out a little squeal of joy at the news, having to read it five or six times before it finally sunk in. When she looked up from her laptop Bear had lifted his head from her stomach and was staring at her, as was her husband.

"Happy about something Dear?" Nathaniel asked with a smile

"Oh only our little Sebby getting himself a boyfriend" She smirked with the trademark Smythe smirk (even though she'd married into the family she'd mastered the skill)

"What? Really? Seb and Kurt finally got their acts together?"

"It looks like it. I know Oliver said that Sebastian was going to tell him what happened with Louis but I didn't think he wanted to get into a serious relationship whilst he was still in high school, that's why he was dragging his heels" Lucinda responded

"I guess he didn't encounter on meeting someone like Kurt. I don't think he expected to feel for someone again but he did. I guess that's why he wanted to go and see his therapist" Nathaniel added

"Well I think Kurt's good for him" Lucinda smiled

"They're good for each other"

* * *

 

In the Berry household Rachel was once again uploading another video of her singing up on to YouTube. The critics were still mainly mean but a few distant admirers encouraged her to continue. Anyway despite what people said she was Rachel Barbra Berry and she was going to get a Grammy if it killed her.

She was just about to put a link to her latest video on Facebook when she got the notification. To say Rachel Berry was angry was an understatement. How dare Kurt? How dare he betray them like that? He had already betrayed them by jumping ship back to Dalton. But dating another one of them? That was just digging the knife in deeper.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Just a few weeks ago her club was perfectly fine. Regional's was coming up and they were going to win it with very little trouble. But suddenly Kurt and Blaine were fighting and now Kurt had gone.

Blaine. He'd be heart broken when he found out about this, she thought. But who would be the one to tell him. Was he still friends with Kurt one Facebook? She didn't know. There was only one option left. She pulled out her phone and dialled a well known number.

"Blaine? There's something you need to see.

* * *

 

Blaine was sat on his bed, curled up into a little ball. His eyes were fixed on his laptop screen in front of him. Where the glowing lights told him what he already knew. That Kurt had moved on. Tears were running down his face making his new and old bruises glisten in the dim lights.

A knock at the door made Blaine flinch violently, fear spiking through his body. He knew he had to call out to let the person on the other side in but dread filled his stomach at the thought of his father coming in again.

"Squirt? It's me" Cooper called from the other side and Blaine let out a sigh of relief as his brother entered the room. Cooper approached his little brother and sat next to him on the bed. "God he really did a number on you didn't he?" Coop asked, looking at the new bruises covering Blaine's face.

"He's never hit me before. He's threatened but he's never actually done it" Blaine sniffed, leaning on to his brother

"What happen? Why were you fighting. Has it got something to do with the whole rape thing that Kurt's made up?" Cooper asked

"He didn't make it up ok? I'm sick of people saying that he's a liar he's not. I did all of those things. I pushed him in the back of that car. I didn't stop when he said no. I don't remember much of what happened that night but I do remember that" Blaine snapped at Cooper.

Cooper pulled away from his little brother, shocked at the outburst. When he's father had rung him to tell him about the accusation he had never doubted his brother's innocence. Blaine wouldn't do something like that, he'd thought. But he'd been wrong.

"Have you been to the police?"

"I've tried, but Dad won't let me. Why do you think he hit me? He caught me trying to sneak out again. He's taken my car off me so I can't go myself. He is even driving me to school and picking me up at exactly 3:30 every day. He waits outside the choir room when I have glee. He won't let me go to the police." Blaine explained, tears running down his face with renewed vigour.

"I hate what people are saying about Kurt. He's completely innocent in all of this. I need to be punished for what I have done. But Dad's too caught up in what it'll do to his reputation. I hate this."

Cooper wrapped his arms around his little brother and pulled him closer.

"You can't tell anyone Blaine. You won't survive prison. You'll end up as someone's bitch or even worse dead. Me and Dad will protect you but you can't tell anyone. You understand?"

Horror dawned of Blaine's face. How could he not go to the police? He was guilty. He had hurt Kurt. He deserved to be punished. How could his brother stand by him and promise protection and forgiveness when every time Blaine closed his eyes he felt sick with guilt?

"I... I understand"

* * *

* * *

 

**Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Sebastian Smythe**

**Lucinda Smythe, Ruby Smythe, Sam Evans and 25 others like this**

**Jeffery Sterling- It's on bitches ;) (Nick Duval likes this)**

**Hunter Clarington- Kurt you break him I break you**

_-Oliver Smythe - Agreed, but I can't wait to meet you_

_-Kurt Hummel – And I, you_

**Rachel Barbra Berry- What the hell Kurt? You and Blaine belong together, you belong with us. Come back to McKinley. We can sort this out.**

_-Sebastian Smythe - It looks like someone has finally realised that they don't have enough members to compete._

_-Rachel Barbra Berry - you have no idea what MY club is going through. You're just a stupid slut who doesn't deserve someone like Kurt._

_-Sebastian Smythe -I'll have you know I completed a crossword today with only three mistakes_

_-Hunter Clarington - It was a difficult crossword, I was using numbers and shit_

_-Rachel Barbra Berry- All of you prep boys are so annoying_

_-Sebastian Smythe - We prefer the term socially elite_

_-Hunter Clarington – Watch it midget, your precious Blaine is a former prep boy_

_-Rachel Barbra Berry- Whatever_

_-Hunter Clarington - Did we win?_

_-Sebastian Smythe- I think we did_

**Mercedes Jones- I hope you're happy White Boy, I miss you x**

**Brittany S. Pearce- I'm glad you've found another dolphin to keep you happy, Unicorn**

**Santana D. Lopez- Wanky**

**Wesley Montgomery- Be warned the water gun we use for Niff can easily be rebranded.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know how to display the Facebook conversation but I wanted to include it. Basically the bold is and original comment and the italics are comments on a comment. I hope thats not too confusing. I tried.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna x


	16. Welcome To Dalton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guy's here is the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :D
> 
> By the way have I mentioned how much I love you guys, every comment I recieve makes my day that little bit brighter and I really appreciate the time you take to write them.
> 
> Tell me what you think,
> 
> Lyna x

Kurt's first day at Dalton was brilliant. It was as if he'd never left. Breakfast with the Warblers was an intriguing affair with everyone welcoming him back as well as teasing him and Sebastian, causing Kurt to blush bright red and Sebastian to stutter.

All of his teachers were also glad to see him back, especially his French teacher Madam Desmoulins. She paired him with Sebastian as they were the only two who were fluent, meaning they spent the entire lesson flirting in French and sneaking kisses.

At lunch Jeff and Trent discussed the latest fashion trends with Kurt, something he had missed doing back at McKinley, whilst Sebastian held his hand all throughout lunch and pressed soft kisses to Kurt's cheek at every opportunity. The young couple cuddled together on one of the sofa's in the common room much to Niff's annoyance and Trent's delight.

Kurt's last lesson of the day was Warblers practice, he went eagerly to the choir room, excited to be back in a glee club that appreciated him. He walked with Thad and Cameron, with Trent and Zach joining them as they went. They split up when they got to the choir room; Cameron and Zach went to sit on the windowsill, Trent went to sit next to Flint on one of the couches and Thad went to take his place on the council.

Sebastian opened his arms on the main couch and indicated for Kurt to join him and Hunter. Kurt snuggled up next to him and Sebastian kissed his forehead making a happy warm feeling spread through his body.

"I call this Warbler meeting to order" Wes announced loudly, banging his gavel against the table "And I'd like to welcome Warbler Kurt back to our club."

A murmur of half-hearted greeting spread through room, every Warbler had spoken to him throughout the day and Kurt knew that the announcement was just a formality and was not really bothered by the distinct lack of enthusiasm.

"I know our usual tradition is to present the new Warbler with a Dalton Canary however someone's cat" Wes paused to glare at Hunter who cradled Mr Puss to his chest and scowled "Got into the aviary and murdered most of the defenceless birds."

"They had wings they could have flown away but no they stayed to get eaten. The weak die Wesley it's not Mr Puss' fault" Hunter snapped at the lead councillor

"Anyway" Wes drowned out Hunter's protest "unfortunately the remaining birds are being kept to hopefully breed and preserve the bloodline so we can't give you a canary right now Kurt."

"It's okay" Kurt sighed, he was slightly disappointed at the revelation, he had enjoyed looking after Pavarotti and felt as if having a canary meant he had been officially part of the team. Sebastian squeezed Kurt in comfort, noticing his damped attitude.

"You wanted a canary?" Sebastian whispered as Hunter and Wes continued to bicker.

"I liked having one last time and it's kind of a symbol for being a Warbler" Kurt explained "But it doesn't matter, it can't be helped"

"You can have Domingo if you want" Sebastian offered

"Really? Don't you want him?" Kurt asked, turning to look at his boyfriend

"I like having him but I share a dorm with Hunter, thus Mr Puss is there all the time. The poor guy is constantly stressed out and at home Bear freaks him out. Not on purpose, Bear would never hurt him but he'd be better off with you." Sebastian explained

"Yeah then. I'd love to take him off your hands" Kurt smiled

"Of course I demand visitation rights" Sebastian smirked

"If that means you'll come and see me" Kurt leant up and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips

"Just you try and keep me away" Sebastian whispered.

"Why would I want to do that" Kurt kissed him again

"Now, having a new member changes our team dynamic and I think it gives us an opportunity to perform new and better numbers" Wes announced, breaking up Kurt and Sebastian's conversation. "Does anyone have any ideas they want to put forward to the council?"

"Actually Wes, I have an announcement to make" Sebastian stood up and walked to the side of the council and turned to face the rest of the group. "It has come to my attention that I am no longer the best person for the position of the Warblers lead soloist."

This time murmurs of discontent and shock filled the room, many were concerned with Sebastian's announcement. After the loss of Blaine they had revelled in the hope of having a new and fairer strong lead soloist so when Sebastian transferred to Dalton they felt as if he was God's gift to the team.

"I personally believe that the best person for this job is Kurt. He is a powerful singer and has an amazing range. Not only that I truly believe that his ideas and perspective will offer an edge to the Warblers performances." Sebastian explained "Thus I am formally stepping down as the lead soloist for the Warblers and nominating Warbler Kurt Hummel as my replacement."

"And is this something you want Kurt?" David asked "It will be a lot of work and you'll have to regularly stay late at practice and give up your free time to plan performances"

"It is, yes. If you guys do elect me I promise to do the best I can to help us win and get us to Chicago for Nationals" Kurt said as he stood up, offering everyone a large smile and bouncing on the balls of his feet- unable to completely contain his excitement.

"Does anyone have any objections?" Thad asked

"I think I speak for everyone when I say Kurt obviously has a lot more experience than us all. I mean he is the only one of us to have been to a Nationals competition." James pointed out, murmurs of agreement followed the stamen and Kurt saw a few people nodding their heads.

"Yeah, I've got no problem with Kurt replacing Sebastian" Stated Nick, his boyfriend humming in agreement.

"Alright then it's agreed Kurt Hummel is the new lead soloist of the Warblers" Wes announced, banging his gavel on the table, frightening Mr Puss as well as making it official.

* * *

 

Sebastian trailed after Kurt as they wandered around the fabric store. As promised Sebastian had brought him to the store as soon as school had finished- and after they had gotten changed, because there was no way Kurt would go shopping in his uniform, nor apparently, could his boyfriend. Kurt was running his fingers through different pieces of material and checking their thread count amongst other things. Sebastian didn't really know what Kurt was looking for but he found the concentration on Kurt's face amusing; his eyebrows rising and falling, telling Sebastian he liked or disliked a fabric.

"Bastian, do you like the colour of this material?" Kurt asked, holding up a thick dark blue material. Sebastian didn't really know what Kurt would make with material that thick but he answered anyway.

"Yeah, it's a nice colour" he answered, "I like blue" Kurt smiled at his answer and wrote something down in a little book. "What are you writing?" Sebastian asked

"Oh, the codes of the different materials and the length I want cut, I'll get everything done in the end."

"Oh " Sebastian replied, he couldn't deny it anymore, he was kind of bored. It wasn't like he didn't like spending time with Kurt, it was just the other boy had stopped talking to him and was engrossed it his work.

"Bastian?" Kurt called, sensing his boyfriend's boredom, he was surprised he'd lasted as long as he had before getting fidgety "I'm almost done here, I'm just going to get all of this cut" he held up his note book "Why don't you go and get us some coffee?"

"Yeah sure Baby. I'll meet you there." Sebastian smiled, relieved that he'd been given an escape. He leant over a kissed Kurt's cheek before crossing the mall and going to the coffee shop. It wasn't the Lima Bean but it was one of the better places in Westerville.

Sebastian ordered an Americano for himself and a Non-fat Mocha for Kurt before adding the correct amounts of sugar for the both of them. Then he went and found a table, by the window of the store so Kurt could easily find him when he returned.

"Sebastian Smythe! Where have you been Killer?" A familiar voice drew Sebastian's attention. He looked up the see three tall boys standing next to him. The boy who stood in the middle of them, the one who had spoken, had short blonde hair and blue eyes where as the other two were almost identical with brown hair and brown eyes, but Sebastian knew that this was because they were twins.

"Alexander, Thomas, George. It's good to see you" Sebastian smiled hesitantly. These three were regulars at Scandals and a couple of years older than him. In the club they all danced and chatted but here, in the coffee shop, it was obvious Sebastian wasn't old enough to get into the clubs and although to them it wouldn't be a problem Sebastian felt awkward socialising with them outside of the bar setting.

"You didn't answer my question Seb, where have you been. I haven't seen you at Scandals in weeks." Alexander pointed out

"That's because I've stopped going." Sebastian replied simply

"Why? I was pretty sure you lived off a string of one night stands." George laughed

"Yeah, you must be horny as fuck" Thomas smirked and Sebastian shrugged, not that he didn't miss sex, it was one of the best feelings in the world. But for Sebastian there was one better, cuddling Kurt and the light kisses they shared were enough for him.

"I don't miss Scandals, I've gone straight"

"Straight?" Alexander exclaimed

"What!" Thomas and George shouted together

"Wait, no not straight like that. I still like boys very much. I mean that I have a boyfriend" Sebastian explained hurriedly, waving his hands to emphasise his point.

"Oh thank God. You scared me so much there" Alexander sighed in relief

"He must be amazing in bed to make you commit" Thomas smirked

"We haven't..." Sebastian trailed off "It's not important"

"Really? " Alexander scoffed and Sebastian nodded

"Wow, he must be really special" George sighed

"Yeah he means the world to me" Sebastian smiled at his friends

"Who means the world to you?" Kurt voice came from behind the three boys "Excuse me" he murmured pushing past them to get to his boyfriend.

"You do" Sebastian smiled again "Here's your coffee" he held the beverage out to Kurt who smiled at him.

"Who are your friends?" Kurt asked, taking his seat.

"Well hey Gorgeous. I'm Alexander and these are George and Thomas" Kurt blushed at the boys attention and looked down at the table. Out of the corner of his eye Kurt saw Sebastian frown at Alexander.

"I'm Kurt" he replied softly, feeling kind of uncomfortable as Sebastian continued to glare.

"Cute. Anyway I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to Scandals one night?" Alexander asked

"I don't think that's something we'd enjoy" Sebastian scowled at the boy, he could tell Kurt was getting more uncomfortable as Alexander went on and he honestly believed that returning to Scandals would be upsetting for Kurt.

"What about you Gorgeous?"

"Sebastian's right, We'd rather not" Kurt said shyly

"Well your loss" Alexander shrugged "Well we should be going. See you around "

"Bye Seb. I hope you guys are happy together" Thomas smiled

"Yeah, you're cute together" George agreed with his brother

As the three walked off Sebastian saw Kurt relax; his shoulders became less tense and he sighed a breath of relief. Sebastian reached across the table and took Kurt's free hand in his own. Kurt looked up and offered his boyfriend a small smile before sighing again.

"I'm sorry about them, I didn't think they'd stay long." Sebastian frowned

"Who are they?"

"Just some guys from Scandals. They wanted to know why I hadn't been and the bar for the past couple of weeks. I just told them that I had a fabulous boyfriend who was keeping me away" Kurt smiled at the revelation

"You can always go out if you want to. I won't stop you. But no having sex with people and no drunk driving" Kurt pointed out

"One, I have never driven drunk and would never I know the risks and I'm not that stupid. Two, I'd never cheat on you and Three, I have no need to go, I'd prefer to spend my evenings cuddling you." Sebastian explained and Kurt blushed

"I'd like that too."

"Also I'm sorry I got bored in the shop. I didn't mean to" Sebastian apologised and Kurt laughed

"It's fine, honestly, you lasted longer than I thought you would. Even Mercedes got bored when she came with me last time. It's not exactly the most gripping thing. But I appreciate you coming" Kurt smiled

"Do you miss her?"

"Who Mercedes?"

"Yeah, she commented on our relationship status saying that she missed you" Sebastian pointed out

"I do, I guess. But I can't face her. Not when she thinks I could lie about being raped. She needs to apologise to me and actually mean it before I can even begin to think about being friends with her again. The same with all of them."

"Do you think any of them will?"

"It's tough to say. Rachel will never admit that she's wrong. Even if Blaine came out and admitted it she'd still be convinced that it was my fault. Tina and Mike will stick together on whatever they decide, which will most likely be on Blaine's side. Puck and Santana probably don't care. I can see Santana saying she believed me just to please Brittney." Kurt explained

"Mercedes still seems to be on the fence about everything. She can't believe that Blaine would hurt me but she knows that I wouldn't lie. She's confused and doesn't know what to do. Eventually she should come round but I don't really know"

"Well you don't need them, you have the Warbler's now" Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hand and smiled "Even if some of them are crazy"

"It's a good crazy though" Kurt said taking a sip of his coffee

"The best kind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of short but for those of you who are interested I have written a one-shot/ delete scene on Hunter and Wes' arguement. I wrote it but it didn't seem to fit but I loved it too much to let it go. It is called "I tawt I taw a puddy tat" and as you can probably guess it was my attempt at being funny. I'd really apreciate if you could go and check it out.
> 
> Tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna x


	17. Sports, Singing and Santana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, this chapter's kind of a mess, I couldn't decide whether or not to split in two as they're different days and don't really fit but then they'd be short chapters on their own. So they're together, sorry if it doesn't flow.
> 
> Tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna x

"Okay, so I've got you the list" Sebastian smirked as he followed Kurt into his dorm room and watched in amusement as Kurt flopped down onto the bed face first. Domingo fluttered in his cage as the movement woke him and chirped in protest.

"I hate this school" Kurt groaned, his voice muffled by the pillows

"No you don't, come on it's not that bad" Sebastian laughed, sitting next to his boyfriend "It's only sports"

"Do I look like the kind of guy to do sports Bastian, running up the stairs makes me out of breath" Kurt protested, looking up.

"Running up stairs makes everyone out of breath" Sebastian dismissed "Just pick one you like"

It was Kurt's second day at Dalton, during breakfast that morning the Dean had approached the new student and informed him of a new change to the curriculum- compulsory physical education. Two days a week! Now Kurt was healthy, and all of the dancing he did in glee club kept him fit but Kurt Hummel did not do sports, that was just a fact of life. He didn't like it, so he didn't do it. Case closed.

"I don't wanna do sports" he whined into the pillow again

"Come on Baby, you never know. It might be fun" Sebastian prompted

"Read out the list" Kurt sighed

"Okay, football?"

"Never again"

"Soccer?

"No."

"Lacrosse?"

"That's your thing"

"That doesn't mean you're not allowed to do it too Kurt" Sebastian laughed

"I know, but come on. Can you see me playing lacrosse? At least with football and soccer I have some idea of the rules but lacrosse?" Kurt replied

"Fine. There is swimming and synchronised swimming?"

"Erm no. The chlorine would be horrible on my skin."

"Boxing?"

"That was Blaine's thing and I bruise like a peach so that would be a bad idea"

"Okay, what about tennis or badminton?"

"I guess I could, they're not really aggressive sports, and thus injuries would be less likely" Kurt thought out loud and Sebastian snorted.

"Seriously? That's your thought process?" he asked, crossing his legs.

"Yeah, people can die in football, it's horrific"

"People can die brushing their teeth but you still do it twice a day" Sebastian pointed out

"Shut up and read your list" Kurt pouted and Sebastian smirked

"Okay so the next one is polo but you need your own horse to participate. However if it's something you want to do I can ask my Grandfather to lend me one of his retired horses"

"Retired horses?"

"Yeah he breeds and trains race horses" Sebastian replied as Kurt continued to look confused "I swear I've already told you"

"You could have done but I don't remember. Plus I don't think I could do polo. I've never touched a real horse let alone played a sport with one." Kurt shrugged, also sitting up and crossing his legs so he could face Sebastian.

"What you've never been on a horse?" Kurt shook his head "Okay that is one thing we have to do. You have to have ridden a horse at least once in your life Kurt or you're doing something wrong" Sebastian exclaimed with excitement.

"Hey, I've been busy. And it's not like I've regularly had the opportunity to ride one" Kurt defended himself

"Well now you have. This Saturday we'll go to my Grandfather's stables and go on a ride"

"Okay, fine. Now I'm going to have to buy some jodhpurs"

"No you don't, just wear some jeans or something" Sebastian shrugged

"Erm, no. If I'm going to do this I need to do it right. I'll need a helmet too" Kurt pointed out

"There will be one for you to borrow." Sebastian sighed

"What if the person before me has head lice hm? Then what? No, I'd rather have my own." Kurt said "This is going to be one expensive Saturday"

"I'll pay for everything idiot. It's my idea" Sebastian smiled at his boyfriend, knowing that only he could create so much of a fuss over a simple outing.

"Bastian, you don't have to" Kurt sighed

"I thought the whole point of having a boyfriend was to spoil them rotten? Besides I want to" Sebastian leant over and kissed Kurt chastely.

"Thank you"

"No problem, we can go tomorrow after Warbler's practice" Sebastian said and Kurt nodded

"Anyway, are there any more sports on that list?" Kurt asked

"Just the one, " Sebastian replied "Cheerleading"

"Wait, when did Dalton get a cheer team?" Kurt asked; his eyes wide and excited. He had enjoyed his time on the Cheerio's; he had planned to rejoin them during his junior year but with all of the hassle between the New Directions and the Cheerio's Kurt didn't want the drama.

"Apparently at the start of this year. The old swimming teacher retired so the Dean naturally hired a new one. Coach Roz Washington. According to Jeff she's an Olympian- won bronze in Beijing in individual synchronised swimming" Sebastian explained "I didn't even know there was such a thing as individual synchronised swimming yet she wears that medal like a badge of honour, well it is a badge of honour I guess..."

Kurt nodded as his boyfriend continued to explain. He was intrigued by this mysterious woman and he couldn't wait to meet her.

"So she introduced synchronised swimming here and once she found out we didn't have a cheer team she decided to set one up. She's dead set on taking Nationals and she hates Sue Sylvester. Wants to take her title as number on cheer coach in the states" Sebastian stated

"She wants to win a Nationals cheer trophy with an all boys group?" Kurt asked, he was slightly confused as to how the dynamics would work. In the Cheerio's the male cheerleaders used to do all of the lifts. How would they do that with an all male group.

"You'd be surprised, they're really good. Is cheerleading something you'd be interested in?"

"Definitely, I used to be a cheerleader back in my sophomore year" Kurt said and then he laughed at Sebastian's expression. Sebastian's eyes darkened in arousal and his lips parted in shock.

"Why the hell didn't I know about this" Sebastian asked, with a smirk

"What? I swear I've already told you" Kurt said with a cheeky smile. He moved to straddle Sebastian's lap and joined their lips in a kiss.

"Very funny" Sebastian snorted "But super hot" he kissed Kurt again

"I didn't know you had a thing for cheerleaders" Kurt laughed in-between kisses

"Neither did I, until now" Sebastian laughed

"All the more reason for me to join then, isn't there" Sebastian trailed kisses down Kurt's neck, sucking and biting lightly on the spot by Kurt's ear that made his eyes flutter shut and a moan to spill from his lips.

"Bastian," Kurt gasped, bringing a hand up and running it through Sebastian's hair.

"God, you drive me crazy." Sebastian whispered in his ear, making Kurt shiver "You don't know how much I want you, how hard you make me"

"Tell me" Kurt breathed before smashing their lips together again.

"I want you so bad, all the time. I want to kiss you all the time. I want to taste you, feel your body against mine. I want... I want to be inside you Baby"

"I want that too, one day" Kurt whispered

"One day, when you're ready" Sebastian murmured "Can't wait. You make me so horny" Kurt giggled at his boyfriend

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself" Kurt smirked

"Meanie" Sebastian pouted "And surprisingly not"

"What why not? Have you forgotten how to do it?" Kurt teased "someone's been spending too much time at Scandals"

"No," Sebastian snorted again "Hunter has learnt how to pick the lock on the bathroom door and has found great pleasure in walking in on me in the shower. It's hard to relax and take care of myself when I know he's gonna come in and interrupt me. It doesn't matter how sexy you are Baby, Hunter will always kill my boner"

"I'm sorry" Kurt mumbled

"It's not your fault. I'm just very sexually frustrated; it's getting to the point where I'm going to have to go home just to jerk off." Both boys laughed at the statement.

"I'd offer to help but I wouldn't really know what I'd be doing" Kurt blushed

"What? Really?" Sebastian asked, slightly confused. He knew Kurt was a virgin but he'd always assumed that the and Blaine had done some stuff, they had been together for almost a year.

"I mean, I read some pamphlets and I tried to watch "those" movies but I'm still pretty clueless when it comes to sex" Kurt's blush grew darker and he looked down, wresting his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Did you and Blaine ever do anything?" Sebastian asked, kissing his cheek

"Not really" Kurt looked up again, his cheeks still tinted red. Sebastian couldn't believe how cute his boyfriend looked and pulled him closer, "I mean there were a few hand jobs here and there, but I don't think I was very good, and I gave him a blowjob one time but he never really showed much interest in stuff like that." Kurt shrugged

"He never blew you?" Sebastian asked, he tried not to laugh as Kurt blushed again.

"No... he said that he didn't want to" Kurt stuttered

"What the hell? So he expected you to suck him off but wouldn't return the favour? God baby why were you with him?"

"Because I thought he loved me" Kurt sighed "He said it was gross and that he didn't want me to... you know... in his mouth"

"You know you can say cum right? I'm not gonna judge you for anything Kurt, you can say anything around me" Sebastian promised

"I'm just a Baby Penguin"

"Nah, I'd say you were more of a confused teenage humming bird" Sebastian stated

"I mean I don't know stuff like you do. How to make people feel good"

"Yeah but I have like three whole years of experience more than you. You've never been with anyone sexually, I have. You'll learn things by doing stuff." Sebastian explained "Like with you, I know exactly where to kiss you if I want you to close your eyes and moan my name, right here" he ran his finger just below Kurt's ear, making his breath hitch. "But I only know that through being with you"

"I guess" Kurt mumbled

"Look Kurt, I know you get embarrassed by sex and everything but I want you to know that you can feel comfortable around me, you can ask me anything about everything. I will never judge you or make fun of you for being unsure. Okay?"

"Yeah" Kurt smiled as Sebastian kissed his cheek again

"Also you're adorable when you blush" Kurt laughed and kissed Sebastian once more

"I'm just scared, you know" Kurt sighed "I feel like I want to try and do stuff with you. But I have no idea what's going to freak me out or not, I don't want to be a disappointment"

"You could never be a disappointment Kurt. You never have to feel bad about telling me no, we've been through this Baby, I don't mind waiting" Sebastain replied, looking Kurt directly in the eye "You are my boyfriend, we are in this relationship together, I will never hurt you"

"But what if we were having sex, like you were inside me, and I started freaking out randomly and wanted to stop?"

"Then I'd stop Kurt" Sebastian promised

"Wouldn't you be mad?" Kurt asked in a small voice

"I'm not gonna lie, in the middle of sex I'd probably be frustrated but never mad at you. You never have to do anything for me out of a sense of obligation. You want to stop, we'll stop. I might be a bitch about it but it won't change the way I feel about you" Sebastian told Kurt meaning every word

"I just wish I knew in advance what would set me off so we could avoid it" Kurt sighed in frustration.

"Listen to me, it doesn't matter. We'll encounter those things when we try to be intimate. You can't just know in advance" Sebastian said, before taking a big breath in

"After Louis I didn't have sex for about three months, which isn't very long considering what happened but I was determined to prove to myself that sex meant nothing I didn't know how much harm that would cause me. I didn't know how many times I was going to freak out because of something someone else did."

"You freaked out during sex?" Kurt asked, kind of shocked

"Of course I did, I'd been raped. I thought if I believed sex meant nothing the pain would go away, but it didn't. At first I was a bit weird about people touching me but I forced myself to carry on. The first thing I noticed was obviously I wasn't comfortable bottoming any more. I'm still not that great. The only people I've been on the bottom with have been more like friends with benefits than random one night stands, I have to trust them" Sebastian took another shaky breath before continuing.

"Any way, that wasn't really a problem, I just went after more submissive guys. The second thing was hair pulling. I couldn't deal with people's hands in my hair. Louis and his friend pulled me around by it and pulled it while they raped me. Every time guys did it I'd have a panic attack, luckily everyone I was with understood when I had to stop but some weren't exactly happy with it"

"It got to the point where I had to tell guys beforehand not to touch my hair. Over the years the fear of it all has sort of waned and I'm okay with it now. I'm okay with most things now, but I wasn't straight after" Sebastian finished, Kurt, who was still straddling Sebastian's lap, kissed Sebastian lightly.

"I'm sorry you ever felt like that" he whispered

"It wasn't your fault, anyway it's in the past." Sebastian replied

"Is their anything now? That freaks you out?"

"It's not really a problem but threesomes, or anything involving another person. I don't like not being in control, you know. When there is one person I have the ability to get away if I need to. With two that lessons my chances. Like I said its not a problem I regularly face but it is the one thing I know I won't be able to do" Sebastian explained

"Fair enough" Kurt nuzzled Sebastian's neck, glad that he was ok, that he wasn't in Louis reach any more

"With you we found out you don't like to be underneath me, that's not saying you'll never be okay with it. It could be just that you need to build up to it. You have to remember Kurt, I'm never going to be mad at you for saying no, because I've been there."

"Thank you for talking to me" Kurt whispered, holding his boyfriend close

"Always" Sebastian replied, kissing Kurt once more.

* * *

 

The next day Kurt was in art with Nick and Wes. They had been given the freedom to do what they wanted in class as long as their teacher could see that they had made progress. Nick was shading in a picture of a herd of horses that he'd drawn, Wes was using acrylic paint to create realistic looking flowers and Kurt was working on his latest design.

"Kurt, we have a council meeting at lunch to put forward ideas about solos and song choice, you ready for your first meeting?" Wes asked

"I can't wait" Kurt smiled

"Hey Kurt, remember who your friends are now you have power" Nick laughed

"I'll try and remember you little people when I'm in the spotlight" Kurt teased

"Hey, bitch" Nick protested "You're making me regret voting for you now"

"Watch it Nick, I can influence the Council and make them take away your solo in Uptown Girl" Kurt teased again

"You do that and then you'll have a mutiny on your hands, Jeffy and I have a lot of support within the group and we'll take you down" Nick retorted

"I'd like to see you try" Kurt laughed "Your little coup d'état wouldn't get very far"

"Come on you two." Wes rolled his eyes

"Truce?" Nick asked, sticking his tongue out

"Truce" Kurt smiled, bumping into Nick's shoulder with his own.

The trio worked together, chatting lightly until the end of the lesson. When the bell rang for lunch they packed up their supplies and handed their finished art work into the teacher for marking before grabbing their bags and moving towards the cafeteria to get their food.

Sebastian walked up to Kurt as soon as he joined the queue and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck.

"Excited for your first Council meeting?" Sebastian asked

"You bet" Kurt smiled, leaning backwards into the embrace.

"Well good luck, don't let Wes bully you into making decisions, he has a habit of making you think his idea is the best when it isn't" Sebastian whispered

"Remember what I told you? No-one pushes the Hummel's around" Sebastian laughed and kissed Kurt chastely "Have fun Baby, I'll see you in French"

"Bye Bastian" Kurt smiled before picking up a salad and following Wes, David and Thad out of the cafeteria and into the choir room. The four of them all sat around a small round table and David pulled out a Dalton notebook from his bag.

"Now the first thing we do when we get a new Council member or lead soloist is to see if they have neater handwriting than David. If so it will be your job to write down the official minutes because mine and Thad's writing is horrific." Wes explained,

"It's illegible" Thad commented

"My little cousin can write neater than me and she's six" Wes countered

"Guys not again, your both incapable of using a pen okay?" David sighed and Kurt laughed.

David handed Kurt the notebook with a smile

"Just write "Warbler's set list for Sectionals"" David told him and Kurt did so, one thing Kurt prized himself in was his handwriting. Yes it could be considered a bit too feminine for a guy but everything about Kurt was. He loved how neat it always looked, elegant loops joining with swirling letters. Even when he was in a rush his writing always looked professional.

"Well David, you've finally been replaced" Thad smirked as he looked at Kurt's writing "Look even his line underneath is straight"

"Finally, I've been filling the minutes in for almost 3 years now" David sighed

"Well I'm glad to be of assistance" Kurt smiled

"Okay, so the second thing is deciding whether or not we are keeping Uptown Girl in our set list" Wes announced

"Well why wouldn't we? I think it's a really good and it feature some amazing singers" Kurt stated, he had really enjoyed the performance when the Warblers' had sang it on Monday, he had been surprised when Thad, Nick and Sebastian had sung together.

"I agree with Kurt, It's a really fun song and Thad, Seb and Nick sound really great together, I see no reason for it not to be part of our list" David said

"Also, I think it would be really cruel to finally give Nick a solo only to take it away again" Thad pointed out

"True but Blaine saw us perform it, thus he may tell everyone." Wes sighed

"So what if Blaine saw it, we're not up against the New Directions unless we both win our Sectionals and go to Regional's. Bastian says we're up against the Hipsters and the Jane Adams Academy. Even if Blaine leaked our set list to them neither of their groups can perform that song like we can" Kurt argued "We can't worry about "what ifs""

"I understand what you're saying Kurt but the risk is great" Wes countered

"At my first Sectionals completion with the New Directions we had our set list stolen, we got there and the other groups were singing our songs. Not necessarily better than we would have but they still stole it." Kurt recalled "And you know what we did? We came up with an entirely new set list right on the spot, and won that competition"

The three Warblers' looked amazed at Kurt's revelation and it took all of Kurt's inner strength not to burst out laughing at their dumbstruck expressions.

"I know as an acapella group we can't exactly make up a set list on the spot but we've done plenty of numbers in the past we can call from if something bad happens." Kurt went on "We don't have to worry about the New Directions leaking our set list. Despite what has happened between us some of them do still have souls and they all know how horrible that moment felt when we realised our list had been stolen"

"I guess Uptown Girl is staying then" Wes laughed meekly whilst Thad and David nodded

"Good" Kurt smiled

"That means we have to decide in two more songs." Wes said

"So a solo and a duet?" Thad asked

"I'm not sure about a duet" David replied

"I agree, despite me being amazing in it, I think mine and Blaine's duet lost us Regional's" Kurt stated

"Really?" Wes asked

"Yes, I mean come on what were we thinking, two boys singing to each other? In Ohio? We forgot that everywhere isn't accepting, we forgot that every where's not like Dalton. Maybe once we get to Nationals we can sing a duet but for now I think we should do one solo number and two group numbers" Kurt suggested

"I guess that's smart, we don't know what the views of the judges are going to be, we don't want to miss out on Regional's just because of one judge being homophobic" Wes agreed

"Plus, two group numbers gives more people a chance to perform," Kurt added

"I guess that's a good idea then" David smiled

"But who do you want for soloists?" Thad asked

"I'm not sure but I think Hunter, Jeff and Trent should seriously be considered. They all try so hard and do their best for every number, they deserve a chance" Kurt suggested

"Okay, we'll invite them to audition" Wes smiled

"What about song suggestions?" David asked

"I don't know, we'll need something that goes with Uptown Girl, something happy and cheery with a good beat" Thad stated

"I don't know either" Kurt admitted

Silence fell across the group as the racked their brains trying to think of possible songs that the Warbler's could sing. Every idea that popped into Kurt's mind was immediately dismissed by his determination to do better. He knew for a fact the exact same thing was going on inside the other Council member's heads.

Suddenly the double doors of the choir room burst open and a person Kurt didn't think he'd see again for a while stalked in followed behind an angry looking Sebastian and a confused Hunter.

"Porcelain, we need to talk" Santana stated, stopping in front of Kurt, hands on her hips.

"Satan to what do I owe this pleasure?" Kurt asked, automatically sliding into his bitch facade.

"I wants to talk to you alone, not with Flower and the Whiskers Mob listening in" Santana snapped, gesturing Sebastian and the Warblers.

"You watched Meerkat Manor? Same" Hunter smiled holding up his hand for a high-five. He frowned when she didn't returning the gesture. Sebastian rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to Hunter's, in a pathetic and soundless attempt at a high-five. But Sebastian knew that Hunter would have held his hand out until someone had done it.

"We'll leave you to talk" Wes offered, standing up. Thad and David copied his movements and all three walked towards the door. However Sebastian, and thus Hunter, remained still.

"You can talk to me with Bastian here, I'm not comfortable with being alone with you. I know what you keep in your hair" Kurt countered, Santana smiled at his comment and nodded to his terms.

"Hunter, fuck off" Sebastian told his friend.

"What why? I'll be good" Hunter whined

"Because you have to go." Sebastian rolled his eyes

"Fine but I'm going to put itching powder in your bed" Hunter sighed, walking out of the choir room,

"Then I'll sleep in yours" Sebastian shouted after him by shutting the doors.

"Alright Santana, what do you want?" Kurt sighed as Sebastian moved to stand behind Kurt. His eyes never left Santana as he glared, not wanting her to hurt his boyfriend.

"Look Lady Lips, I don't like doing what I'm about to do and this will probably be the only time I will do it, however I have to acknowledge my wrong doings" Santana started

"What?" Kurt asked

"I'm sorry Kurt. What I said when you told me what happened with you and Blaine honestly disgusts me and I can't believe I said it. Sexual assault is no joke and I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry I took Blaine's side when it was obviously the wrong one and I am so sorry for the way the New Directions have treated you" Santana admitted, Kurt could see tears brimming in her eyes but in true Snix style she refused to let them fall.

"What made you realise?" Sebastian asked quietly, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed gently in comfort.

"Ever since the group split up things have been off. Of course every lesson Berry would shriek about your betrayal and every time she would Blaine would get more and more uncomfortable. The final straw was when he stood up and started shouting at Rachel about how it wasn't your fault and you did nothing wrong" Santana explained "He practically admitted it, I left right then, I don't know why I believed him over you but I'm so sorry Kurt"

"Ok" Kurt nodded, bring his own hand up to rest on Sebastian's "I... I don't know what to say"

"Say we can be friends again, please. I know I'm a bitch but I really miss you Kurt" The tears finally managed to spring free and ran down Santana's face leaving tracks on her cheeks " I know things can't go back to how they were but can we please try?"

Kurt turned to look at Sebastian, his own blue eyes full of tears.

"Does it make me weak if I forgive her?" He whispered, his voice breaking

"No Baby, no" Sebastian rushed out, he knelt in front of his boyfriend and took his hands "You're not weak for missing your friends, you are an amazingly strong person. If you want to try and be friends with Santana again no one will judge you, no one had the right to. It's your life, you do what you feel is right Baby" Kurt nodded, squeezing Sebastian's hands before standing up.

"Life to short to fight" he murmured. He walked up to Santana and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry he hurt you" Santana cried into his shoulder "I'm sorry I didn't help you."

"You're here now" Kurt sniffed "That's all that matters"

"I'll always be here for you; I'm never leaving you again"

Sebastian watched as the two friends hugged and smiled to himself. He knew Kurt had been deeply affected by his friends' rejection, he knew that Kurt had missed them all greatly and had been dreading having to come to terms with their betrayal. Sebastian was glad that one of the New Directions had seen the error of their ways and had come back to Kurt, paving the way for more to come.

Kurt knew things between him and Santana probably would never be the same as they were, he could never truly trust her again. But having her back on his side made him hopeful, it made him thing positively about his relationships with his friends at McKinley. He knew some of the New Directions wouldn't return to him but maybe Mercedes and Puck would follow Santana's lead.

All he could do was hope. Hope he'd get his friends back. Hope the Warbler's made it through to Regional's. Hope that Sebastian and himself would continue to develop their relationship in a way that made them both feel good about themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, me again.
> 
> Does anyone have any song suggestions, I know a few of you have given me a couple but I;m unsure of what to do. For Sectionals I wanted it to be fun and Warbler bonding time, not really serious songs. More about how everyone was getting a chance to sing? Like I've said before I'd like to use Stuff by PTX (did anyone see their Perfume medley, it's adorable) or Peter Hollens, or any other acapella group. Maybe some stuff from Pitch Perfect (not sure) or something they did in the show? Suggestions are welcome and desperetely needed or Sectionals is never going to happen.
> 
> Next chapter Kurt is going to meet the character I mentioned bringing forwards :D I decided to go with the storyline. Some of you have guessed correctly who it is, others have not. i'm excited
> 
> Love you all, tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna x


	18. You Saved Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, sorry for the wait but those ofyou who follow me on Tumblr (Lyna Laufeyson) will know that I have been binge watching Arrow in my attempt to get to The Flash. I can safely say I'm there and trying to recover from the first three episodes. Barry Allen is adorable and he has inspired my Sebastian a little more.
> 
> This chapter again is a bit of a mish-mash of things moving towards Sectionals and Kurtbastian cuteness.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna x
> 
> P.S mystery character revealed :o

The first four periods of Thursday passed relatively quickly with nothing really important happening. The Warbler's met up briefly at Lunch for the candidates for the solo's to be notified of their audition the next day. It was a short time to prepare a song but with Sectionals drawing nearer they didn't really have the time to wait.

Jeff and Trent both squealed happily when told of their audition, glad to be given another chance at a solo, Kurt couldn't wait to tell them that along with himself and Hunter they'd be singing a group number instead of one of them getting a solo number like they thought.

Hunter, Jeff and Trent couldn't stop talking about their auditions all though out the following lessons of Maths and English. Kurt offered suggestions for their audition pieces and giggled along with them, swept up in the excitement of it all.

After English was the scheduled time for sports and Kurt had obviously chosen to do Cheerleading and couldn't wait to start, the Dean had enrolled him but he had yet to meet the famous Coach Roz Washington.

"Jeffy? You're a cheerleader, right?"Kurt asked as they packed up their English supplies

"Yeah. Why?" Jeff asked

"I've signed up, it's my first practice today" Kurt explained. As he did Jeff squealed and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I can't believe it, one of you has finally joined me" He pulled him closer and moved from side to side.

"What do you mean?"

"The Warblers', none of them do cheerleading because it's not something they're interested in. I have friends there but none of the Warblers are there" Jeff squeezed Kurt harder "And now I have a singing buddy"

"Yay" Kurt smiled, pulling himself out of Jeff's grasp "Do you think Coach Washington will like me?"

"To be honest I don't think she likes very many people" Jeff said "She prefers her swimmers but they practice a different time to us. If you tell her you used to be a Cheerio I think she'll have some kind of respect for you. As much as she hates Coach Sylvester she admires her work"

"Okay, Do I have to audition or anything, because I don't have anything prepared?" Kurt asked

"No, the Dean allows anyone to join any sport; Coach will decide what to do with you. She still hasn't decided on a head cheerleader yet so you never know" Jeff nudged his shoulder "Come on, let's go."

Jeff grabbed his hand and pulled him along the corridors towards the gym. Kurt was excited and nervous to meet the infamous Coach and the other cheerleaders; he hoped he'd make friends with the guys there. He'd always liked the idea of being popular, even though it had never really been an opportunity.

Kurt followed Jeff into the Dalton locker room, hesitant at first. He'd never felt comfortable in locker rooms, especially not after his encounter with Karofsky. However with Dalton's anti-bullying policy and relaxed attitude towards homosexuality Kurt was optimistic.

When he entered the locker room several pairs of eyes turned to look at him. Kurt automatically felt self-conscious as the boys stared at him, but luckily Jeff came to his rescue.

"Alright Guy's listen up," He called and everyone looked at him, "As some of you already know this is Kurt Hummel, lead soloist of the Warblers and now a new member of the Swifts, I hope you'll all be nice to him, he's adorable"

"Swifts?" Kurt whispered to Jeff

"Yeah, every club in this school is named after a fucking bird; I swear to god it's annoying. But the cheer team is called the Swifts because they're one of the most acrobatic type of birds"

"Wow, someone's obsessed" Kurt laughed

"I know right, the Lacrosse team are the Kestrels, the swimming team are the Kingfishers, the football team are the Peregrines and the soccer team are the Eagles. Even the academic decathlon team is called the Tawny Owls. I think it's kind of ridiculous, but I guess it's our thing"

"I guess there are worse things to be named after" Kurt shrugged, thinking of the extensive list of horrific names Finn and Sam had come up with in their attempt to name their new club, he seriously hoped someone would step in soon and stop them.

He and Jeff pulled their neatly folded uniform out of their bags and began to change. Kurt still felt self-conscious but after quickly scanning the room he realised no one was looking at him anymore and he relaxed slightly. He undressed and pulled on the Dalton cheer uniform, it was similar to the Cheerio's uniform in style but it was blue and red instead and on the centre of the chest piece was the Dalton emblem instead of the "WMHS" he was used to.

It felt good to be back in a cheer uniform, he once again felt like he was part of a team, he just hoped that team would like him. Kurt followed Jeff into the Gym where most of the guys were stood waiting for Coach Washington to appear.

"Okay, I'm just gonna introduce you to everyone. " Jeff said before launching into his introduction. He first focused on a toned boy with spiked up black hair and bright blue eyes.

"This magnificent beast of a man is Connor Hampton, he's amazingly strong" Jeff said before whispering "and incredibly promiscuous" Kurt laughed and Connor smirked before the two shook hands

"Nice to meet you" Connor stated, before Kurt could respond Jeff moved on. The next person placed under Jeff's scrutinising gaze was a short Asian boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes framed with stylish glasses.

"This is Conrad Jones, cute as a button and nerdy as hell but he's one amazing cheerleader" Conrad smiled shyly at Kurt, who returned it.

"This here is Simon Wright, Dylan James, Scott Davies, Mitchell Walker, Austin Ashton, Benjamin Carter, Tyler Clark, Kyle Marsh, Lance Maple, Matthew Parker, Jonathan Howards and finally Chandler Kiehl."

All of the other boys greeted him happily and Chandler even came up to hug Kurt and apologised for being excessively loud due to his excitement. Kurt laughed him off and quickly agreed to be friends with the boy.

A few minutes of loud, overlapping conversation later Coach Washington finally decided to grace the Swifts' with her presence. She wore a black tracksuit and her Olympic medal around her neck on a white ribbon. Kurt was automatically reminded of Coach Sylvester.

"Alright, which one of you is the new boy? I haven't bothered to learn faces yet" She called through the crowd of boys, and Kurt stepped forward.

"You're that boy who sung the Cheerio's Celine Dion Medley at Nationals a couple years ago" Coach Washington exclaimed

"I... Yeah... I'm Kurt Hummel" Kurt stuttered

"Coach has watched every single performance of the Cheerio's and knows a list of their members off by heart" Connor stated to Kurt

"Damn right I do, I've got to know my competition. Well I say competition- that would imply they have a chance of beating me"

"Us" Mitch muttered quietly, causing Austin and Chandler to snigger.

"Now I'm still deciding on formation and routine for sectionals. Meanwhile I want you all to run through warm ups whilst I call one Sue Sylvester and tell here I've got her precious Porcelain" she cackled, pulling out a phone.

"Oh god there's going to be a blood bath" Kurt muttered

"Awesome" Simon smiled

The rest of the cheerleading practice flew by with Kurt making friends with everyone, the Swifts were a happy group of boys and they seemed to be a really close knit group of friends. Despite the fun the group had they worked hard and by time the clock struck 5 Kurt was sweaty and exhausted and couldn't wait for sleep.

Having to shower in front of the other guys was a point of dread for Kurt but he didn't need to worry. Dalton had evolved from the open plan showers of the McKinley locker room. Dalton instead had showers encased in cubicles so Kurt didn't have to get naked in front of anyone. Kurt was thankful for that, because no one had ever seen him naked yet and he wasn't really ready for that. Even Blaine hadn't seen him completely naked, and in Kurt's mind there was only one person he'd be comfortable being naked in front of.

Kurt quickly shampooed and conditioned his hair and scrubbed his body with his coconut scented body wash before drying his body with a fluffy towel he had brought down with him. He got dressed back into his uniform, forgoing the blazer, instead draping over his arm.

Tiredly Kurt made his way to his room; there was just under two hours until dinner- just enough time for a quick nap in Kurt's book. He walked up the stair case, avoiding other students that were milling about and stumbled to the dorm rooms. His eyes drooping and shoulders slumped as he shuffled towards his door.

"Hey Beautiful, you look tired" Sebastian called from where he was leant against the wall next to Kurt's door

"I am," Kurt sighed, burying his face into his boyfriends shoulder. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and hugged him tight.

"Tough day?"

"Just tiring, I kinda forgot how demanding cheerleading was" Kurt admitted, "I'll get used to it eventually but for now it's exhausting"

"Do you want me to go? Or do you wanna cuddle?" Sebastian asked

"Cuddling, definitely" Kurt mumbled, grabbing Sebastian's tie and pulled him into his room. Luckily, once again Cameron wasn't in the room, most likely off playing video games with Zach, Kurt had yet to meet the boy properly, he had only seen him briefly during Warblers rehearsal.

Kurt put his bag on the chair and hung his blazer on a coat hanger. As Kurt kicked off his shoes, Sebastian took off his own blazer and draped it over the back of the chair and took his own shoes off.

Both boys got onto the bed, Sebastian first. Sebastian lay back and Kurt wrested his head on his chest, wrapping their arms around each other. Kurt sleepily drew patterns on Sebastian's clothed stomach.

"Finn's let Santana join their new glee club" Kurt murmured

"Really?"

"Yeah, he rung me up and asked if it was okay"

"Bless him" Sebastian laughed

"I told him it was fine with me but ultimately up to them, but that comment unfortunately meant I spent the next three minutes trying to explain what "ultimately" meant" Kurt rolled his eyes and Sebastian laughed again. Kurt felt the laugh vibrate through Sebastian's chest and smiled. He loved the intimacy and domesticity of it all.

The cuddling after school, discussing the lives of his friends and family. Kurt remembered the seemingly cocky boy he'd met a couple of months ago and found the fact that he was cuddling with said boy surreal.

"Do you ever miss Paris?" Kurt asked, seemingly out of nowhere, causing Sebastian to make a noise of surprise and look down at Kurt.

"Sometimes, despite there being many bad memories associated with Paris, I have just as many good ones" Sebastian admitted "You know, I grew up there. It'll always be my home. Maxie is buried there and some of my Family and friends are still there."

"Did you have a lot of friends?" Kurt asked, looking up at Sebastian as he stopped his ministrations with his hand.

"Yes and no" Sebastian sighed, bringing his own hand up to play with Kurt's hair, and for once Kurt didn't mind "I was pretty popular so in theory I had a lot of friends. I was always invited to parties and stuff. I always felt like I had friends. But after everything that happened with Louis no one really wanted to talk to me. "

Kurt leant up and pressed his lips against Sebastian's jaw in a gesture of comfort and Sebastian smiled lightly.

"The only real friend I had, the one who still talks to me from time to time is a boy called Étienne; he was sweet, kind and caring. I never really noticed him when I was "popular" But on my first day back at school he came up to me, noticed I wasn't eating and offered me half of his sandwich and we've been friends ever since. He didn't judge me, he was there for me."

"You still talk to him then?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, it's one of those friendships where we go months without talking and then suddenly we do and it feels like we never stopped talking." Sebastian sighed; rolling over on to his side, forcing Kurt to shift so his head was no longer on Sebastian but a pillow instead.

Both Kurt and Sebastian were on their side, looking into each other's eyes. Smiling and linking their hands as they did.

"I don't regret moving though. I had to get away, everyone knew what had happened and I hated being judged on sight. When we moved I was so happy, just at the thought of making friends and then when I did, make real friends, it was amazing. And then I met you" Sebastian placed his hand on Kurt's cheek "And you brought something into my life I didn't know was missing. You brought light and hope and you made me feel complete again"

Tears prickled in Kurt's eyes as Sebastian spoke; he leant in and rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"You did the exact same for me Bastian. You saved me." He whispered, lips hovering millimetres away from Sebastian's

"And you saved me"

* * *

 

The final day of Kurt's week was once again pretty much uneventful. The work was harder than at McKinley but with his friends help he quickly caught up in his lessons. Some teachers had given him extra homework to help him get up to the A's and B's he should be getting and Kurt gladly accepted the extra work load.

Kurt's last period of the day was a study period, a time in which he could revise for exams and catch up on homework. He shared the period with Sebastian, Hunter, Jeff, Nick and Trent however this time he'd decided to work on his own. He needed the time to catch up correctly and as much as he hated to admit it the others were a distraction and Kurt knew he wouldn't get anything done.

Kurt's chosen place to do his work was the Dalton library, it was mostly empty. A few boys were tucked away in a corner reading and a few sat on one of the round tables. Kurt was about to sit on a table when he noticed another boy, he was on the slightly larger side and had dark skin. He sat there, surrounded by books. In front of him was a white notebook and in his hand he held a bright pink pen.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" Kurt asked hesitantly, the boy looked up and smiled

"O... Of course"

"Thank you, I'm Kurt, by the way" Kurt offered out his hand.

"I know who you are, I'm U..." the boy started, before shaking his head "Wade" Wade shook his hand

"You certain?" Kurt said taking a seat, "You don't sound very sure"

"It's silly really" Wade shook his head

"If it matters to you it's not silly" Kurt reassured

"It's just; there is a side of me that's my true self. Someone who doesn't necessarily conform to the expectations of society but they're the person I am inside." Wade said "The person I want to be, the person I should be."

"And that person has a different name?" Kurt asked and Wade looked down. The boy was silent for a short while and Kurt thought that maybe Wade didn't want to continue their conversation. But then at a closer look Kurt could see tiny pools of water glistening on the wooden tables as the tears dripped down Wade's face. And then he spoke up, quietly, voice cracking as he spoke;

"She does"

And then everything suddenly clicked into place for Kurt, he automatically understood the situation and took "Wade's" hand across the table.

"Tell me"

"I... I call her Unique. She is me, I am her. Wade is just a facade that was created by someone else." Unique looked up at Kurt, tears shining in her brown eyes

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry" Kurt murmured

"It's so hard. Trying to fit in all the time" Unique cried quietly "I love the safety this school provides but I hate the oppression linked with this stupid uniform. I want to wear my own clothes, Unique's clothes. I don't want to dress like a boy"

Both Kurt and Unique remained silent for a short while, Kurt rubbing Unique's back as she cried. Kurt didn't really know how to help Unique. He'd always known who he was and what to do about it. Unique's situation was so much harder.

"I'm sorry for unloading all of this onto you." Unique said quietly "this isn't what you need, god, I barley even know you"

"Hey, I don't mind. Sometimes you just need to talk. I'd only been friends with the girl I came out to for a couple of weeks. Sometimes you just need someone who understands"

"Thank you," Unique stated "I... I don't have many friends. Not any I can talk to about this" Unique wiped the tears away with her hand. Kurt pulled a packet of tissues from his pocket and handed one to Unique

"Thanks"

"I can be your friend, I might not have any experience with your personal situation but I know all about not fitting in" Kurt smiled, and then after a moment "Do you sing?"

"Unique does" She replied quietly

"Well does Unique want to come with me to Warbler practice?" Kurt asked

"Really?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't serious, I'm not saying you'll be accepted immediately, you'll have to audition. But the Warblers' taught me it was okay to be who I needed to be no matter what, they'll help you too."

"I'd really like that" Unique smiled

"Come on then,"

* * *

 

Kurt led Unique through the halls of Dalton towards the choir room. Unique had picked up considerably since they had left the Library, apologising repeatedly for preventing Kurt from doing his homework, but the boy didn't really mind. Kurt was all for helping people be who they were inside.

Unique had asked Kurt to keep her gender identity as a secret for now, she wasn't ready to come out fully yet. But when Kurt had asked what name to use she assure him that it was Unique, from now on that was her name. Wade was someone else, someone who didn't really exist anymore.

However Kurt hadn't realised how long he and Unique had been talking but it must have been a while because he was the last Warbler to enter the room and when he looked at his watch he saw he was five minutes late.

"Nice of you to join us Kurt" Wes drawled, looking bored "Jeff was about to sing"

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I have found us a possible new recruit" Kurt pointed out, gesturing to Unique who waved shyly "Guys this is Unique"

"Hi I'm Hunter" Hunter waved and Unique smiled

"I thought your name was Wade." David stated "Please tell me I haven't been calling you the wrong name for the past couple of months"

"No, I just prefer Unique"

"Fair enough" David shrugged

"Thaddeus prefers Thad" Wes pointed out

"Wesley, I will kill you and not even blink. I swear" Thad growled

Several Warblers' sniggered and Unique smiled

"Stupid question, can you sing?" Jeff asked

"I like to think so" Unique replied

"Voice type?" Wes asked

"Countertenor" Unique said quietly and Wes froze

"Breath Wesley," David cautioned

"No! You're telling me that for almost 75 years the Warblers haven't had a Countertenor and now we have two at the same time?" Thad opened his mouth to say something but Wes already knew what he was going to say. Wes stood from his seat and started shaking Thad "I cannot calm down"

"Chill dude" Nick mutter

"I will not chill, you need to audition. We'll fit you in. After Jeff, Hunter and Trent. Okay? You got something prepared?"

"I...I can sing something." Unique stuttered

"Perfect, let's get started"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Unique!! Well done to everyone who guessed correctly. I know she went to Carmel not Dalton but I'm changing things up. Chandler wasn't orignally planned to make an appearance, but he did, because he's adorable and why not.For those of you who wanted Dani/Elliott/Adam in this story I have a plan for a hopefully sequel (if I ever finish this one) that will include them in New York.
> 
> Question Time- Does anyone have any ideas for the splinter group glee clubs name because I don't. The horrible ones Finn is thinking of in a nod to me and my hoplessness in naming shit. Any help would be appreciated.
> 
> Next chapter features horses and a steamy makeout session that may progress to more ;)
> 
> Tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna x


	19. Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, once again sorry for the wait. But with going back to school and having my driving theory test (which I passed, yay!) I haven't had that much time to write. Plus this chapter is the longest thing I have written in my life; just over 7,000 words :o
> 
> Thank you for your continued support, tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna x

On Saturday Kurt woke up excited; first of all it was a weekend so that meant Kurt could finally wear his own clothes and second he was going horse riding with Bastian. They had made plans to leave soon after breakfast and go straight to Sebastian's Grandfather's stables. Afterwards they planned on going back to Sebastian's house for the night; maybe go out for a meal.

He'd woken up earlier than he normally would on weekend just to get ready. He had bought the appropriate clothing a couple of days before with Sebastian but he hadn't shown his boyfriend the result. The sleek black jodhpurs fit his form perfectly, making his ass look even more fantastic than normal. He coupled them with a tight, yet not restricting, white shirt and a black riding jacket along with knee high riding boots. To say he looked the part was an understatement.

At first he was a bit unsure of wearing the riding gear to breakfast but Sebastian said he was going to wear his own and he explained that riding gear on a weekend was a regular due to the Polo team and the amount of boys who owned horses.

"Wow Hummel, looking good" Cameron whistled from his bed, his hair sticking up at all angles. Kurt continued to stare at his reflection in the mirror and smiled at the praise.

"Thank you," Kurt smirked

"Seriously, I'd tap that." Cameron laughed

"Nice try but I'm already taken"

"Mhm, Sebastian's a lucky boy." Kurt laughed at the other boy's remark

"He most definitely is" Kurt turned to look at Cameron who pulled himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Wait for me?" Cameron asked

"Of course, but don't take too long" Kurt smiled, before he sat down on his bed and pulled out his phone.

**Miss you Buddy, I hope you're okay. Friday Night Dinner is strange without you- Dad**

**I'm great Dad, I'm going horse riding today with Bas- Kurt x**

**Wow, your Mom would have been impressed. Have fun- Dad**

**I will, I love you Dad- Kurt x**

**Love you too Buddy- Dad**

Kurt smiled at his father's texts and Domingo twittered in his cage. Kurt stood and walked to his canary's cage and opened the door. The little bird fluttered out and perched on his hand. Kurt was surprisingly good with the bird and he had gained the trust of Domingo. He ran a finger over the bird's head as he sang his happy song.

"You're really good with him" Cameron said from the open door of the bathroom, "I bet you would have been good with mine"

"Where is your canary?" Kurt asked

"Oh, Zach has her. His died and he was really upset so he adopted her" Cameron explained and Kurt smiled sadly, remembering Pavarotti.

"Come on, let's go. Or Wesley will eat everything" Cameron laughed

Kurt placed Domingo back in his cage, petting his little head once more before closing the door.

* * *

 

When Kurt and Cameron reached the cafeteria Kurt was glad to see Unique sitting with the Warblers. Sebastian stood on their arrival and Kurt's mouth went dry at the sight of him. He wore tan jodhpurs and a white shirt with ¾ length sleeves; revealing his muscular forearms.

"You look amazing" they said together and both blushed at the action.

"You're so hot, Baby" Sebastian whispered into his ear before guiding his chin up with a finger and joining their lips. He ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt immediately allowed him to deepen the kiss. Kurt moaned as he focused on the taste of his amazingly hot boyfriend.

"Put him down, you don't know where he's been" Hunter called out across the table, causing the young couple to part. Kurt was about 90% sure he whimpered as Sebastian pulled away, he could just get lost in the sense of kissing his boyfriend and sometimes he found it hard to stop.

"You're just jealous" Sebastian pouted, rubbing his nose against Kurt's before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Not really. Last night I met this great girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Sucked my cock like a dream" Hunter retorted

"Yeah, I'd be likely to believe that if I wasn't your roommate and I didn't know you spent the whole night cuddled up to Mr Puss reading Criminal Minds fanfiction" Sebastian snapped back

"Reid is my fluffy little bisexual and you can't take him away from me" Hunter practically growled

"He is adorable" Kurt agreed

"Nerdy lil' genius" Trent murmured

"Okay, we can all agree Reid is adorable and that both Hunter and Sebastian aren't getting any. Now can we have breakfast please" Wes sighed, banging his gavel on the table

"Do you seriously have to bring that with you everywhere?" Cameron asked bitterly

"Well I was going to use today's communal breakfast as an impromptu Warblers meeting, so yes, I do" Wes said pointedly

"Why do we need a meeting?" Kurt asked

"Well we wanted to welcome Unique officially into the Warblers; your rendition of Boogie Shoes was amazing." Thad stated

"Unique knows how amazing Unique is" Unique said with a snap of her fingers "But thank you for the appropriate praise"

"We'd give you a Canary but after the Great Canary Massacre we unfortunately have none left" Wes interrupted

"Oh my god let it die" Hunter whined

"What like you did with the Canaries" Wes snapped

"Guys" David shouted

"Sorry" they chorused

"We also wanted to announce we've chosen the two songs we're going to sing and the soloists for each" David

"Okay so, Kurt's solo is going to be Focus by Ariana Grande," Thad stated "I particularly hate the woman but I think we can make the song better"

"Awesome" Kurt nodded

"And then the other song is going to be Shut Up And Dance by Walk the Moon" Wes said

"I love that song" Flint smiled

"But who's going to sing it?" Jeff asked

"We've decided to split it into four parts for a group number. Kurt, Hunter, Jeff and Trent, you're our singers"

Murmurs of excitement spread through the Warblers' like wildfire. Jeff and Nick squealed in unison, both happy that they'd finally been given a solo and that they'd both be singing in a competition, albeit different songs. Hunter pulled Cameron into a hug, strangling him in the process and Trent and Unique also hugged. Sebastian kissed Kurt just below his ear and Kurt turned to face him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Look how happy you made them" Sebastian pointed out "You could have been a song hog like Blaine but you gave three more Warblers a chance to shine"

"Well I wasn't going to do to them what Rachel, Blaine and Mr Schue did to me" Kurt replied

"You're such a good person" Sebastian murmured and Kurt smiled and kissed him again.

After a few more moments of excited chatter the Warblers began to settle down and eat their breakfast. Kurt and Sebastian cuddled up next to each other as they ate, enjoying the intimacy and domesticity of it all.

* * *

 

As soon as they'd eaten Kurt and Sebastian went up to Kurt's room so he could get his overnight back. Well, small suitcase. Kurt had packed two changes of clothes, one just in case they did go out for dinner and another for the next day, a pair of pyjamas and an assortment of creams and lotions for his moisturising routine.

Sebastian, being the gentleman that he was, offered to carry the case for Kurt as the other boy wrote a quick note, thanking Cameron for offering to look after Domingo whilst Kurt was gone.

The boys made their way down to Sebastian's car. Kurt got in the passenger side as Sebastian put the case into the boot of the car. The drive to the stables took about 45 minutes so the two boys decided to fill the time full of music and sang loudly, but tunefully, to the radio.

When they finally did get to the stables Kurt could barely contain his excitement. He going to ride a horse, it wasn't necessarily a ground breaking activity but it was something he could tick off of his bucket list.

"My Grandparents will be expecting us in the farm house." Sebastian stated, locking his car and linking their hands as they walked towards the farmhouse.

"Any boisterous dogs that'll try and ruin my clothes that I should know about?" Kurt asked teasingly as they walked

"Nope, just several cats. They're mousers so they might not be okay with you petting them"

"So no cuddling the kitties?" Kurt pouted

"You can try, but if they scratch you don't come crying to me" Sebastian teased "I'm joking, if one of them scratches you come to me and I'll kiss it better"

"Muppet" Kurt muttered, knocking into Sebastian with his shoulder

"You don't want me to kiss you better? Fine, deal with your hypothetical mortal death wound alone, see if I care" Sebastian huffed playfully.

"Like you could keep away" Kurt teased back, "I'm irresistible"

"Don't I know it" Sebastian laughed, leaning over to kiss Kurt again.

The farmhouse was a massive building, made mainly from wooden panels and stained glass windows. It had a very rustic feel to it and it screamed old money. Kurt was nervous at meeting Sebastian's grandparents; he hadn't really heard much about them and didn't know how they had reacted to their grandson's homosexuality.

"Are... Are they okay with us?" Kurt asked quietly as they walked up the steps towards the front door

"Yeah, they're fine with me being gay. They were a little shocked when they found out but they've never had a problem. All my family is okay with me being gay... Except my Uncle, Père's brother, their other son. But he was cut off from the family years ago" Sebastian explained

"Why's that?"

"He's a massive racist, he kept attacking people; African Americans, Hispanics, Asians- basically anyone who wasn't 100% white. Grandfather cut him off as soon as it he started. No one knows where he got his views from but he wasn't someone who could uphold the Smythe name. I think he's in prison now" Sebastian stated "Nobody talks about him anymore, but no one really misses him. I've never actually met him but with all of his other intolerable views we presume he'd be a homophobe as well"

"He sounds horrible" Kurt shuddered

"I know, I'm glad I never met him" Sebastian shrugged "Anyway, are you ready to meet my grandparents?"

"As I'll ever be." Kurt gulped as Sebastian opened the front door

"Grand-mère, Grand-père it's Sebastian" Sebastian called out in French "Are you home"

"In the living room Sebastian" a woman called back, also in French. Sebastian turned and smiled at Kurt before taking his hand and leading Kurt into the living room

Inside the living room there was an elderly couple, sat in matching armchairs and a younger woman who was sat on the sofa opposite. Sebastian's Grandfather, despite his age was an athletic looking man, his short grey hair was covered by a straw hat and he wore overalls, most likely due to his profession and not for fashion.

His grandmother had her greying hair tied up in a bun and she wore a knee length pale green dress coupled with a white apron. The apron was stained with both flour and dirt suggesting she had an active role with the stables but also that she liked to bake.

The other woman had long blonde hair that hung free. She wore a pale pink t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Kurt estimated that she was in her forties, roughly and guessed that she was most likely an aunt of Sebastian's. She was definitely a Smythe because she had the tell tale bright green eyes that everyone else (apart from Kurt) in the room had.

"Aunt Abigail, I didn't know you were in America" Sebastian exclaimed (still in French), confirming Kurt's suspicions. As Kurt watched the reunion he felt something brush up against his leg. He looked down to see a tabby cat rubbing his head against his leg. Kurt bent down and gently stroked the cat, who purred in pleasure.

Sebastian looked up briefly a rolled his eyes at the sight; of course the usually unfriendly cats would love Kurt.

"Yeah, I missed Maman and Père. Seeing my nephew and his new boyfriend is just an added bonus" Abigail smiled, pulling Sebastian into a hug.

"It's good to see you" Sebastian smiled before moving on to hug his grandparents each in tern

"It's good to see you too Sebastian" His grandmother stated as she hugged him "And you must be Kurt" she smiled, standing up and walking towards Kurt. "It's nice to meet you," she stated, switching English "I am Marie and this is my Husband Jean," the man nodded in greeting

"Bonjour" Kurt greeted shyly

"You speak French?" Jean asked

"Oui, my mother taught me when I was little" Kurt replied, once again switching to French. Sebastian smiled at Kurt as he watched in amusement at his family's reaction.

"Ohh, Sebastian, you know how to pick them." Abigail laughed, nudging Sebastian's shoulder with her own.

"Promise me Kurt, that you won't hurt my grandbaby like that horrible boy Louis did?" Marie urged, taking Kurt's hands in her own. "Promise me you won't break him"

"I'd never hurt Bastian. I promise I won't ever hurt him in any way" Kurt said in earnest. Both he and Sebastian knew Kurt was telling the truth but Kurt wanted to make sure Sebastian's family understood.

"Good, in that case; welcome to the family Kurt" Marie pulled Kurt close and squeezed him tight, in a way only a Grandmother can.

"I was thinking that Kurt could take out Snowshoe, considering he's never been on a horse before. As an old boy and a gelding he's the gentlest we have here." Jean told Sebastian, who nodded.

"Can I take Cosmos?" he asked with a cheeky smile

"You know you can" Jean rolled his eyes. "Just be careful, and for god's sake wear a helmet"

"Always do Grand-père. And Kurt bought one specially, didn't you?" Sebastian smiled

"Well technically you bought it" Kurt shrugged

"Before you go Sebastian, the bag on the table has everything you asked for" Marie smiled

"Thank you Grand-mère" Sebastian kissed his Grandmother's cheek before walking into the kitchen and coming back with a backpack.

The couple said a quick goodbye to Sebastian's family and walked outside. As they began to walk towards the stables Sebastian linked his hand with Kurt's, squeezing it gently. Kurt automatically rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder; much like he had down when they'd walked through the gardens of Smythe manor.

"What's in the bag?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence

"Nothing for you" Sebastian teased "nosey"

"Aww come on, tell me. I thought we promised, no secrets"

"I don't think we've ever had that conversation" Sebastian replied, cockily

"Well we should have" Kurt protested

"Fine no secrets." Sebastian agreed "But this isn't a secret, it's a surprise"

"Bastard," Kurt muttered, before picking up considerably "I like surprises"

"I know you do," Sebastian smirked before stopping and kissing Kurt chastely. "Come on, you're going to saddle up a horse"

"But I don't know how" Kurt pouted

"I'm going to teach you" Sebastian smiled. The two walked into the stables and Sebastian led Kurt towards a snowy white horse who poked his head over the stall door. He whinnied as the boys approached.

"Kurt, meet Snowshoe. He's Twenty-eight years old and was a champion show jumper, back in his day" Sebastian introduced

"Hello boy" Kurt murmured, gently stroking Snowshoe's greying nose. "He's so soft"

"I know right, he's beautiful" Sebastian agreed, "No as beautiful as you though" he gently kissed Kurt's neck

"Stop" Kurt laughed "You're so cheesy sometimes"

"But sometimes that's a good thing" Sebastian smiled

"You're lucky you're cute" Kurt laughed before kissing his boyfriend again.

"Wait here. I'm going to go and get Cosmos." Sebastian stated, before he walked down past several stalls before going inside one where Kurt presumed Cosmos lived.

Kurt turned back to Snowshoe and continued to stroke his nose. When he looked back up Sebastian was next to his again, holding Cosmos' halter.

"Chloe, one of the stable hands is bringing their saddles and bridles over, she'll be here in a minute" he announced, tying Cosmos' lead rope to a hook on the wall

A short time later Chloe came and placed the saddles and bridles on a stand next to Snowshoe's stable. Kurt watched as Sebastian put on Cosmos' tack, Sebastian explained what he was doing and all too soon it was Kurt's turn.

With Sebastian's help Kurt slipped the bit into Snowshoe's mouth and made sure the bridle fit properly. Snowshoe snorted as Kurt did so, making the boy jump and Sebastian laugh. Next Sebastian lifted the saddle onto Snowshoe's back (after Kurt had decided that it was too heavy for him to lift and that he wasn't going to try)

"Now the thing with Snowshoe is that he likes to hold his breath whilst putting on the saddle" Sebastian said "So that means when tightening the girth you have to make sure it's extra tight so the saddle doesn't slip"

Kurt hesitantly did as his boyfriend said and somehow successfully put the saddle on the horse. Sebastian praised Kurt, who smiled in response. Then came the extra difficult part, getting on. Sebastian led Snowshoe towards a mounting block and helped Kurt onto the horse.

Kurt felt nervous and awkward throughout the entire process but was full of accomplishment when he was finally correctly seated. However the pride he was feeling quickly diminished as Kurt watched Sebastian mount Cosmos with practiced ease. Kurt scowled but his jealousy didn't last long.

Cosmos started walking toward the exit of the stables and as they passed Sebastian reached over and grabbed the lead rope he'd left on Snowshoe's bridle.

"This is just in case" Sebastian said, gesturing to the lead rope "I can let go of it later if you feel comfortable but this way you don't have to worry about his running off or going the wrong way." Sebastian smiled

"Okay," Kurt nodded, gripping the reigns in his own hands "I can't believe it. I'm riding a real live horse" he said excitedly

"See. Life is full of new experiences with Sebastian Smythe"

"Indeed it is" Kurt laughed as their horses continued to walk. They left the farms grounds and began to walk through some grassy fields.

"So, what made you talk to Unique?" Sebastian asked casually after a few moments of silence "He's never really been one to talk to us"

"When I went to study in the library I met Unique there, she seemed really upset and just opened up when I asked"

"She?" Sebastian asked and Kurt realised his mistake

"Shit" he exclaimed under his breath "Look you can't tell anyone ok?"

"Unique is Trans?" Sebastian asked

"I think she just wanted someone to talk to. When I asked her name she seemed reluctant to tell me Wade, I called her out on it and she just fell apart. I asked her if she wanted to come and sing with us because she looked like she needs some friends" Kurt explained

"We always thought she was gay and didn't want to come out. I guess it's a lot clearer now" Sebastian thought out loud

"Promise me you won't tell anyone Sebastian. She'll come out when she's ready"

"I won't tell, I promise." Sebastian stated "But no one would judge her. All of us at Dalton would accept her for who she is"

"I know they probably would but come on we've both been in a similar position. Having a secret that could change your life, Could have everyone you love turn on you in a second. It's hard."

"Well the Warblers have already welcomed her; let's hope she soon feels comfortable enough to be herself"

"Yeah" Kurt smiled as they rode on "Thank you"

"No problem Baby" Sebastian smiled back "Now, how do you feel about going faster?"

"Okay," Kurt said hesitantly

"Brilliant" Sebastian smirked before urging Cosmos and Snowshoe in to a trot and instructed Kurt in how to do the rising trot. Both boys steadily rode along through the long grassed fields. Kurt quickly relaxed in the saddle and felt at home upon horseback.

The view as they rode was magical. Rolling hills covered in trees of a varying sort. Sheep and cattle dotted about, happily grazing. Sebastian brought them towards a glistening blue lake and he dismounted underneath a weeping willow tree.

With Sebastian's help Kurt also dismounted. Once he was on the ground Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his neck. Kurt leant his head back to allow Sebastian better access and hummed in pleasure.

"Are you ready for your surprise" He whispered

"Depends what it is" Kurt laughed pulling away from his boyfriend

"Just let me sort out the horses and I'll show you" Sebastian laughed. He took the saddles off of both the horses and allowed them to roam free, knowing the two horses would remain close to the boys. He then went over to the bag which he had placed by the trunk of the willow tree and pulled out a large picnic blanket.

Kurt made a happy noise at the picnic as Sebastian pulled out sandwiches, cakes and fruits. Sebastian took Kurt's hand and pulled him down onto the blanket.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian asked quietly, he'd been unsure of the picnic. He didn't know whether it was too much; too cliché.

"I love it" Kurt smiled kissing Sebastian on the lips, immediately slipping his tongue inside Sebastian's mouth, surprising Sebastian- he'd never taken control of a kiss before.

"I didn't know whether you would or not" Sebastian admitted when the broke apart

"Well I do, you put the effort into making this trip special. Why wouldn't I?" Kurt asked

"I don't know. It's just I've never done anything like this before. Romance is kind of strange to me, alien almost. I want everything to be perfect for you. I want to make you feel special"

"And I do Bastian. Every time I spend time with you I feel like I've got your complete attention, that I'm your everything"

"You are my everything" Sebastian nuzzled Kurt's cheek

"And you are mine" Kurt smiled "Plus anything cliché I'm bound to enjoy"

"Good, because all of my romantic ideas come from the stupid romantic films my sister made me watch when I came out"

"Aww come on, I'm sure you watch them in your free time" Kurt teased

"Maybe a few" Sebastian admitted sheepishly and Kurt laughed

"Come on, we should eat this food. Grand-mère spent a long time making everything for us" Sebastian pointed out handing Kurt a ham salad sandwich. Kurt accepted the sandwich and took a bite.

"This is amazing"

"Grand-mère is great at baking and stuff but she makes a mean sandwich" Sebastian stated, proud of his Grandmother's achievements "Best cookies in the world"

"Uhuh, wait until you taste my cookies, I'll soon change your mind" Kurt laughed

"I can't wait, but there is a high bar"

The two boys ate their sandwiches, teasing each other and giggling as they did. Afterwards they moved onto the fruit. It was an assortment of berries and the couple took it in turns feeding eat other and trading strawberry flavoured kisses. They ate the cakes and the snuggled up next to each other, Kurt's head on Sebastian's chest.

"Ruby rang me this morning" Sebastian announced "She said that she's going to come to Sectionals"

"Really? I can't wait to meet her"

"She can't wait to meet you. She said that she's going to try and convince Ollie to come down too. Seeing as it's my first show choir competition"

"Aww, that's sweet. Do you think he'll come?" Kurt asked

"Probably, no one says no to Ruby" Sebastian laughed "She's too scary"

"Now I definitely need to meet her, if she keeps you in line" Kurt teased, sticking his tongue out

"Oh god no, if you guys meet you're going to be unstoppable. You'll have complete control over me" Sebastian gasped in mock horror

"You're lucky I like you just the way you are" Kurt smiled

"Well I am amazing" Sebastian smirked

"If not a tad arrogant" Kurt stated

"That's the best part" Sebastian laughed

"I think the best part of you is your smile" Kurt admitted

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love the way your eyes light up and go all crinkly"

"Crinkly?" Sebastian laughed

"Shut up, you know what I mean" Kurt smacked Sebastian lightly on his chest and Sebastian winced playfully

"You wound me"

"I sowy" Kurt muttered in a childlike voice,

"Aww you're forgiven" Sebastian kissed Kurt's forehead, Kurt snuggled closer to Sebastian

"Good"

The two boys continued to cuddle for about half an hour, content with chatting lightly and pointing out shapes made by the clouds. It wasn't until Cosmos came up to the blanket and started nudging Sebastian with his nose that they realised how long they'd been sat there.

"We should probably get going, or Grand-père will come looking for us" Sebastian pointed out

"Fair enough" Kurt stood up and began to help Sebastian pack up the picnic supplies and put them in the rucksack. Then came the difficult task of catching the horses. Snowshoe was easy; the old boy was transfixed on his grazing, allowing Kurt to easily grab his reigns.

Cosmos however was in no mood to co-operate; the stallion threw back his head when Sebastian tried to grab his reigns and trotted away, neighing seemingly in amusement. Sebastian scowled and leant towards the horse again but Cosmos once again moved away.

"Kurt now would be a great time for you to discover that you're as amazing with horses as you are with dogs, birds and fucking cats" Sebastian grumbled and Kurt laughed. Kurt walked towards his boyfriend, with Snowshoe in tow.

Cosmos stood completely still as Kurt approached and nickered softly as the boy took his reigns in his hand and stroked his soft velvety nose.

"Oh for fucks sake" Sebastian exclaimed

"I'm just an animal whisperer" Kurt said, handing Cosmos' reigns to a disgruntled Sebastian

"Yeah yeah," Sebastian pouted, rejoining the two horses with the lead rope, "Let me give you a leg up" he said, kneeling down and putting his hands out for Kurt to stand on. With very little effort Sebastian helped Kurt onto Snowshoe's back, not needing much strength to left the light boy. He then mounted his own steed and the two boys began their trek back.

With Kurt's permission Sebastian pushed the two horses into canter and Kurt felt as if he was flying, wind whipping past them as the rode quickly across the fields. Kurt laughed as they went, loving the feeling of riding.

When they got back a couple of stable hands stood ready to groom the horses and put them to bed, dismissing Sebastian's offer to help. Kurt then followed Sebastian back into the house, where his grandparents and aunt were still sat in their seats, chatting.

"Oh Sebastian, Kurt you're back" Marie stated, sanding up and taking the rucksack off of Sebastian

"Grand-mere, I'll sort that out" Sebastian protested

"Nonsense" she dismissed "I am your Gran-mere, it is my job to spoil you"

"Fine" Sebastian sighed and felt a pang of sadness as his missed his own Grandmother; it had been a while since he had seen her, even though Nana Dubois was paying for his Dalton tuition.

"Are you two staying for dinner?" Jean asked

"No, me and Kurt were going to go home and either go out for a meal or order take out"

"Oh okay, you're always welcome"

"I know Grand-Père" Sebastian smiled, "we just want a quiet night together"

"Oh, I understand" Jean said with the Smythe smirk

"Wait, no, not like that" Sebastian stuttered, obviously fluttered. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's embarrassment. Kurt just reached forward and took Sebastian's hand. Sebastian looked back and smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand in comfort.

"Sure" Jean laughed

"I'm telling the truth" Sebastian protested

"I know you Sebastian; I know you can't keep it in your pants" Jean shook his head and Kurt giggled at Sebastian's noise of embarrassment/horror.

"We've decided to wait" Kurt spoke up in Sebastian's defence

"Ha-ha, how'd you convince Sebastian to wait?" Jean asked and Kurt blushed bright red

"I... I'm a virgin" he said quietly

"Well that's a pretty good reason" Jean pointed out, "Nothing to be embarrassed about; I was Twenty-Two when I lost my virginity to Marie"

"Grand-Père no! I don't need to hear that" Sebastian whined

"Père!" Abigail exclaimed

"Yes Jean, don't traumatise the children" Marie chastised

The family continued to chat for about half an hour before Sebastian made a move to leave; the pair said their goodbyes and hugged everyone. Kurt was glad he had met Sebastian's family, they were welcoming and friendly, and overall Kurt had enjoyed his day.

When the boys began the drive home Sebastian immediately began to apologise;

"I am so sorry for what my Grand-Père said, I hope you know that" Sebastian urged

"Bastian, it was fine. I'm not ashamed of being a virgin. And it was an easy assumption to make, and I know your track history- you did have a lot of sex. I know that, but I don't care. It's fine" Kurt explained, hoping Sebastian didn't feel embarrassed by his grandfather's words

"I had a great time today, your family is lovely, you don't have to worry about anything" Kurt continued

"I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or pressured" Sebastian said

"I didn't, it was kind of funny actually" Kurt smiled

"Oh, okay" Sebastian sighed, focusing on the road "I feel kind of silly now" he laughed awkwardly

"Don't, it's nice to see that you care" Kurt pointed out, reaching across the car to place his hand of Sebastian's leg and squeezed it in reassurance. Sebastian turned away from the road briefly to smile at Kurt, who returned it readily.

They spent the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence; Kurt found himself drifting off to sleep as Sebastian drove, forcing himself to wake up every time he closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep Baby, I'll wake you up when we get to mine" Sebastian said softly, he had noticed his boyfriend's struggle and although he found it adorable he decided to put the boy out of his misery.

* * *

 

When Sebastian shook Kurt awake it was with an air of reluctance, if he had thought Kurt was cute before he was overwhelmed with the cuteness of Kurt now. His big blue eyes blinked owlishly as he tried to free himself from the claws of sleep.

"Bastian... we home?" he mumbled

"Yeah Baby, we're home" Sebastian smiled as he watched Kurt rub his eyes and wake up properly

"Sorry, I couldn't keep my eyes open" Kurt apologized

"It's okay, you were tired" Sebastian dismissed, helping Kurt out of the car.

Sebastian got Kurt's suitcase from out of the car, not trusting the other boy to be awake enough to carry it. Both boys walked towards the door of Sebastian's house only to find it was unlocked.

"I thought you said your parents were away for the night?" Kurt asked

"They are, it's probably Alfred or Olivia" Sebastian shrugged

"Who?"

"The butler or the house maid" Kurt just stared at Sebastian "That makes me sound up my own arse doesn't it?"

"Just a bit, you sound like a spoilt brat" Kurt laughed

"Why do you hurt me in this way?" Sebastian pouted but Kurt just leant up and kissed the pout away.

"Ah Master Smythe, it's good to see you" an Elderly man greeted

"Alfred, how are you?" Sebastian asked

"I am good thank you, and yourself?"

"Great" Sebastian smiled "Alfred, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel" Kurt shook the butler's hand

"It's good to meet you Sir" Alfred stated "I'll be on my way now Sir, I've walked and fed Bear, he's currently asleep in his basket."

"Okay, thank you Alfred. Goodnight" Sebastian said

"Goodnight Master Smythe, Master Hummel" Alfred nodded

"Goodnight" Kurt said quietly

The old man left the manor and Sebastian locked the door behind him.

"I've never been called a Master before" Kurt stated with a smirk

"Yeah well, you'll get used to it" Sebastian shrugged

"Now you really sound like a spoilt brat" Kurt pointed out with a roll of his eyes

"Come on, let's just go up to my room" Sebastian sighed, taking Kurt's hand in his own and led him up the stairs. Once they got to Sebastian's room they both took their shoes and jackets of and Sebastian put Kurt's suitcase in the corner.

"Eww I smell like a horse" Kurt complained as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Sebastian just laughed and shook his head

"One of the downsides to riding, that and being saddle sore"

"I'm gonna wash my hands," Kurt sighed entering Sebastian's adjoined bathroom. Sebastian was surprised to see him come back out a second later "You bath is huge, you could fit like four people in there" Kurt exclaimed.

"It is pretty luxurious" Sebastian laughed

"No fair, my bath is tiny" Kurt pouted, Sebastian walked up to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's lithe frame.

"You can have a bath if you want, I could even put some bubbles in it for you" Sebastian murmured

"A bubble bath? That sounds amazing" Kurt sighed, leaning into the embrace "Won't you get bored while I'm in there?"

"I could join you" Sebastian suggested "A nice hot bubble bath together. We could cuddle and get clean at the same time" Kurt pulled away slightly, just so he could look up at Sebastian "Nothing has to happen, I was just thinking it could be a way for us to get used to being naked with each other. You can get in first and I promise I won't look" Sebastian smiled

"Okay," Kurt nodded shyly. He wasn't ready for all the way- god no. But he did feel ready for maybe just a little but more, he enjoyed the simplicity of kissing but he was a teenager, he did get horny. And before everything had happened with Blaine, he had been sexually active, not very active but he had a little bit of experience.

Sebastian kissed Kurt briefly on the lips before moving into the bathroom to draw the bath. Kurt went to his suit case and pulled it up onto the bed, Sebastian came back into the room a moment later and watched his boyfriend.

"Are we going to go out for dinner or shall I just put my pyjamas on?" Kurt asked

"It's up to you, I don't mind"

"Pyjamas it is then. I can't have a bubble bath if I don't put my pyjamas on straight after." Kurt decided.

"Fair enough" Sebastian stated as he watched Kurt pull a pair of worn sweatpants and a "Hummel Tires and Lube" t-shirt out of his case, followed by something Sebastian immediately recognised

"Is that my Lacrosse hoodie?" Sebastian asked

"Yes, I kept it because it smelt like you and it made me feel safe when I had nightmares. It doesn't really smell like you anymore but I still like the sentiment behind it" Kurt blushed as he explained

"Could you get any cuter" Sebastian laughed, hugging Kurt tightly, "That is one of the sweetest things I have ever heard"

"Shut up" Kurt pouted but smiled when Sebastian kissed him.

"The bath should be done now, just go in and turn off the taps, shout me when you're ready for me" Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt again before letting him go. As Kurt moved towards the bathroom Sebastian got his own pyjamas out and placed them on his bed next to Kurt's.

In the bathroom Kurt turned off the tap and slowly began to take off his clothes. Nerves and excitement bubbled in Kurt's stomach as he did. The jodhpurs were quite difficult to remove but Kurt managed. He then carefully stepped in the warm water, allowing his body to get used to the temperature before slowly sinking down into it.

"Bastian, you can come in now" Kurt called as he covered himself in bubbles. Sebastian entered the room with a smile, one that grew larger when he saw Kurt.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Sebastian asked and Kurt nodded

"Yeah, I'm sure" Then Sebastian pulled his shirt over his head and Kurt lost the ability to speak. His tanned torso was toned to perfection. His chest was dotted with freckles and his abs looked amazing. Kurt wanted nothing more than to trail kisses along his stomach, to lick and nip at the skin, to follow the dark length of hair, leading down from Sebastian's navel, disappearing underneath his jodhpurs.

Kurt watched intently as Sebastian removed the jodhpurs with practised ease and pulled down his underwear with them. Kurt's eyes were automatically drawn to Sebastian's cock, long and thick it hung freely between his legs. Framed by neatly trimmed dark hair.

Kurt quickly looked away, blushing when he realised Sebastian had noticed his gaze.

"It's okay Baby, you can look at me" Sebastian said quietly "I don't mind"

"You're perfect" Kurt replied hesitantly

"Thank you beautiful" Sebastian smiled, carefully stepping into the bath. Kurt shifted slightly when Sebastian sat down in the bath, stretching his legs out. Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's naked chest and Sebastian wrapped his arm around him.

"This was a great idea" Kurt sighed, feeling himself relax in the warm water. Kurt used one of his hands to lazily draw squiggly patterns on Sebastian's chest.

"I know, I'm a genius" Sebastian laughed and Kurt scoffed

"Sure you are"

"You know I am," Sebastian turned to kiss Kurt on the lips, smiling into the kiss and deepening it once Kurt allowed him to. Their tongues sliding against each other, dancing to an unheard rhythm. Kurt moaned as Sebastian brought his hand up to Kurt's face, pulling him in closer.

They kissed for several long moments before Sebastian pulled away suddenly.

"Fuck" he mumbled

"What's wrong Bastian?" Kurt asked, breathless as he boyfriend rolled away.

"Nothing Baby" Sebastian murmured "I just need to cool down"

"No you don't" Kurt stated

"What?" Sebastian asked, confused

"Let me make it clearer for you" Kurt said quietly before lifting himself up to straddle Sebastian's lap, feeling Sebastian's rock-hard cock pressed between them. ` "I don't want you to cool down"

The water sloshed about as Kurt leant forwards and began to kiss down Sebastian's neck. Nipping and sucking on the skin just below his ear.

"Kurt, Baby. Are you sure?" Sebastian gasped as his eyes fluttered shut, trying to hold on to his self-restraint. Trying to keep a clear head as Kurt mouthed at his neck.

"Yeah" Kurt whispered "I wanna make you feel good Bastian"

"I do Baby," Sebastian moaned as Kurt's lips trailed down to his collarbone. Sebastian thrust up, brushing their cocks against each other causing both boys to gasp in pleasure. "Let me touch you Baby, please."

Kurt whimpered at the suggestion, wanting Sebastian's hand on him so bad.

"Please Baby" Sebastian prompted again, nuzzling Kurt's nose; desperate to touch Kurt but forcing himself to wait for consent.

"Okay" Kurt whispered "Okay"

Sebastian brought their lips together and reached across to take Kurt's cock in his hand making his boyfriend moan in pleasure. Kurt rested his forehead against Sebastian's and wrapped his arms around his neck as Sebastian began to moving his hand up and down the shaft of Kurt's cock in a skilled and experienced gesture.

"Bastian" Kurt whimpered

"You okay?" Sebastian asked voice full of concern, ready to stop if Kurt wanted to.

Kurt rolled his hips up, moving his cock in and out of Sebastian's fist in response, dismissing any idea of doubt Sebastian had.

"God Baby, you're so beautiful" Sebastian stated, lips hovering over Kurt's neck "So beautiful"

"Feels so good" Kurt moaned "I want you to feel good too"

"I do Baby, you feel so good against me" Sebastian encouraged, speeding up his motions, jerking his hand up and down Kurt's cock

"I...I want to cum Bastian" Kurt panted, rolling his hips up once more. He whimpered as Sebastian ran his thumb across the head of his cock.

"Then cum for me Baby" Sebastian whispered "cum for me"

Arousal build in Kurt's stomach and he could feel his orgasm fast approaching. Kurt joined their lips together in an urgent and passionate kiss as Sebastian continued to jerk him off. Pleasure hit Kurt hard as his orgasm hit, he moaned in ecstasy and he felt as if he saw stars as he came, as cliché as that may be it was true.

Sebastian watched Kurt's orgasm hit him, his eyes fluttering closed, mouth slightly agape. Sebastian was extremely turned on and was achingly hard. As Kurt was coming down from his high Sebastian quickly moved his hand to his own cock and jerked himself off in a few quick strokes.

Sebastian moaned Kurt's name as he came, nuzzling Kurt's neck as he did.

Both boys held onto each other as they came down from their orgasms, sharing tired kisses.

"I thought I said nothing was going to happen" Sebastian laughed

"Well I wanted something to happed" Kurt smiled, "And come on, we both feel better for it"

"Yes, we do" Sebastian kissed Kurt lightly "We should get out of this water though; it's kind of gross now"

"Yeah"

The two boys climbed out of the bath and wrapped themselves in white fluffy towels. They then moved to Sebastian's room and quickly got dressed and moved to cuddle on his bed before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys already know I am not experianced in writing smut, I am trying so any feedback would be helpfull.
> 
> For those of you who keep saying more Rachel/Blaine bashing be patient, the next chapter will be just for you.
> 
> The songs I chose were all requests from different users, I'm sorry if the song you suggested didn't get chosen however I did listen to a majority of those suggested and some may make an appearance later on.
> 
> Thanks once again, tell me what you think,
> 
> Lyna x


	20. The Morning After The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry its been a while, I've been having a couple of problems in my personal life and that along with going back to school means I haven't foud as much time as I wanted to write, but it's here now :D
> 
> I hope you like it, tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna x

Light shone through a crack in the dark blue curtains, creating a small triangle of yellow on the blue bed sheets. The two boys were cuddled together in an unconscious gesture of dependency and their will to seek comfort from one another. Kurt was lay on Sebastian's chest and the two were holding hands, feeling even closer as they had done before, thanks to the trust displayed in their previous night's activities.

Underneath the warmth of the blankets Kurt began to stir. Blinking his bright blue eyes slowly, trying to adjust to his surroundings. He could feel Sebastian's heart beat through his cheek, the rise and fall of Sebastian's chest providing a soothing rhythm, almost lulling his back to sleep.

Kurt propped himself up on his elbow and watched his sleeping boyfriend with a smile on his face. Sebastian looked younger in sleep, more relaxed and carefree, not affected by the traumas of his past, truly beautiful.

"Bastian?" Kurt called softly, leaning over kiss a line along Sebastian's jaw "Wake up Bastian"

"Mm?" Sebastian mumbled as he slowly began to wake up.

"It's morning Bastian," Kurt smiled as Sebastian rolled closer to him a nuzzled Kurt's neck

"Five more minutes" he said quietly, trying to get back to sleep

"I know you Bas, five more minutes will turn into 20"

"How's that a bad thing" Sebastian whimpered, rolling onto his stomach in an attempt to block out the sun.

"Okay Bastian, you go back to sleep" Kurt sighed, kissing Sebastian's cheek as he watched his boyfriend drift back off to sleep.

Kurt carefully got out of the bed, trying hard not to wake Sebastian- he was just too cute, before making his way down the stairs. The floor was cold on his feet and made him wish he'd remembered to put socks on before his endeavour. But he was determined to make his boyfriend breakfast.

In the kitchen Bear was lying in his basket, waiting for his owner to come down and let him outside. Bear whined as Kurt walked into the room, his big black eyes forlorn. Kurt felt pity for the big dog, he walked over to him and petted him lightly on the head.

Bear then got to his paws and waddled over to the back door, he lifted a paw and dragged it across the wooden frame, whining he looked back at Kurt and then to the door again. Kurt picked the door's key off of the little hook and leaned over Bear to open it. As soon as the door was open Bear leapt out, barking happily and skidding across the dew covered grass.

Leaving the door open, Kurt explored the kitchen, luckily locating all of the ingredients and appliances needed to make the chocolate-chip pancakes his family loved. He hoped Sebastian would like them too.

For a moment Kurt doubted whether or not Lucinda and Nathaniel would be okay with him using their food but then he decided he could replace anything he used if it was that big of a deal, it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong, just making his boyfriend breakfast in bed.

As Bear ran around outside, chasing his own tail, Kurt mixed his ingredients together in a mixing bowl before cooking them to perfection. He also boiled the kettle to make the pair of them some tea

Kurt placed both of their breakfasts onto a tray he'd found and was about to take them upstairs when Bear came running back into the kitchen. He immediately went to his food bowl, he sniffed inside the bowl, looking for any morsel of food and whined when he found nothing in there.

Sitting down by the bowl, Bear stared at Kurt, waiting to be feed. Boy and dog stared at each other for several long moments, Kurt not really knowing how to react to a diva dog. After a while Bear whined again and barked at Kurt.

"Where is your food Bear? I've been through all of the cupboards. It's not here" Kurt said to Bear, who huffed, seemingly in annoyance. He got up and walked towards the pantry door, he pushed the door with his nose and led Kurt to a bad bag of dried dog food that Kurt had somehow missed in his previous exploration of the kitchen. Bear then sat by the food and stared at Kurt again.

"You're very sassy for a dog" Kurt muttered as he walked back into the kitchen to get the food bowl (because there was no way he'd be able to lift or even move the bag- it was huge!) He then filled the bowl in the pantry before returning it to its place on the floor. It was a miracle Kurt didn't spill any of the food as he went. Bear was leaping around him, going up on his hind legs in an attempt to get the food slightly earlier.

As soon as Kurt put the bowl down on the floor Bear shoved his nose into it, the force at which he did do sent food flying everywhere, undermining Kurt's attempt at keeping the place clean. Kurt laughed at the dog as he replaced his water and petted him on the head, before taking his and Sebastian's breakfast upstairs; luckily it was still warm.

When he got up to Sebastian's bedroom Kurt had to laugh again; Sebastian had pulled the duvet around himself, creating a little nest of warmth. Sebastian woke to the sound of Kurt laughing, It was a beautiful sound; sweet and melodic. It automatically put a smile on Sebastian's face. He slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Baby" he greeted, his voice slightly hoarse from sleep

"Oh, so now you're awake?" Kurt teased

"What?"

"You were like "five more minutes" and then you went back to sleep, it's been half an hour" Kurt laughed "anyway, I made breakfast" he said gesturing to the tray he was still holding.

"I can see that" Sebastian said "But you didn't have to"

"I know, but I wanted to" Kurt shrugged

"Thank you Baby" Sebastian smiled

"Besides one of us had to get up; Bear looked like he was going to wet himself." Kurt stated, putting the tray down on the bed.

"Aww, poor puppy" Sebastian frowned "Shit, I have to feed him" Sebastian moved to get out of the bed, careful to avoid knocking the tray.

"I've already done it, and changed his water" Kurt interrupted

"Have I told you you're amazing"

"Not today" Kurt smiled

"Well, you're amazing" Sebastian leant up and kissed him.

Kurt got back into bed and both he and Sebastian took their tea and pancakes off of the tray and began to eat.

"These are amazing too" Sebastian moaned as he ate the pancake

"They're not as good as my cookies but they'll do" Kurt smirked

"How are you so talented?"

"Well like you said, I'm amazing" Kurt smiled, kissing Sebastian again before taking sip of his tea.

"About last night..." Sebastian started

"What about it?" Kurt smiled, remembering the night before

"It wasn't too much for you was it? You don't regret it? I didn't push you did I?" Sebastian's face was full of concern and Kurt's heart broke a little at the inner turmoil his boyfriend must be feeling

"Oh Bastian no, you didn't push me to do anything" Kurt promised, moving his plate away from him Kurt got to his knees and place both of his hands on either side of Sebastian's face. Forcing him to look directly into his eyes.

"Last night happened because we both wanted it too. Maybe it wasn't planned but we had fun didn't we?" Kurt asked, their noses rubbing together

"Yeah. We did" Sebastian smiled "I just didn't know if it was too fast for you"

"You don't have to worry about things like that Bastian. I've told you I'd tell you if I felt uncomfortable, you've made sure that I feel comfortable saying no to you." Kurt stated "and if I remember correctly, It was me who started it"

"You were so hot Baby" Sebastian whispered

"I gathered that from how hard you came" Kurt giggled

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, wash your mouth out" Sebastian exclaimed with a large smile, not expecting the response from the seemingly innocent boy "Plus I'm pretty sure you had the best orgasm of your life" Sebastian teased

"You know I did" Kurt stuck his tongue out at Sebastian who laughed

"I'll add that to my résumé "

"Why do you need a résumé? I'm all you need" Kurt pointed out

"True" Sebastian nuzzled Kurt's neck, pressing light kisses to the skin. Kurt leant his head on Sebastian

"And you're all I need" Kurt stated as Sebastian brought his face back up to kiss Kurt again.

The couple continued to kiss for a short while, neither really pushing for more. Both were satisfied with the feeling of their tongues sliding together and the intimacy of the act. Enjoying being close to one as well as being relieved by the fact that despite their activities the previous night nothing had really changed in their relationship.

They only pulled apart when Bear nudged his way into Sebastian's bedroom and barked, making the two boys jump. They laughed together whilst the dog stared at the pair confused; his head cocked to the side.

"He probably wants a walk" Sebastian sighed as Bear jumped up onto the bed, trying to get in between Kurt and Sebastian.

"You're a very demanding dog aren't you" Kurt cooed, petting Bear's head

"You okay with that? We can just go round the grounds for now; he'll run around and wear himself out pretty quickly" Sebastian asked

" I suppose I'll have to be" Kurt sighed dramatically, not really having any objection to walking Bear

"Well if you come and walk him with me we can go to Westerville mall afterwards" Sebastian smirked

"Well now you've got me " Kurt laughed, getting up from the bed and walking over to his bag. He pulled his clean clothes and toothbrush out of him bag.

"Can I have a shower first?" Kurt asked

"Sure, you know where everything is, right?"

"Yeah, I do" Kurt smiled "Can I use your hairspray too?"

"Go on then, but don't use it all. I know what you're like"

"Thank you Bastian," Kurt leant over the bed and kissed Sebastian before hurrying into the bathroom. Sebastian stared after Kurt for a few moments, a smile glued to his lips. When he heard the shower begin to run Sebastian got up out of the bed and took their breakfast plates downstairs and washed and dried them before putting them away.

By the time he got back upstairs Kurt was just stepping out of the bathroom, dressed in sinfully tight black skinny jeans, a pale blue shirt and a black vest. Sebastian was amazed by the sight of his beautifully breathtaking boyfriend.

"God Baby, your gonna be the death of me" Sebastian moaned, pulling Kurt closer and kissing his passionately, Kurt tasted minty and addictive. Sebastian pushed Kurt against the wall as he deepened the kiss.

"Bastian" Kurt whispered, pulling away. "Behave"

"But I don't like behaving" Sebastian pouted but he stepped back anyway "You look so hot today Baby"

"Don't I always look hot?" Kurt teased

"You know you do" Sebastian smirked, "Anyway I'm going to shower"

"Have fun" Kurt winked

"Well now you've provided me with a lovely mental image I think I will" Sebastian teased

"Ewww" Kurt laughed as Sebastian closed the door to the bathroom.

Part of Kurt wondered whether or not Sebastian would jerk off to the thought of him, he had to admit the thought kind of turned him on. Shaking his head Kurt went to Sebastian's mirror and began to style his hair.

Whilst he did so Bear came back into the bedroom and jumped back onto Sebastian's bed, burying his face in the blankets. Kurt smiled as he styled his hair, watching the bored looking puppy. Kurt quickly finished his hair before he went over to Bear and began to tickle him.

Bear rolled over onto his back and barked happily at the fuss, he kept trying to nip at Kurt's hands as they played. Kurt laughed at the puppy and tapped him on the nose. That was the sight to which Sebastian was greeted with when he emerged from the bathroom, towel around his waist.

"Cute" Sebastian smiled, Kurt looked up and returned the smile before he stood and went to Sebastian, admiring his form; water dripping down his toned chest. But then he noticed something he hadn't seen before. The little white scars that protruded from Sebastian's torso. Kurt ran his fingers over the largest one, the smiles falling from both Kurt and Sebastian's faces.

"They're from Louis" Sebastian mumbled "He had a ring on when he hit me, some of the cuts didn't heal properly and they scarred"

"I hate him for what he did to you" Kurt replied quietly, he'd never really experienced the hate he felt for Louis, not even his feelings towards Blaine reached this level of hatred.

"As do I. But it's in the past Baby, you don't have to worry. It's not like they hurt me anymore- they're just a reminder of what I've survived" Sebastian stated

"You're still beautiful" Kurt smiled sadly, kissing Sebastian lightly "Now get dressed because your puppy is bored"

"Naww poor puppy" Sebastian whined before pulling on his clothes and shoes, letting his hair dry naturally. Kurt pulled his own shoes on and the two boys and Bear made their way outside.

Bear automatically took off, zigzagging through the garden, chasing the birds that fluttered down to land. Sebastian took Kurt's hand in his own as they walked, swinging them between them.

Their walk didn't last very long. As Sebastian predicted Bear used up all of his energy very quickly. Excitedly leaping through bushes, destroying several flower beds and spending several minutes barking at a cat up a tree, despite Sebastian's protest.

By the time they got back to the house Bear was practically asleep on his paws, waddling straight to his basket and collapsing into it. Sebastian gently stroked the tired dog's head before making sure he had enough water before Kurt and Sebastian got into the car.

They sang along to the radio as they drove to the mall, laughing and teasing each other as they went. Enjoying every moment they spent together. Kurt rested his hand on Sebastian's thigh as he drove, stroking it slightly.

"So what's the plan?" Kurt asked eagerly

"Why does there need to be a plan?" Sebastian retorted

"Because there always needs to be a plan so we know whether or not we are on schedule" Kurt laughed

"You're so weird" Sebastian replied

"No I'm not, how long do you want to be out? Are we still going to be out by lunch? If so what are we doing for lunch?"

"Lunch is important" Sebastian nodded as he pulled onto the mall's car park

"Of course it is"

"Okay so why don't we go around the shops and then have lunch out. Then depending on the time we can maybe go to more shops or go back to Dalton" Sebastian suggested, finally finding a parking space and turning off the car.

"That's a brilliant plan" Kurt smiled, taking of his seatbelt and leaning over and kissing Sebastian.

"Come on then, where are we going first?" Sebastian asked

"Clothes" Kurt stated

"Of course"

* * *

 

Kurt and Sebastian went through several shops Kurt buying a few new ties and a sparkly broach he saw and couldn't resist (even though he didn't really have anything it would go with, more excuse to buy new clothes)

"Kurt, look at those jeans" Sebastian whispered, pointing at a pair of white skinny jeans that he knew Kurt would love.

"Oh my gosh, I have to try them on" Kurt squealed

"Yes, yes you do" Sebastian nipped Kurt's earlobe "You'd look so hot"

"Sebastian! We're in public" Kurt hissed

"So?"

"What if people see?"

"Baby, we're in Westerville, not Lima. People don't really care that much here. I wouldn't say they're 100% okay with homosexuality but they're not going to say anything" Sebastian promised "anyway, are you gonna try them on?"

"As long as you try on that shirt" Kurt pointed to a dark green three-quarter length sleeve shirt with black buttons "Because you'd look so hot" Kurt mimicked Sebastian's voice from earlier, picking up a pair of skinny jeans in his size.

"You know I would," Sebastian smirked

"Mmm we'll see" Kurt smirked, making his way towards the changing rooms. Sebastian grabbed a shirt and followed his boyfriend.

Both boys went into separate changing rooms and quickly pulled on the clothes they wanted to try. When they were ready they stepped out and met each other in the middle. Kurt was right about the shirt making Sebastian look hot, the three-quarter length sleeve's once again showing off his beautifully tanned and muscular forearms.

Sebastian was amazed, his boyfriend was breathtaking. The tight white jeans hugged his ass perfectly and the sight made Sebastian want to do naughty things to Kurt. Kurt offered Sebastian a small smile.

"What do you think Bastian?"he asked shyly. Sebastian didn't know what to say, of course he approved of the jeans, they were amazing, but he didn't know how to put it into words. So Sebastian showed his approval in a different way.

Sebastian pushed Kurt back into the dressing room, pulling the curtain shut behind them, and pushed Kurt up against the wall, kissing him hard. Kurt squeaked in surprise but he didn't protest. He kissed Sebastian back just as hard. Sebastian slipped his tongue inside Kurt's mouth making the other boy moan.

Kurt reached up and grabbed a handful of Sebastian's hair as he was pushed further up the wall. Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist whilst Sebastian's own hands wrested on his hips. Sebastian moved his focus away from Kurt's lips and towards his neck. Kurt left out a strangled gasp when his boyfriend's tongue ran over the sensitive spot just under his ear, and pulled on Sebastian's hair making Sebastian whimper in pleasure.

Kurt could feel himself getting hard and he knew he had to stop before they went too far in a public place, but then again, Sebastian's lips on his neck felt so good.

"Bastian, Babe. We have to stop" Kurt gasped

"Why?" Sebastian pouted but pulled away slightly, still holding Kurt up against the wall

"Because if you make me cum in these jeans I will end you" Kurt laughed, making Sebastian put him down. Kurt kissed Bastian lightly "I guess you like them then?"

"That would be an understatement" Sebastian laughed "Do you like the shirt?"

"Yeah, I do" Kurt smirked kissing him again "Now go and change so we can buy them"

"Bossy" Sebastian grumbled but did as Kurt said.

Both Kurt and Sebastian changed and took their intended purchase's to the checkout. The cashier smiled at the pair as they approached. Kurt blushed self-consciously not used to the friendly response.

"I'll pay for these" Sebastian said as they approached

"Sebastian, you always pay, let me" Kurt protested

"But I have more money then you. It's only logical" Sebastian retorted

"Calm down Mr Spock. I wouldn't come out shopping if I didn't have money to spend, thus it is only _logical_ for me to buy my own clothes"

"But I like buying you things," Sebastian pouted

"I don't want it to look like I'm taking advantage of you" Kurt replied

"You're not okay. If I didn't want to buy you things I wouldn't offer Kurt. I'm not exactly the most selfless person in the world." Sebastian replied, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it "Look if it'll make you feel better you can buy us coffee or lunch or whatever"

"Fine, I will " Kurt stated

"Good" Sebastian smirked "You've got to keep me fed and watered Kurt. Or I'll shrivel up and die"

"Sure you will" Kurt muttered as he put his jeans on the checkout, Sebastian did the same with his shirt.

"You two make a sweet couple" The cashier smiled

"Thank you" Sebastian smiled proudly, Kurt smiled shyly too, not to seem rude

Sebastian paid for their clothes and took the bag from the cashier, holding it in one hand (along with a few other bags) and he held Kurt's hand with the other. They left the shop and headed towards a little book shop that Sebastian wanted to go to; they spent a good half an hour in the shop, browsing the books before both buying some books each (separately of course because Kurt wasn't going to let Sebastian win again)

"Do you want to grab lunch now?" Kurt asked as they walked out of the store.

"Why? You hungry?" Sebastian smirked

"Just a bit, but I'm pretty sure it was your stomach rumbling in there" Kurt laughed

"You're mean" Sebastian pouted before quickly smiling again "Let's get some lunch then" Sebastian kissed Kurt on the cheek before altering their path slightly. They'd been walking for a couple of minutes before a shrill voice pierced through their haven.

"Well look who it is, the Liar and the Slut" Rachel spat from behind the couple, causing them to turn around. Behind Rachel stood a sheepish looking Blaine, his hair curly and his eyes seemingly empty. Tina and Mike stood hand in hand and Mercedes was on the other side of Rachel.

"Rachel leave it" Mercedes stated

"No why should I, he's ruined my life! If I don't win a Nationals trophy I'll never get in to NYADA"

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Kurt asked tiredly

"Shopping, Lima was boring and we wanted to get Blaine out of the house so Westerville was closer. He's been so sad since you made up that horrible lie and broke his heart" Tina spoke up

"Broke his heart?" Sebastian growled "You were not there; you didn't see Blaine trying to force Kurt in the back of that car. You stand up for that bastard, you proudly stand by an attempted rapist's side. You stupid bitch. How can you believe him over Kurt?" Sebastian was angry, fuming even. He hated the people that called his beautiful, kind and caring boyfriend a liar.

"Bastian, let's just go" Kurt murmured "They're not worth it"

"No, do you know how violated, how dirty, how vulnerable something like that makes you feel?" Sebastian asked "It is one of the worst feelings in the world, you feel isolated, alone. Like no one will love you ever again because you're broken, because you're tainted. And you want to stand by someone who made someone feel like that." Sebastian seethed, Kurt, could see tears in Sebastian's eyes and he reached to grabbed Sebastian's hand

Behind Rachel Blaine listened intently to what Sebastian said, truly realising how bad he had made Kurt feel. Realising the consequences

"Jeez Sebastian, you're making it sound like you were the one who was raped not Kurt." Rachel snapped "Not that Kurt was"

"You have no idea what either of us has been through" Sebastian snapped, his voice breaking. Kurt squeezed his hand tightly, tears prickling in his own eyes at Sebastian's emotional breakdown. Everything Sebastian was saying Kurt had felt, Sebastian had felt. Kurt wanted nothing more than to hold his boyfriend tight and not let go until Sebastian felt better.

"Whatever, you're just over reacting, nothing happened, Blaine said so. Right Blaine" Rachel stated

"Rachel, you honestly don't know anything that happened..." Blaine started but Rachel cut him off

"See, completely innocent" she shrugged

"Just leave us alone Rachel." Kurt snapped, pulling Sebastian away from his former friends and headed towards the little cafe around the corner

"Yeah that's it, walk away. Liars!" Rachel screeched

Kurt guided a silent Sebastian into the cafe and to the seat the waitress indicated to. Sebastian sank down into the chair and broke down; hysterically crying, fat tears rolling down his face. Kurt's heart went out for him, understanding the pain and hurt Sebastian was feeling.

"Bastian Sweetheart it's okay." Kurt cooed, sitting on Sebastian's lap. Sebastian automatically wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, burying his face in Kurt's neck "sssh it's okay Bastian. It's okay, they can't hurt you. Rachel doesn't know anything"

"I didn't mean to get all emotional" Sebastian sobbed "It's just she makes me so angry. And I just want them to leave you alone Baby. She doesn't know how much it hurts"

"I've got you Bastian, you're mine. We have each other. We don't have to worry about them" Kurt soothed

"I hate how they dismiss your feelings, how they don't seem to care. It was so lonely for me, I don't want it to be the same for you."

"You've made sure of that. Neither of us are alone, we have each other."

"It was so hard, Kurt, it was so hard" Sebastian sobbed nuzzling Kurt's neck "I'm so lucky I found you, I thought I'd never have anyone."

"You have me Bastian, you'll always have me" Kurt brought his hand up to Sebastian's face and forced his head upwards so they were looking at each other. Nerves bubbled in Kurt's stomach but he knew he needed to say what he really felt "I... I love you Bastian, so much"

"Really?" Sebastian asked, tears still shining in his eyes, but so was something else, happiness and hope.

"Really, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't" Kurt whispered "I know we haven't been together that long but you've quickly become my everything. The first person I think about in the morning, the last at night, no matter how cliché it sounds" Kurt explained

"I love you too" Sebastian whispered, bringing their lips together in a slow tender kiss, they pulled apart relatively quickly due to being in public and both laughed awkwardly. Kurt got off of Sebastian's lap and went to sit on the seat opposite Sebastian.

A young waiter came over to the couple with a box of tissues, holding them out to Sebastian. Sebastian took a few tissues murmuring "thank you" The waiter smiled at the two;

"Are you guys okay?" he asked

"Yeah, thanks," Sebastian replied "Tough day"

"Well I hope it gets better. Let me know when you're ready to order" the waiter smiled before walking away.

"What do you want Baby?" Sebastian asked, reaching over to hold Kurt's hand across the table.

"I'm thinking about the chicken salad, you?"

"Grilled cheese sandwich, I'm in the mood for comfort food" Sebastian sighed and Kurt squeezed his hand.

They quickly ordered their food along with two glasses of lemonade. They ate their lunch in a comfortable silence, never letting go of their hands. Both boys were emotionally exhausted and by the time they had both finished eating they both wanted to go back to Dalton.

The drive back to Dalton was also relatively quiet, they listened to the radio, Kurt singing along under his breath making Sebastian smile. Once they got back to Dalton Kurt took his suitcase upstairs, agreeing to meet Sebastian in his dorm later so they could cuddle.

Kurt tiredly pulled his suitcase behind him but when he opened the door to the dorm room he was greeted by the sight of his perfect neat room; completely trashed. In amidst the chaos sat Cameron and Zach, both playing on DS's.

"Cameron what the hell!" Kurt exclaimed "It's been a day! One single day and this room is completely trashed!"

"In my defence I am a lazy shit" Cameron replied, not even looking up from his game

"I want this cleared up when I come back Cameron or I swear to god" Kurt snapped, throwing his case on his bed before slamming the door shut behind him. When he got to Sebastian's room he walked in without knocking, knowing that he was expect.

Hunter was sat on his bed reading a book and he smiled at Kurt as he entered. Sebastian himself was curled up in bed, his eyes closed like he was trying to get to sleep. Kurt shook off his shoes and climbed into bed next to Bastian.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open when he felt the weight of Kurt on the bed. He smiled at Kurt and leant up to kiss him lightly before they snuggled up together, ready to take a nap. Unseen to them Hunter smiled at the couple, Sebastian had burst into the room with a smile on his face announcing their declarations of love and Hunter felt so happy for his best friend who had suffered so much was now finally happy himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No-one has really commented on the song choices so I guess you like them? Thank you for your continued support, and I love you all
> 
> Tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna x


	21. Sectionals 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sectionals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I'm back... again.
> 
> It's time for Sectionals :D for those of you who are interested I have made a playlist on youtube for this fic so you can listen to the version of the songs that I have used; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2iOCkR3DtjI&index=1&list=PLF-9mzUTOqhMbeBrjX9axpe_jJmAATvck 
> 
> Thank you for you support,
> 
> Tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna x

The first people to talk to Kurt Monday (besides Cameron of course) were Nick and Jeff. As Kurt was walking down the stairs to breakfast when Jeff practically pounced on him, reminding him of the first time he went to Sebastian's house and was leapt on by Bear.

"Kurtie-pie you're back" Jeff squealed, holding on to Kurt's shoulders as he jumped down the last few steps.

"I was only gone for the weekend Jeff, not a month" Kurt laughed as Nick rolled his eyes.

"But it feels like forever" Jeff stated "I wanted to go shopping but you weren't here" he pouted

"I'd love to go shopping with you another time Jeffy, me and Bastian did a little shopping yesterday but I know we'd get so much more done." Kurt replied smiling, he could feel a Kurt/Jeff/Trent/Unique shopping trip coming along.

"Did you and Seb have fun this weekend?" Nick asked, falling into step with the other two boys

"Yeah, we did" Kurt sighed dreamily. Both Jeff and Nick froze, on the spot. Kurt took another step before realising they had stopped. He turned to face them "What?"

"What's that in your voice?" Jeff asked

"What do you mean, what is in my voice?" Kurt retorted

"What the hell happened this weekend?" Nick asked, his eyes becoming critical

"Nothing happened!" Kurt protested, his voice getting higher

"Did you and Sebby do the frick-frack?" Jeff asked eyes wide

"What the hell are you on about?" Kurt practically shrieked

"Did. You. And. Sebastian. Have . Sex?" Jeff sounded out

"What? No!" Kurt stated "Not really"

Jeff squealed, high pitched and happy, he did a little jump and clapped his hands together in excitement. Nick looked amused at his boyfriend's actions and the horror on Kurt's face.

"Okay, you have to tell me everything. What happened?" Jeff asked

"Jeff, it's private" Kurt said, trying to avoid making eye contact with the blonde.

"Nothing's private in a boarding school, tell me" Jeff demanded

"Jeffy, leave him be. If he doesn't want to tell us you can't make him"

"Oh come on Nick, you know I now have to live vicariously through Kurt because of this sex ban you've placed on me" Jeff huffed

"All I said was "not tonight" I'm not a machine Jeffery ! I need a break." Nick retorted, crossing his arms angrily

"I'm sorry Nicky" Jeff frowned "I love you"

"I love you too" Nick sighed, his features softening, unable to stay mad at his adorable boyfriend for more than five seconds. Nick and Jeff shared a chaste kiss before Jeff returned his attention to Kurt.

"Tell me or I'll ask Sebastian" Jeff stated simply

"We shared a bath" Kurt replied tersely

"And..." Jeff and Nick chorused

"He may have jerked me off" Kurt replied in a _very_ quiet voice. Jeff squealed yet again, only to be shushed by both Kurt and Nick

"Jeff, be quiet. Everyone is looking" Kurt hissed as several boys turned to look at the trio as they passed them in the corridor

"Sorry." Jeff stated, before looking Kurt up and down "What else happened?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked hesitantly

"Well you're practically glowing, a handjob wouldn't make you that happy" Jeff retorted

"Tell us" Nick whined

"Okay, okay" Kurt sighed "I told Bastian that I loved him and he said he loved me back"

"Awwww" Nick and Jeff chorused

"I know we haven't been together very long but it's honestly how I feel" 'Kurt said

"It doesn't matter how long you've been together, it's how much you know each other." Nick replied "You've been through so much and Sebastian has been by your side every step of the way. None of us really know what happened to Sebastian before Dalton but we know it was something bad. I presume you know?"

Kurt nodded

"See he obviously trusts you as much as you trust him. What's that if it's not love?" Nick finished

Kurt smiled, he hadn't realised until that moment how many secrets he and Sebastian had shared, details from their past, their hopes and dreams for the futures. Kurt trusted Sebastian with his life and he knew for a fact Sebastian did the same with him.

The boys continued to walk towards the cafeteria when Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, indicating a call. He pulled the device out of his pocket, stopping when he saw who was calling. He thought he'd deleted her number when she'd sided with Blaine

"Guys I'm gonna get this," Kurt said to Jeff and Nick, gesturing to his cell phone "Tell Bastian I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay" they chorused before walking away, then Kurt answer the phone

"What do you want Mercedes" Kurt said sharply, not really want to talk to the girl but deep down curious to what she wanted to say.

"Kurt, I wanted to apologise for yesterday, Rachel was out of order." Mercedes replied in a quiet voice

"Yes she was. All I did was go shopping with my boyfriend. I didn't expect to be verbally attacked and confronted by my attempted rapist" Kurt hissed

"I know, I'm sorry Kurt I really am. We just wanted to get Blaine away from his father, he's really miserable" Mercedes tried to explain

"I don't care Mercedes! He hurt me and you stand by him. He should be in prison" Kurt snapped "Instead his cronies attacked me and my beautiful, kind and loving boyfriend who had done nothing to hurt any of you but defend me" Kurt practically shouted, getting angrier at the girls obvious support for Blaine

"I'm sorry, is he okay? He seemed really upset yesterday" Mercedes asked

"He'll be fine." Kurt replied coldly

"I know Blaine probably hurt you Kurt but no one deserves to feel scared in their own home" Mercedes said in attempt to gain sympathy for Blaine.

"You're right, no one deserves that but have you thought that it's Blaine's actions that have put him in the situation he is in" Kurt snapped

"Well... No... I" Mercedes stuttered

"Goodbye Mercedes" Kurt sighed, ending the call in frustration. He missed Mercedes, he really did, but the old Mercedes was gone, instead there was naive girl who didn't know the people around her. Kurt sighed again and made his way to the cafeteria and immediately was wrapped in his boyfriend's arms.

* * *

 

The next couple of weeks were hectic for the Warbler's, now they had their set list every practice was full of vocal runs and trying to choreograph a perfect dance for each of their three numbers. Every lesson ended with every Warbler exhausted and aching for bed.

On top of that each member had a sports team they had to focus on, Sebastian's lacrosse team, the Kestrels, won a few games. Moving them up the league tables. Kurt had been declared the head cheerleader of the Swifts, under the threat of torture if he failed by Coach Roz.

With having two exhausting extracurricular activities Kurt and Sebastian spent most of their "free time" either doing homework together or falling asleep in each other's arms. Despite their exhaustion the two boys felt closer than ever; just knowing they were there for each other if they needed anything.

The day if Sectional's all of the Warblers' bustled around excitedly, each boy was checking and re-checking their ties and re-adjusting their blazers. Shoes were polished and hair was styled to perfection.

Wes made everyone run through each number twice before they crowded onto the Dalton bus. Kurt and Sebastian sat next to each other, hands entwined and heads resting against each other. Nerves bubbled in both of their stomachs; neither had performed a solo in front of a competition audience before, (except that one time with Blaine for Kurt)

"You'll be fine" Sebastian murmured "You sound like an angel, there's no way you won't blow them away"

"You're amazing too, everyone is. Plus our competition isn't exactly the show choir elite. We should be fine" Kurt stated, not really knowing whether he was trying to reassure Sebastian or himself. "It's just we're performing last, and I have the last number of our set. I am literally the last performer the judges will see before they make their decision" Kurt sighed "Plus this is the first time my Dad has actually been able to come to a show, normally I show him a recording"

"It's okay to be nervous you know? No-one is going to judge you. Look around, everyone is feeling the same way. Everyone is fearing the worst. They've all been hopeful about getting to Nationals but they all know if one of us messes up all of that goes away." Sebastian stated

"It doesn't matter if it's a soloist or a member of the accompaniment that messes up if one does it can throw off everyone else. It's okay to be nervous, it's okay to be scared. Just remember the worst thing that can happen is we lose, and that won't be the end of the world, we'll still have each other." Sebastian continued

"I guess" Kurt sighed "Being with the New Directions meant the competition was life. If we failed our club would be disbanded. And with Rachel we wanted to win just because it would be the only way to shut her up"

"Well the Warblers' will continue to exist even if we do fail, everyone will still be able to sing and everyone will be okay, this is supposed to be fun. Not stressful, okay Wes pushes us all to do our best but at the end of the day he won't be mad if we lose" Sebastian replied

"You're right, this is about having fun." Kurt smiled "I love you" he leant over and kissed Sebastian chastely and rubbed their noses together

"I love you too" Sebastian smiled back "We're gonna kill this"

* * *

 

By the time they got to the venue in which Sectionals were held all of the boys were buzzing with excitement and were laughing and joking with one another. Their faculty advisor who had come with them rolled his eyes at the boys, looking ready to kill the next one who started another round of "The Wheels on the Bus"

The Warblers' walked into the foyer and Wes signed them in. Waiting for them were several members of the Warblers' family. Nick and Jeff's parents were stood talking to one another as were the Smythe's and the Hudmel's, Wes and David's parents were also in a conversation with Burt, probably discussing politics.

"Sebby-webby" a voice called and Sebastian groaned

"Bonjour Olivier" he sighed

Kurt saw a tall blonde man with green eyes and the stereo typical Smythe smirk. He was a very attractive man and Kurt couldn't help but check him out. However he knew which Smythe brother he wanted, the more attractive, kind and caring boy who was holding his hand.

"How are you little brother?" Olivier pulled Sebastian into a tight hug, making him let go of Kurt's hand "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you to Oli" Sebastian gasped as Olivier squeezed his little brother tighter

"Olivier put him down, you'll fuck up his uniform" A woman called, Kurt looked up and saw her, she had died dark brown hair with red highlights and blue eyes.

"Come on Ruby, haven't you missed our little Sebby-Webby?" Olivier asked, swaying slightly as Sebastian tried to free himself

"Let me go you bastard" Sebastian growled

"How dare you, our parents were married when I was conceived"

Kurt had to laugh when Ruby smacked Olivier in the back of the head.

"Let go"

"Fine" Olivier pouted but let Sebastian go. Sebastian pushed him back slightly before attempting to straighten his tie and blazer. Kurt rolled his eyes and moved to sort them out for him. Once everything was once again perfect Sebastian kissed Kurt lightly, smiling.

"Well I guess this is the famous Kurt?" Ruby asked with a smirk

"Yeah, hi" Kurt smiled awkwardly, wanting to bury his head in Sebastian's neck

"He's adorable" Olivier mock whispered to Sebastian, making him blush.

"You two are cute" Ruby smiled

"Stop!" Sebastian whined

"But it's true" Ruby laughed

"However I guess it's time for us to give him the protective older sibling speech?" Oliver asked his sister with an overly large smile on his face

"I think it is" Ruby smiled

"Guys come there is literally no need, Grandmere had already put him through enough. Can you please just accept that he's my boyfriend and he won't hurt me. And he knows if he does he'll be brutally murdered by the entire Smythe clan" Sebastian grumbled

"It's true, I'm very well informed of my fate" Kurt nodded

"Ohh you've met Grandmere? Oli, he's clean, she'd kill him if she even suspected" Ruby laughed

"True, true. Many a girlfriend of mine has been scared away by Grandmere" Olivier agreed

"Kurt, Sebastian we have to get ready" Wes called across the foyer

"Okay" Sebastian called dismissively

"Well, break a leg" Ruby stated, pulling both Sebastian and Kurt in for a hug

"Ditto" Olivier added, forcing his way in the hug

"Thank you" both Sebastian and Kurt chorused before walking away to join their team mates. Sebastian's siblings waved them away as they went towards the Warblers' green room. Once inside the Warblers continued to tweak their appearances. Both Trent and Unique applied powdered foundation to their faces in order to cover up the blemishes Kurt was about to do the same when the shrill voice he'd grown to hate rang out throughout the room.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Rachel called out as she stormed into the room, Blaine and Tina trailing behind. "I'm going to give you one more chance to come back to us. Leave these stupid birds and join the real winners" Rachel smirked, Tina nodded systematically behind her.

"What?" Sebastian exclaimed, stepping towards the girl, but Kurt stood in front of him

"I'll handle this" he said quietly before turning to face the banshee "Real winners? Real winners? Rachel you haven't even got enough members to compete. Finn told me that you're actually paying people to be your props. If by some small miracle you get enough to make your numbers up to 12 you'll have what? Four people who can actually sing. You have no chance at making it to Regional's let alone Nationals."

"You don't know what you're on about" Rachel said indignantly

"No, Rachel you don't know what you're on about. You are a stupid, egocentric, heartless bitch. You have no sense of loyalty, it's all about Rachel or nothing and to be honest, you're not that good of a singer. You shout songs that you have no true emotional connection to, anything you sing and you miss the point of music completely"

Kurt explained aggressively, taking a step toward Rachel, making her flinch. Kurt could see tears in her eyes but Kurt didn't care anymore. She was driving him crazy and he'd never forgive her for making his Sebastian cry.

"Your dreams of Broadway, Grammy and Tony awards are ridiculous, you'll never get there with your attitude. You say you want to be like Barbra but if she ever met you she'd be so disappointed and embarrassed by you" Kurt ranted

Tina and Blaine looked shocked behind Rachel, having never expected an angry outburst from the petite boy. Rachel had tears running down her face, Hunter leant forwards and offered her a tissue.

"We should go Rache" Tina whispered to Rachel who nodded her head quietly, and was led away by the girl. Blaine began to follow before hesitating.

"Good luck guys" he said quietly

"Just go Blaine," Kurt sighed and Blaine nodded, following his teammates out the room.

The green room was silent for a minute before cheering broke out.

"My god Kurt, you just put her in her place" Jeff laughed

"Stuck up bitch deserves it" Trent sassed

"I can't believe her nerve" Unique agreed

Every Warbler chorused in agreement and support for Kurt but Kurt was distracted. By a very prominent figure coming up behind him and wrapping their arms around his waist. Kurt immediately recognised the scent and feel of his boyfriend.

"You're so hot" Sebastian murmured kissing his neck, his breath tickling Kurt's ear making him giggle. "You turn me on so much Baby" Sebastian kissed the spot just below Kurt's ear making Kurt's eye lids flutter shut.

"What? By shouting?" Kurt asked

"By putting that bitch in her place. By standing up for me" Sebastian nuzzled Kurt's neck "Love you he whispered

"I love you too" Kurt smiled, kissing Sebastian again

"Come on you two, break it up" Wes smirked at the couple, "As you all know we will be performing after the Hipsters and the girls from Jane Addams Academy and that our set list is Uptown Girl, Shut Up and Dance and then Focus, is everyone clear?"

There was a chorus of "Yes" filled the green room and the boys got ready to move to back into the auditorium and once they got there they found their seats near their families. Kurt was surprised to see the splinter group from the New Directions there (Finn and Sam both refused to tell Kurt their new name because "It was a surprise")

"Are you spying on us?" Kurt asked as he sat down in the row in front of them.

"I wouldn't call it spying, more like observing the competition" Santana smirked

"So spying" Sebastian whispered back

"Yeah" Santana laughed and Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and his friends getting along.

"I'm sure you'll smash this" Santana smiled.

"Did you guys know that Rachel was coming here?" Kurt asked the group

"No, we saw her leaving though" Finn replied

"Yeah both she and Blaine were crying; what happened?" Sam asked

"Kurt totally shot them down" Thad laughed

"About time" Artie snapped his fingers

"Mmhm" Unique hummed in agreement

"Sshh, the Hipsters are on" Nick shushed the group as the Hipsters took to the stage.

The Warbler's and their families sat through the performances of the Hipsters and the girls from Jane Addams Academy. As far as performances went they were okay, there was nothing exactly enticing about them but the groups had clearly worked hard on them.

Then it was the Warbler's turn to perform, as Wes had said Uptown Girl was their first number, so Sebastian, Thad and Nick took centre stage whilst the others stood a few steps behind them, the dance for this number was the easiest of them all, it mostly contained the famed "Warbler Shuffle" and a few sporadic black flips from a few of the boys.

The Warbler's stood quietly behind the curtain, waiting to be announced, all of them stood still but everyone twitched excitedly. Murmurs of whispered "Good luck" spread through the Warbler's as the audience quietened down due to the announcers voice.

"And finally, from Westerville Ohio, The Dalton Academy Warblers."

And then everyone started to sing creating a wall of sound and harmonies.

**The Warblers:**   
_Oooooh..._

**Nick with The Warblers harmonizing:**   
_Uptown girl_

She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her mama never told her why  
I'm gonna try for an

Uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

And when she knows what  
She wants from her ti-i-i-me  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mi-i-i-nd

**Sebastian:**   
_She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because I'm in love with an_

**Nick and Sebastian with The Warblers harmonizing:**  
 _Uptown girl  
_  
 **Nick with The Warblers harmonizing:**  
 _You know I've seen her in her uptown world_  
She's getting tired with her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

**The Warblers:**   
_Oooh..._

The Warbler's danced around each other, Sebastian winked at Kurt as he danced past his boyfriend playfully. _  
_  
 **Nick with The Warblers harmonizing:**  
 _Uptown girl_  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

And when she's walking  
She's looking so fi-i-i-ne

**Sebastian:**  
 _And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mi-i-i-ne  
_  
 **Thad:**  
 _She'll say I'm not so tough_  
Just because  
I'm in love with an

 

**Nick with The Warblers harmonizing:**  
 _Uptown girl_  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can

**Thad:**   
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_  
  
**Nick:**   
_That's what I am_

 

**Warblers:**  
Oooh...

**Nick with the Warblers:**  
 _Uptown girl_  
She's my uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love)  
With an uptown girl

My uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love)

  
**Nick (with the Warblers):**   
_With an uptown (girl)_

As soon as the Warblers fell silent the audience applauded happily. Some people stood as the clapped, mainly the Warblers' families but still it made the Warblers smile at the gesture.

The lights went off briefly and Trent, Hunter, Jeff and Kurt moved into place. The dance for this numbers was more jumping around then actual choreographed dancing, Warblers did back flips and cartwheels.

When the Warblers started singing the first few bars of the song the audience began to cheer, obviously someone had chosen the right song. Kurt smiled out at the audience and excitement made his blood warm, this was it, His first time singing as the Warbler's lead soloist.

**Kurt:**

" _Oh don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."_

**Hunter:**

_I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said,_

**Trent:**

_"Shut up and dance with me!"_

**Jeff:**

_This woman is my destiny  
She said,_

**Kurt:**

_"Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

**All:**

_"Shut up and dance with me!"_

The Warblers were all spread out across the stage but still Sebastian managed to stick close to Kurt and Nick did to Jeff. Both couples dancing together with pure joy.

**Hunter:**

_We were victims of the night_

**Kurt:**

_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

**Jeff:**

_Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

**Trent:**

_Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together._

**Hunter:**

_She took my arm,_  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,

**Kurt:**

_Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."_

**Jeff:**

_I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said,_

**All:**

_"Shut up and dance with me!"_

**Hunter:**

_This woman is my destiny, She said_

**Trent:**

_"Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

**All:**

_"Shut up and dance with me!"_

**Jeff:**

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

**Kurt:**

_My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._

**Hunter:**

_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

**Trent:**

_I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together_

**Hunter:**

_She took my arm,_  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,

**Kurt:**

_Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."_

**Jeff:**

_I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said,_

**All:**

_"Shut up and dance with me!"_

**Hunter:**

_This woman is my destiny, She said_

**Trent:**

_"Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

**All:**

_"Shut up and dance with me!"_

**Jeff:**

_Deep in her eyes,_  
I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance.

**Kurt:**

_She took my arm,_  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,

**Trent:**

Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."

**Jeff:**

_I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said,_

**AlWl:**

_"Shut up and dance with me!"_

**Hunter:**

_This woman is my destiny, She said_

**Trent:**

_"Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

**All:**

_"Shut up and dance with me!"_

_"_ _Don't_ _you dare look back._  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me [x2]

Practically everyone was up on their feet dancing by the end of the number, all of the Warblers' were smiling and slightly out of breath. The lights once again went dark again as the Warbler's shifted their position slightly so that Kurt was in the centre and they started singing again.

**Kurt (Warblers)**

_Hey_

I know what I came to do  
And that ain't gonna change  
So go ahead and talk your talk  
Cause I won't take the bait  
I'm over here doing what I like  
I'm over here working day and night  
And if my real ain't real enough  
I'm sorry for ya, bae

Let's find a light inside our universe now  
Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down  
Just come and get it, let them say what they say  
Cause I'm about to put them all away (wooooo)

The Warblers did their best "Sexy" dancing, much better than their "Animals" performance a year ago. The audience cheered and danced along with the choir.

_Focus on me, fuh, fuh, focus on me (wooooo)_  
Focus on me, fuh, fuh, focus on me (wooooo)  
Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)  
Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)

All of the Warblers dance around each other suggestively, but not too suggestively, it was Ohio. Everyone was smiling and a few, Jeff and Trent, were trying to suppress laughed as they provided the music.

_I can tell you're curious_  
It's written on your lips  
Ain't no need to hold it back  
Go head and talk your shit (heyyy)  
I know you're hoping that I'll react  
I know you're hoping I'm looking back  
But if my real ain't real enough  
Then I don't know what is (yeah)

Let's find a light inside our universe now  
Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down  
Just come and get it, let them say what they say  
Cause I'm about to put them all away (wooooo)

Focus on me (hey), fuh, fuh, focus on me (wooooo)  
Focus on me (aaahh), fuh, fuh, focus on me (wooooo)  
Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me, yeah) (wooooo)  
Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)

One, two, three, c'mon girls  
Uh hey  
You know I like it (hey)  
Ba da da da ba da da da da daaaaa  
(Focus on me)  
Come on, now, now  
(Focus on me)  
Oooooooh yeah

Let's find a light inside our universe now  
Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down (keep on holdin us down)  
Just come and get it, let them say what they say (let them say, say)  
Cause I'm about to put them all away (yeaaaaah)

Focus on me (yeaaaah wooo yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me  
(You know I like it when you focus on me)  
Focus on me (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)  
Focus on me (Focus) (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)  
Focus on me (Focus) (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)  
Focus on me (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)  
Focus on me (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)  
Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)  
Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)  
Focus on me

The lights went down for the final time and thunderous applause filled the auditorium. Kurt heard his Dad yell "Go Kurt" at the top of his lungs. The crowd had began to chant "Warblers" and clapping.

The curtains fell and the lights returned on stage. The Warbler's heard the announce state that the judges would go off and chose a winner. The glee club looked at one another before smiling wildly and breaking out into a cacophony of excited voices.

"Well done guys" Wes started, when they got back to the green room "Even if we don't win, after that performance I can safely say we did our best"

"I can't believe it," Jeff squealed "I actually sang in front of a competition audience"

"I know Jeffy, you were amazing out there" Nick cooed, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck

"So were you Nicky"

"Trent, my fine specimen of a man, Unique thinks you stole the show" Unique smiled hugging her friend

"Thanks U," Trent hugged her back.

"I told you" Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear, pulling him into an embrace "You were amazing," Sebastian kissed Kurt's neck "And beautiful" he kissed Kurt's jaw line "And so, so sexy" Sebastian kissed Kurt's lips, Kurt immediately allowed Sebastian to deepen the kiss.

Sebastian grabbed the sides of Kurt's face pulling him closer, moaning at the sensation. All of the Warblers fell silent and turned to stare at the young couple who paid no attention to their observers.

"Damn you two are hot" Jeff exclaimed as Nick whistled. Only then did Kurt and Sebastian realise they had an audience, Kurt pulled away and smiled sheepishly at the group. Sebastian rolled his eyes and kissed Kurt's cheek again.

"I love you" he murmured

"Love you too"

"Aww" several Warblers chorused

"One minute you're hot, the next you're cute" Jeff sighed angrily "Pick what kind of couple you're gonna be a stick to it" he snapped causing everyone to laugh.

"But we wanna be both" Kurt pouted dramatically

"Well you can't" Jeff crossed his arms, Nick came up behind him and hugged his boyfriend

"Be nice" he muttered

"Sorry, love you guys really" Jeff smiled

"We know, we love you too" Kurt laughed

"Sometimes" Sebastian added

"Hey!" Jeff protested, but with a smile

Before the Warblers could bicker anymore there was a knock on the door and one of the stage hands stepped in.

"You're on in 5 for the results" they said with a smile

"Thank you, we'll make our way there now" Wes nodded to the stage hand.

So that's what they did, the fixed their ruffled uniforms (especially Kurt and Sebastian) and walked nervously towards the stage. They were all silent, too scared to voice their self-doubt. Each of them wanting to win with every fibre of their being.

"No matter what happens guys, I'm proud of you all." Wes stated, and then they stepped out onto the stage.

The lights seemed blinding as they walked to the centre of the stage. Wes, David, Kurt and Sebastian stood at the front of the group. People cheered loudly as the head judge walked out in between the different show choirs. He began to talk to the crowd, getting them ready for the results. As he spoke Sebastian took Kurt's hand in his own and squeezed it. Kurt turned to smile at him, he could see that Sebastian was as nervous as he was himself; butterflies going crazy in their stomach.

"Okay, in third place is... The Hipsters" the man announced and presented the choir with a small trophy. The Hipsters shuffled off of the stage and The Warbler's and the Jane Addam's girls moved closer to the centre.

"And In second place... The Jane Addams Academy"

The Warblers all looked at each for a moment, shock and happiness on all of their faces. The all began to cheer and jump around. Chaos was rife as everyone tried to pull one another into a hug; toes were trodden on and blazers were tugged on.

Their cheers and laughs of excitement drowned out the announcers declaration of the Warbler's win. Kurt could see his family and friend leaping about and cheering. Kurt waved at his Dad who returned the gesture.

Sebastian kissed Kurt's cheek and pulled him close, Kurt buried his face in his boyfriend's neck and squeezed him back. They rocked side to side slightly before Jeff jumped on them, breaking the, apart.

The choir was ushered of the stage, Wes clutching the trophy, holding it up; high and proud. A loud buzz of excitement echoed around the boys as they went towards the green room.

"Party at my house tomorrow guys" Wes shouted "We deserve a break"

"Woo party at Wes'. Alcohol!" Cameron shouted "I'm gonna get pissed"

"Just don't break anything this time alright Cam? My Mum was so angry at you" Wes replied

"No problem, I've learned from my mistakes" Cameron laughed, wrapping his arm around Zach's shoulders.

"Who's going back to Dalton?" Trent asked "I don't want to go on that bus on my own"

"I'm going back" Kurt replied, looking behind him to smile at Trent

"You're not going home?" Sebastian asked, "Why aren't you going home with your parents?"

"Both Dad and Carole are going to DC tonight, there's no point in me going home. Plus I don't want to leave Domingo on his own to long." Kurt explained

"Oh, I'll come back too then" Sebastian smiled

"Bastian, you don't have to. Go home, spend some time with your siblings." Kurt replied

"They'll just be questioning me about you. We can go back to Dalton tonight and then go to my house tomorrow before the party." Sebastian suggested

"Okay, if you're sure. But honestly you can spend time with your family if you want Bastian"

"I want to spend time with you" Sebastian stated, leaning down to kiss Kurt, I don't want you on your own" Sebastian lowed his voice slightly so the others couldn't hear him "We can celebrate properly"

Kurt felt the butterflies in his stomach at Sebastian's huskier voice and arousal warmed his blood. Sure he wasn't 100% ready for sex, but there was something he wanted to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger !! Not really but something :D
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, it just didn't want to be written.
> 
> Tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna x


	22. Sectionals 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Just to let you know I'm going to be away until Wednesday so there will be no update before then, sorry.
> 
> Thank you for the comments, the make my day
> 
> Warning for this chapter MENTIONS OF RAPE
> 
> And sexy times
> 
> Please read and review
> 
> Lyna x

The Warblers met their families out in the foyer. There were murmurs of congratulations from every family member and the boys hugged their parents close. Burt, Carole and the former New Directions crowded around Kurt, complementing his performance.

"Wow, Kurt you guys were amazing" Quinn stated wrapping her arms around Kurt's neck in a brief hug.

"Thank you, we worked really hard on each of our numbers" Kurt replied

"Well it definitely showed Homie, damn you guys were killin' it" Artie laughed

"Thanks Artie" Kurt laughed

"And It looks like your boyfriend is an attractive dancer as well" Santana smirked, "I mean he was always attractive but hello, someone's a lucking boy"

"Thanks" Kurt said hesitantly, he'd learnt that it was always a good idea to be wary of Santana.

"Is he good in bed?"

"Santana!" Kurt exclaimed as his Dad made an awkward noise in the back of his throat

"Kurt, don't answer that, there are some things a father should not here" Burt stated and Carole laughed.

Kurt looked over to where Sebastian was standing with his own family; both Sebastian and Olivier were lightly pushing each other back and forth in a playful but competitive way. Sebastian seemed to be holding his own against his big brother. That was until Olivier got him in a head lock forcing Ruby and Lucinda to pull him off the youngest Smythe.

"Earth to Kurt..." Sam's voice brought Kurt back to the present; forcing him to tear his eyes away from his boyfriend

"What?"

"Jeez boy, you got it bad" Santana laughed

"My unicorn loves his Dolphin" Brittany smiled

"Is that true? You love him?" Burt asked

"Yeah, and he loves me too" Kurt replied quietly

"I'm glad for you Buddy, as long as you're happy" Burt hugged Kurt

"Thank you Daddy" Kurt whispered to his Dad, glad he had his father's approval, after he was one of the only people in Kurt's life that he cared about.

"Look Buddy we're gonna have to go or we'll miss our plane." Burt stated looking at his watch, reluctant to leave his little boy, seeing him again after weeks of brief phone calls and texts was wonderful, Burt wanted to stay with his son for hours. Maybe take him out for a celebratory meal or something, instead he felt like he was abandoning his son.

"Okay, I hope you have fun" Kurt smiled hugging his Dad again, in a masked attempt to reassure his father, he'd be fine.

"I doubt it Buddy, we're going to a conference, not a party" Burt sighed, accepting the fact that Kurt could handle himself and behave without him there, he'd been doing it so well on his own already.

Burt, Carole, Finn and Sam said their goodbyes before leaving the building (Burt and Carole were taking Finn and Sam home before they went to the airport) Kurt could only imagine the mess the house would be in when his parents returned. He could guarantee that no washing would be done and the boys would live off take out.

"We should go too, It's gonna take a while to get back" Artie replied

"Yeah, let's go, my Mom wants to go out tonight for a meal" Quinn agreed

"Tana, can I talk to you alone for a second" Kurt asked quietly,

"Of course" Santana replied, looking confused, unsure of what Kurt wanted. "You guys go ahead, this won't take long"

Quinn, Artie and Brittany walked away towards the car park (Brittany squeezing Kurt tight and asking Kurt about Lord Tubbington Junior) leaving Kurt and Santana alone.

"What's up Porcelain?" she asked

"Can we go somewhere private?" Kurt asked. Santana's confusion grew but she nodded, taking his hand and pulling him into the ladies bathroom. Once inside Santana let go of Kurt's hand and pushed open every stall door; checking the bathroom was empty.

"What is it?" Santana asked "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing bad" Kurt reassured her "It's silly really"

"Nothing's silly, you can talk to me about anything." Santana replied

"It's about Sebastian"

"I thought you said everything was good with him?"

"It is. That's kind of the problem" Kurt sighed, leaning against the sink

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we haven't gone all the way yet," Kurt began and Santana nodded, understanding what he meant "And I'm not ready to, but we have done some things. Not much but some. Bastian has been wonderful about everything, he doesn't push, he's left the next step to me. And I don't know how to let him know that I want more" Kurt explained wistfully

"Okay... what is it you've done or want to do." She asked and Kurt blushed "Oh come on, your secrets are safe with me"

"Okay... Well we've given each other hand jobs and I want to try..." Kurt trailed off, reluctant to voice his fantasy out loud.

"Oh for Christ's sake Kurt, whisper it" Santana snapped, leaning forward and allowed Kurt to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, that's easy. Just take control, tell him directly. If you can actually say it out loud" Kurt blushed a darker red "Just start with kissing, making out and then once he's hard bring it up. No boy is going to turn you down Kurt, especially when they're horny"

"Just take control?"

"Yes, he plays the big bad alpha gay but deep down I bet he'd love you to be dominant" Santana laughed

"Oh okay" Kurt nodded slowly

"Honestly, you'll be fine Porcelain, he'll love it"

"Thank you San"

The two shared a quick hug with Santana whispering "Tell me how it goes" in his ear. Kurt blushed again before the pair left the bathroom. Sebastian, who was looking for Kurt, almost ran into them as they exited the bathroom.

He gave them a curious look, more aimed at Kurt then Santana. Kurt rolled his eyes in response and Sebastian just shrugged, taking Kurt's soft hand in his own and squeezed lightly. Santana smirked at the boys , knowing what they'd be doing later that night.

* * *

 

Several of the Warblers ended up going back to Dalton, agreeing on a movie night in the choir room. Kurt politely refused, telling Sebastian he wanted them to cuddle in his room before going to sleep (luckily Cameron had gone home so they had the room all to themselves)

They all grabbed a burger from a fast food place on the way back to Dalton, thanks to the faculty advisor (in reward for promising not to sing any more on the way back). Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's chest the entire journey, dozing slightly as Sebastian stroked his hair.

By time they got back to Dalton Kurt was buzzing with excitement, he was ready. He was ready to go further with his beloved boyfriend. Once they were off of the bus Kurt took Sebastian's hand in his own and began to lead him up toward his room.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch a movie with the others " Sebastian asked

"I'm sure" Kurt replied simply

"Okay" Sebastian frowned slightly; it wasn't like Kurt to not want to hang out with his friends "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just want us to be alone tonight" Kurt smiled at his boyfriend,

"Okay Baby" Sebastian replied, still unsure of Kurt's intentions.

Kurt led Sebastian to his room and shut the door behind them, locking it. Sebastian made his way to sit on Kurt's bed, taking his shoes off. Kurt also took off his shoes and his blazer, hanging it up neatly before turning to face Sebastian.

"So what do you want to do?" Sebastian asked, his green eyes following Kurt's every move. Kurt smiled at him, flirty and coy. He walked up to Sebastian and put his hands on either side of his face and pulled him into a deep kiss; as he did so he straddled Sebastian's lap.

"Baby?" Sebastian asked in between kisses "What?" kiss "Are" kiss "You" kiss "Doing?"

"I want you, to be close to you, to go a little further" Kurt said quietly before rejoining their lips. Sebastian continued to kiss Kurt few a few more minutes before standing up, making sure he had Kurt properly in his arms before laying him down on the bed on leaning on top of him

Their tongues danced together causing them both to moan. Kurt moved his hand up through Sebastian's hair, feeling the soft strands run through his fingers. Sebastian gasped into the kiss and Kurt could feel him boyfriend's growing erection pressed against his hip.

Kurt pushed Sebastian away, the other boy looking at Kurt with his big green eyes; scared he'd done something to upset Kurt. The look of surprise on his face when Kurt pushed him onto his back and straddled him once again was almost comical.

"Baby? What are you doing" Sebastian murmured as Kurt kissed Sebastian's neck

"Making you feel good" Kurt whispered into Sebastian's ear; smirking when he felt the boy shiver underneath him.

Kurt nipped Sebastian's ear lobe before trailing kisses along his jaw line. Sebastian shifted beneath Kurt, moving his hand to rest at the base of Kurt's neck. Kurt pulled at Sebastian's tie, undoing it in a fluid moment and chucking it on the floor.

"What happened about all clothes have to be folded?" Sebastian said sarcastically, but he was quickly silenced as Kurt sucked lightly on his neck.

Then Kurt began to undo the buttons of Sebastian's shirt was practised ease, dragging his nails lightly across Sebastian's abs. Sebastian gasped and jerked his hips up in an automatic response, making both boys moan.

Kurt continued to leave a trail of kisses down Sebastian's chest, Sebastian's hands ran down Kurt's back before coming to rest on his hips. Kurt kissed further down before he stuck his tongue out and ran it over Sebastian's nipple.

Sebastian thrust upwards again, pressing both of their clothed erections together. Kurt was amazed at the rush of pleasure that coursed through him at that tiny brush of contact, he was proud that he was making Sebastian feel the same, the noises sounded like music to his ears.

"Kurt, mon Cheri, Je t'aime " Sebastian gasped, for some reason, unknown to Kurt, slipping into French "Je t'aime"

"I love you too, Bastian" Kurt whispered, moving back up Sebastian's body to capture his lips again. Whilst they kissed Kurt moved his hands lower and began to undo Sebastian's pants.

"What... what are you doing?" Sebastian asked, pulling away

"I told you, I want you to feel good, trust me" Kurt replied

"Baby, you don't have to do anything you don't want to"

"I know, I want to" Kurt smiled, lightly kissing Sebastian again. Sebastian smiled warmly at his boyfriend before undoing Kurt's tie and the buttons on his shirt, pushing it away from his shoulder so Kurt was shirtless.

"You're beautiful" Sebastian whispered.

"Ssh" Kurt smiled, continuing his work with Sebastian's pants; pushing them down, along with his boxers and socks. Meaning Sebastian was only wearing his unbuttoned shirt, which Kurt had to say was a very pleasing sight. Kurt followed the dark trail of hair from Sebastian's naval that lead down to his cock; thick and achingly hard, pre-cum leaking from the tip.

Kurt hovered above Sebastian's erection, blowing on it slightly. Kurt hesitantly stuck his tongue out and touched the head of Sebastian's cock, tasting the salty pre-cum and making Sebastian whimper in anticipation.

"Kurt you don't have to-" Sebastian started, but he cut himself off with a moan as Kurt took his cock in his mouth. Kurt found the weight in his mouth a little strange, but overall a pleasant feeling. Sebastian moaned again as Kurt sucked on his cock. He thrust into Kurt's mouth, apologising automatically, not wanting to overwhelm his boyfriend.

However Kurt just took Sebastian deeper into his mouth. Sebastian's hands embedded themselves in Kurt's hair, tugging slightly each time a wave of pleasure hit him. A string of French curse words fell from Sebastian's lips as Kurt swallowed around his cock.

When Kurt brought his hand up to massage Sebastian's balls (he'd read enough _pamphlets_ to know what felt good) Sebastian moaned louder and the hands in Kurt's hair tightened as Sebastian's orgasm approached. Sebastian panted heavily as Kurt's head bobbed up and down, he hummed; sending vibrations through Sebastian's cock- that's what sent him over the edge.

Sebastian cried out Kurt's name as he came hard into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned as he did, his own cock still rock hard. Kurt was surprised to find he liked the taste, it was all Sebastian, nothing else; kind of bitter but intoxicating too. He swallowed all that he could and pulled away from Sebastian's softening cock.

As soon as Kurt sat up Sebastian pulled him into another kiss. He couldn't describe what he was feeling for Kurt, he was so happy and he loved Kurt with all his heart, he was ecstatic that Kurt trusted him with his body, trusted him not to hurt him.

"I love you so much Baby" Sebastian replied nuzzling Kurt's neck, sucking just below Kurt's ear, making the smaller boy gasp. "What do you want me to do to you Baby, tell me what you want, and I'll do it" Sebastian whispered as he rolled them over so Kurt was underneath him, he wanted nothing more than to blow Kurt, to return the favour. But he would only do so if Kurt wanted it.

"I want you, " Kurt gasped, writhing in the pleasure of the thoughts that were racing through his mind.

"Do you want me to blow you Baby? Like you did to me?"

Kurt whimpered and nodded, breathing out a quiet yes as Sebastian took off his pant's returning to kiss Kurt's neck. He then slowly made his way down towards Kurt's groin, leaving a trail of kisses and licks, each one making Kurt gasp.

But Sebastian didn't want Kurt to cum right away, he wanted to make Kurt feel amazing, it was his first blow job after all, and sometime the anticipation brought so much more pleasure. So instead he skipped right past Kurt's impressive erection and went to suck teasingly on the inside of Kurt's spread thighs.

"Bastian, please" Kurt whimpered; he could feel his boyfriends warm breath ghosting over his sensitive cock, he craved Sebastian's touch, for Sebastian's lips around his cock.

"Patience Baby" Sebastian whispered in a low voice, nipping at Kurt's thigh.

He then licked a stripe along Kurt's shaft and the noises coming from him made Sebastian's cock valiantly try to get hard once again. Sebastian ran his tongue across the head of Kurt's cock and the boy gasped again. Kurt grasped the bed sheets as Sebastian finally took his cock in his mouth.

The younger boy was a whimpering mess as Sebastian continued to tease Kurt, bobbing up and down at the head before taking Kurt's entire length, swallowing around him. Kurt began chanting Bastian's name like a prayer. Sebastian brought his fingers up and rolled Kurt's balls around lightly before ghosting his fingers over Kurt's hole.

A thrust of his hips sent Kurt's cock further into Sebastian's mouth and after a particularly strong suck Kurt came down Sebastian's throat. Sebastian swallowed and sat up and looked at his dishevelled boyfriend; lay on his back, legs spread, his hair was sweaty and a mess. Kurt chest rose up and down as he tried to recover from his orgasm, his eyes drooping shut- he looked beautiful.

"Bastian," Kurt murmured, Sebastian lay down beside his boyfriend, snuggling up next to him and pulling the blanket over their naked bodies. "That was amazing" Kurt smiled, looking his boyfriend in the eyes "Thank you"

"Always Baby, Always" Sebastian nuzzled his neck, inhaling the sweet yet sweaty scent of his boyfriend, loving it.

"I'm tired" Kurt sighed resting his head on Sebastian's chest

"Then lets sleep," Sebastian replied

And that's what they did.

* * *

 

It was a melodic twittering that woke Kurt up the next morning; Domingo sang in his cage, he could be heard hopping in between his perches underneath his cage cover. Kurt stared at the cage for a brief moment, thinking about how he could kill the annoying thing, just for a second, until he remembers that he loved the daft creature.

Kurt turned his head to look at his sleeping boyfriend. Their legs were tangled together underneath the blankets and their hands entwined subconsciously in sleep. Kurt had forgotten that they had fallen asleep naked, and was suddenly very aware of how close they were.

Sebastian's blonde hair stuck up at all angles due to Kurt's wondering hands last night. A smile immediately found its way onto his lips as he remembered what happened. He didn't know why he was so nervous about bringing it up before. He didn't regret waiting by any means but he was glad he had done it now; he kinda couldn't wait to do it again.

"Make it stop" Sebastian grumbled, shaking Kurt from his thoughts as his boyfriend began to stir

"He's a bird; he's going to sing when he wants to sing." Kurt smiled as Sebastian screwed up his eyes and buried his head in Kurt's neck

"But I wanna sleep" Sebastian mumbled, his voice muffled

"You're really not a morning person are you?" Kurt laughed

"You're mean, Baby let me sleep" Sebastian whined

"I'm going to have a shower, you can sleep for a little while longer if you want" Kurt stated, he tried to roll away , he managed to roll over but a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and Sebastian pressed up against his back.

"Don't leave me, you're warm and snugly" Sebastian said quietly.

"What time do we need to get to your parents?"

"I said we'd be round for lunch and then we need to be at Wes' at around 6" Sebastian mumbled sleepily. Looking over at the clock Kurt saw it was not even eight o'clock yet.

"Fine, we can stay in bed for a little longer" Kurt smiled, eventually falling back to sleep, enclosed in the arms of his beautiful boyfriend.

* * *

 

Later on after a mild struggle (getting Sebastian out of bed was more difficult then it seemed- he was definitely not a morning person) Kurt and Sebastian walked up the drive to the Smythe household, inside they could here Bear barking and presumably Olivier shouting at him.

Using his key to get in Sebastian led Kurt inside; they were greeted by the sight of Bear sitting on Olivier's chest looking very pleased with himself, Olivier was swearing at the big dog in French but when he saw his little brother and his boyfriend walk in he stopped

"Sebastian, it's good to see you" he cheered "how is my little Sebby-Webby"

"I told you not to call me that" Sebastian scowled

"I love you really little brother"

"Sure you do" Sebastian sighed

"Bonjour Kurt," Olivier waved, Kurt waved back "Can someone please get this dog off me, I can't breathe"

"Talking means breathing Olivier" Nathaniel stated as he walked through the room

"Gee thanks Père" Olivier pouted

"Bear, come here" Sebastian called for the overgrown puppy, he leapt off of Olivier making the boy groan in pain

"You're mean" Sebastian rolled his eyes at his brother but he went over and helped him up anyway "I knew you loved me" Olivier smiled

"Meh" Sebastian sighed

Before Olivier could reply Lucinda and Ruby walked into the hallway. Both women seemed happy to see the two new arrivals to the house; pulling both Kurt and Sebastian into hugs and congratulating them once again on the previous day's results.

"Hey Kurt, you don't happen to bake do you?" Ruby asked with a shy smile

"I do, I like to think of myself as quite skilled at the art" Kurt replied smugly, if there was one think Kurt loved on top of fashion and music it was baking.

"Well then, would you like to help me bake desert? Lunch will be ready soon and Maman wants a cake" Ruby asked

"Yeah sure," Kurt smiled

"Olivier, Sebastian, go and take Bear outside please" Lucinda asked as she made her way back into the kitchen

"Yes Maman" Olivier replied walking towards the front door, "Come on Seb" Sebastian sighed and leant over to kiss Kurt goodbye, murmuring "Have fun" in his ear as he passed. Kurt watched his boyfriend follow his brother out of the house and Bear happily followed.

"Come on" Ruby smiled pulling Kurt into the kitchen, she already had the ingredients out on the counter and she handed Kurt a rather old looking piece of paper with a recipe written on it in swirly writing, taking a closer look Kurt realised it was written in French.

"This is the old Smythe family chocolate cake recipe" Lucinda smiled "I think it's about time you knew it"

Kurt smiled at the action, the Smythe's really accepted him as part of their family, they saw him as one of their own. The Anderson's never even spoke to him yet Sebastian's family had embraced him.

"Thank you" he said quietly, tears prickling in his eyes

"Oh sweetie," Lucinda laughed pulling him into a hug, "You're part of this family now Kurt, you've helped my baby boy so much"

"Yeah, you wouldn't realise how changed he is, it's like the old Sebastian is back, he's happy." Ruby added from behind her mother.

"I love him so much, I'm glad he's happy" Kurt replied

"He loves you too, I honestly didn't think he would, after what happened. But you're all he talks about" Lucinda replied

"Really?"

"Yeah, every time I call he goes on and on about what you two have been doing and how beautiful you are" Ruby teased and Kurt blushed.

"Oh yes, you're beautiful, sweet , loving , caring, loyal" Lucinda rattled off

"And incredibly sexy" Ruby mock whispered and Kurt blushed a darker shade of red

"He said all that?"

"Of course he did, you're his entire world" Lucinda smiled

"And he's mine" Kurt replied as he started to crack the eggs in the bowl, not seeing the ecstatic looking his boyfriend's mother and sister shared. He honestly did believe that Sebastian was his world, of course he still loved his own family but Sebastian had offered him something better, a different kind of love. And Kurt couldn't get enough.

* * *

 

The October weather was cool against the boys' skin as they walked side by side and their dog ran ahead, leaping around hectically. Sebastian pulled his jacket tighter around him, trying to make a mental note to buy a thicker one before the winter months started.

Olivier was silent for a while as they walked, watching his little brother, he noticed how different he was. How better he seemed. Olivier recalled how withdrawn and depressed Sebastian had been, how he'd literally fucked any man who flirted with him to try and devalue sex, to make the forced loss of his virginity seem like nothing.

He remembered the night Sebastian had been released from hospital. Olivier had held him tight in his arms as his little brother tried to get at the pills, the knives; anything that would end his pain. Olivier thought about the hours he'd spent in the waiting room of Sebastian's therapist's office. Making sure he was ok.

But now, ever since he'd told Kurt everything about what had be such a traumatic experience and an extremely dark period of his life he was much happier. He was relaxed, he face wasn't stained with frown lines or the signature Smythe smirk.

He laughed more, he was constantly smiling and he looked healthier since he'd stopped drinking as much (or all together) and he'd stopped sleeping around.

"Sebastian" Olivier started and his brother turned to look at him "When you told Kurt what happened with Louis, that took a lot of courage, a lot of balls. And I wanted to say that I'm proud of you. You've been through so much and now you're finally happy. I love you Seb"

Sebastian looked at his brother, tears slowly ran down his face as his brother words sunk in. His brother had been there for him through a lot of shit and to hear that he was proud of him meant the world to him.

Sebastian flung himself at Olivier, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist and rested his head underneath Olivier's neck. Olivier hugged him tightly as his brother cried quietly

"Plus you got a pretty hot boyfriend from the whole experience" Olivier added making Sebastian laugh. He pulled away from the hug and used his sleeve to dry his eyes- wincing when he thought of how horrified Kurt would be by the action, clothes were to be worshiped.

"Come on Seb, let's find your dog and get back"

* * *

 

The lunch with Sebastian's family was fun and relaxing, conversation flowed easily and Kurt felt at home with the Smythe's- he felt a pang of sadness as he thought about his own family, despite seeing them briefly the previous day he missed them terribly, he'd have to go home soon.

The Smythe's enjoyed the cake Kurt had made, and Sebastian was as equally touched as Kurt had been due the sharing of the Smythe family recipe. When Sebastian had first met Louis he had hidden their relationship from his parents because he was scared of their reaction- obviously that turned out to be a colossal mistake, but he was overjoyed that Kurt had been accepted into his family.

Both Kurt and Sebastian stayed at the Smythe's for a few hours, catching up on Ruby and Olivier's lives, sharing school stories from Kurt and Sebastian, and then Bear demanded their attention. After playing an hour's worth of fetch Kurt and Sebastian went into Sebastian's room to touch up their appearances before heading of the Wes' house.

Lucinda had told the boys that they needn't go back to Dalton after the party, they could just come back to Smythe Manor and go back to Dalton in the morning, Sebastian offered to lend Kurt some clothes to sleep in.

By the time Kurt and Sebastian got to Wes's house the party had already started, the boys could see a few of the Warblers through the windows, grasping the stereotypical red cups of alcohol in their hands.

"Are you going to want to drink tonight?" Sebastian asked as they walked up the steps

"No, I don't want to. But you can if you want, I'm not going to stop you" Kurt smiled

"Are you sure, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Sebastian said

"No, you're alright, just don't overdo it." Kurt leant over and kissed his boyfriend chastely

"I never overdo it" Sebastian smirked "I'll have one or two beers or something, you okay to drive back to mine?"

"Yeah, that's fine" Kurt smiled

As they walked inside the two boys realised they were the last to arrive. Wes and David greeted them and immediately offered them both a drink, Sebastian took a cup of beer and Kurt took a glass of lemonade and they all moved into the living room.

The Warblers were sat in small group, chatting casually. As soon as they were in the living room Hunter pulled Sebastian over and started talking to him excitedly. Kurt watched the boys talk for a few moments before he too was pulled into a conversation of his own.

"Hey Kurtie, it's good to see you" Jeffery squealed hugging his friend

"And you Jeffy" Kurt hugged him back

"What about me?" Nick whined

"Aww you know we love you Nicky" Jeff smiled, kissing Nick softly

"Love you both too," Nick mumbled tugging both Jeff and Kurt into a group hug and Kurt had to laugh. Both Jeff and Nick were a tad drunk, their words slightly slurred and their movements shaky

" So Kurtie, how's your sex life going?" Jeff hiccupped

"None of your business Jeff" Kurt sighed

"But I'll tell you 'bout mine if you tell me about yours"

"I don't need to know about your sex life Jeff, I saw enough of it last year" Kurt laughed

"You're boring" Jeff sighed, "I'm gon' talk to someone else" Jeff sighed, waving a hand at Kurt in dismissal and walked off, trying to talk to Cameron and Zach but just ending up confused at their gaming talk. Kurt laughed as Nick scurried after his boyfriend, before he decided to go and find his own.

He didn't have to look far, he was exactly where Kurt had left him; trying to calm down an over excited Hunter. Kurt walked up to Sebastian and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian kissed Kurt's forehead in greeting as Hunter explained how Mr Puss actually played fetch briefly that afternoon.

"Are you hungry Baby? Wes has a buffet set up in the kitchen, just some sandwiches and snack things" Sebastian asked after Hunter had finished his gripping story.

"I am a bit, yeah" Kurt replied

"Come on then" Sebastian took Kurt's hand in his own and led Kurt through to Wes's kitchen, both Thad and David were already there alongside Wes, trying to force feed each other cocktail sausages. The three boys froze as Kurt and Sebastian walked in, quickly trying to hide their antics.

"See, you three all claim to be straight, yet you're in here forcing each other to deep-throat sausages" Sebastian smirked as he handed Kurt a paper plate and the younger boy began to pick the food he wanted.

"There is no "deep-throating" in here, kind sir" David mocked

"Yes, chewing is definitely involved" Thad replied "That would make for a seriously shit blow job"

"You seem to know a lot about blow jobs for a straight man, have you ever given one?" Sebastian teased

"No" Thad stated "By I have received them before, I'm not obsessed with every other guy's cocks like you"

"I'm only interested in one guy's cock actually" Sebastian replied looking at Kurt

"Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed

"What? Everyone knows you have one, you're a guy" Sebastian protested

"You're such an asshole" Kurt scowled turning away from his boyfriend. His skin prickled hot, he was embarrassed by his statement, who cared if it was true, he didn't want the other boys knowing private details about his and Sebastian's personal lives.

"Ooh, Sebastian's in trouble" Wes sang and both Sebastian and Kurt glared at him.

"We'll leave you two alone" David said quietly and ushered the others out of the kitchen. The silence that fell across the room was tense and awkward. Sebastian hadn't meant to upset Kurt, admittedly his joking around had gone too far and he'd hurt his beautiful boyfriend,

"Kurt I'm..."

"Just leave it Sebastian" Kurt sighed, taking up his plate and getting ready to leave the room. Sebastian's heart ached at the dismissal, he didn't want to fight, he didn't want to feel this pain.

"Kurt, if you walk out that door we're fighting, and I don't want that. Baby please talk to me" Sebastian said, his voice breaking and tear prickling in his eyes.

"I don't want to fight with you either" Kurt frowned, turning back around to face Sebastian "But you really embarrassed me Sebastian, saying things like that"

"I'm sorry" Sebastian replied, stepping closer to Kurt, taking the plate from his hands and putting it on the kitchen counter, he then took Kurt's hands in his own and continued "I know I went too far, I didn't mean to upset you Baby. "

Kurt sighed again, softer this time, and he loved up at Sebastian.

"Thad implied that I was sleeping around and I just wanted to make sure that he knew you were the only one, you're the only one I want Kurt. I love you so much. There will never be anyone else." Sebastian kissed Kurt's knuckles and pulled him closer "I'm sorry"

"I know you are, I'm sorry too. I know I over reacted, it's just I want certain things to be private. Jeff and Nick are always bugging me, I don't want everyone to know things like that"

"Okay, I won't saying anything like that again," Sebastian rested his head on Kurt's forehead "I'll keep private things to myself, I promise"

"Thank you," Kurt rubbed his nose against Sebastian's in an Eskimo kiss "I love you too, by the way. You're the only one I want too; I can't imagine my life without you"

"Am I forgiven?" Sebastian asked with a smile, knowing that he was.

"Hmmm, I think so, yes" Kurt smirked back before joining their lips, slowly they kissed, basking in the relief that their " argument" didn't go any further and that they were still okay, that they were still in love with one another.

"So, that was like our first fight" Sebastian stated when they pulled apart.

"It was awful, lets never do it again" Kurt sighed, nestling his head under Sebastian's chin,

"Agreed" Sebastian smiled. Both Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other, green eyes meeting blue. Kurt saw a mischievous spark flash in Sebastian's eyes and he gave Sebastian a confused look before Sebastian leant over and grabbed a sausage from Kurt's place and popped it in his mouth.

"Hey!" Kurt laughed, smacking Sebastian lightly on the arm "That was mine"

"And now it's gone" Sebastian smiled

"Asshole" Kurt murmured before kissing him again.

* * *

 

A few hours later music played loudly from some speakers as Nick and Jeff went around trying to convince everyone to play spin the bottle. Apparently forgetting that a significant proportion of the Warblers were straight and didn't find the prospect of kissing another boy exactly ideal.

Kurt had danced with Sebastian, and then Hunter who wouldn't leave him alone. But now he was hot and kinda sweaty- he went to step outside to cool down. He opened the front door and walked out onto the porch, noticing there was a swing bench situated there.

He sat down and stared out into the dark street, the only light offered by some sporadic street lights dotted about. He sighed, his breath making tiny clouds in the cold air. Kurt let his mind wander, thinking about his brother, it was his Sectionals on Monday, then the New Directions had their Sectionals on Tuesday .

He knew that Finn and the others would win, they were amazing- and now the others finally had a chance to sing they'd be unstoppable. Kurt felt a pang of sadness that he wasn't a part of the new club. He knew that if he had the choice he'd remain at Dalton, but part of him wished the splinter club had formed sooner, so he could have sang with his brother and friends in a competition.

But never mind that now; he had better friends and a boyfriend he got to sing with. He knew the Warblers were the best and they would get to Nationals, they'd win and then everyone would go to the university's they wanted- everything would be perfect

Kurt had already applied to NYADA at the start of the year, he knew now that he didn't really want to go, but he didn't see the harm in auditioning- if he did get in he could always turn the position down, plus he'd know if he could make it on Broadway

He was currently working on his portfolio for Parsons, he was also thinking of applying to Tisch, just in case. He was also working on a special item, a present for Sebastian. He hoped he'd like it; it was honestly the best thing he'd ever made.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" A voice shook him out of his thoughts; Kurt looked up and saw Unique sit down beside him.

"Hi, I was too warm, I wanted to just get some fresh air" Kurt smiled

"Fair enough" Unique shrugged "You might need to go and help Sebastian soon though, I think Hunter's been putting Vodka in his lemonade"

"Brilliant," Kurt laughed "I've never seen him drunk before"

"He seems happy, maybe a bit clingy. He's following Hunter around like a little lost puppy" Unique replied "He won't cause you any trouble as long as you don't try leave him alone"

"I won't, I'm stopping at his house tonight so I'll stay by his side" Kurt replied.

Unique nodded and it was several long moments before either of them spoke again. Unique took a big breath before speaking

"I told Trent, about Unique... about the real me" She said quietly

"Really? What did he say?" Kurt asked, intrigued

"He was really nice about it, he said I'm still his best friend and it doesn't change anything" Unique explained happily "He also said that all of the Warblers would accept me if I told them too."

"That's great" Kurt smiled "Do you think you'll tell them?"

"Some day, I do want to come out, but maybe not yet. Soon though" she said

"Well when you're ready me, Bastian and Trent will be behind you"

"Does Sebastian know?" Unique asked

"I'm sorry, he asked me how we met and it kind of slipped out, I used she and he kind of figured it out"

"It's okay," Unique shrugged "I assumed you'd tell him, you don't seem like the kind to keep secrets from each other"

"I didn't mean to but no, we don't normally keep things from each other"

"Kurt there you are!" a happy voice slurred as Sebastian stumbled out the door

"I'll leave you two" Unique laughed, standing up

"Can you get him some water please?" Kurt asked as Sebastian tried to get closer to him

"Yeah sure"

"Baby" Sebastian smiled when he finally managed to sit next him, making the seat swing "Are you mad at me?"

"No Bastian, why would I be mad at you?" Kurt smiled at his oblivious boyfriend

"Because you're out here, not in there with me" Sebastian frowned

"I was warm, so I came out here"

"To get unwarm?" Sebastian asked and Kurt had to laugh

"Yeah Bastian, to get unwarm"

"I'm glad you're not mad at me" Sebastian sighed, wresting his head on Kurt shoulder

"Why's that Bastian?"

"Because one day I want to marry you. I can't do that if you're mad at me"

Kurt heart skipped a beat.

Of course he never planned to break up with Sebastian but to hear that his boyfriend expected them to last forever made a feeling of warmth spread across his body.

"I'd love to marry you one day" Kurt whispered, knowing Sebastian wouldn't remember in the morning

"Yay" Sebastian replied, leaning over to kiss Kurt. His lips tasted like alcohol but Kurt didn't seem to mind. Underneath it all he still tasted like Sebastian, warm and intoxicating. Kurt let Sebastian deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, exploring.

Kurt cupped Sebastian's cheek with his hand as they kissed, pulling him closer. Sebastian reached across and rested his hand on Kurt hip. He then tried to slip his hand under Kurt's shirt. Kurt broke the kiss immediately.

"No, Bastian"

"I'm sorry Baby," Sebastian whimpered "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Bastian, you haven't done anything wrong" Kurt tried to reassure him, "You tried something, I said no, you stopped. That's what you're supposed to do"

"So I didn't hurt you?" Sebastian asked, tears in his eyes. He looked confused and Kurt felt sorry for him.

"No, you didn't Bastian. I'm fine" Kurt replied, brushing the fallen hair out of Sebastian's face.

Unique came back out the door with Sebastian's glass of water. Kurt mouthed "Thank you" as she handed it to him, the girl nodded and went back inside.

"Bastian, drink this, it'll make you feel better" Kurt gave him the water "We'll go home afterwards and get you to bed, Okay?"

Sebastian nodded and slowly sipped at his water. Kurt stood, kissing Sebastian on the forehead and telling him to wait there before slipping back inside the house to find their coats and say goodbye to the others. The Warblers' seemed sad to see them go but understood Kurt's desire to leave.

When Kurt got back outside Sebastian was still sat there, now holding an empty glass. Kurt took the glass and quickly put it inside before helping Sebastian into his car. He sat him in the front passenger seat, not wanting to try a get him to lie down in the back- he trusted Sebastian, of course he did. But the situation was too similar to before.

However when Kurt was about five minutes down the road Sebastian was fast asleep, leaning against the door. He mumbled incoherently every so often, drawing Kurt's attention to him every time. Kurt smiled at his sleeping boyfriend- he look so darn cute.

* * *

 

_The room was dimly lit and Sebastian felt the cold bite at his skin. He shouldn't be here. His gut was screaming at him to leave, in his head his conscious chanted a mantra of "get out" over and over. Sebastian knew he had to leave, but he didn't know why._

_He'd been here before, years ago. The room had an air a familiarity to it. But Sebastian couldn't place it. He looked at the faded and torn brown couch covered in various stains and a tattered blanket and took a step back. He knew this place. It was bad- but why?_

_"Sebby, I always knew you'd come back to me" a horrifying voice called from the door way. And then it all came back. In an instance Sebastian remember where he was. He remember who was behind him. And he remember how much danger he was in._

_"Louis?" Sebastian said shakily, turned around to face his ex-boyfriend. His rapist._

_"Of course it's me silly." Louis smiled taking a step closer_

_"Stay away from me" Sebastian warned, taking another step back. Somewhere, deep down, he knew this was a dream. The rational side of him knew Louis was in prison, he knew this house didn't exist anymore, it had been bulldozed and replaced by a shopping centre._

_He knew he shouldn't be afraid, that he was probably safe. At home, in Ohio. As far away from Louis as he could be._

_"Come on Sebby, don't be like that" Louis stepped forward "If you loved me, you wouldn't have fought, you would have let me and Philippe do what we want to you. But you lied, you didn't love me"_

_"I wish I'd never let myself believe I did" Sebastian hissed_

_"You lied to me just like Kurt's lying to you" Louis laughed_

_"Leave Kurt alone" Sebastian snapped, a urgent feeling sprang forwards, he needed to protect Kurt, to keep this monster away from his Angel._

_"Oh but if he loved you, he'd let you fuck him, like you want to- you desperately want to feel him underneath you." Louis stated, stepping closer and closer until he was right in front of Sebastian, who was frozen in fear "Don't you... Bastian"_

_"No! Only Kurt calls me that" Sebastian pushed Louis backwards "You have no right to ruin another name for me. I hate you, I hate what you did to me and I'm glad you're in prison. I'm glad you'll never hurt Kurt, you won't even get to look at him"_

_"Oh we'll see about that" Louis smirked_

_Kurt suddenly appeared at Louis' feet. On his knee, tears streaming down his face. His hands reaching up to where Louis' hands were buried in his hair, holding him up._

_"Kurt!" Sebastian took a step forward, but his boyfriends cry of pain made him stop as Louis pulled on Kurt's hair again._

_"See, I have him no Sebby. This precious little thing is mine. Look how light his skin is, look how beautiful it is when I bruise it. Look how perfect he'll be when I fuck him"_

_"No" Sebastian shouted leaning forwards._

Suddenly Sebastian was awake, in his own bed. He was sitting up and panting heavily, trying to escape the brutal fantasy his mind had created. A soft hand on his shoulder and the whisper of his name made Sebastian flinch violently away from the person next to him.

"Bastian, It's just me. It's Kurt, okay? You had a nightmare" Kurt stated in a soothing voice, moving his hand to rub Sebastian's back. "It's okay Honey, it's okay"

Sebastian's breathing began to slow as he focused on the calming notion of the hand on his back. He tried to pull himself away from the grasping claws of his dream by listening to Kurt's beautiful voice try to reassure him.

"You're okay" Sebastian said quietly, turning to face Kurt, relief evident on his face alongside glistening tears.

"Of course I'm okay Bastian" Kurt murmured, "I'm right here with you."

"But he had you, he was going to hurt you" Sebastian sobbed, nuzzling his head into the crook of Kurt's neck- needing to be close.

"Who had me Baby? I'm here, I'm okay and no one can hurt us"

"Louis" Sebastian cried; his voice was muffled by Kurt's shoulder but Kurt still heard the name and he froze "He had you and he was going to hurt you like he hurt me"

"Oh Bastian I promise he will never, ever hurt you again" Kurt whispered

"Okay, I trust you Baby, I love you" Sebastian mumbled

"I love you too Bastian, now go back to sleep Baby, we'll talk about this more in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am new to the smut writing game so any constructive critism would be appreciated.
> 
> Also, although I have a plan for this story if anyone wants to prompt anything to go in please feel free to suggest it and it may feature.
> 
> Plus how long is this chapter :o it took forever.
> 
> Please tell me what you think,
> 
> Lyna x


	23. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys
> 
> I am so sorry that this is so late, I have had a major case of writers block and this did not want to be written. I'm sorry its so short but its the best I can do. As you can probably gather this was supposed to be out on Halloween but shit happens.
> 
> Sorry again
> 
> Lyna x

The next morning Kurt was resting his head against Sebastian's naked chest (getting Sebastian out of his clothes last night was rather challenging and in the end Kurt just let Sebastian fall asleep in just his boxers, he himself had borrowed a pair of Dalton sweatpants and T-shirt). Sebastian's arm was wrapped around Kurt, holding him close. Both boys were awake, but neither said anything. Sebastian had buried his nose in Kurt's hair, inhaling the sweet scent of his boyfriend whilst his mind wandered.

Kurt knew Sebastian was thinking about his nightmare, trying to escape the icy claws of its horrors. He could feel the tension in all of his muscles, aching and rigid. Kurt absently rubbed Sebastian's chest, ghosting over his nipple as he did. Sebastian mirrored Kurt's movements, rubbing Kurt's arm.

"Talk to me Bastian" Kurt murmured, he rolled onto his stomach; keeping his hand on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian tightened his grip on Kurt, cuddling him as he took a shaky breath.

"It seemed so real. When it was just me and him I knew it was a dream, but as soon as he had you... I didn't know what to do. He said he'd hurt you like he hurt me. I was so scared" Sebastian explained quietly, Kurt kissed Sebastian's chest in support.

"He ... he kept saying that you didn't love me... because we haven't gone all the way yet. He said you were pretending and that you'd hurt me too"

"Bastian, you know I'd never hurt you" Kurt replied "Don't you?"

"I know, I know" Sebastian whined "It was just a dream; but I was so scared for you, Baby, I love you so much, I couldn't stand it if you were hurt."

"I love you too" Kurt whispered, leaning up to kiss Sebastian on the lips "Don't you ever doubt that"

"And don't you ever think that I believe that we have to go all the way for you to prove that. That was Louis, not me"

"I know" Kurt stated, nuzzling Sebastian's nose

Sebastian brought their lips together again, pulling Kurt closer and holding him even tighter. They kissed slowly but passionately, revelling in their combined warmth and intimacy. Sebastian rolled them over so Kurt was underneath Sebastian, pressing their groins together; their tongues danced together perfectly and both boys moaned softly. They just wanted to be together, just them. Sebastian wanted to make sure Kurt was safe, that he was his.

"Sebastian! I'm coming in!" Olivier shouted before bursting into Sebastian's room, making the two boys jump and pull apart. However Sebastian was still pressed on top of Kurt and it was very clear what they had been doing "Bloody hell, overt your eyes. That is not something I need to see" Olivier screeched

"Olivier! Have you ever heard of knocking!" Sebastian growled, making no effort to more "Leave you bastard"

"I did and I mean come on Sebastian, having sex in the house when everyone else is home? How inconsiderate?" Olivier gasped in mock horror

"We weren't having sex, fuck off" Sebastian snapped. Kurt could feel the tension return to his boyfriend's body and was greatly annoyed at Olivier; he'd just calmed him down. Kurt kissed Sebastian's neck as he stared at his brother. Gaining a gasp from his boyfriend as his lips pressed against a sensitive spot.

"See, it looks like you're definitely having some form of sex" Olivier stated, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

"What do you want?" Sebastian growled again, getting increasingly angrier at his brother, he had his very attractive boyfriend underneath him pressing up against his hardening cock and his brother was really killing the mood.

"Just ignore him, Angel," Kurt whispered, gently turning Sebastian's head, so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Kiss me"

Sebastian did rejoin their lips, this time kissing Kurt with more force and urgency. Kurt felt as though it was mainly a show for his brother but he didn't mind, he still got what he wanted; Sebastian's hot tongue in his mouth.

"Actually, you two are kinda hot. Have you ever considered making a sex tape?"

Sebastian made a noise and grabbed a pillow and threw it at his brother.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going, Maman just wanted to let you know breakfast will be in half an hour" Olivier smirked. Sebastian and Kurt pulled apart once again

"Just go away" they chorused.

Finally Olivier did leave, muttering "I know when I'm not welcome" under his breath, however Kurt really doubted he did. Nevertheless as soon as he was gone Sebastian kissed Kurt again, deeper and harder, this time just for Kurt.

Sebastian rolled his hips making Kurt gasp into the kiss, grasping a handful of Sebastian's hair. Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, pulling him even closer, both boys moaned again at the contact- their growing erections rubbing together.

"I'm wearing your sweatpants, if you make me cum in them it's your fault" Kurt gasped, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Your underwear will protect them" Sebastian teased

"I'm not wearing any underwear" Kurt retorted

"Are you trying to kill me?" Sebastian laughed breathlessly, rolling his hips again

"Lines" Kurt breathed "If I wear underwear then it'll ruin my appearance"

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Sebastian laughed, rubbing their noses together

"I don't see you complaining" Kurt smirked thrusting upwards, smiling as Sebastian's eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

They'd never done anything like this before, it had always seemed like taking turns- with the hand and blow jobs it was one of them came first and the other returned the favour, however this something else. It was mutual, they were together. Both Kurt and Sebastian were feeling the same things at the same time and it was purely intimate, yet it allowed them to tease one another and enjoy the apparent domesticity of it all.

"Sebastian, I want you washed and dressed when you come down for breakfast, Kurt as well" Lucinda shouted from outside the door.

"Okay Maman" Sebastian shouted back before muttering "stupid cock-blocking family"

Kurt laughed and leant up to press their lips together again but before they could progress any further Lucinda called up again

"I don't hear the shower running Sebastian" she shouted

"I'm getting there!" Sebastian snapped

"We should stop" Kurt sighed

"But I don't want to" Sebastian pouted

"Neither do I"

"I could blow you in the shower?" Sebastian suggested hopefully

"I'd be okay with that" Kurt smiled kissing him again.

* * *

 

After their rather enjoyable shower the two boys got dressed and went down the stairs for breakfast. Olivier smirked at the two, noticing the sizable hickey on Sebastian's neck. Sebastian just scowled at his older brother.

"Have fun?" Olivier asked

"Go fuck yourself" Sebastian stated, hating the smug look on his brothers face.

"Sebastian, language" Lucinda snapped at her son

"Sorry Maman" Sebastian sighed

"Cheer up Grumpy" Kurt whispered kissing Sebastian cheek

"Sorry, I'm tired" Sebastian replied, wrapping his arm loosely around Kurt's shoulders making Ruby smile

"I bet you're tired" Olivier laughed

"Leave me alone" Sebastian whined

"Yes Olivier, leave your brother alone" Lucinda sighed walking out the room "I'm getting worried about leaving you two home alone next weekend"

"What? I thought you were going back to DC?"

"I was" Olivier said "But then Maman said that she and Père were going out of state and they didn't want to leave you alone, so they asked me to stay."

"But I could just stay at Dalton" Sebastian shrugged

"You could, but then you'd miss out on my kick ass Halloween party"

"Oh not again" Ruby rolled her eyes "It's jus and excuse you use to get drunk"

"And to wear a fabulous costume" Olivier pointed out "Both Kurt and Sebastian are invited, as well as all of the Warblers- it's not like I have many friends here anyway"

"Can I invite my brothers and friends from McKinley?" Kurt asked hesitantly, he missed Santana and Brit as well as his brothers.

"Sure, the more the merrier- except if they're rude. Then they can fuck off."

* * *

 

Of course all of the Warblers and those who were invited from McKinley could come, many were excited to actually see Sebastian's house. Kurt was excited to see everyone's costumes, after a long and extensive discussion Kurt and Sebastian decided to go as Vampires- originally they had wanted a couples costume but that didn't really work out that well, they couldn't agree on a couple.

Kurt spent the week making both of their costumes, putting all of his projects on the back burner. He made sure they fitted perfectly and made them similar enough so they were obviously together- however it wouldn't really matter, as everyone who was going knew who they were any way.

Kurt ended up making a lot of the food for the party, all of the little sandwiches and cakes- all Halloween themed of course. He had spent ages making biscuits and iced them into pumpkins, witches, ghosts and spiders. Most of that time was spent trying to keep Sebastian away from them- it served him right when he burnt his tongue on one.

The night of the party Kurt was sat on Sebastian's lap applying Sebastian's make up for him, he had to admit that his boyfriend look incredibly hot with eye liner. And he guessed Sebastian thought the same about him considering the long make out session they had before the party started and the kisses he kept trying to press onto Kurt's neck.

When the guests started to arrive Olivier started the music and Ruby went to hide in her room, using the ruse that she had to pack, she was going back home the next morning however Kurt knew she had no interest in the party.

"Dolphin!" Brittany shouted when she saw Kurt, both her, Santana and Quinn came as Zombie cheerleaders. Kurt thought they looked amazing however he did feel like they just reused their Thriller/Heads Will Roll mash up costume.

Finn had come as Captain America, Kurt couldn't help laugh at his brother; the costume was a bit too big which was a first for him. But he still looked adorable. Sam and Artie had come as Blonde Chameleon and Dr Y respectively.

"Hi BritBrit" Kurt said pulling her into a hug

"Don't bite me vampire" she giggled

"What? You don't want eternal life?" Kurt mock gasped

"I'm already dead silly"

"Wow Kurt your boyfriend is looking hot," Santana commented, visibly checking out Sebastian, who was taking to Nick and Jeff. "Wanky"

"Santana!" Kurt exclaimed

"What? I'm admiring your skills, getting a hot piece of ass like that"

"Yep, I can say as a 100% straight guy that Sebastian is very attractive" Artie smiled

"Thank you" Kurt smiled, blushing "Now, I meant to say, congratulations on your Sectionals win"

"Thanks" Quinn stated "Unfortunately the New Directions won there's as well" she frowned

"What? How?!" Kurt exclaimed

"Well, you remember Sugar Motta right?" Sam asked

"Yeah, the one who couldn't sing"

"The New Directions let her join and low and behold, who was a judge, Sugar's dad." Santana frowned

"So Regionals is probably going to be us, the Warblers and the New Directions" Finn sighed

"Brilliant," Hunter came up behind Kurt "This is gonna be easy"

"You wish" Santana scoffed,

"Well, I don't mean to brag but we have Kurt" Hunter crossed his arms

"True, true"

"We were fools to let you know"

* * *

 

A couple of hours later Kurt was in the kitchen nibbling on a biscuit, everyone was getting on great. Strangely Santana and Hunter seemed to get on really well. Of course Brittany and Jeff were suddenly BFFs and Quinn and David chatted in the corner of the living room.

Strangely not that many people were drinking, a few of Olivier's friends were but as everyone had to drive home people, especially those from Lima, many people had decided to opt out. Sebastian had kept an eye on his drink, making sure Hunter didn't add any alcohol this time but luckily the boy was on his best behaviour.

But none of them needed alcohol to have fun, everyone had been dancing and laughing, but now Kurt was kind of tired and needed to refuel.

As Kurt reached for another biscuit a man walked it. He was tall, with dark brown wavy hair and tanned skin. Kurt couldn't help but feel this man was vaguely familiar but he couldn't place him and then he spoke and it all clicked into place.

"You're Kurt right? I'm Cooper, Cooper Anderson"

"Yeah, I'm Kurt" he replied hesitantly, this was Blaine's brother, was Blaine here? Kurt didn't want a confrontation, he just wanted to enjoy the party but here he was in the kitchen with the brother of his attempted rapist .

"Hey, relax would you. I just want to talk" Cooper said, noticing Kurt's suddenly tense.

"Talk then" Kurt stated

"Look, I know Blaine hurt you, but can you please talk to him, forgive him please." Cooper pleaded "He's so down, and quiet. He's depressed and he really needs someone right now"

"And why should that person be me? I don't see why I should help him. He's brought everything on himself" Kurt snapped, turning away

"I know Kurt, I know what he did was wrong but he's hurting, he's suffered enough-"

"I'm hurting. I've suffered enough! I don't want to help him. I want him to leave me alone" Kurt snapped "I can finally stop looking over my shoulder, I can finally make out with my boyfriend without having a panic attack, why would I want Blaine back in my life?"

"I know but-"

"No, you don't know. You have no idea." Kurt turned towards the door and went to walk away before turning back, "You know what will really help Blaine? Going to the police and confessing. It's the guilt that's hurting him, every time Rachel tries to defend him, every time he is reminded of the split between the glee clubs he is reminded that it's all his fault. You know what to do" Kurt stated before walking out the room leaving Cooper gobsmacked.

It didn't take Kurt that long to locate Sebastian, he was stood in the corner talking to a guy that Kurt didn't recognise. Kurt walked up to Sebastian and rested his head on Sebastian shoulder without saying a word.

"Baby?" Sebastian asked, looking down at his boyfriend, his friend smiled at them.

"I'm gonna see if I can find Cameron" the boy said, dismissing himself

"I'll see you at practice Ezra"

"By Seb"

Kurt snuggled into Sebastian's shoulder and took his hand in his own. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked

"Cooper Anderson is here" Kurt said quietly "he tried to get me to speak to Blaine"

"Is Blaine here?"

"I don't know, I don't think so- no one would tolerate him if he was" Kurt sighed "It's just that he cornered me and started going on about how Blaine was hurting and that I should go and make him feel better."

"You don't have to do anything" Sebastian stated "I can tell Olivier to get him to leave, I know that he and Oli used to be friends but I didn't think he was in town."

"Could you? I don't want him here if he's going to badger me about talking to Blaine"

"Yeah, I'll go talk to him," Sebastian started, but before he walked away to find his brother someone found them.

"Kurt, please listen to me" Cooper begged

"I've told you what I think, you don't have anything new to say to me" Kurt retorted

"You don't understand-"

"No you don't understand" Sebastian interrupted "Kurt has told you he doesn't want to talk to you so back off"

"My brother needs closure, he needs to talk to Kurt"

"He needs a cell and a therapist" Sebastian snapped

"Don't talk about him like that!" Cooper shouted, the room fell silent and everyone turned to stare at the boys

"Why not? What has he done to earn my respect? Hm? He just takes and takes, you know he's not happy if every one's eyes aren't on him and he doesn't understand the word no. I can't believe that you would stand by that bastard"

Cooper's jaw clenched and he screwed his hands into fists as Sebastian spoke and just as he finished Cooper punched him hard in the face. Sebastian turned away on impact and several people gasped. Sebastian quickly got back up and Kurt could see the blood trickling down his chin as his lip was split.

A fierce anger burned in Sebastian's bright green eyes as he turned to face Cooper. Cooper himself looked shocked at himself. He took a step away from Sebastian but the younger boy had already thrown a punch of his own. Cooper was soon on the floor, Sebastian was an athlete and could put a lot more force in his blows than Cooper could.

"You fucking asshole" Cooper snarled, getting to his knees and pushing Sebastian on the floor. Kurt heard a thud and knew it was Sebastian's head hitting to wooden floor. Kurt took a step towards the fighting boys but he didn't really know what to do.

He felt useless, he wanted to help Sebastian, to get Cooper off of his boyfriend. Sebastian, however, managed to free himself, pinning Cooper to the floor and hitting him in the stomach.

"Sebastian!" Olivier shouted, running up to his brother, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him away from Cooper. "Stop it Sebastian"

"He started it" Sebastian retorted, bringing his hand up to wipe away the blood from his chin

"What are you six? I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it." Olivier snapped

"He shouldn't even be here."

"Sebastian just go to your room" Olivier sighed, reaching down and helping Cooper up onto his feet. Kurt glared daggers at the older boy and Sebastian looked ready to fling himself at Cooper again and beat him senseless.

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do"

"Sebastian go, now. Or so help me god" Olivier shouted

"Bastian, let's just go upstairs, let me look at your lip"

"Fine" Sebastian muttered, turning to leave the room, his resolve softening at the will of his boyfriend. He pushed past the many people standing around watching awkwardly. Sebastian scowled at the gathered people and Kurt muttered a sorry as he followed Sebastian up the stairs.

Stomping up the stairs Sebastian remained completely silent, as did the room they had just left, Kurt diligently followed his boyfriend in an equal state of volume. Sebastian threw open the door of his room, ignoring Bear, who had trotted up to meet the couple- he had been put in Sebastian's room to keep him out of the way of the party.

Kurt petted him briefly on the head as he walked past but his eyes remained on Sebastian, who kicked the door of his bathroom and shouted out in frustration.

"How dare he, come to my house and harass my boyfriend, and attack me. How dare he?" Sebastian ranted "And Olivier sticking up for him."

"I just think Olivier just wanted you to stop fighting, I don't think he was taking sides" Kurt replied quietly sitting down on Sebastian's bed

"God, it's so embarrassing, he treated me like a little kid, in front of all of my friends" Sebastian seethed

"I know Angel,"

"I can't believe him"

"I thought you were really brave" Kurt stated, standing up "You stood up for me, you told Cooper to stay away."

"I shouldn't have hit him. But he started it"

"I know" Kurt took a step towards Sebastian, taking both his hands in his own. "Sit down on the bed and let me look at your cuts, okay?" Sebastian did as he was told and Kurt hurried into the bathroom, wetting a face cloth and he went back into the bedroom.

When he got there he was greeted with the sight of Bear trying to lick Sebastian's wounds, Sebastian was pushing the dog away but Bear still tried in vain.

"Go away" Sebastian muttered, pushing him lightly. Bear whined but jumped down from the bed and ran to his basket in Sebastian's room, burying his nose in his paws.

Kurt smiled and sat on Sebastian's lap and dabbed the cloth against the cut on Sebastian's forehead. The boy hissed and pulled away.

"I know it hurts but I have to clean it" Kurt stated

"I know." Sebastian sighed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist as he continued to dab at the cut. "But God if I didn't hate that asshole before..."

"You don't hate him, a strong dislike perhaps, but hate is a strong word." Kurt replied

"You sound like my Maman" Sebastian laughed

"I hope you don't mean that, it's weird" Kurt frowned playfully

"I guess you don't, Mister Philosophical " Kurt held the wet cloth on the cut making Sebastian make a noise of pain.

"Do you have any anti-bacterial stuff and plasters?" Kurt asked, dabbing the cloth over Sebastian's bloody knuckles .

"Yeah in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom" Sebastian sighed, wresting his head on Kurt shoulder. "Do you think everyone's gone home?"

"Probably, it's really quiet so I don't think there are many people here" Kurt got up and went in search of the required medical supplies. He returned and quickly dealt with Sebastian's injuries, making him whine and moan in pain.

"You're actually enjoying this aren't you?"

"I may be a little bit of a sadist" Kurt teased

"Well then, I can't wait to introduce you to BDSM" Sebastian retorted

"Yeah, that's never going to happen" Kurt laughed

"Mm, never say never"

Kurt rolled his eyes and put down the antibacterial spray.

"There, all finished" Kurt smiled, placing a light kiss on the corner of Sebastian's mouth, taking care to avoid his split lip.

"My saviour" Sebastian smiled, "cuddle with me?" he asked nuzzling Kurt's neck

"Always Angel"

The two boys both lay on their sides, Kurt acting as the big spoon for once. He found it strange, not feeling the protective embrace of Sebastian's muscular arms but when he felt Sebastian snuggle closer to him and take his hand Kurt felt happy.

They cuddles for the best part of half an hour, they remained silent and drifted in and out of sleep, a knock at the door brought them out of their sleepy haze. Sebastian mumbled "come in" but he made no movement. Ruby walked into the room with a small smile.

"Oli told me what happened with Cooper" she said

"He started it" Sebastian stated

"I gathered, you're not the kind of person who'd just hit a person for the fun of it" She explained as she came to sit next to them on the bed. "Anyway, everyone has gone home, and Olivier has taken Cooper to the hospital."

"What why does he need to go to the hospital?" Sebastian asked, sitting up

"He thinks his ribs are broken. I personally think he's over exaggerating but Oli wanted to make sure he didn't try and press charges"

"Do you think he will?" Sebastian asked in a small voice

"No, the shit that is going on between our families at the minute is messy enough. I doubt he'd want to bring attention to the fact he was fighting. Everyone here saw that he threw the first punch" Ruby smiled

"He's not that stupid" Kurt said kissing Sebastian lightly

"I don't know, he is an Anderson" Sebastian joked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> Just a quick note to all those who keep asking for Blaine and Rachel bashing. At the end of the day this is a Kurtbastian fic, thus they will be the main focus. When this story calls for it I will include Rachel and Blain and obviously they don't get along with the rest of the characters but I'm not going to fill this ful of hate for the two of them. So if that's all you want from this you're going to be disapointed.
> 
> On a lighter note, thank you for all of your continued support and I'm sorry that it's taken so long.
> 
> Please tell me what you think.
> 
> Lyna x


	24. The Sing Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its been a while. Thank you for being patient, I've had somethings going on- still are in fact but I won't bore you with the details.
> 
> All of the lyrics in the chapter have been copied and pasted, any mistakes are acciedental, let me know and I'll fix them:
> 
> Problem (Ariana Grande ft Iggy Azalea)- Pentatonix(kept the name as Mitch/ Mitchy on purpose as I didn't know what to change it to, Kurt didn't really fit)
> 
> Teenage Dream (Acoustic)- Glee
> 
> Perfect- Glee
> 
> Can't Remember to Forget You- Shakira ft Rihanna
> 
> Gold (Kiiara)- Pentatonix
> 
> No (Meghan Trainor)- Pentatonix
> 
> All songs can be found on my youtube playlist So, its been a while. Thank you for being patient, I've had somethings going on- still are in fact but I won't bore you with the details.
> 
> All of the lyrics in the chapter have been copied and pasted, any mistakes are acciedental, let me know and I'll fix them:
> 
> Problem (Ariana Grande ft Iggy Azalea)- Pentatonix(kept the name as Mitch/ Mitchy on purpose as I didn't know what to change it to, Kurt didn't really fit)
> 
> Teenage Dream (Acoustic)- Glee
> 
> Perfect- Glee
> 
> Can't Remember to Forget You- Shakira ft Rihanna
> 
> Gold (Kiiara)- Pentatonix
> 
> No (Meghan Trainor)- Pentatonix
> 
> All songs can be found on my youtube playlist https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF-9mzUTOqhMbeBrjX9axpe_jJmAATvck
> 
> Please review
> 
> Lyna x

Mr Schue walked through the halls of Dalton Academy with purpose, his fractured Glee club followed behind. Rachel of course practically over taking over him- Mr Schue knew that she would have if she had any idea where they were going.

Blaine was directing the group through the school in a dull monotonous voice, his hands were buried in his pockets and his shoulders sagged. His hair was curly and clearly hadn't been brushed that morning. Will couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the boy smile.

"You need to go left" Blaine stated as the approach another corridor.

"Why are we even here?" Rachel asked in an annoyed voice

"Yeah, we don't need to be reminded how much the Warblers' suck" Sugar agreed

"We are here to honour the McKinley High tradition of holding Invitational's"

"What!" Rachel screeched "No way"

"Yes, Sue's club is coming and we're going to invite Kurt and the Warblers'" Mr Schue explained

"We don't want that backstabbing liar at our school" Rachel spat

"I think it'd be fun" Tina shrugged

"Yeah, we can give both of them a taste of who's actually going to win Regionals" Mike smiled

"I guess, we could destroy their confidence a little" Rachel suggested

"That's the spirit" Mr Schue agreed

"The choir room is just around the corner" Blaine said quietly, not looking forward to seeing the other Warblers'. They'd all cut him off and abandoned him, they hated him. At the end of the day Blaine didn't blame them but he definitely didn't want to spend time with them.

As they approached the Warblers' choir room the group could hear music start playing, or more like people start singing. The group shared a look as they went, Mr Schue guessed they were about to experience a musical number by the Warbler's

_**Kurt (Thad):** _

_I want you!_  
I got one less, one less prob-prob-prob  
I want you!  
I got one less, one less (listen to me), oh!

The New Directions walked in to the choir room and the Warblers' spotted them immediately, however they didn't stop singing. Wes, Thad and David glared at Blaine whilst Kurt and Sebastian scowled at the club.

_**Sebastian (Kurt):**_ __  
Hey, baby, even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
(I want you!)  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ya  
(I want you!)

Tell me, tell me, baby (tell me, baby)  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
(I want you!)

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!  
(Oh!)  
One less problem without ya!  
(One less!)  
One less problem without ya!  
(I got one less, one less problem)

All of the rest of the Warblers harmonised with the two boys singing lead. They all danced carefully around each other as the New Directions stared. Blaine watched his former team dance, he missed them, he missed the blazer, he wished he could go back and never leave.

Rachel glared at the Warblers' angrily, they were good. Threateningly good. She hated them.

_**Sebastian (Kurt)**_ __  
I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
(But it's you!)  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
(But it's you!)  
Every time you touch me (Every time you touch me)  
And say you love me (say you love me)  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
(But it's you!)

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders (shoulders)  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got (I've got)

One less problem without ya!  
(Oh!)  
One less problem without ya!  
(One less!)  
One less problem without ya!  
I got one less, one less

_Tell 'em, Bitch_

_**Kurt:** _

Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you  
Mitchy, Mitchy  
To biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson!  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!

Kurt met Blaine's eyes as he rapped, he knew it was kind of mean but he wanted Blaine to know that he was 100% over him. That he had Sebastian now.

_**Sebastian (Kurt)**_ __  
Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!  
(Oh oh!)  
One less problem without ya!  
(One less oh!)  
One less problem without ya!  
(One less, one less problem)

_**All:**_ __  
One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you

I got one less, one less, ooh!.

As they finished the Warblers' all stood together in the centre of the room, smirking at the gobsmacked New Directions. The room was silent for several long minutes as the New Directions tried to process what had just happened.

Mr Schue was kicking himself, since when could Kurt rap? Hell Kurt was amazing, his voice powerful and melodic, he captured the emotion of the song and performed it perfectly. Will tried to think how he'd dismissed the young man so many times before? He would have won them so many competitions if Will had just listened.

Rachel was fuming, how dare they be good? She was the best, Rachel Berry was the star! No one, especially not Kurt Hummel, could take that away from her. Not that he posed a threat. She beat him when they sang Defying Gravity sophomore year, she could beat him anytime, anyplace. She'd dhow those stupid Warblers

"Oh, Hello... Who are you?" Trent asked, cocking his head to the side- slipping into full bitch mode.

"We're the New Directions" Mr Schue said

"Well, I guess we can't use that song for Regionals now" Hunter stated with a bored expression

"We weren't using it for Regionals anyway," Wes sighed, looking as equally bored "It's for the assembly next week"

"Oh, yeah" Hunter shrugged "Oh well"

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, Sebastian shifted slightly behind him and slipped his hand in to Kurt's

"Well... We came here to let you know about an Invitational's at McKinley, Finn's group are going to be performing two songs, as are we. We thought that maybe you'd want to come too." Mr Schue explained

"When?" Kurt asked bluntly

"Next Friday, after lunch." Mr Schue stated

"Most of us have study periods Friday afternoon, I'm sure the other teachers won't mind us missing one lesson, as long as we catch up" Wes stated

"I don't know, It is a long way to go" Jeff shrugged "We'd have to leave pretty early"

"True, It might be too much to miss just for an invitational" Nick agreed

"You're just scared you're going to lose" Rachel sneered from behind Mr Schue

"Against you? Please" Kurt rolled his eyes at the stupid girl

"I already beat you once Kurt, Sophomore year, diva off. Defying Gravity, remember?" Rachel stated smugly

"Oh you mean the High F? Oh, that, I blew that on purpose?" Kurt looked down at his nails

"What? You couldn't have. I beat you. Why would you do that?" Rachel stuttered

"I wanted to save my Dad the embarrassments of having a son sing a song originally sung by a woman" Kurt shrugged

"No, I have based all of my self-confidence on that one defining moment" Rachel gasped

"Well consider it cracked" Kurt smirked (Sebastian had taught him how to do it properly) and Rachel took a step backwards "We'll see you next week" he stated dismissively.

Kurt took squeezed Sebastian's hand slightly and began to walk out the choir room. Sebastian eagerly followed, as did the Warblers. Leaving the remaining New Directions standing their alone, silent and gobsmacked.

Unbeknownst to Kurt and Sebastian Blaine's eyes lingered on the pairs linked hands, sighing sadly as they went by, once again realising all that he had lost.

* * *

 

The next day, at Lunch, all of the Warblers' were once again gathered in the Choir room. The three Council members were seated at the head table and Kurt, Sebastian and Hunter were on one of the leather couches, the other Warblers were dotted around the room.

"We need to do something amazing" Wes sighed

"Yeah, we need to blow them out of the water" Trent agreed

"I honestly think Kurt and Sebastian need to lead us, they're our strongest performers" Nick stated

"No, that's not fair, everyone should have a chance" Kurt countered

"No, It's against the New Directions, we need to show them exactly what they're missing. We need to show them all of the mistakes they've made. We need to send them all, especially Blaine, a message" Wes countered "Kurt should sing,"

"Agreed" the Warblers chorused

"We need to sing something savage, something fierce" Wes said

"Gentlemen, I have an idea" Sebastian smiled, standing up bring a smile to every one's face

* * *

 

Throughout the week the Warblers worked on Sebastian's suggestions, choreographing their two numbers to perfection and worked out their harmonies until every single one of them could do it in their sleep.

By the time Sunday rolled around both Kurt and Sebastian were tired and were taking advantage of their day off of Warbler practice. They were snuggled upon Sebastian's bed in his dorm room, Hunter had left a few hours ago, he had to go to a family diner.

The couple had been slowly making their way through Criminal Minds, Kurt was disappointed in his boyfriend when he'd found out that Sebastian had only got up to Season five. Sebastian was lying on his bed with one arm wrapped around Kurt, pulling him closer so Kurt's head was resting on his chest. Sebastian's laptop balanced on his lap whilst Kurt's DVD's lay in a stack on the bed.

"Do you think we'll win tomorrow?" Kurt asked quietly, despite their impressive win at Sectionals Kurt was still rather self-conscious, especially now he was singing lead on both of their songs, the pressure was on.

"Of course Baby, you're amazing. With you we'd win against Lady Gaga. The New Directions will be an easy win." Sebastian replied kissing Kurt's head

"But what if I mess up?"

"Oh Baby, believe in yourself. You are perfect, you're an amazing singer and a beautiful person. You won't mess up" Sebastian encouraged, rolling slightly so the two boys looked at each other. "And even if you do mess up, it doesn't matter- it's just invitational's, it isn't going to stop us from going to Regionals"

"I just don't want to let everyone down" Kurt sighed, looking down at the blankets

"Look at me" Sebastian guided Kurt's head up with his fingers "You won't, I promise you- you'll never let anyone down, you've already gained us so much"

"I love you" Kurt whispered softly, kissing Sebastian. He loved having someone he could tell all his problems and insecurities to. Someone who would listen and comfort, A boyfriend who knew how to make everything better.

"I love you too Baby" Sebastian replied, pressing his lips against Kurt's chastely "Hey, I was thinking, do you want to stop off at your house after we've been to McKinley?"

"Bastian, that's so sweet. But no, Dad and Carole are in DC until Saturday evening" Kurt smiled "And Finn and Sam are having a games night with Artie."

"So, the house will be empty?" Sebastian grinned slyly

"What are you planning?" Kurt smiled back, knowing full well what his boyfriend wanted to do.

"Well. We could go out to dinner, have a nice romantic meal" Sebastian whispered, drawing patterns on Kurt's body with his finger as he spoke "And then head back to your house, in your room. We could make out, and get naked- my mouth all over your body, licking and biting everywhere. So you're desperate for me Baby"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you" Kurt teased

"You know I would, I can't get enough of you" Sebastian smirked

"Well, that sounds like an amazing plan Angel" Kurt smiled

"Excellent"

 

* * *

 

On Friday the Warblers loaded themselves onto the Dalton Coach, all looking presentable in their Blazers, ready to represent their school. Obviously the boys had around two hours until they got to Lima and McKinley, so they ran through their two numbers a few more times, making sure everything was perfect.

None of them were really nervous, they knew they were the superior glee club, and as cocky as that sounded it would take the full force of the apocalypse for them not to win. Their biggest threat was of course the Better Directions, Finn's club. But they were new, they hadn't had much time to perform together, the Warblers had.

On top of that the Warblers could do things that the other Glee Clubs couldn't do, being acapella always had its advantages. They were going to win this competition hands down.

When they finally pulled up on the McKinley car park all of the Warblers were buzzing with positive energy, they practically leapt of the bus and it took the collective threat of Wes beating them with a gavel and them never getting a solo to calm the boys down.

Kurt had received a text from Finn before they had set off, telling him to take the Warblers to the choir room to meet up with the other clubs. So that's exactly what he did. It was strange walking down the corridors of McKinley in his uniform.

The students of McKinley stared as the Warblers passed by, shock echoed on all of their faces- confused to see them at their school. The majority of them never having heard of Dalton Academy, however one boy couldn't let them go by without making a scene.

"What the hell is this?" Azimio Adams asked, stalking up to the Warblers, "Why hello Fairy- I thought you left twice already, after you _boyfriend_ tried to give you what you deserve, you know? Why be a fag if you're gonna claim the only boy twisted enough to try and fuck you was gonna rape you. Please explain how that works"

"Oh fuck off Azimio, you don't scare me. No one in the school has any power over me. At the end of the day, you're the one in the wrong and by the time we're all supposed to graduate, if you're not in prison then it'll be a fucking miracle, on your part." Kurt snapped

"Now move out of my way, I have a glee club to destroy"

Kurt pushed past his former bully, smirking at the gobsmacked expression on his face that was honestly hilarious. The rest of the Warblers followed suit, all muttering semi-insulting things to the footballers, which was the best they could come up with, they were all good private school boys, they were supposed to be polite.

Once the group had arrived in the choir room Kurt was surprised to see the amount of extra seats that had been set out for them. The two other groups were already there, they sat either side of the choir room, leaving a gap large enough for the Warblers, however they didn't sit down straight away.

"Warblers, glad you could make it" Mr Schue greeted when he saw them. The Better Directions all smiled, Finn waved at Kurt and the latter returned it, however the New Directions scowled at the new arrivals, but the Warblers took no notice "Please, take a seat"

"Thank you Mr Schuester" Kurt said shortly as he lead his club to their seats, Sebastian and Hunter flanked Kurt and took the seats either side of him. Sebastian reached across and gently took Kurt's hand in his own, a reassuring gesture.

The young couple missed the glares they were given from the New Directions and the broken look in Blaine's eyes.

"Oh good, all of the mouth breathers are here. The sooner we start this stupid competition the sooner it will be over" Sue drawled when the boys were finally seated. "Schuester, get on with the rules"

"Alright then, here are the rules. No heckling, I understand there is tension in-between the three groups but this is a friendly competition, anyone trying to start any trouble will have their club removed from the competition" Will explained

"Now, the New Directions will be performing their two numbers first, then the Better Directions and after that the Warblers. Miss Pillsbury, Coach Beiste and Brad will be judging, and they have promised to be fair, and I trust them to be. Of course there is no physical prize, but the winners will have the satisfaction of winning. Any questions?"

"Every Warbler has a headset mic, I presume that wont be a problem" Kurt stated, the Warblers had brought the mics with them, in order to ensure that they would be heard.

"What? How the hell do you have headsets?" Rachel screeched

"At Dalton, we just have to ask for something, and we get it. Its one of the benefits of a rather large tuition fee" Sebastian explained for the girl, with a slightly patronising and sounding like a true spoilt brat, the rest of the Warbler's smirked at Sebastian's comment.

"Well in the New Directions we focus on talent, not gimmicks" Rachel scoffed, crossing her arms and turning away

"Come back to me when you glee club doesn't use a backing track" Sebastian muttered

"We'll accommodate all of your needs" Will smiled "Now if that's everything, lets move to the auditorium and get this show on the road.

* * *

 

The three clubs all moved towards the auditorium, the three "judges" took their places, Coach Sue and Mr Schue sat next to them, whilst the New Directions went back stage to get ready for their performance.

The remaining two glee clubs sat in front of the teachers, they kept a small gap between them to show they were different clubs but there was no real tension between them. The Warbler's and the Better Directions chatted easily Santana and Sebastian lightly challenged each other, back and forth. Each claiming to be a better performer.

Both Quinn and Brittany chatted with Kurt about the latest fashion trends and whispered about Christmas presents. That was until the auditorium went darker and the curtains drew back, revealing a lone figure at a piano.

Blaine slowly began to play the instrument, pressing softly on the keys. He took a deep breath before he started to sing, making eye contact with Kurt across the auditorium.

_You think I'm pretty_  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Kurt's blood ran cold as he immediately recognised the song. Of course he did. It was _their_ song, _Kurt and Blaine's song._ Kurt reached out and grasped Sebastian's hand and squeezed it tightly, seeking comfort from his boyfriend.

"Baby?" Sebastian asked, gaining the attention of Jeff, Nick, Wes and David

"This song..." Kurt trailed off

"This was the song we were singing the day you came to spy on us" Wes whispered

"The first time I met Blaine... this was our song" Kurt replied

"oh Baby" Sebastian murmured, he pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead "They are just trying to mess with you, make you reminisce and wish to come back. Ignore them"

"I know, it just feels like a personal attack" Kurt said quietly

"It probably is, but we've done the same, directing one of our songs at Blaine. They're just lashing out, but it doesn't matter"

"I guess" Kurt moved to rest his head on Sebastian's shoulder, curling up with his beloved boyfriend.

As Blaine sang the last few lines of Teenage Dream people began to clap. Will enthusiastically, everyone else not so much. The Better Directions picked up on the songs significance, many of them had heard the story of how Kurt and Blaine had met and knew the song well.

The Warbler's clapped half-heartedly as the New Directions got ready for their next performance. Rachel and Blaine took centre stage with the others standing slightly behind, ready to echo the pair's lyrics. Rachel began to sing as the music started.

Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Kurt squeezed Sebastian's hand even tighter, making the other boy hiss in pain. Sebastian asked Kurt if he was okay again and Kurt shook his head, tears prickling in his eyes. Hearing Rachel and Blaine sing a song that had meant so much to Kurt and Blaine.

"This song... we sang it all the time" Kurt whimpered

"Those bastards" Sebastian growled, "Come here Baby" Sebastian pulled Kurt closer into a hug, cuddling him firmly "I love you, just ignore them." He whispered over and over, all throughout the song. Giving Kurt something to focus and listen to instead of the song.

All of the Better Directions mumbled awkwardly, remembering when Kurt and Blaine sang the same song a couple of months ago. This time only the teachers clapped, neither clubs wanted to encourage the New Directions, their reusing of songs offended a lot of the people in the room, everyone who had been a ND's member felt cheated and angry.

The ND's left the stage and the BD's stood to take their place. Sebastian continued to mutter words of reassurance to Kurt as he cradled him in his arms. Sebastian scowled and Blaine and Rachel when they returned to the auditorium to take their seats whilst Kurt just turned away.

Sebastian continued to glare at Rachel as the Better Directions took their place on the stage, he knew the song suggestions were down to her, that heartless bitch. He found it difficult to relax as the other glee club began their numbers.

Before Sebastian knew it the Better Directions had finished their first song and Seb could honestly say he had no idea what their song had been, he was only really shaken from his thoughts when Kurt leant back into his arms and kissed his cheek.

Sebastian shook his head and focused on the stage, just in time to see Santana and Brittany sing an amazing rendition of "Can't Remember To Forget You" By Shakira and Rihanna. Everyone clapped enthusiastically.

And then the Warblers were moving, getting up from their seats and being led, by Kurt, to the back of the Stage. The boys all fiddled with their blazers and got into their positions behind the drawn curtain.

Everyone whispered words of encouragement and a few last minute tips and improvements. They quickly did a sound check, making sure they were all singing in the same key. Kurt stood in the middle of the Warblers, at the front with Hunter and Sebastian either side of him, ready to sing:

**Kurt (Sebastian):**

Roof is falling let me love me without ever letting you know

Gold up in my, gold up in teeth  
Don't care what you say to me, I'mma bite your feelings out  
I missed you in the basement (Gold up in my, gold up in teeth)  
But your brother was a good substitute for you

**Kurt and Warblers (Hunter):**

And if you love me, love me but you never let me go  
When the roof was on fire, you never let me know  
Say you're sorry honey, but you never really show (You're sorry)  
And I could leave the party without ever letting you know  
Without ever letting you know

The Warblers stayed relatively still whilst singing, they'd had a week to choreograph two numbers, they'd focused more on the next one. They just wanted the focus to be on their voices, of the vocal talent.

**Kurt (Warblers)**

Roof is falling let me love me falling I just know  
Roof is falling let me love me, without ever letting you know  
Roof is falling let me love me falling I just know  
Without ever letting you know (Without ever letting you know)

**Kurt (Sebastian and Hunter)**

Gold up in my, gold up in teeth  
Taste like money when I speak...Yeah (when I speak)  
And I missed you in the basement (Gold up in my, gold up in my)  
I've got bodies on the pavement

**Kurt and the Warblers (Hunter)**

And if you love me, love me but you never let me go  
When the roof was on fire, you never let me know  
Say you're sorry honey, but you never really show (you're sorry)  
And I could leave the party without ever letting you know  
Without ever letting you know

**Kurt:**

Roof is falling let me love me falling I just know  
Roof is falling let me love me without ever letting you know  
Roof is falling let me love me falling I just know  
Without ever letting you know

**Kurt,** _Hunter_ and  Sebastian, _**All:**_

**Roof is** _falling_ let me **love me** _falling_ **I just know**  
**Roof is** _falling_ let me **love me** _**without ever letting you know**_  
**Roof is** _falling_ let me **love me** _falling I_ **just know**  
_**Without ever letting you know**_

**Roof is** _falling_ let me **love me** _falling_ **I just know**  
**Roof is** _falling_ let me **love me** _**without ever letting you know**_  
**Roof is** _falling_ let me **love me** _falling I_ **just know**  
_**Without ever letting you know**_

The Warblers stood still as everyone clapped- Kurt could see that even the New Directions were clapping, Puck the most enthusiastically, Rachel almost begrudgingly. Blaine stared longingly at his former group, Kurt scowled in response. Blaine frowned

When the applause died down the Warbler's waited for a moment longer before Wes counted them in:

**Kurt:**

I think it's so cute and I think it's so sweet  
How you let your friends encourage you to try and talk to me  
But let me stop you there, baby, before you speak

**Warblers:**

Nah to the ah to the no, no, no

**Kurt:**

My name is no  
My sign is no  
My number is no  
You need to let it go  
You need to let it go  
Need to let it go

**Warblers:**

Nah to the ah to the no, no, no

**Sebastian:**

First you gonna say you ain't runnin' games,  
Thinkin' I'm believing every word  
Call me beautiful, so original,  
Telling me I'm not like other girls

**Hunter:**

I was in my zone before you came along,

**Warblers:**

Now I'm thinking maybe you should go  
Blah, blah, blah, I be like nah to the ah to the no, no, no

The Warblers dance in synchrony as they sang, Kurt made eye contact with Blaine as they did. Sending a clear message to Blaine: No, they were never getting back together, no he wouldn't be forgiven.

**Sebastian and Kurt:**

All my ladies, listen up  
If that boy ain't giving up  
Lick your lips and swing your hips  
Girl all you gotta say is

**Kurt (Warblers):**

My name is no  
My sign is no  
My number is no  
You need to let it go (I just need for you to)  
You need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
(Nah to the ah to the no, no, no)

**Warblers (Kurt):**

My name is no  
My sign is no  
My number is no  
You need to let it go (I just need for you to)  
You need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
Nah to the ah to the no, no, no

**Kurt:**

Thank you in advance, I don't wanna dance  
I don't need your hands all over me  
If I want a man, then I'm a get a man

**Warblers:**

But it's never my priority

**Kurt:**

I was in my zone, before you came along,  
Don't want you to take this personal

**Warblers:**

Blah, blah, blah, I be like nah to the ah to the no, no, no

**Sebastian (Kurt):**

All my ladies, listen up (all my ladies)  
If that boy ain't giving up (ooh, ain't giving up)

**Warblers:**

Lick your lips and swing your hips  
Girl all you gotta say is

**Kurt:**

My name is no  
My sign is no  
My number is no  
You need to let it go  
You need to let it go  
Need to let it go

**Warblers:**

Nah to the ah to the no, no, no

**Kurt, then Sebastian, then Hunter (Warblers):**

I'm feeling  
Untouchable, untouchable  
Untouchable, untouchable  
Untouchable, untouchable  
(Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no)  
I'm feeling  
Untouchable, untouchable  
Untouchable, untouchable  
Untouchable, untouchable  
(Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no)

All my ladies, listen up  
If that boy ain't giving up  
Lick your lips and swing your hips  
Girl all you gotta say is

**Nick:**

2, 3, 4

**Kurt, Sebastian and Hunter:**

no, no, no, no, no  
I don't wanna dance  
I don't need a man

My name is no  
My sign is no  
My number is no  
You need to let it go  
You need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
Nah to the ah to the no, no, no

Untouchable, untouchable  
Untouchable, untouchable  
Untouchable, untouchable  
Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no

The applause was thunderous and the Warblers were breathless and sweaty. Every Warbler hugged one another, excited and happy. Sebastian pulled Kurt closer and crashed their lips together, making Kurt take a step back to support himself.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on Sebastian's face, pulling him closer. The pair only pulled apart when Hunter jumped in between them. Cheering wildly at the pair.

"We were amazing, we killed this thing" Hunter laughed

"Of course we did. We're the Warblers, we have to win" Kurt smiled

* * *

 

Of course they won, hands down. The "judges" couldn't deny their talent. They would had to have been deaf if they had chosen one of the other teams. Obviously the Better Directions were good but the Warblers were the best.

True to form Rachel threw a hissy fit, shouting about how she was the star and that she should have won. Mr Schue tried in vain to shush her, to tell her that she was embarrassing herself and the club, but she didn't listen.

Blaine tried to pull Kurt over to one side, he tried to apologise about the song selection, he blamed everything on Rachel but he soon shut up when Kurt pointed out that he wasn't entirely blameless, he didn't have to sing.

The Warblers left McKinley shortly after their win was announced. It was getting late and most of the Warblers wanted to get back to Dalton, Kurt and Sebastian had reservations at Breadstix.

The boys all said goodbye, hugging and congratulating one another once again. Kurt and Sebastian made their way to the restaurant and as soon as they were there they were shown their seats and quickly ordered.

"I'm proud of you Baby" Sebastian murmured whilst they were waiting

"Really?" Kurt asked, surprised

"Mhm, It took a lot of balls to go back there and sing in front of the people who think you're lying" Sebastian smiled, taking Kurt's hand and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles

"I guess," Kurt sighed "I hated there song choices. I can't believe Mr Schue would allow them, but we showed them"

"Yes, yes we did Baby." Sebastian kissed Kurt's knuckles lovingly before adding "God Kurt, you were so sexy up there Babe, dancing. You were so confident, it took all the strength I had not to jump you right there"

"You kind of did" Kurt blushed

"I know, I'm sorry"

"I'm not" Kurt smiled "I enjoyed it. And I gotta say, I don't think Blaine did"

"Kurt Elizabeth how dare you" Sebastian teased "show off"

"Love you too Angel" Kurt stuck his tongue out

The two boys were given their meals and thanked the waitress, Sandy, and chatted happily.

"Oh, your Christmas present came yesterday" Sebastian smiled

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, my Maman text me saying it arrived"

"What is it?" Kurt asked eagerly

"I can't tell you" Sebastian shook his head, "It's a surprise"

"If you tell me, I'll act surprised" Kurt teased

"Did you just quote The Lion King?" Sebastian laughed

"Maybe"

"Well I'm still not telling you"

"Meanie" Kurt pouted playfully

"Do you want me to send it back?" Sebastian asked playfully

"No, I'll be good" Kurt said quickly

"You better be, naughty" Sebastian laughed "I put a lot of effort in searching for the perfect present"

"I have your present too, almost" Kurt replied

"What is it?"

"Nope"

"Now who's mean?

The two boys went on to share a chocolate cheesecake, feeding each other across the table. Both could barely keep their eyes off each other and by the time they got back to Kurt's house both boys were buzzing with sexual tension. As soon as they got through the door Sebastian had slammed it shut and had Kurt pinned up against it.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and ran his hands through his boyfriends hair. Their lips moved against each other and they moaned in synchrony as Sebastian slipped his tongue inside Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moaned as Sebastian pressed against his growing erection, Sebastian moved to suck on Kurt's neck, his eyes fluttering shut as he grabbed Sebastian's hair tighter. Sebastian kissed along Kurt's cheek bone before whispering:

"Do you want to take this upstairs?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathed as Sebastian put him down.

As they made their way to Kurt's bedroom they barely stopped kissing, it was difficult to tackle the stairs but neither boy wanted to part. Once they got to Kurt's bedroom they kicked off their shoes and Kurt pulled Sebastian in top of him onto the bed.

Kurt pushed the blazer off Sebastian's shoulder and began to undo the buttons of Sebastian's shirt. Tongues slid against each other and gasps and moans filled the room. Sebastian made quick work of Kurt's shirt and rolled his hips against Kurt's body.

"Bastian," Kurt gasped "I want you"

"How Baby? What do you want me to do?" Sebastian whisper

"Touch me, suck me, I don't know, something" Kurt stumbled over his words, barely coherent

"Bossy"

"You love it"

"mhm" Sebastian hummed as he rejoined their lips. He moved his hands down as he kissed, undoing Kurt's trousers, fingers rubbing lightly over his underwear. Kurt gasped in pleasure at the tiny bit of friction

"Tease"

"You love it" Sebastian parroted back Kurt's words and Kurt scowled

"Shut up and kiss me" Kurt demanded and Sebastian happily obliged.

"Hey Kurt can I borro- Oh my god, I am so sorry" Finn shouted as he barged into Kurt's room, immediately covering his eyes with his hands and making a noise of protest as he stumbled out "I'll come back later"

Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other for a long moment before they both burst out laughing. Of course it would be Finn who eventually walked in on them- the poor boy. However, it would teach him to knock in the future.

"I thought you said Finn was out" Sebastian giggled, adorably Kurt might add.

"He's supposed to be" Kurt stated. Sebastian laughed again, he leant down and rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss before saying:

"Let's just watch a movie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question, as most of you have figured out by now I am British, not American, which is making the next part of this story rather difficult, obviously it has been decided that both Kurt and Sebastian are going to University in New York, Kurt for fashion, Bastian for medicine. I'm having some trouble with the whole education system as it different to the one in the UK. If anyone could suggest Uni options for the two of the that one be a really big help.
> 
> Once again if anyone has any suggestions/prompts for this story they'd be welcome.
> 
> Please tell me what you think,
> 
> Lyna x


	25. Christmas Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas, what more can I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry its been a while. I wanted to get this out before christmas but to be honest I've had a really shit couple of weeks and have had trouble finding the motivation to write.
> 
> But its hear now. I can't promise frequent uploads in the futre but I promise I'm not giving up, this story will be finished, I just don't know how long it will take to get chapters up.
> 
> Any way, I hope you've all had a great couple of weeks and I hope this chapter brightens you day. The song in this chapter can be found in the youtube playlist for this fic: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF-9mzUTOqhMbeBrjX9axpe_jJmAATvck  
> Please tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna x

Kurt dozed lightly, snuggled up on Sebastian's naked chest, sweaty and sated. The young couple had decided to spend the weekend at Sebastian's house; it was currently Friday night, approaching Saturday morning.

They had gone to see a movie and had a meal out before coming home and taking advantage of the empty house; making out heavily before exploring each other's bodies, with their mouths- twice.

Both boys were happy and exhausted; they had fallen asleep shortly after they had climaxed for the second time. Naked limbs entwined together as they napped. Kurt never imagined he'd be as comfortable as he was in this situation- sticky and naked with an equally sticky and naked boy in bed next to him. But he did, he felt so relaxed and peaceful.

Kurt felt Sebastian shift from underneath him, waking him from his doze slightly. However he didn't properly open his eyes until he felt Sebastian's smooth lips press kisses up his neck and cheek, nibbling at his ear lobe.

"You can't wanna go again" Kurt mumbled tiredly

"You know I can't get enough of you" Sebastian whispered, kissing Kurt's cheek and smiling against his skin.

"Already?" Kurt sighed, bringing his hand up to rest on the back of Sebastian's neck "Angel, I don't want to, I'm tired"

"Fine" Sebastian said, and for a moment Kurt thought he was mad at him, however as he continued to speak Kurt could hear the teasing tone to his voice "I'm just gonna have to cuddle you instead"

"You better, I don't have any clothes on because of you, I don't want to be cold" Kurt smiled sleepily, rolling into his boyfriend, embracing him further.

"Love you Baby" Sebastian murmured as they drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning Kurt was woken by Sebastian nuzzling into his neck and his wondering hands tickling against his stomach. Kurt mumbled incoherently as he tried to stay asleep, grabbing Sebastian's hands and stilling them.

"Kurt, wake up." Sebastian whispered excitedly, "It's been snowing"

Kurt rolled away from his enthusiastic boyfriend, grumbling tiredly. It was ironic how their roles had been switched; normally it was Sebastian who was difficult to wake, yet on this morning he was bouncing up and down on the spongy mattress.

"Come on Baby, I wanna build a snowman"

"Then go built a snowman and let me sleep" Kurt mumbled, but he had already given up on trying to get back to sleep, he knew Sebastian wouldn't let him.

"Please" Sebastian whined, bouncing on the bed again. Kurt sighed and sat up; he had to smile at the sight of his very naked boyfriend bouncing excitedly on the bed.

"We need to shower and get dressed first" Kurt laughed, "and you're doing all of the heavy lifting"

"Of course" Sebastian smiled, leaning over and kissing Kurt chastely "Wanna shower together?"

"Well duh" Kurt smirked, getting out of the bed and making his way towards the bathroom.

After a hot shower Kurt managed to force Sebastian to eat some breakfast- the boy was way too excited for the snow. Bear picked up on his master's excitement and was soon jumping about along with Sebastian.

Kurt struggled to get Sebastian to wear his coat, hat, gloves and scarf. His boyfriend just wanted to be outside in the snow, he didn't care for the warm clothes. Once outside Sebastian instructed Kurt on how to make the best snowman, of course Kurt already knew how to make a snowman, he had been a child too, but that wasn't enough for Sebastian, who insisted he needed a refresher course.

He started off the head of the snowman before giving it to Kurt to roll into the proper shape and size. Having an over excited, over grown puppy involved did not increase productivity. Bear, as much as he tried to help, was in fact, a rather large hindrance

He leapt in front of both Kurt and Sebastian as they tried to roll the snow, causing more than a few of the snowballs to fall apart and have to be reformed. Sebastian threw a snowball at Bear in an attempt to deter the dog, however it soon turned into a game where Bear would try and catch the snow in his mouth.

Whilst Kurt and Sebastian put together the balls of snow to make the snowman Bear pushed his nose through the snow, attempting to make his own snowman, or snow dog.

Sebastian patted down the snowman, making sure it was balanced and firm. Once he declared it was ready for the final touches Kurt ran inside quickly to get a carrot for the snowman's nose and two lumps of coal for his eyes. When he came out he saw Sebastian shaping some snow into some arms for the snowman. He handed the carrot to Sebastian and put the lumps of coal in himself.

"Baby? You know what would look great on this snowman?" Sebastian smirked, turning to face Kurt

"What?" Kurt asked suspiciously, taking a step away from his boyfriend, recognising the mischievous glint in his bright green eyes.

"Your scarf" Sebastian stated, pulling on it gently.

Kurt took the end of his scarf from Sebastian's hand and took several steps away, shaking his head and laughing

"No way is my scarf going to be left outside in the cold on some snowman."

"How dare you? What if Reginald is cold?" Sebastian gasped in mock-horror

"You named it Reginald?"

"Everyone needs a name Kurt"

"Well he doesn't need my scarf" Kurt stated indignantly

"Wow, I never knew you to be so selfish" Sebastian teased back

"I'm not selfish, I'm high maintenance" Kurt snorted

"Don't I know it" Sebastian smirked "Now give me your scarf"

Sebastian took a step toward Kurt and reached out to grab the scarf again. Kurt pushed his hand away and shouted no, but Sebastian tried again. Kurt stepped away again but Sebastian followed. Before either of them knew it Sebastian was chasing Kurt around the snowy garden, trying to steal his boyfriend's scarf.

Both boys were laughing as they ran; Bear lopped after them, barking. When Kurt tripped over his own feet Sebastian was there to catch him, or at least he tried. Both boys fell onto the floor, hard. Sebastian on top of Kurt. Kurt winced at the pain but soon both of them were laughing once again.

"You okay Baby?" Sebastian asked, in between giggles

"I will be" Kurt smiled; shifting slightly so Sebastian's weight wasn't all resting on his leg. Sebastian returned the smile and leant down to join their lips together.

It was something he'd always seen in those cheesy Christmas films; couples making out it the snow. So he thought he'd try it out, and honestly, it was amazing. All the cold around them seemed to dissipate as their tongue slide against each other.

Suddenly a fistful of icy snow hit Sebastian in the face. He sat up shocked and stared at Kurt who was laughing underneath him. Sebastian quickly figured out that the attack had come from Kurt. The older boy smirked at his boyfriend before grabbing a fistful of his own snow and shoved it down Kurt's shirt. The other boy shrieked at the cold and pushed Sebastian away, forcing him to fall back so he too was sitting on the snow.

"You bastard" Kurt snapped

"What you didn't see that coming? You started it"

"I know I did, but I didn't but snow down your shirt" Kurt sat up and crossed his arms

"Aww Baby. Are you cold?" Sebastian asked teasingly

"You bloody well know I am" Kurt replied in a similar tone.

"Oh Baby" Sebastian smiled before practically jumping on Kurt, covering his body with his own. "I'll warm you up"

"Sebastian" Kurt squeaked "Get off you lump"

"Are you warm yet? Sebastian asked, pressing a kiss to Kurt's ice cold nose

"Yes, I'm warm, get off me" Kurt struggled, however when his demand went unheard he added "I'll make you hot chocolate"

"With marshmallows in it?" Sebastian asked hopefully

"Yes, with marshmallows" Kurt rolled his eyes, "If you get off me"

"Yay" Sebastian with childish excitement. He jumped off of Kurt and quickly pulled his boyfriend up with him. Kurt rolled his eyes and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips before turning to go inside. Sebastian called Bear to follow and the dog happily bound in beside the couple.

Once inside they took off their coats, hats, gloves and scarves, just as they did Bear shook his thick white fur, splattering snow all over the walls and the two boys present. Both Kurt and Sebastian exclaimed in surprise and scolded Bear. Sebastian ran upstairs and quickly returned with a tatty towel and covered Bear with it, attempting to dry him.

However the dog just tried to bite at the towel and rolled away from Sebastian. Kurt laughed at the pair and Sebastian swore.

"Fine, be cold" Sebastian huffed, throwing the towel at Bear who chewed on it happily.

"I'm just going to change my clothes and then I'll make our drinks," Kurt smiled as Sebastian tried to steal the towel off of his puppy

"Ok," Sebastian replied, not really listening. Kurt laughed again and made his way up the stairs to Sebastian's room. He went to the drawer in Sebastian's chest of drawers that his boyfriend had cleared out for him- a sweet gesture that had surprised Kurt.

Kurt pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and simple black t-shirt and changed into them, he checked in the drawer again, realising he didn't have another jumper with him. Kurt sighed before moving to the walk-in-wardrobe and went to look through Sebastian's sweatshirts and hoodies.

Kurt let out a laugh when he came across Sebastian's Lacrosse hoodie from his school in France, he couldn't resist. Sebastian's hoodie from Dalton was still hidden in his room. Kurt didn't think Sebastian would mind if he borrowed another one.

Kurt pulled it on and went back downstairs. He found Sebastian in the living room, building a fire in the fireplace. Bear was crouched next to him, tail wagging in the air. Sebastian didn't notice Kurt enter; he was focused on his task in hand.

"There you go Buddy, now you won't be cold" Sebastian ruffled the fur on Bear's head and stood up to more the fire guard in front of the fire place.

"Look at you, being all domestic and looking after your puppy" Kurt stated from the door. Sebastian looked at his boyfriend and laughed at Kurt's fashion choice.

"Seriously? I think you should just join the Lacrosse team and get your own jumper" Sebastian moved closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Now why would I do that when I have a boyfriend who just lets me steal his?" Kurt mused

"Hmm, maybe I should steal your cheerleading uniform?" Sebastian smirked

"You could try but it wouldn't fit you." Kurt shrugged "Plus I think Coach Washington would kill you"

"You make a good point, however I do have a boyfriend who is amazing at sewing" Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt softly.

"Well aren't you lucky"

"I'll admit it; I made some pretty good life choices"

"Cheeky"

"I thought you were making me hot chocolate?" Sebastian asked, cocking his head to the side and smirking

"Wow, you are really spoilt aren't you" Kurt stated, pulling away and turning to the kitchen

"Love you" Sebastian called after him

"Love you too"

* * *

 

A couple of hours later Kurt was sat on the couch taking a sip from his third hot chocolate of the day- turns out they were Sebastian's new favourite beverage. Sebastian was on the floor, on his knees, pulling a chew toy from Bear. He'd already finished off his own drink and had moved to play with his puppy when Kurt refused to make him another one.

The big dog pulled back and growled playfully, pawing at Sebastian's hands. Sebastian laughed at Bear and pulled harder. Bear then decided to let go, making Sebastian fall backwards. Kurt laughed as Bear took the opportunity to jump onto Sebastian's chest and proceed to lick his face repeatedly.

"Kurt, Baby, help me" Sebastian gasped playfully, turning away from Bear's tongue and laughing

"Erm, no" Kurt retorted

"What? Why ever not?" Sebastian asked in mock horror

"I'm comfy" Kurt shrugged

"You bastard, you are so not getting a blow job later" Sebastian huffed, trying to push Bear away

"Sweetie, your acting as if you can resist me, all I need to do is say please and you'll do whatever I want"

"Nope, so not happening." Sebastian laughed "Even if I have to pour wax in my ears to stop me from hearing you"

"That's a little bit extreme don't you think Bastian?"

"Not if it means I win"

"You'll be deaf, how is that you winning? I could just jerk off and then I'd be in pretty much the same situation if you had of blown me. But you'll be deaf"

"I'll learn ASL"

"You act like that's easy" Kurt shook his head "Plus you'll never be able to hear my beautiful, angelic voice ever again"

"Fine, I won't make myself deaf" Sebastian rolled his eyes "However my Maman knows sign language so she'd just teach me"

"I'm sure she would" Kurt sighed

"Help me, please. He is so heavy, he's hurting my chest" Sebastian begged as Bear continued to lick and nuzzle him

"Fine" Kurt smiled

But before he could do anything Bear suddenly sat up on Sebastian's chest, ears pricked as he stared towards the area of the front door. Bear let out a soft woof before Kurt and Sebastian could hear the sound of the front door being unlocked. Bear leapt off of Sebastian, making him groan in pain, and ran barking into the hall way.

"It's only us" Lucinda called, presumably referring to herself and Nathaniel

"Me and Kurt are in the living room" Sebastian shouted back, picking himself up off of the floor and moving to sit next to Kurt. Taking the mug of hot chocolate off of him and taking a sip, Kurt stared at his boyfriend in distain. Sebastian just smiled:

"Love you"

"You're lucky I love you too. No one steals my drink and get away with it"

"Stay in there, Sebby, or you'll ruin your Christmas presents" Nathaniel stated

"Oh brilliant Nathan, now he's going to want to come and look. Normally he wouldn't give a fuck but now he's going to come and see" Lucinda snapped at her husband

Sebastian looked at Kurt for a moment and Kurt watched as an excited and mischievous expression fell across his face.

"Stay" Kurt said softly, Sebastian shook his head slowly and put Kurt's mug on the coffee table and tried to stand up. But Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and pulled him on top of himself. Kurt felt kind of squished under Sebastian's weight but otherwise comfortable.

"Meanie" Sebastian huffed

"Do you want to ruin Christmas?" Kurt asked

"No" Sebastian pouted "But I wanna know what my presents are"

"Well tough, it's a surprise"

"It better be a good surprise" Sebastian sighed

"What have you asked for?"

"Some more medical books, recommended reading material for the course I want to go on. And a new laptop. What about you?"

"Clothes mainly, or at least money for clothes- it's what me and my Dad always do, he doesn't want to risk buying me something I won't like. To be honest I'm not expecting much, he is having to pay towards my tuition after all" Kurt explained

"Well my present for you in awesome" Sebastian smiled, turning around in Kurt's lap and lying back. He nuzzled under Kurt's chin and sighed happily.

"I'm sure it is" Kurt agreed, cuddling Bastian closer "I hope you like yours"

"It's from you, of course I'll love it" Kurt buried him nose in Sebastian's hair and smiled at his boyfriend's faith in him.

"Oh look at them Nathaniel, they're so cute" Lucinda mock-whispered to her husband as they both looked at their son and his boyfriend

"That explains why he didn't try and sneak a peek. He's all cuddled up" Nathaniel laughed

"Maman, Père" Sebastian whined, turning his head further into Kurt's neck in an attempt to hide

"What? I can't fuss over how cute you guys are?" Lucinda teased

"Oh by the way; nice snowman" Nathaniel added

"His name is Reginald" Kurt supplied, indicating towards Sebastian

"Ah," Nathaniel nodded, "Ever the creative type"

"Leave me alone" Sebastian cried, his voice muffled. Both Nathaniel and Lucinda just laughed in response to their son whilst Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Well I'm going to start dinner" Nathaniel stated

"And I'm going to finish up my work"

"Do you need any help Père?" Sebastian asked

"No Buddy, you're alright." Nathaniel shook his head and walked into the kitchen

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Sebastian asked Kurt this time, "We could watch Elf, that's always a good Christmas film"

"Sounds perfect Angel" Kurt smiled. Kurt heard Lucinda sigh happily on her way to her office at the use of a pet name.

Sebastian untangled himself from Kurt's embrace in order to get the DVD. He also snuck into the kitchen to find some popcorn with strict instructions from his father "not to ruin his dinner" Of course Sebastian promised not to and the young couple were soon back snuggled together and happily watching the movie.

* * *

 

Later on the family were sat at the table enjoying the meal that Nathaniel had prepared. Sebastian and Kurt obviously sat together and Sebastian often reached to hold Kurt's hand when he wasn't using it.

Everyone chatted happily whilst Bear snuffled around under the table, looking for something to eat. Kurt watched as Sebastian discreetly fed Bear before holding a finger to his lips, telling the dog to be quiet.

"So Kurt, have you finished applying to colleges yet?" Lucinda asked after a short period of silence.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just waiting for a response now"

"Where have you applied?"

"Tisch and NYU, but my first choice is Parsons. I'd kill to get in that school" Kurt smiled

"I'm sure you'll get in Baby" Sebastian stated, squeezing Kurt's hand "Your drawings are amazing, and so are the clothes you've actually made"

"Thank you" Kurt grinned

"And what about you Seb?" Nathaniel asked "Still set on Columbia?"

"Yep, I've applied for some other schools but Columbia is my goal"

"So you're both going to New York? Lucinda asked

"Yes," Sebastian nodded

"Will you be living together?"

"We haven't really talked about it but I'd like us to, if that's okay with you?" Sebastian said, turning to Kurt

"Yeah, I think that would be a brilliant idea. Originally it was going to me and Rachel living together but obviously I don't want to do that anymore. I would love to live with you" Kurt smiled

Both boys smiled at each other, even more excited at their future together now they had both confirmed their desire to be together in New York.

"Well, Lucy and I were going to pay for Sebastian's apartment at college so neither of you have to worry about cost" Nathaniel stated

"Are you sure, I've been saving up for an apartment, I'm more than happy to pay something" Kurt offered, completely shocked at the generosity of his boyfriend's family.

"Nonsense Kurt, you're family now, it's honestly nothing" Lucinda dismissed his offer

"If you're sure"

"Of course, we wouldn't have offered if we weren't Kurt" Nathaniel agreed with his wife.

"Thank you so much" Kurt smiled

"You're welcome Kurt"

"Merci Maman, Père" Sebastian added, kissing Kurt's hand

* * *

 

After dinner the two boys offered to wash up, but they were quickly shot down by Lucinda and Nathaniel. So they went upstairs under the pretence of watching another movie but instead they just decided to make out.

Both of them lain on their side, hands roaming and tongues sliding against one another. Neither pushed to go further, both of them revelling in the comfort of having each other close. When they finally broke apart to breathe they just stayed nuzzled together.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Sebastian asked quietly, looking into Kurt blue eyes.

"I'm not really sure. Last Christmas was our first Christmas as a family, you know with Finn and Carole, and now we have Sam, it's going to be a mishmash of traditions." Kurt explained "Me and my Dad open presents on the morning and then I cook and we watch a movie in the afternoon. Last year Carole helped me cook"

"We all cook together. I make the pudding whilst Maman and Père do the rest"

"I bet it tastes amazing" Kurt smiled "Are Olivier and Ruby coming?"

"No, Olivier has been invited to his girlfriend's parents and Ruby is having Christmas with her flatmates. So it's just going to be the three of us"

"When will we get to see each other? I mean after tomorrow we won't see each other until after Christmas" Kurt asked, drawing a pattern absently on Sebastian's arm

"What about boxing day? Normally we invite my Grandparents over but they've gone to Paris with my Aunt and Uncle. I can ask if you and your family can come round."

"I'll ask, it sounds great. Then you can have your present then" Kurt kissed Sebastian chastely

"Yay, present" Sebastian said childishly

"Love you, silly boy" Kurt smiled

"Love you too"

 

* * *

 

The next day Kurt and Sebastian went to meet the Warblers at an ice rink. They were going to exchange presents and then go ice skating (Jeff's idea) Kurt and Sebastian had bought joint presents for most of their friends. Spending a little more money together than they would have individually, in order to get better presents.

As soon as they got there Hunter practically pounced on them, squeezing them tightly and begging them to open his present first. By that point everyone had gathered around the trio as Sebastian took the wrapped box off of Hunter.

Both Kurt and Sebastian were wary of the wrapped gift, knowing Hunter too well and knowing that the gift would probably not be appropriate. Sebastian carefully ripped the paper of and Kurt blushed as soon as he saw the gift- several boxes of condoms and lube.

"Thanks Hunt, really. You shouldn't have" Sebastian sighed as Kurt buried his head in Sebastian's coat. The rest of the Warbler's sniggered at the gift.

"Just wait until you open yours Thaddeus" Hunter smirked

"Its Thad you bastard" Thad snapped lunging for Hunter but luckily Wes and David held him back

"Calm yourself young one" Wes whispered stroking Thad's hair

"I'm not a dog Wesley"

"Shhh"

"Well think of me when you use them" Hunter smirked again at Sebastian and Kurt

"Erm no thanks, don't think we will." Sebastian shook his head

"Aw spoil sport, have a little fun once in a while"

"Hunter if I think of you when I'm in a situation to use these, the image is seriously going to kill my "fun" if you know what I'm saying" Sebastian stated

"Rude" Hunter scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Come guys, hurry up with the presents, I wanna go ice skating" Jeff pouted

The Warblers quickly exchanged presents for Jeff's sake. Kurt got a lot of new drawing equipment; expensive special paper and pencils. Sebastian on the other hand mainly got new toys for Bear but he did also get a few model cars, like the ones his father got him, many if the Warblers knowing he collected them.

Then they were all on the ice. As this was apparently a yearly tradition of the Warblers (last year Blaine had apparently neglected to tell Kurt about it so he hadn't gone) most of the Warblers were okay on the ice, as was Kurt. Unique, however, had some trouble.

Both Trent and Thad ended up holding her hand as they skated around the rink, she fell a couple of times, taking the boys with her but it was all fun and games. Both couples (Jeff and Nick, Kurt and Sebastian) held hands around the rink, sharing kisses and dancing to the quiet background music.

"Guys, we should sing a song" Cameron suggested when the Warblers gathered in a group in the centre of the rink.

"I don't know Cam, performances outside of Dalton or at a competitions don't usually end well" Wes stated "Remember the Gap Attack"

The Warblers shuddered collectively (except Hunter and Sebastian who had no idea what went down)

"Basically Blaine made a fool of us all by singing a really inappropriate song in public" Kurt explained briefly "And he got a guy fired"

"Come on, it's the last time we'll get to sing with each other until after Christmas, maybe until the new year" Cameron pouted

"Maybe we could sing one of the Christmassy songs we sang at Dalton" Nick suggested

"Yeah, they should be safe, everyone likes Christmas." Trent agreed

"Okay, which one?" Wes asked reluctantly

"I really like singing God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen." Kurt said "It features quiet a lot of us and it's a beautiful song"

"Yeah, that one's my favourite" Cameron smiled and the rest of the Warblers nodded

"Okay, it settled."Wes smiled, and counted them in.

**All:**

_God rest ye merry gentlemen_  
Let nothing you dismay  
Remember Christ our Saviour  
Was born on Christmas Day  
To save us all from Satan's power  
When we were gone astray  
Oh tidings of comfort and joy  
Comfort and joy  
Oh tidings of comfort and joy

_God rest ye merry gentlemen_  
Let nothing you dismay  
Remember Christ our Saviour  
Was born on Christmas Day  
To save us all from Satan's power  
When we were gone astray  
Oh tidings of comfort and joy  
Comfort and joy  
Oh tidings of comfort and joy

As they sang a crowd gathered around the rink, amazed at what they were hearing. Some smiled and cheered at the choir, others even sang along.

**Kurt:**  
_In Bethlehem, in Israel_  
This blessed Babe was born  
And laid within a manger  
Upon this blessed morn  
To which His Mother Mary  
Did nothing take in scorn  
O tidings of comfort and joy  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

**Unique:**  
_Fear not then, said the Angel_  
Let nothing you affright  
This day is born a Saviour  
Of a pure Virgin bright  
To free all those who trust in Him  
From Satan's power and might  
O tidings of comfort and joy  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

As the final chorus came in the group began to clap or stamp their feet in order to make a beat for the chorus. As they did so many of the gathered crowd joined in.

**All:**  
_God rest ye merry gentlemen_  
Let nothing you dismay  
Remember Christ our Saviour  
Was born on Christmas Day  
To save us all from Satan's power  
When we were gone astray  
Oh tidings of comfort and joy  
Comfort and joy  
Oh tidings of comfort and joy

The round of applause received was thunderous, and many of the crowd cheered and called for more. The Warblers blushed and shook their heads in embarrassment.

"See Wes, that wasn't a disaster" Kurt laughed

"I know, it worked" Wes smiled at Kurt

"That was amazing" Trent laughed

"We killed it" Unique agreed

"Come on guy, I'll buy us all a hot chocolate" Wes offered

The group traded in their skates for their shoes and made their way to the nearest coffee shop. They had to push a few tables together and there weren't enough chairs. Kurt sat on Sebastian's lap whilst Jeff sat on Nick's. Zach sat on Cameron's lap as well, but Cameron kept tickling him so in the end Zach moved.

"Ok guys, New Years Eve, where we partying at?" Cameron asked

"I could always ask at mine, my parents usually go out so the house should be empty" Hunter stated, "Plus my neighbour always has fireworks in their back yard at midnight, so we could watch them"

"Okay, well let us know if we can't go to yours and we'll arrange something else" David added

"If everyone okay to come?" Thad asked

"I'll have to ask my Dad but I don't see why not" Kurt said but everyone else said they were free

* * *

 

On Christmas morning Kurt was woken by a very excited Finn. Which was strange considering normally a herd of elephants could rouse the boy from sleep. Finn had run into Kurt's room and jumped on his bed, dragging a sleepy Sam with him.

"Kurt, wake up! It's Christmas" Finn shouted happily, jumping up and down.

"It'll still be Christmas in an hour when I wake up properly" Kurt sighed

"No, you have to wake up now Kurt" Finn protested

"Finn be quiet, you're upsetting Domingo" Kurt snapped, pushing his older brother away as his canary squawked.

"Kurt!" Finn whined again

"Kurt just get up, he won't leave you until you do" Sam said quietly from the doorway where he was leaning "Carole and Burt are making breakfast."

"Errr fine" Kurt groaned sitting up in his bed and scowling at Finn, "I'll be down in a minute"

"Okay, see you in a bit" Finn and Sam left Kurt's room and the boy got out of bad. He ran a brush through his tangled hair and moisturised his face. Kurt was about to leave his room when he hear his phone ringing.

Kurt picked it up and saw that Sebastian was calling him.

"Merry Christmas Angel" Kurt smiled, answering it

"Merry Christmas Baby, did I wake you?" Sebastian greeted

"No, I had a very annoying brother jumping on me" Kurt complained

"Similarly I had a very annoying dog do the same" Sebastian laughed

"Have you opened your presents yet?"

"No, I rang you first thing; I wanted to be the first to wish you a Merry Christmas"

"Well you were," Kurt smiled. Then he heard Finn shout his name from downstairs and he rolled his eyes "Look, I have to go, Finn's waiting for me"

"Okay, I love you" Sebastian stated

"Love you too"

* * *

 

When Kurt got downstairs presents were finally exchanged, much to Finn's pleasure. Kurt received a couple of shirts he had specifically told his parents that he wanted as well as a few pieces they had picked out for him.

Finn and Sam got him a fabulous hat and a pair of matching shoes. Kurt thought that they must have had some help because everything coordinated into one perfect outfit. They also got him a few toys for Domingo.

Then Kurt spent most of the day in the kitchen with Carole and Burt cooking. Well Kurt and Carole were cooking, Burt was supervising and occasionally stirring something that he could be trusted not to ruin.

Kurt spent the whole day texting the Warbler's, especially Sebastian. Burt scolded his several times when he caught him texting, however he didn't stay mad for long when he saw how happy Kurt was. He just rolled his eyes and let Kurt continue.

After eating so much food everyone felt as though they would explode the Hudmel family decided to watch some Christmas films. Kurt, Burt and Carole sitting on the couch and Finn and Sam sitting in either of the armchairs.

Burt wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him close so the pair were cuddling. Burt missed Kurt severely, with him going to a boarding school and wanting to spend time with his boyfriend Kurt didn't come home much. And on top of that Burt had to keep flying out to DC. Having him home for Christmas was a blessing and Burt wanted to make the most of their time together.

Kurt was surprised at his father's embrace. Sure they hugged a lot but they hadn't cuddled together on the couch for years. Kurt had missed his father and didn't complain at the action. He just got comfy and stayed there for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

On boxing day the Hudmel's were out the house by 10 and on their way to the Smythe's household. Kurt was nervous, the two families had got on just fine when they had first met but Kurt was still worried something would go wrong.

The Anderson's had never wanted to meet Kurt's family when he was dating Blaine. But now Kurt's family was going to be spending a holiday with the family of his boyfriend. It was surreal in a way. Kurt couldn't imagine going to spend Christmas with Quinn and her mom just because she was (apparently) dating Sam.

Kurt clutched Sebastian's presents tightly. He hoped Sebastian would like it, he'd spent months making it, crafting it to perfection. He'd be crushed if Sebastian didn't like it. Kurt had also bought Sebastian a smaller gift, one that was sentimental and soft but at the same time perfect.

He was also excited at the thought of what Sebastian had gotten him. He knew Sebastian was excited about giving it to him and that he'd put a lot of thought into it. Kurt was sure he'd love it no matter what it was.

The car ride was long and everyone was squished together, so when it was over Kurt was glad to be free from the metal cage. Kurt was the first to get to the door, knocking it whilst Finn complained about not being able to feel his feet.

Of course it was Sebastian who opened the door, he greeted Kurt with a kiss and stepped aside letting him walk in. Kurt put the presents on the table next to the door as he went.

"Look Kurt, he sat" Sebastian exclaimed happily, pointing at Bear who was sat by the door, tail wagging as he woofed at Kurt in greeting.

"I see the dog training book is working" Kurt laughed referring to Niff's present to Sebastian.

"Yeah, he can sit and lie down now. I'm teaching him paw now"

"Aww, who's a smart puppy?" Bear woofed again in response

"Woo Awesome, a dog" Finn exclaimed looking at Bear

"Hey Finn Sebastian greeted "This is Bear"

"Can I pet him? Mom says I have to ask because some dogs don't like to be petted" Finn asked

"Yeah of course you can. Thanks for asking" Sebastian smiled

"Awesome" Finn smiled, kneeling down to fuss Bear, blocking the doorway.

Burt, Carole and Sam managed to squeeze past Finn. Carole hugged Sebastian immediately, whilst both Burt and Sam waved and said hello.

"Maman and Père are in the living room" Sebastian stated, pointing towards the living room. Burt, Carole and Sam nodded and they all went into the room. "Finn, Bear has some toys in the living room if you want to play with him."

"Really? Awesome dude" Finn smiled jumping up, "Come on doggy, come on" Bear also leapt to his paws and followed Finn into the living room.

"He really likes the word "awesome" doesn't he?" Sebastian whispered

"That and "dude"" Kurt smiled. Sebastian returned the smile before grabbing Kurt's shirt and pulled him in to an embrace

"Hello Sexy" he smirked, kissing Kurt softly

"Hello Beautiful" Kurt replied

"Your present is upstairs in my room, do you want to go upstairs and open it?"

"What about them?" Kurt asked gesturing to the living room where their families were

"They'll be ok for a little while" Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead

"Okay," Kurt nodded, pulling out of Sebastian's grip and picking up his presents "Let's go,"

The two boys made their way up the stairs, into Sebastian's bedroom. Both of them sat on the bed and Kurt handed his present to Sebastian. A wordless demand for Sebastian to open it first. Sebastian smiled at Kurt, taking the biggest present first.

Sebastian carefully tore the silvery Christmas wrapping paper off of the present, the smile on his face growing as he pulled out the blue material h recognised from one of their first shopping trip together. Sebastian unfolded the material revealing a beautiful pea coat.

"Baby, you made this?" Sebastian asked, running his hand across the coat, brushing against the large black buttons

"Yes, I've been working on it for months." Kurt said quietly, unsure of Sebastian's thoughts on the item

"Baby, it's beautiful" Sebastian murmured, pulling it on and doing up the buttons. He stood up and walked to the nearest mirror to look at his reflection "and it fits perfectly"

"Of course it does. I've stolen enough of your clothes to know what size you are" Kurt stated, glad Sebastian liked it

"Stalker" Sebastian teased

"Guilty." Kurt laughed "Between the jumpers of yours that I have and the measurements in your blazer I was able to work out what size you needed"

"You are amazing" Sebastian smiled walking back towards him kissing him again.

"I know, now open the other one"

Sebastian sat back down next to Kurt and then took the smaller present off of him. Kurt watched as Sebastian once again gently tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a smaller present. It was a slim black leather bracelet, Kurt had seen it online and had immediately thought of his boyfriend. It was a beautiful piece of jewellery yet it was something masculine and simple.

"Kurt its beautiful" Sebastian said quietly, running his fingers over the material.

"Look on the inside."

Sebastian flipped the bracelet inside out so he could see what was written in a simple golden font. _To Bastian, I love you, and will forever, Kurt._ Sebastian felt tears pool in his eyes as he read the loving words. He couldn't believe how well this present would go with one he'd gotten Kurt.

"Oh Baby. I love you too" Sebastian sighed, resting their foreheads together "so much"

Kurt brought their noses together in an Eskimo kiss and both boy sighed in happiness at the contact. Sebastian put his hand on the back of Kurt's neck and pulled his forwards into a warm hug, kissing his cheek as they moved. They held each other close for several long minutes before Sebastian spoke again.

"Time for your presents" he smiled, kissing Kurt's nose as he got up and walked towards his desk where he picked up a present and an envelope. He quickly came back to sit next to Kurt and gave him the present first.

Kurt opened it and he was amazed to find a blue leopard print Marc Jacobs scarf. He'd mentioned it once or twice to Sebastian but he never thought his boyfriend would get it for him. It was far too expensive.

"Bastian, this is too much" Kurt whispered

"Nothing is too much for you, Baby" Sebastian replied

"This was really expensive"

"So? You wanted it, Its Christmas, so you got it"

"Thank you, I love it" Kurt smiled

"Good" Sebastian said, handing over the envelope. Kurt looked at Sebastian, puzzled, the envelope was light and could only realistically hold a sheet of paper. Kurt wondered what it could be as he opened it, pulling the paper out and unfolding it.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Merry Christmas Baby, hopefully the first of many. I love you so much. Even though we've only been together for a few months its uncanny how much my life has changed for the better. Every single day you make me smile, you make me laugh and you inspire me to do my best._

_You help me forget every bad thing that has ever happened to me, every bad thought I've had, and make so happy._

_After what happened with Louis I never thought I'd love anyone again, I never thought I'd be loved by someone. I thought that my life would be dark and miserable, that every time I closed my eyes I'd be greeted by the same nightmare. But you brought the light and the hope that I thought I'd saved me._

_If I could go back in time, just once, then I'd go back to the time when I was in hospital. After I'd cut too deep and lost consciousness because of the lack of blood. And I'd tell myself about you. I'd tell myself not to give up, because my soulmate was right around the corner._

_You are my everything and I'll never stop loving you. I promise you that. I promise that I'll always do my best to make you happy, to make you laugh at least once a day. I promise I'll never push you to do anything you don't want to do. I promise to support you in all of your endeavours and to pick you up when you fall._

_I'll be by your side, no matter what. Now and forever._

_I love you,_

_Bastian_

Tears ran down Kurt's face as he read the letter, whether they were happy or sad Kurt couldn't tell. He hated hearing about how empty Sebastian felt a few years ago. But then hearing about how he had made everything better for him, it made him glad.

Whilst he was reading he noticed Sebastian get up and walk back towards the desk, but he didn't look up right away. When he did look up Sebastian was sat back next to him.

"Bastian..." Kurt whispered, his voice breaking slightly

"Shh" Sebastian smiled, tears prickling at his own eyes. It was then Kurt saw the little blue box in Sebastian's hand. Sebastian noticed his gaze and opened it revealing a silver ring with a small emerald in the middle and two little diamonds either side. "It... It's a promise ring... a symbol of everything that letter promises and more"

"Bastian, It's beautiful," Kurt replied

"It's your birthstone, emerald. Which I thought was great, because you always say my eyes remind you of emeralds"

"It's perfect"

"Can I put it on you?" Sebastian asked. Kurt nodded and held out his right hand and Sebastian slipped the ring onto his ring finger.

"I love you." Kurt smiled before bringing their lips together. As they kissed Kurt slung his leg over Sebastian's lap, straddling him. Sebastian rested his hands on Kurt's hips and ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip asking for entrance, which of course he was granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :D I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will feature New Years Eve in it, I was going to put it in this chapter but it already had so much.
> 
> Once again any prompts would be welcome. Someone has requested a redemption arc for Tina and Mike that I'm willing to attempt if that idea is supported. Let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and a Happy New Year
> 
> Lyna x


	26. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January- February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I know it's been a while but I've been really busy with applying to Uni's and doing my A-levels. Hopefully the size of this monster will make up for the absence. Almost 13,000 words. This chapter once again does include smut, I'm not very good at writing it, I've never written it outside of this fic and am inexperianced with how to write it so any criticism would be appreciated.
> 
> All of the speech in italics is French
> 
> There is a companion fic to this chapter called "Letters to Sebastian" if you are interested in reading the letters Kurt reads later on.
> 
> Please Read and Review
> 
> Lyna x

Hunter's New Year's party was exactly what you'd expect it to be. A noisy affair, where loud music and shouted chatter clashed and both seemed undecipherable. Everyone was drunk, or at least a little bit tipsy. Drinks were spilt as people danced and tried to sing along to the overbearing music.

Sebastian had encouraged Kurt to just try something alcoholic; claiming he shouldn't let one bad experience put him off drinking forever. (Oh yes, Kurt had told Sebastian about the whole Miss Pillsbury incident, and how embarrassing that conversation had been) So, he did try something, a little splash of vodka in his lemonade. He decided he liked the taste and he had a couple more.

This led to Sebastian learning something new about Kurt; when tipsy his beautiful boyfriend was extremely sexual. The kind of sexual that was usually reserved for when the pair were alone. Behaviour that Sebastian knew sober Kurt would be shy and nervous about.

As they danced together in Hunter's rather large living room Kurt ground his body against Sebastian's, covering his face and neck in kisses and nips. However, Sebastian definitely did not mind all the extra attention he was receiving from his boyfriend and it wasn't long before the two of them were painfully hard on the dance floor.

Sebastian most definitely did not mind when Kurt took his hand and led him upstairs to a bedroom, locking the door and dropping to his knees. Kurt undid Sebastian's jeans and waited a moment, for Sebastian's desperate "please" before taking his cock into his mouth. He licked, sucked and deep-throated his boyfriend's cock, just the way Sebastian loved.

Sebastian quickly came down Kurt's throat, with Kurt swallowing eagerly. He pulled off with a murmur of "You always taste amazing" Sebastian had laughed at that and happily returned the favour.

By the time everyone had gathered for the countdown the two boys had sobered up a bit. All of the Warbler's had gathered in Hunter's back garden to watch his neighbour's fireworks. Sebastian had his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, pulling him into an embrace. His back against Sebastian's front.

Then they began counting down. Both Kurt and Sebastian thought about how their year had been. Both had found the love of their lives, their soulmates. They had found happiness in each other and both had finally found themselves.

They both had their hopes for the New Year, they both wanted to get into the colleges of their dreams. They wanted to be together in New York, to win Regionals and Nationals. To pass their exams. They had so many hopes and dreams and the ambition to make them come true.

"Happy New Year Baby" Sebastian whispered, nuzzling Kurt's neck.

"Happy New Year Bastian" Kurt smiled, bringing their lips together as the fireworks above their heads lit up the night sky. Sebastian kissed back chastely before pulling back, resting their foreheads against each other.

Jeff and Nick also kissed lightly behind them, sighing happily. Hunter on the other hand smirked at Wes and then winked at the older boy. Wes shook his head slowly, eyes going wide.

"Hunter, don't you fucking dare"

Hunter grabbed Wes' face and pulled him into a playful kiss. Wes quickly pulled away and pushed Hunter to the floor. All of the Warbler's laughed at the pair.

"Eww, you are disgusting" Wes snapped at the other boy, trying not to laugh at the whole thing.

"You love me really Wesley," Hunter laughed from the floor.

"I guess so" Wes sighed, reaching down to help Hunter up, smacking the back of his head playfully as he did.

* * *

* * *

 

January was an eventful month for everyone. The halls of Dalton were crammed full of students revising for their exams, Kurt and Sebastian amongst them. They revised together for all of the subjects they shared, quizzing each other on history and running through all of the maths equations.

One good thing that happened in January was that Unique finally felt comfortable enough to come out to everyone. She told the Warbler's first, and as Kurt had assured her, everyone accepted her and welcome the real her to the club.

They all supported her as she went to her parents who also accepted her as well. They even went to the school and discussed what steps to take next. The Dean was quick to get Unique's name changed on all of the registers, as her parents did the same legally, and modified the uniform rules to allow Unique to wear a grey skirt if she preferred.

She was also given a key to the female staff bathrooms (as Dalton didn't have female toilets for students, as there was none) On top of all this Unique was also given an offer to move to Crawford Country Day for her senior year, if she wanted to of course. She said she'd think about it.

On top of their exams both Lacrosse and Cheerleading became more intense, as important competitions and games approached. More training sessions were demanded causing both Kurt and Sebastian to cancel date plans last minute or go a day or two without seeing each other outside of classes.

It was January when they had their first big fight.

It was the end of the school day on a Friday, and Kurt was walking down the corridor to meet Sebastian by the doors before their date. Finally, they were going to go to the movies and then grab some dinner before going back to Kurt's (Burt and Carole were in DC and Finn and Sam had been told to avoid the house, if they didn't want a repeat of last time)

Kurt was excited, the couple hadn't spent much time with each other lately and Kurt seriously missed him. Kurt was longing to cuddle his boyfriend. And god was he horny. Which was a strange feeling for Kurt.

"Hey Kurt," a familiar voice called from behind him. Kurt turned around to see Wes jogging towards him.

"Hey Wes, what's up?"

"Last minute Council meeting?"

"Sorry Wes, I can't. I'm meeting Bastian" Kurt smiled apologetically

"Oh, well. The council are going to meet. I'll fill you in later, I guess" Wes returned his smile "Have fun"

"I will, thanks "

Kurt walked towards the doors but as he approached Sebastian came in to view, walking the other way. In his Lacrosse gear with all of his team. Kurt felt confused, and slightly angry. Had Sebastian forgotten their date? The one he'd been looking forward to all day.

"Sebastian" Kurt called to his boyfriend, who stopped in his tracks.

"Hey Babe, I was just about to call you. Last minute practice" Sebastian smiled

"Again? It's like all you do is play Lacrosse!" Kurt snapped, the guys behind Sebastian laughed and told Sebastian he was in trouble. "Shut up" Kurt scowled at them

"Babe.."

"No. We have plans, you are not cancelling on me again to play some stupid game"

"Oh, but it's alright for you to cancel on me to go and prance around with some pompoms"

"How dare you?"

"How dare I? Seriously Kurt. You have cancelled on me every day this week, but the one time I have to cancel you turn on me. Calling me out in public, in front of my friends. You're embarrassing me. But that's okay, because my team is so obviously inferior compared to yours"

"We have Regionals coming up!" Kurt defended himself

"And we have a big game!" Sebastian retorted "But for some reason that's not as important as your competition"

"I didn't..."

"You know what Kurt. Don't bother. I have practice" Sebastian cut Kurt off before he could finishing speaking. "Come on guys" he snapped, stalking off down the corridor, followed by his Lacrosse team, leaving Kurt shocked, tears running down his face.

* * *

 

After a short while Kurt dried his eyes and slowly made his way towards the choir room. With his plans suddenly cancelled he guessed he should at least go to the Warbler Council meeting to prepare for Regionals.

When he got there he pushed the door open slowly and was greeted to the sight of Wes, Thad and David sat around the table looking bored, doodling and playing with pens , however they all looked up upon Kurt's entry.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Wes asked, shocked

"Me and Bastian had a fight" Kurt replied quietly "I don't think we're going out tonight anymore"

"Oh, are you alright?" Thad asked as Kurt moved to sit down

"I guess, I'll go and talk to him in a bit. Let him calm down a bit first"

"Good plan, I'm sure everything will turn out okay" David smiled

"Hopefully" Kurt nodded "Anyway, what have I missed?"

"Nothing much," Wes stated " I was just thinking last year at Regionals we lost to the New Directions. We've considered the idea that our loss was down to our song choice, but we haven't really considered the other possibility"

"Which is?" Kurt asked

"The fact that they used original songs" Wes pointed out "I mean thing about it, if we do it well we'll be amazing. An acapella original? We'd win for sure"

"But then we have the problem that none of us know how to write a song" David added

"Well I know a bit" Kurt said "The New Directions sang original songs for Nationals too, so I have a bit of experience."

"So do you think it's something we'll be able to do?" Wes asked

"If we get everyone on board I can't see why we can't write one" Kurt smiled

"Brilliant, so we bring it up in our meeting on Monday?" David questioned

"I don't see why not"

The four Warbler Council members spent the rest of the meeting discussing the process of writing a song and fielding suggestions for the other two songs that would feature in their performance, deciding they didn't want the pressure of writing all three. But Kurt often found him mind wondering, thinking about his boyfriend and their fight.

He didn't think they'd break up over it. God no, they were stronger than that. But he didn't like the feeling of uncertainty that bubbled in his stomach. What if they walked past each other in the corridor, would they talk? Or would they ignore each other?

Kurt knew he had to make things right as soon as possible. If he didn't do it tonight then who knows how long things would go on for. What if Sebastian decided to go home for the weekend, then Kurt wouldn't get to see him until Monday. Kurt didn't want things to fester over the weekend. He had to talk to Sebastian now.

As soon as Wes called the Warblers meeting to a close Kurt had made a decision; he was going to meet Sebastian after his practice finished. Looking at his watch he realised that he had about half an hour before Sebastian would be finished.

Kurt decided to go and watch the end of the practice, let Sebastian know he was there. However as he approached the door he saw that it was raining heavily. Sighing he quickly made his way to his dorm room and grabbed his rain coat and went to the Lacrosse pitch.

He went towards the bleachers, pulling his over-sized rain coat down to cover his bum, to avoid getting wet, and sat down. Kurt put his hands in his pockets after pulling his hood over his face to keep the rain out of his eyes.

He watched the boys on the field play, easily spotting Sebastian in a matter of seconds. Water and presumably sweat dripped down his face and his hair was flat against his head thanks to the rain. He looked cold, and Kurt felt guilty, all of the other boys were wearing their hoodies- Sebastian's was in Kurt's dorm room, safely tucked under his pillow.

Meanwhile, down on the pitch, Sebastian panted as he stopped running, slowing to a stop. Their game was drawing to a close and he was exhausted. For the first hour he had used up all his anger whilst playing Lacrosse but by now he had calmed down and missed his boyfriend desperately.

He wanted to apologise, he was out of order and he could see the hurt in Kurt's eyes as he shouted and he knew he wanted to make things right again. He wanted to cuddle with him again. Sure it hadn't even been two hours since their fight but god did Sebastian miss him.

"Hey Seb" Ezra called as he ran up to him, Sebastian smiled in response "Isn't that Kurt?" he gestured up to the bleachers. Sebastian followed his gaze a saw a small figure on the bleachers, curled up against the wind and the rain.

Of course Sebastian recognised his boyfriend. He looked cold, wet and especially sad and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to go up there and cuddle him tight. Sebastian was torn; he wanted to go up there and speak to Kurt, to resolve any tension that was between them, the other part of him knew he had to stay at practice.

Luckily his coach made the decision for him, calling the team together to tell them that they had done well and dismissed them to the showers.

"Go talk to him" Ezra smirked, walking past him

"I will, I've gotta put things right" Sebastian smiled

"Yeah, you do, you were kind of a jerk" Ezra pointed out "But you'll work through it, you're amazing with each other"

"Thanks Ez, I'll see you later" Sebastian said before turning towards the bleachers, and Kurt. Kurt stood up as Sebastian approached, rain coated the both of them and by the time they reached each other they were soaked.

"Bastian I'm sorry" Kurt said as soon as they were together "I know I was out of order, it's just I was looking forward to our date and I was shocked. I didn't mean what I said, I don't think Lacrosse is stupid, I know how much it means to you. It's just that I miss you" Kurt rushed out his words and Sebastian barely caught all of them.

"Baby, slow down. It's okay" Sebastian pulled Kurt into a hug, it was slightly uncomfortable due to them being wet but both still sighed happily at the contact. "I forgive you. I'm sorry too. I snapped when I should have done. I didn't mean what I said either and I miss you too. I love you so much"

"I love you too" Kurt sighed again, leaning up and kissing him softly. Sebastian nuzzled into Kurt's neck.

"Come on. I know we've missed our movie but we can still make our dinner reservation at Breadstix, if we go up and shower now, get dressed, we can be there in time" Sebastian stated

"Really?"

"Yeah Babe, we have the whole weekend to spend together, just because we've had a bit of a setback it doesn't mean we can't have fun" Kurt smiled as Sebastian winked at the word "fun"

"So," Kurt said pulling Sebastian closer "shower?"

"You bet"

* * *

 

A couple of hours later Kurt and Sebastian were back at Kurt's house. The pair had resolved any tensions that still sat between them after their argument, both realising that they'd been a little tense and blown the whole thing out of proportion. They had enjoyed their meal and were greatly looking forward to having some time alone with each other.

As soon as they had gotten to Kurt's house Kurt did a very thorough check of the house, he did not want a repeat of the last time he and Sebastian had tried to do anything remotely sexual. But luckily the only trace of Kurt's stepbrothers was a note they had left together, ensuring that they wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening and telling them not to have too much. With a P.S. to stay out of their rooms.

Kurt had laughed at the note and showed his boyfriend; who pretended to be disappointed at the revelation. That was until Kurt pressed a kiss to his lips and practically dragged him upstairs.

Once in Kurt's room Sebastian began to take charge, like he normally did; undoing Kurt's shirt and pushing him gently on to the bed and connecting their lips together. Desperately they pushed against each other, tearing at each other's clothes, quickly getting naked.

Sebastian automatically began to trail kisses along the porcelain skin revealed, getting lower and lower. It wasn't long until Sebastian's lips brushed against Kurt's aching cock, but that was enough to shock Kurt out of his pleasure induced haze.

"Bastian, Bastian wait." Kurt gasped, making Sebastian look up.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused

"Nothing, it's just I want to try something new" Kurt smiled. Sebastian easily returned the smile and moved back up to press his lips against Kurt's once again.

"What do you want to do Baby?" Sebastian asked, kissing along Kurt's jaw

"I... I tried it while I was masturbating, and it felt so good Bastian, and I want you to do it to me" Sebastian moaned in pleasure at the thought of Kurt touching himself, thinking about him when he did, calling Sebastian's name when he pushed himself to orgasm.

"What did you do Baby? What do you want?" Sebastian whispered

"I want your fingers Bastian, inside me. God Bastian I want it so bad" Kurt moaned and Sebastian whimpered at the idea.

"I want that too," Sebastian kissed Kurt again, "Do you have any lube?"

"Yeah, second drawer down" Kurt said, waving blindly to the bed side table. Sebastian reached over and opened the draw, finding the bottle Kurt was talking about, placing it on the bed next to Kurt as he leant down to join their lips again.

"How many times have you done this Kurt?" Sebastian whispered, trailing his fingers along Kurt's chest, playing with his sensitive nipples "Fingered yourself and thought of me?"

"Not enough" Kurt whined back, becoming frustrated.

"I'm going to go slow, okay Baby? I don't want to hurt you"

"Okay, okay. Just soon, yeah Bastian, 'cause I can't wait much longer" Kurt babbled and Sebastian laughed as he grabbed the bottle of lube and got some onto his hand, warming it slightly before spreading it over Kurt's hole.

Kurt whimpered once again at the action as Sebastian covered his own fingers in lube. He leant over to kiss Kurt again as he brushed his finger up against Kurt's hole, making the other boy gasp and allow Sebastian's tongue into his mouth.

Sebastian continued to kiss his boyfriend as he made slow ministrations over Kurt's hole, pressing against the tight ring of muscle lightly, in a teasing manner; waiting until Kurt relaxed enough for him to slip his fingers inside.

When Sebastian did feel Kurt relax against him he slowly began to push one finger inside of Kurt. Kurt's lips stilled against his own for a moment so Sebastian leant backward slightly, to watch his boyfriend's face as he slipped inside him. Kurt's eyes had fluttered shut at the sensation and his mouth slightly agape in pleasure.

Once Sebastian had pushed his finger in a decent way he hesitated before moving his digit.

"Is this okay Baby?" He asked

"Yeah Bastian, feels so good. Can you move?"

"Or course Babe," Sebastian smiled

He slowly circled his finger around before pulling it out and pushing it back in again. Kurt gasped and moaned at the sensation, his hands grasping blindly; searching for something to hold onto. Sebastian moaned too at the tight feeling that encased his fingers, dreaming of the day it would finally be his cock buried inside his beautiful boyfriend.

"Bastian more" Kurt whispered, "Please Bastian."

Sebastian kissed Kurt in response before pulling his finger out of Kurt's writhing body, covering his hand in even more lube (just to be safe) and adding a second finger. Kurt whimpered again, he felt full, so full. Sebastian's fingers felt so different from his own but so good. He could feel them wiggle inside him, scissoring in and out.

When Sebastian found Kurt's prostate Kurt's hip thrust forwards, seeking friction. Sebastian groaned at the sight, his cock was achingly hard and he was fighting of the orgasm that had been building ever since he'd slipped his fingers inside Kurt.

"Bastian, touch yourself." Kurt moaned as Sebastian carefully added a third finger "I'm close Angel"

Sebastian didn't need telling twice, using his free hand to reach down and grasp his length, watching as Kurt did the same. It wasn't long before both boys reached the point of orgasm. Both of them were sticky, covered in excess lube and cum.

Pulling his fingers out Sebastian made his way to the bathroom, washing his hands and coating a cloth in warm water. Upon his return to the bedroom he carefully washed their mess off his boyfriend before throwing the cloth in the wash basket and getting into bed for a naked cuddle.

"I love you" Kurt mumbled sleepily, getting under the blankets to rest his head on Sebastian's chest

"I love you too, Baby. Always" Sebastian smiled before dozing off.

* * *

 

January seemed to pass like a blur after that. Both Kurt and Sebastian made sure everything had been sent off for their respective college applications and waited eagerly for a response. Before long it was February and that brought Sebastian's birthday along with it.

Luckily Sebastian's birthday was on a Saturday, so Kurt had gotten permission off his father to stay over Friday night to be with his boyfriend on the special day. It wasn't every day your boyfriend turns eighteen.

On that Saturday morning Sebastian was dreaming peacefully, later he couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about but for now that didn't matter. It was warm and pleasurable, that's all that counted. But as it went on Sebastian was aware of that warm and pleasurable feeling moved lower and lower until it surrounded his cock.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open and his gaze went down to see Kurt's mouth stretched around his cock.

"Baby, what are you doing" He gasped, voice hoarse from sleep and arousal. Kurt pulled off and sat up, his bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Waking you up with a birthday blow job" He smiled

"Well by all means please continue" Sebastian laughed as Kurt winked before continuing with his task.

* * *

 

A short while later Kurt and Sebastian made their way down the stairs. Both Olivier and Ruby had come to Ohio to celebrate their baby brother's birthday, they were both sat on the sofa in the living room whilst both Nathaniel and Lucinda sat in armchairs.

Sebastian and Kurt entered the living room and were greeted by a shout of "Happy Birthday Sebastian" The boy in question blushed at the attention and Kurt laughed at his expression. Sebastian was directed to sit on the floor, next to the pile of presents in front of the fireplace. Kurt sat next to him.

"Here you go Sebby-Webby" Olivier smirked, picking a present from the pile and handing it to his brother. Sebastian took the gift with a mumble of "thank you" feeling hesitant. Olivier's gifts had never been... appropriate.

This one was no different.

Sebastian tore off the paper to be greeted by "The Big Book of Gay Sex Positions" Both Sebastian and Kurt blushed at the book.

"Thanks Oli" Sebastian sighed

"Use it wisely my child."

"Olivier, don't act like you know more about gay sex than Sebastian does because we all know you don't" Lucinda stated and Sebastian's blush darkened

"Maman" Sebastian whined

"What? It's true" Lucinda protested

"Anyway" Ruby interrupted, "It's time for my present" she stood up and took another present from the pile. Sebastian opened this present with a bit more enthusiasm, and burst out laughing at the gift. It was a children's doctor set, with a plastic stethoscope, thermometer and a needle along with a fabric mask.

"I thought you could use some practice" Ruby teased.

"Yes, thank you. I will treasure these gifts for the rest of my life." Sebastian retorted sarcastically

"You better, you don't know how hard it was to find them"

"Okay, our turn" Lucinda smiled and Nathaniel handed Sebastian another present, which turned out to be a new phone. Sebastian hugged his parents in thanks before turning back to the pile of presents.

"Are all of these from you Baby?" Sebastian asked Kurt

"Yeah" Kurt smiled

"Baby, you didn't have to" Sebastian sighed

"Yes I did, it's your birthday" Kurt reasoned "Now open them"

Sebastian did and was amazed at what he found. A beautiful three peace suit, and emerald green shirt and a matching silk tie. All were carefully made with love and each was tagged with "K E H Originals"

"Baby did you make all of this yourself?"

"Yeah, of course" Kurt smiled

"Wow Kurt, these are amazing." Ruby gasped

"Thank you"

"Kurt, they're beautiful" Sebastian said quietly, running his hands over the material

"I like making things for you," Kurt smiled

"And I like wearing things you make" Sebastian returned the smile "Thank you" he leant across to kiss Kurt softly. The rest of the Smythe family sighed happily at the sight, glad that their youngest member was happy and enjoying the perks of having a boyfriend.

"Well I'm going to make breakfast" Nathaniel smiled, getting to his feet

"I'll help you" his wife stated

"And Kurt and myself will go shower and get dressed" Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt again.

"Actually Seb, your Père and I would like to talk to you in the kitchen" Lucinda suggested

"Erm, okay" Sebastian frowned slightly "You go shower, I'll join you in a minute" Sebastian said to Kurt who nodded. Sebastian got up and followed his parents into the kitchen. Once there he was presented with another gift from his parents.

"We didn't want to give you this one in front of Kurt" Lucinda said simply as she handed Sebastian the envelope.

"Why not?"

"Just open it"

Sebastian opened the envelope to see two first class plane tickets to Paris, leaving on the 13th February.

"Maman? Père?"

"We thought that you could take Kurt away to Paris for Valentine's day. You could stay at the manor, have a long weekend all to yourself." Nathaniel explained

"Really?"

"Yeah, we didn't want you to open it in front of Kurt in case you wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Yeah I will, I'll ask Burt for Kurt's passport and surprise him" Sebastian smiled. "Thank you so much"

"It's no problem Sebby, Happy Birthday baby boy." Lucinda pulled her son into a tight hug "I can't believe you're 18"

"Neither can I, Maman," Sebastian whispered "Neither can I"

* * *

 

That evening the Smythe family (including Kurt) went out for a meal. They went to a fancy French restaurant that apparently knew the Smythe's very well. Kurt was amazed at the place and even more gobsmacked at the food; it tasted incredible.

For desert Kurt and Sebastian had shared a chocolate cheesecake, much to Olivier's distaste, who kept commenting on how "overly sweet" they were and that they were giving him tooth ache. His mother shushed him, however, claiming it was Sebastian's birthday so no one could be mean to him.

"God I'm glad I'm going to be back in DC for Valentine's day- I could not bear to be around the pair of you." Olivier stated

At the mention of Valentine's day Sebastian's mind immediately went to the plane ticket's hidden in his room, where hopefully Kurt would never find them. It was going to take a lot of effort to get Kurt to Paris without him figuring it out.

First things first Sebastian needed to get Burt's permission, with Kurt being a minor Sebastian couldn't take Kurt out of the country with his father's knowledge. Sebastian would have to ask. Assuming he got permission he'd have to distract Kurt enough to pack a case for him. That would be the difficult part- packing the case. Sebastian felt he knew Kurt well enough to pack for him, he hoped.

Once he got Kurt to the airport he'd tell him where they were going. But up until that point Kurt could not find out anything. And that would be easier said than done.

* * *

 

On Monday morning Sebastian had come up with a plan. At breakfast he pulled Jeff, Trent and Unique over to one side whilst Kurt chatted obliviously to Wes, David and Thad about set lists and choreography.

"What's up Seb" Trent asked, all three boys were equally confused as to what their former captain wanted.

"Are any of you doing anything after school?" Sebastian questioned quietly

"Nope" Jeff said with enthusiasm

"Not really" Trent shrugged

"I have some history homework to do, but that can easily be arranged" Unique replied

"Good, I need you to distract Kurt. Take him shopping or to the movies or something"

"Okay" Jeff replied with the same enthusiasm as before

"Wait why?" Trent asked

"I need to do something, regarding Kurt's Valentine's Day gift and I could really do with him not noticing I'm gone" Sebastian explained

"Boy, you do realise that you are all Kurt talks about. He's going to notice that you're not with him" Unique pointed out

"Not if you do you are having a fashion crisis" Sebastian said hopefully, Unique seemed to think about the proposal for a short while

"Hmm, I guess Unique does need a few new dresses, and Kurtie does have the best fashion sense."

"Hey, maybe you can even get him to make you something," Sebastian suggested

"He does that? Makes clothes?" Trent asked, surprised

"Yep, he is on a one man mission to completely fill my wardrobe with things he's made, not that I mind. He made my coat you know"

"The blue one?"

"Yeah, and for my birthday he made me this beautiful three piece suit with a shirt and tie"

"Wow" the three Warbler's chorused

"Mhm, so, you'll keep him distracted after school?" Sebastian asked

"You bet we will" Unique smiled

* * *

 

The day seemed to drag on for Sebastian after that. He was nervous, so damn nervous. Of course he'd met Burt and Carole before, but going over to their house without Kurt, it seemed wrong somehow. Sebastian worried that Burt would suddenly reveal a dislike for him, only pretending to like Sebastian for the sake of his son.

But then the more logical part of his brain kicked in, claiming that of course Burt didn't hate him, that he and Burt had got on well all of the previous times they'd met, talking happily about sports (although not the same ones) and Kurt.

Sebastian could do this.

After Warblers' practice Trent, Jeff and Unique practically leapt on Kurt, announcing their plans for the evening, claiming Kurt had no choice in the matter. Of course Kurt invited Sebastian to join them, but Sebastian politely declined, saying he had an essay to do.

Sebastian hated lying to Kurt, but it was all for Kurt in the grand scheme of things, so he told himself it would be alright.

Then Sebastian had got into his car and began the long two hour trip to Lima. Many times along the way Sebastian felt like turning around. He felt like forgetting the whole surprise aspect of his plan altogether and just getting Kurt to ask his father. But no, he was Sebastian Quinten Smythe, he was going to man up and ask.

...

Knocking the door was much harder than it originally seemed.

Sebastian was stood outside the Hudmel residence, hand poised to know, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. At this point Sebastian didn't really know what he was afraid of. He was just stood outside being awkward. Taking a big breath he finally knocked, three times.

Burt opened the door relatively quickly, he seemed shocked at the sight of Sebastian, but to be honest who would blame him. Sebastian saw Burt briefly glance around, looking for Kurt before addressing Sebastian.

"Hey Seb, is Kurt with you?"

"Not tonight Sir, I wanted to talk to you about something and I'd rather Kurt not hear it." Sebastian responded

"Kurt's alright, isn't he" Burt asked, concern evident in his voice

"Yes, he's doing very well. He's out shopping with some friends at the moment." Sebastian smiled

"Ha, that boy's always out shopping... Well, I guess you better come on in then" Burt stated, stepping aside, letting Sebastian through before closing the door behind them. "Me and Carole were just in the kitchen, I presume you came to talk to the both of us"

"Yes Sir"

"Come on Kid, It's Burt, you know that" Sebastian nodded at Burt's remark.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen to find Carole stood next to the boiling kettle.

"Why hello Sebastian, I'm making tea, would you like some?"

"Yes please Carole" Sebastian smiled at her

"No Kurt tonight?" She asked, whether she was addressing himself or her husband Sebastian was unsure.

"Nope, Sebastian here wants to talk about something" Burt replied

"Well take a seat," she stated "Sugar, Sebastian?"

"One please" Sebastian replied, taking a seat. Carole quickly added the milk and sugar to the teas and brought them to the round table both Burt and Sebastian were seated at. She sat down next to her husband and gestured for Sebastian to start speaking.

"Thank you for the tea." He said softly

"No problem dear, now what is it."

"Well, erm. As you know it's Valentine's day next week" he began "as well as half term"

"Yes." Burt said simply

"Well I know you were all looking forwards to having Kurt home but I was here to ask if I could take him away for a couple of days"

"Where?" Burt sighed

"My parents got me two plane tickets to Paris for my birthday, to stay at our manor. They're to leave on the 13th and to come back on the 17th"

"You want to take Kurt to Paris, for valentine's day?" Burt confirmed

"Yes. He always goes on about wanting to go there someday and it seems like a great way to spend our first Valentine's together" Carole smiled softly at Sebastian's explanation

"It does sound romantic." Burt sighed again. "But I'm not sure."

Sebastian's heart sank and Burt's revelation.

"You promise to keep him safe?" Burt asked

"Of course Burt, I'll always keep him safe" Sebastian promised. Burt remained silent for a few awkward movements, clearly thinking things over in his head. Sebastian took a sip of his cooling tea just to do something. Of course that was when Burt decided to speak again.

"Tell me Sebastian, have you and Kurt had sex?"

Sebastian chocked on his tea, coughing harshly, shocked by the question.

"You did that on purpose" Carole muttered under her breath, Burt just smiled.

"We... We haven't gone all the way, not yet." Sebastian stuttered, "But I'm not going to lie, we have been progressing with our relationship."

"And are you expecting that you and Kurt will have sex on this trip?"

"What? No!" Sebastian exclaimed "I am planning to take Kurt to Paris because it's supposed to be romantic and sweet. I have never expected anything off Kurt. In regards to sex I promised to wait until Kurt was ready, everything we have already done was on his terms, I will never push him to do something he is uncomfortable with"

"If we do end up going all the way on this trip it will be because he is ready and wants to, not because I made him or made him feel like he owed me. I just want to take away for a couple of days; to experience a new city and give him a couple of days away from worrying about school and college. I want Kurt to be happy, nothing more"

For a moment Sebastian thought he had gone too far. Burt's face was unreadable, but Carole was smirking.

"You can take him to Paris Seb" Burt smiled

"What? Really?" Sebastian asked, shocked

"Yes, I know you won't hurt him, I was just teasing. Your parents called me before they brought the tickets. I told them it was fine. I trust you with my son Sebastian. I'm glad he's happy with you and I am perfectly fine with the speed at which you and him are going. I've spoken to Kurt about being safe, and waiting until he feels ready."

"I know he'll give himself to you. He loves you with all his heart, like you do with him. You cancome over Wednesday morning to pack his bag and pick up his passport." Burt stated

"I'll help you pack if you want Seb, I have a little insight into what his favourite clothes are" Carole offered.

"Thank you" Sebastian smiled

* * *

 

So when Wednesday rolled around Sebastian turned up at Kurt's house in the morning. Kurt opened the door and pulled Sebastian into a tight embrace. Kissing him on the cheek and smiling up at him.

"Bastian, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked

"I am here to give you this" Sebastian smiled, handing Kurt an envelope

Kurt smiled and opened it to reveal a spa ticket

"Bastian..." Kurt sighed

"I want you to be all pampered today, ready for tomorrow" Sebastian smiled

"Thank you." Kurt kissed Sebastian chastely on the lips "So, what's happening tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise beautiful. All you need to know is you need to get your perfect little butt moving and be back by four" Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt again.

"You're lucky I haven't got anything on today Mister" Kurt smiled

"Yep, I am. Now go, get your shoes on and be pampered" Sebastian laughed.

Kurt quickly ran to his room and was ready to leave in a record five minutes.

"Love you Angel" Kurt whispered as he left, kissing his boyfriend again.

"Love you too Baby."

Sebastian watched as Kurt happily got into his car and pulled off the drive. As soon as he'd driven out of Sebastian's line of sight Sebastian shut the door and was greeted by Burt and Carole. The couple smiled at Sebastian.

"I've made a list of everything I think you'll need to pack, I've kept note of all of the products he uses in the morning and the evening" Carole said, holding out a piece of paper

"I think I'll recognise most of them, I've seen him do his routine enough times. But thanks for the list, It'll come in handy." Sebastian replied

"I'll get his suitcase from the attic for you" Burt offered

"Thank you"

"The list is in two halves, one is for the case the other is for his carry on" Carole added

"Thank you" Sebastian went down towards Kurt's room and began packing. He spent three long hours packing Kurt's suitcase, checking and rechecking Carole's list and going over his own mental checklist, making sure he had everything Kurt could possibly want.

He hoped he had everything. He didn't want to ruin their trip by forgetting something important. His own cases were in his car. Burt was supposed to be driving the pair to the airport later, so when Sebastian had finally zipped the final case shut Burt helped him move all of them into his own car.

Kurt arrived back at home at four o'clock on the dot. He looked relaxed and happy, Sebastian decided his money had been well spent on the spa day. As soon as he got in the house and saw Sebastian his face lit up immediately.

"Bastian! What are you still doing here?" Kurt asked. Sebastian pulled his boyfriend into an embrace, noticing he smelt strongly of coconut.

"I have a surprise for you" Sebastian murmured, resting their foreheads together

"Another one? You've surprised me enough today" Kurt smiled "It should be my turn to surprise you"

"It doesn't work like that Baby, I can surprise you as much as I want to" Sebastian said simply "Besides, you can have the next one"

"Well I feel very special." Kurt sighed, moving to rest his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Good, you are special" Sebastian stated.

"Are you two ready, we have to go?" Burt interrupted Sebastian before he could carry on speaking.

"Go where?" Kurt asked, suddenly focused on his father, knowing out of the two of them Burt would be the first to cave and tell him what was going on.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting a word from me Kurt Elizabrth Hummel." Burt laughed "I have been sworn to secrecy. Now get in the car"

Kurt pulled a confused face and looked back at Sebastian, once again looking for answers. Sebastian just shrugged and Kurt scowled back. Sebastian offered a hand out to Kurt who took it and both of them made their way to Burt's car.

All the way to the airport Kurt continuously asked questions, trying to figure out where they were going. Of course he got nowhere near the actual answer, but Sebastian had fun teasing him. Giving him little clues that were too vague to be of any help. It wasn't until they got to the airport Kurt finally figured out they were going a bit further than Westerville.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, his voice finally serious, as if he was done messing around.

"Shush you" Sebastian laughed as they got out the car. Kurt followed Sebastian round the car and made a quiet noise of confusion as he open the boot of the car to reveal their suitcases.

"Bastian tell me what's going on." Kurt demanded, Sebastian could sense that he was starting to have enough with the game.

"No, now grab your case and let's get moving."

"Sebastian!" Kurt snapped.

Sebastian sighed, letting go of the case and taking Kurt's hands in his own, pulling his closer.

"Listen to me. I will tell you in a minute, but we need to get inside or we will miss our plane. I know you and I know you will love where we are going. You need to stop worrying and trust me Baby." Sebastian said quietly and Kurt smiled back. "Also do you really think your Dad would let me take you anywhere that's dangerous?"

"I guess not. Okay, lets go, I love you" he replied softly

"And I love you" Sebastian kissed Kurt's forehead.

The pair got their suitcases out of the car as Burt got out to say goodbye to them. He hugged Kurt tight and made him promise to have fun and call him as soon as they landed. Which Kurt promised to do. What surprised Sebastian was he received the same treatment, being pulled into a hug and having to promise to look after his boy and stay safe himself.

"So," Kurt started as they walked towards the airport "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"I suppose so, considering how good you'd been." Sebastian laughed as they got inside. "We are going to a little well-known place called Paris" Kurt stopped in his tracks

"Paris?"

"Yes Paris. Now lets go" Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him along after him

* * *

 

By time they got to the Smythe Manor in Paris it was late and both Kurt and Sebastian were tired. Kurt was too sleepy to take everything in once they were inside. He was vaguely aware of Sebastian talking to an elderly woman who he presumed was the housekeeper before Sebastian guided him upstairs.

The both got dressed into their pyjamas and got into Sebastian's bed. Kurt couldn't believe that he was actually in Paris, the city of his dreams. A lot of people presumed that it was New York but that wasn't true. Sure Kurt wanted to go to school in New York, but his dream was to work in Paris, to have a family here. After all, it was considered the fashion captial of the world.

But right now none of that mattered. He was with his boyfriend in the city of love for Valentines day and nothing could be more perfect.

The next say the boys got up rather late in the morning, Sebastian woke first and spent a while staring at Kurt's sleeping form, before slipping out of the bed. He crept down the stairs to the kitchen, half surprised by the lack of a dog before he remembered where he was.

He was, however, greeted by the housekeeper. She smiled at him and handed him a single rose, the one he had asked for before arriving.

" _Thank you Amelie"_ Sebastian smiled

" _This one is special, yes?"_ she asked, referring to Kurt

" _The love of my life"_ Sebastian sighed happily

" _It's good to see you happy Sebastian. You were so upset when you were here last. I'm glad this boy is making you happy."_

" _Thank you, he's amazing."_

" _I'm sure he is, now I have made you some tea. I was going to bring it up to you but as you are down..."_

" _I'll take it up, yes. Thanks again Amelie, you can go home if you want, me and Kurt are going to be out all day, I'm planning on taking him out for lunch and dinner and the place is spotless."_

" _You are too kind Sebastian. It will nice to spend some time with my Henri"_

Sebastian waved Amelie off before picking up the tray of tea along with the rose and going upstairs. He placed the tray on the bed when he got there and went to his bag taking out a red envelope in which Kurt's card was contained.

It was then Kurt stirred, blinking sleepily and smiling at the sight of Sebastian

"Morning" he sighed, stretching his aching muscles.

"Good morning" Sebastian greeted, holding out the rose and the card. Kurt's smiled grew wider (if that was possible) however he didn't accept the card straight away. Instead he went to his own bag and fetched a card and a small wrapped present (both were pink)

"Happy Valentine's Day Bastian" Kurt said as they swapped gifts/cards

"Happy Valentine's Kurt"

Both opened their cards, which contained equally soppy messages and declarations of love, and in Sebastian's case his present, which turned out to be a bar of his favourite chocolate, and exchanged a few brief kisses.

Afterwards they decided to go out to brunch before exploring the streets of Paris. Of course Sebastian already knew his way around but it was fun to watch Kurt figure his way through the unfamiliar streets, he just steadily guided and prevented them getting completely lost.

They visited several book shops, and even more clothes shops, trying on lots of different combinations of outfits- Kurt more than Sebastian. Sebastian was intrigued by Kurt's ability to find bargains and amazing items of clothing. However, everything Sebastian tried on was always slightly disappointing, it never seemed to fit as well as the clothes Kurt made him.

Despite this Kurt did manage to find some shirts that would look amazing on Sebastian. Kurt on the other hand had arms full of clothing that he was having trouble choosing between. Of course when he finally made his difficult decision Sebastian offered to put the rejected items back, before buying them for his boyfriend.

When he presented them to Kurt his boyfriend scolded him, claiming that he didn't need someone to buy things for him, but in the end Kurt thanked Sebastian with a chaste kiss and a whispered thank you.

"Do you really like those jeans I tried on?" Kurt asked, referring to a pair of white skinny jeans he had just bought with little diamantes around the pockets and ankles.

"Baby, of course I like them. Hell, it's a good thing you took them off when you did and we were in public otherwise I would have jumped you there and then. They make your ass look even more amazing then it normally does and they look so good." Sebastian whispered as they walked, kissing Kurt's ear.

"I'm glad, because they're all for you." Kurt whispered back, stopping to kiss Sebastian softly on the lips "Only you"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

" _Well, well, well_ " a voice spoke out, shaking the two boys from their private bubble. Five boys stood in front of the young couple " _I didn't think the rumours were true, but boys, it looks likes they are. Sebastian Smythe is back."_

Kurt felt Sebastian tense immediately at the sight of the boys. His voice was blunt and cold when he spoke back to the boys.

" _Max."_ Sebastian practically growled, Kurt had never heard his boyfriend sound so aggressive. Sebastian reached a hand out, placing it against Kurt's stomach, pushing him behind him.

" _What are you doing here Sebastian? The last I heard you'd run of to America with your tail between your legs after you got Louis and Jacques arrested"_ Max spat at Sebastian

" _It's none of your business why I'm here. Now leave us alone"_

" _Oh, I have no problem with him"_ Max gestured to Kurt " _Who is he anyway? Your boyfriend?"_

Another boy behind Max spoke up next.

" _If he is he should know about your track history with boyfriends. What's your name Sweetheart?"_

" _Kurt"_

" _Well Kurt,"_ Max spoke " _Sebastian's ex's, Louis and Jacques, were arrested for supposedly raping Sebastian, even though we all know the little whore was gagging for it."_

Kurt felt Sebastian flinch slightly at the harsh words, but not enough for the other boys to notice.

" _So you might want to watch out. Because he'll do the same to you. He'll report you to the police and then you'll end up in prison just like Louis and Jacques"_

" _You don't know anything"_ Sebastian hissed

" _Angel, let's just go"_ Kurt whispered into Sebastian's ear

" _Aww Angel, isn't that sweet Clark?"_ Max asked the other boy who had spoken

" _Oh how wrong you are Sweetheart. He's nothing but a spoilt little shit. Obviously you're too stupid to see."_

Before the words had left Clark's lips Sebastian lunged forward. Kurt, grabbed him and pulled him back before he could do anything

" _Shut your God damn mouth"_ Sebastian growled _"I don't care what you say about me but leave Kurt alone"_ Sebastian pulled against Kurt's grip as the boys laughed. Sebastian lunged again, this time breaking out of Kurt's grip but suddenly out of nowhere, another boy appeared; pushing Sebastian and Max apart.

" _Hey, back off the pair of you"_ the boy stated _"For God's sake Max, why can't you leave things alone."_

" _You know what he's done"_

" _You know nothing,"_ the boy countered _"Now fuck off."_

" _Watch your mouth Etienne, or they'll be trouble for you"_

" _What can you do to me Maxie? Or right nothing, because if you come near me or my friends again you can bet your Dad will hear about it, and we all know you don't want that"_ Etienne pointed out " _One more strike and you're cut off, no home, no car, no money. How ever will you survive?"_

Max made a wordless shout of annoyance, as his friends looked defeated. Everyone present knew the confrontation was over. Max scowled at the three boys and stalked off, back the way he came, gesturing for his friends to follow, which they did.

" _Wow Seb, causing trouble already?"_ Etienne laughed. Sebastian smiled at his friend before pulling him into a tight hug

" _Hey Et'"_ Sebastian greeted " _Thanks for helping"_

" _No problem, Max is more bark than bite- he was just trying to wind you up."_ Etienne shrugged _"Anyway, is this the famous Kurt?"_

" _Yes, yes it is. Kurt, this is Etienne, Etienne, this is my boyfriend, Kurt"_ Sebastian introduced. Etienne held out his hand, which Kurt shook.

" _It's a pleasure to meet you. It's amazing how happy you've made him"_ Etienne said

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm glad to finally meet you. Bastian has told me a lot about you" Kurt replied happily

" _Oh don't believe him Darling, it's all lies. In real life I'm much worse"_ Etienne winked at Kurt and Sebastian pushed him playfully

" _I can't believe you're really here,"_ Etienne hugged Sebastian again " _It feels like it's been years"_

" _It hasn't even been one you idiot"_ Sebastian laughed

" _Well I can't help that I miss you. You're one of my best friends."_

" _Why don't you two go get some coffee or something? Catch up a bit"_ Kurt suggested

" _Baby, it's Valentines Day, our day. We are supposed to do things together."_ Sebastian protested " _Me and Tienne can hang out another day."_

" _Angel, I've seen your plan for the rest of the trip, there is no time allocated for meeting up for friends"_ Kurt pointed out " _Plus, If I have my way we'll have plenty of other Valentine's together. I'm just going to go back to the house and start your dinner,"_

Sebastian looked hesitant for a moment, clearly wanting to catch up with his best friend but also stay with his boyfriend. Kurt smirked at his boyfriend before taking a step closer and whispering in his ear.

" _And then when you get home I'm going to give you another present"_ Kurt felt Sebastian shudder against him and heard him whimper in anticipation " _Now, go have fun with your friend"_

Etienne and Kurt shared a look. Etienne nodded and grabbed Sebastian wrist pulling him away slightly.

" _Bye Kurt, It was nice to meet you."_ Etienne smiled " _I'll get him back to you by 6"_

" _I was nice meeting you to Etienne, And look after him."_ Kurt smiled, " _Have fun Angel, I love you"_

" _I love you too Baby."_

Sebastian and Etienne watched as Kurt walked away happily. Sebastian was concerned that Kurt wouldn't be able to find his way back, he'd never been in Paris before, how would he find his way home? Sebastian took a step to follow Kurt but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

" _Geez man, you have got it bad"_ Etienne laughed " _Come on Bassy, Kurt said it was okay. We can go"_

" _But what if he can't find his way back?"_

" _What? To Smythe mansion? Seb its a massive fucking building, if he gets lost he could just ask any random person "Hey do you know where the Smythe's live?" and they'd be able to tell him. He clearly speaks enough French to get by..."_

" _He's fluent"_ Sebastian cut him off, still staring at his boyfriend as he made his way through the Parisian crowd

" _Wow, I like him even more then I already did. And I liked him a lot"_ Etienne laughed " _Come on Seb, lets go get coffee, you can tell me all about him"_

* * *

 

* * *

 

On his way back to the Smythe House Kurt stopped off at a store to get the ingredients for his planned meal. (His Dad, obviously knowing about the trip in advance, had exchange some money into Euros) He had then spent the rest of the afternoon making French Onion soup, Beef Bourguignon and Mocha Pots de Crème.

After preparing everything Kurt left them, ready to cook/reheat later on, and decided to explore the house. He looked around the kitchen and the living room, finding nothing really of interest. Anything of value had, of course, been packed away and taken to America.

It wasn't until he made his way back to Sebastian's room he found anything of interest. There were a few left over photos; some of the Smythe family, some of Etienne and Sebastian and several of the big brown dog that Kurt remembered was called Maxie.

He then moved to look at the book shelf, a lot of things there were left over from school, required reading and a couple of note books. It was a small rectangular book that caught Kurt's attention, it appeared slightly worn and rather dusty. He pulled it out carefully and read the cover.

Letters to my future self

Kurt knew it was prying, but he couldn't stop himself from taking out the letters and reading them one by one, It broke Kurt's heart to read the pain his boyfriend's words. Tears ran down his face as he ran down his face slowly as he read the words, spotting the pages with wet splotches.

When he got to the last letter it was addressed to Sebastian's "Future Love". Kurt read the promise Sebastian had made to this person, knowing that every single promise Sebastian had made had come true.

"Kurt? Baby, I'm home" Sebastian called out walking into the bedroom. Kurt looked up from where he was sat on the floor. "Baby? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry" Kurt said, folding the final letter "I didn't mean to snoop"

"Yes you did" Sebastian laughed "What did you find that's upset you?" Sebastian moved to sit down next to him and took his hand in his own.

"Your letters" Kurt said simply, he felt Sebastian stiffen slightly

"I forgot about them"

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt asked softly, more tears brimming in his eyes

"No Baby, of course not" Sebastian cooed "If I had remembered them I would have shown you them already, especially that one" gesturing to the letter in Kurt's hand that clearly had "A letter to my Future Love" on the top "That one was for you, maybe I didn't know it then but I do now. You are the person I was talking about in that letter"

Kurt leant on Sebastian's shoulder and Sebastian rested his head on Kurt's

"You're not weak. You're strong and brave and everything you ever wanted to be." Kurt whispered, referring to the letters

"I know that now. But back then I didn't" Sebastian sighed "I worked really hard to make the things I wanted come true. After everything that happened I knew I had to work hard to get my life how I wanted it, so I did. Maybe it isn't perfect but I'm happy, and content. I love you and I'm doing everything I wanted to."

"I love you too"

"Dinner smells amazing by the way." Sebastian said after a few moments of silence

"Thank you, do you want to eat now? I didn't realise how late it had gotten" Kurt asked

"Yeah, let's eat." Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt quickly cooked their meals and the young couple ate their Valentines meal. They never let go of each other's hand whilst they ate; Sebastian rubbed his thumb along Kurt's knuckles as he told him about his day with Etienne.

Afterwards Sebastian washed up the dishes and Kurt dried and put them away. Then they went to sit on the couch.

"Thank you for bringing me here" Kurt said quietly, "I don't know if I already said that but if so I want to say it again. I've wanted to come to Paris ever since I was little"

"You're welcome Babe, I'm glad you like it here. It was a bit of a gamble getting here. You don't understand how hard it was to pack you case" Sebastian laughed

"You did a great job though. I have no criticisms, which is amazing because I usually do when it comes to my clothes"

"I guess I just know you that well hm?" Sebastian smirked leaning closer, waiting for Kurt to capture his lips in a kiss

"You must" Kurt murmured between kisses. Sebastian nuzzled into Kurt's neck; inhaling the sweet scent of his boyfriend.

"I'm glad I got it right. I know how much you love your clothes" Sebastian teased

"Love you more. It wouldn't matter if you had forgotten all of my clothes, I would have just stolen yours" Kurt kissed Sebastian again.

"You have enough of my clothes Trouble- I found it all in your room, no wonder my wardrobe seems empty." Sebastian kissed along Kurt's jaw line

"You're not having them back" Kurt giggled

"I know, I don't mind" Sebastian laughed, kissing his cheek "Do you wanna go upstairs? Cuddle before bed? Who knows, if you're good you might get a blow job"

"How can a boy say no to that?" Kurt smiled, allowing Sebastian pull him to his feet.

"I just want to shower first." Sebastian stated

"Yeah you do stink" Kurt teased

"Meanie" Sebastian pouted, Kurt kissed him quickly and told him to go, that he'd be up in a minute. As Sebastian turned to go up the stairs Kurt smack his butt playfully. Sebastian laughed, winking at his boyfriend before going upstairs.

As soon as Kurt heard the water running he sprang into action. Tonight was the night. He was ready to take the next step, the last step. He knew he loved Sebastian with all his heart and he always would. He knew that no matter what happened in the future he wouldn't regret it. Sebastian loved him and Kurt knew Sebastian wouldn't hurt him.

Kurt had been thinking about having sex with Sebastian for a while, and whilst he had always wanted losing his virginity to be special, he didn't want it just for himself. He wanted to make it special for Sebastian as well. Make their first time together be the first time they both deserved.

Earlier on when he had been snooping round the house Kurt had found a draw full of candles. He gathered up as many as he could carry and a lighter, he took them upstairs. He made several quick trips, back and forth until he had brought all of the candles up.

He then placed them around the room and lit them. Next he got changed, even though he wasn't planning on being in them for long, he swapped his tight restricting jeans for a pair of sweat pants and pulled on a too big shirt.

When Sebastian came out of the bathroom, with a white towel around his waist, he was surprised by the sight that greeted him. He scanned the room, seeing the abundance of candles around it before his eyes fell onto his boyfriend who was sat on the bed.

"Baby?" Sebastian asked, walking up to the bed. Kurt got to his knees and took Sebastian's hands in his own.

"I want you" Kurt whispered, resting his forehead against Sebastian's

"You have me"

"No, I mean I'm ready Bastian. I want you to make love to me Bastian" Kurt said softly

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want it to be special, for the both of us. To be the first time you should have had. I love you and this feels so right. I know I want to do this with you." Sebastian smiled softly at Kurt.

"I am so lucky to have you"

Sebastian lent forwards and joined their lips, pressing gently against each other. Sebastian ran his tongue along Kurt's lips, immediately gaining entrance. They kissed for several long moments before Sebastian reached down and pulled Kurt's T-shirt over his head.

"Lie back for me Baby" Sebastian murmured in between kisses. He pushed Kurt down onto his back and hovered above him for a moment, the towel slipping slightly as he moved. Kurt took that as his cue to remove the annoying item, leaving Sebastian completely naked, revealing his half hard cock.

Sebastian ran his hand down Kurt's chest as he continued kissing down his neck. Kurt reached up to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair, gently in the way he had learned Sebastian liked. Sebastian moaned at the contact and Kurt smiled.

"Bastian, take them off" Kurt whimpered as Sebastian played with the hem of his sweatpants "Please" Sebastian smiled against Kurt's cheek as his lips brushed against it. He quickly obeyed his boyfriend's orders, throwing the sweatpants across the room and leaning back to take in the view.

"You're so beautiful, you know that Baby?"Sebastian whispered as he dragged his fingers down Kurt's body, making the younger boy gasp in pleasure.

"Bastian, please" Kurt whimpered as Sebastian took Kurt's cock into his hand. "I want you inside me so bad Bastian"

Sebastian moaned, low in his throat. His own cock hard and eager to fulfil Kurt's wishes. He wanted to make love to his sweet, sweet boyfriend, make them a complete couple- close as they possibly could be.

"Where did you put the lube Baby,"

"On... on the side" Kurt gestured to the small bottle that was on the bed side table. As Sebastian reached over his boyfriend Kurt kissed his chest, nipping it slightly. Sebastian gasped, then laughed. "Hurry up Bas, please"

"Bossy" Sebastian laughed "I thought you wanted this to be special"

"Special yeah, but I want it to actually happen tonight" Kurt giggled "Plus it is special anyway, its with you"

"Good" Sebastian warmed the bottle up in his hands slightly before coating several of his fingers in lube. He lent down to kiss Kurt whilst his finger circled around Kurt's hole. Kurt inhaled sharply as Sebastian pushed a finger inside him.

Their kisses became more passionate as Sebastian moved his finger in and out of Kurt, adding more fingers as Kurt became more comfortable with them. It wasn't long before Kurt was begging for more.

"Kurt, last time I promise. But are you sure you want this?" Sebastian asked, his voice strained. He knew if Kurt wanted to stop he would, but he hoped Kurt would tell him to continue.

"Yes, I want this, want you" Kurt moaned "I wanna feel you inside me"

Sebastian shuffled forwards on his knees, guiding Kurt into a comfortable position and covered his cock in more lube. Sebastian used one hand to carefully line his cock with Kurt's prepared hole and the other to take Kurt's in his own, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Please Bastian" Kurt whined in desperation. Sebastian pushed forwards slowly, bit by bit, stopping every few seconds for Kurt to get used to the feeling. Kurt squeezed his hand tight as he felt the pain, but with Sebastian's carefully movement and loving whispers he soon got used to the feeling.

Once Sebastian was fully inside Kurt he let out a shaky breath, trying hard not to cum right there and then. He hadn't had anal sex in months, and right now the glorious pressure around his rock hard cock was proving to be difficult.

Underneath him Kurt relaxed, smiling at the realisation that Sebastian was inside him, that they were as physically close as they ever could be. Kurt pulled his hand from Sebastian's grip and rested it against his face, pulling him down into a tender kiss.

Kurt used his other hand to trail down to where they were connected, his fingers ghosted over his hole and Sebastian's cock; moaning at the sensation and the mere thought of them together. Sebastian, too, moaned at Kurt's touch.

"Can I move Baby?" Sebastian asked, voice once again strained

"Yes" Kurt barely whispered, nuzzling Sebastian's neck. Sebastian kissed Kurt's forehead before pulling back, hesitating a moment before thrusting back in.

The noises Kurt made were like music to Sebastian's ears. He gasped with each pull back, and moaned with each thrust forwards. He chanted Sebastian's name like a prayer and promises of love spilt from his lips as they embraced.

Sebastian set a slow pace for their first time, only speeding up slightly when he found Kurt's prostate, enjoying the desperate pleas that fell from his lover's lips. The young couple movee in synchrony, sharing kisses and looks of adoration as they made love, and it wasn't long before they both reached the climax, with murmurs of "I love you"

Sebastian lay next to Kurt as soon as he pulled out of him, Kurt rolled slightly so they were pressed up against each other. He felt strange, empty, but good. And so happy, he couldn't be physically happier. Kurt sat up slightly kissing a tired Sebastian softly on the lips.

"Thank you Angel" he whispered

"What for?" Sebastian asked

"For loving me, for being the one I could be with fully. For being the one I could trust"

"Well thank you too then, for all the same reasons, and so much more" Sebastian nuzzled Kurt's neck sleepily "You're the love of my life"

"And you are mine" Kurt sighed happily, lying back down, cuddling up to his Bastian. It was a few moment before either of them spoke again.

"Was... Was it okay?" Sebastian asked hesitantly "I mean, it's been a while and I didn't want to hurt y-"

"Bastian it was more than ok" Kurt cut of his rambling "It felt amazing, better than I expected it would actually."

"Oh, good. It was amazing for me too" Sebastian stated, trying to fight off sleep

"Good" Kurt kissed Sebastian again "Go to sleep Angel, I'll clean up" Kurt promised as Sebastian drifted off to sleep

* * *

 

In was midmorning by the time Kurt and Sebastian woke up. Kurt woke up first (as usual) and woke Sebastian by peppering his neck with kisses and soft nips. When Sebastian did finally open his eyes they were bright at mischievous.

Sebastian pinned Kurt down onto the bed, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, both laughed happily at the action.

"Good morning Beautiful" Sebastian smiled

"Its almost afternoon" Kurt pointed out, "you must have really tired me out last night" he teased

"As long as you had fun" Sebastian stated, Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and sighed happily "What?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore" Kurt whispered "It's weird" Sebastian frowned at Kurt's revelation.

"Do you re-"

"Sebastian Quinten Smythe, if you are about to ask if I regret giving my virginity to you I will be forced to take drastic action" Sebastian sighed, rolling back so he was next to Kurt again instead of on top of him.

"No Angel, I don't regret it, and I never will. It was amazing, you made it amazing. I didn't know it was possible to feel that good. Sebastian I love you so much, I wouldn't have wanted to have been with anyone else." Kurt explained "What's brought this on? All of this self-doubt?"

"I don't know. I... I guess sex has never meant anything to me before. It's always been random hook ups. I don't even know the names of most people I've slept with. But now with you it means so much. It means everything I first thought it meant" Sebastian sighed

"It's now an expression of love, it wasn't before. I've never been anyone's first before. I wanted everything to be perfect for you, everything you wanted and deserved. I didn't want to disappoint you"

"You haven't disappointed me Angel. It was everything I wanted, so don't you worry" Kurt leant of a kissed Sebastian in reassurance. Sebastian smiled in response

"Come on, get dressed. I'll make you breakfast"

When they got downstairs Sebastian offered to make chocolate crepes, which Kurt happily accepted. Kurt was glad of the soft padded chairs in the kitchen, he was slightly sore thanks to their previous nights activities, but it did mean Sebastian was waiting on him hand and foot.

They made a plan to stay in and watch movies all day instead of going out. Kurt didn't feel like walking about and Sebastian was reluctant to leave the warmth of the house when outside looked dark and gloomy.

So they snuggled up on the couch with as much popcorn would fit in the bowl and prepared for a lazy day. They hadn't even finished the first movie when there was a knock at the door. Kurt automatically looked a Sebastian with a confused expression;

"It's probably one of the housekeepers" Sebastian shrugged getting up "I told them we wouldn't need them for the week but someone may have not got the message. I'll only be a minute"

"Okay" Kurt smiled as Sebastian lent down to kiss him on the cheek before going to get the door- the person still knocking.

Sebastian opened the door and his blood ran cold

"Louis"

Sebastian stared blankly at the man in front of him. He'd gotten taller, broader and generally more hansom than he had been before. Which annoyed Sebastian slightly. Of course he didn't say that. He was too busy staring at his rapist, the man he thought was in prison. The person who supposedly couldn't hurt him any more.

" _So the rumours are true you are back in France"_ Louis stated bluntly, Sebastian continued to stare " _I shouldn't be here, the restraining order says I can't see you. But I had to, I had to see who you had become. And my my, you are stunning"_ Louis looked Sebastian up and down in appreciation

" _They told me you turned into a little slut, that you slept around with anyone, you didn't care who. Are you up for that now? Me and you, reliving the glory days? But wait, now they tell me you have a boyfriend, what would he say? Is he home? Maybe I'll have a little fun with him instead"_ Louis took a step forwards, trying to get in the house but Sebastian blocked him

" _Leave Kurt alone"_

" _Oh Kurt, I thought you'd go for someone a little more eloquent than some American hillbilly who lives in a trailer."_ Louis mussed

" _Not that it's any of your business but Kurt is far more eloquent than you will ever be"_ Sebastian spat " _And he was named Kurt because of The Sound of Music"_

" _Well I'm sure he'll make a perfectly fine bed mate. After all, he just needs to lie there and take it"_

" _Stay away from us or I will call the police"_ Sebastian growled, teas prickling in his eyes. It was just like his dream all those weeks ago. Louis was going to hurt his precious Kurt if he got inside.

" _The police? What are they going to do Sebastian? I raped you multiple times and tried to kill you. Yet here am, at your door. Thanks to my Dad I only got three year in prison Sebby, and a restraining order and I'm not allowed to leave the country. But other than that, I can do whatever I want."_ Louis took several menacing steps forwards, only stopping when he was right up against Sebastian's face.

" _And whoever I want"_ Louis lent forwards, pressing a feather light kiss on the tip of Sebastian's nose, making the younger boy jerk back. Louis laughed out loud at the action.

Neither boy had noticed Kurt approach from behind, he'd heard everything Louis had said. And first he was content to let Bastian handle the situation, but when became clear that his boyfriend couldn't he stepped in

He walked passed Sebastian and punched Louis as hard as he could, not being prepared for the attack the older boy fell backwards down the steps. Sebastian looked at Kurt, shocked

" _Oh, so this is the little twink Maxie told me about"_ Louis said, bringing his hand up to his lip, wiping of the blood.

" _The one and only"_ Kurt stated " _Now listen to me, you sick son of a bitch, and listen well. You are going to get the fuck out of here. You are going to fucking stay away from MY boyfriend and we are never going to see you again"_

" _And why would I do that Princess?"_ Louis asked, getting to his feet

" _Well you see you smug little shit, I'm from Ohio, and the last thing you want me to do is go all Lima Heights on your sorry little ass. And if you hurt me or Bastian I can guarantee I'll have more people on my side then you'll have on yours. I'm sure you've heard of Santana Lopez? Who am I kidding of course you have, everyone's heard of her- well she and her friend Snix know how to dismember and hide a body."_

" _Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, David Karofsky and Hunter Clarington know how to beat you until they have to identify you by your dental records. And I'm pretty sure Trent, Jeff and Unique know how jujitsu. Both Sebastian and I have an abundance of friends that will not hesitate to kill you if you come near us again. And that's not including my father, who is very familiar with his shot gun and isn't afraid to go to prison."_

" _So yeah, you're going to fuck of. You're never going to both me or Sebastian again. You're going to run home with your tail between your legs and you are going to watch your fucking back because you know what? I haven't even started on you yet for what you did to my Bastian, but I will, don't you worry."_

Now it was Louis turn to stare, fear evident in his cold eyes

" _Oh, and guess what?"_ Kurt whispered, stepping down to speak into Louis ear " _I'm not afraid to go to prison either"_

With that Louis ran, not willing to stick around to find out what Kurt would do. Kurt watched as he tripped, landing harshly on his hands and knees before getting up and running again. A sniffle from behind him brought his attention back to Sebastian.

The other boy was trying so hard not to cry, fighting the tears with every ounce of strength he had left. Kurt took his hand, leading him back inside and guided his to sit down next to him. Pulling Sebastian across his chest in a hug.

"It's alright Bastian. Let it out." As soon as the words left his lips Sebastian burst out crying, loud sobs shaking through his body. "You are safe. I will never let him hurt you again. I promise." Kurt pressed a kiss to Sebastian's forehead. "I love you my beautiful Angel, no one will ever stop me from loving you. No one will get between us. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, and thank you for waiting so long. A lot of you wanted Louis to make an appearance so he did. I hope you liked it, if anyone has any ideas for me to include in this fic then feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Just a quick note; Kurt did blow out the candles, don't go to sleep with candles lit. Fun fact, don't be an idiot. Be yourself but the smartest verion
> 
> Please review, thank you
> 
> Lyna x


	27. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this taking so long to upload, a lot of shit has beeing going on in my life and I'm leaving for uni in a couple of days. Talk about stress. I'm sorry that it is shorter than the other chapters, this one has been difficult to write as I've completely forgotton what I've written for this fic, I'm having to go back an dcheck what I've already written so I don't repeat myself and make sure certain things are involved.
> 
> If any of you have read the whole thing recently I would really appreciate it if you could just recap it for me, or I'm going to have to reread the whole thing yet again. 
> 
> Any way, I hope you like the chapter.
> 
> Lyna

"Did you know?" were the first words out of Sebastian's mouth when his father presumably answered the phone. Kurt couldn't hear the response Nathaniel gave; he just watched as Sebastian paced back and forth behind the couch.

"Did you know Louis was out of prison?" Sebastian clarified, his voice getting harsher and increasingly angry. His pacing sped up slightly as he listened to his father's response.

Kurt sighed, he wanted to hold his boyfriend again. Sebastian had cried in Kurt's arms for about an hour before his sadness had been replaced with anger. Anger because he had been betrayed, anger because those he'd trusted the most in the world had told him he was safe when his rapist and attempted murderer were walking free.

"Is he the reason why we moved to America?" Sebastian asked, this time his voice was full of hurt, he came to a stop as his father answered, the reply was evident on Sebastian's face. "Why did you lie? Why did you tell me he'd be in prison for a long time if you meant three fucking years"

"Don't tell me to calm down, I'll watch my language when you stop lying to me!" tears prickled in Sebastian's red ringed eyes once again as he shouted. Kurt immediately grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him round the couch to sit down next to him.

"He came to the house" ~Sebastian's voice cracked as he spoke, and Kurt squeezed his hand tighter. "What if he tried to hurt me again? What if he hurt Kurt Père?"

"Kurt made him go away."

"I don't know whether he'll come back." Sebastian sighed.

"We can go home if you want Bastian."Kurt said quietly, but Sebastian shook his head.

"No, I'm not letting him ruin our holiday, we're only here for a few more days. I promised I'd show you Paris and that's what I'm going to do" Sebastian smiled softly at Kurt, the anger no longer apparent.

"No Père, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah, whatever" Sebastian sighed hanging up on his father. He sighed again and leant back against Kurt's shoulder.

"You okay?" Kurt asked

"I will be" Sebastian replied "It's you I'm worried about"

"Me?"

"He could have hurt you, he was here and he could have hurt you like he hurt me" Sebastian whispered hoarsely, "I've had so many nightmares about him, raping me again, hurting you."

"Angel..." Kurt began but Sebastian cut him off

"He could have got in do easily. I promised I'd protect you, but when you were in real danger I froze. A rapist and attempted murderer was at the door and I froze." Sebastian pulled away from Kurt, sitting up again.

"Yes, it was YOUR rapist, the person who tried to murder YOU. Bastian, you froze, so what, you're human. Hell, if I'd been through half of what you'd been through I'd freeze up too. I did freeze up, the first time Blaine tried to speak to me, even now I get tense and all he did was rough me up a bit"

"Don't say that, he tried to..."

"I know what he tried to do, but right now that doesn't matter. We're talking about you." Kurt paused a moment, before taking Sebastian's hands in his own and sighed "Look Bastian, I am safe, Louis didn't get in the house, he didn't hurt me. He's gone now, he's not going to risk coming back."

The tears in Sebastian's eyes once again began to fall.

"You promise? You promise he's not coming back?" Kurt's heart broke as his boyfriend asked him to keep him safe.

"Of course he isn't coming back, I threatened him with Santana, no one goes against Santana" Kurt tried to lift the mood, a ghost of a smile flickered on Sebastian's lips before he sniffed and the sadness reappeared.

"I don't want him there anymore..." Sebastian barely whispered

"Don't want him where?"

"Inside me, he's there, or at least his ghost is. He hurt me, he forced himself inside me and I can still feel him there. I want him gone" Sebastian whimpered

"How do we do that, Angel? How do we get him gone?" Kurt asked. Sebastian was silent for several long moments, squeezing his boyfriends hands tightly, seemingly in thought. Sebastian looked up at Kurt, green eyes meeting blue.

"Make love to me?"" Sebastian said quietly "Be inside me instead. Replaced the memory of him. Make me forget"

"Is that what you want? 100%?" Kurt questioned, Sebastian nodded

"I love you, and I trust you. I want you inside me" Sebastian leant forwards and pressed him lips against Kurt's, softly at first. Kurt could feel how hesitant and insecure his boyfriend was, he understood that this was a big deal for Sebastian. He knew about how Sebastian usually demanded dominance, but he could also feel how much that Sebastian needed to be submissive for once.

"Please." Sebastian whimpered. Kurt pulled Sebastian's face towards his own, once again rejoining their lips with more passion.

"Of course Angel. Anything you want."

* * *

 

The young couple spent the rest of their time in Paris curled up in bed. They frequently made love to one another and forgot about the world around them. For Sebastian, however, it was a relief to get on the plane back to Ohio. He was glad to be away from the bad memories, despite making new better memories the confrontation with Louis had shaken him.

Kurt of course had been wonderful. Perfect even. He had reassured all of Sebastian's worries, promised that they were both safe, he'd held Sebastian when the nightmares came and kissed him softly at every chance he got.

Burt picked them up at the airport and drove to the Hudmel Household, as Sebastian's car was still there. The two boys spent most of the journey dozing in the back of the car, oblivious to Burt smiling at them.

By the time they got home both boys shuffled upstairs, glad to sleep in a bed again. They changed into their pyjamas and cuddled together in Kurt's bed, immediately falling asleep in each other's arms.

It was another nightmare that woke Sebastian up. He shot forwards gasping for breath; he couldn't remember the exact details of the nightmare but whatever it was had frightened him deeply. Sighing, Sebastian ran a hand through his hair.

"You okay?" Kurt mumbled sleepily, not opening his eyes,

"Yeah Baby, I'm fine. I'm going to get some water, you go back to sleep." Sebastian whispered back, kissing his boyfriend on his forehead.

"Okay" Kurt smiled, rolling over and drifting back off. Sebastian smiled softly before sighing once more and getting out of the bed.

Quietly he made his way downstairs. Despite the fact that his watch told him it was only 11PM it appeared everyone was in bed. Sebastian made his way to the kitchen and got himself a glass. It was when he was filling said glass with water from the tap that a voice made him jump.

"You okay kiddo?"Sebastian spun round and saw Burt standing behind him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Sebastian stammered, taking a tiny sip of his water.

"You sure Bud? No offence but you look like crap" Sebastian let out a shaky laugh

"I guess I do huh? I've had a rough couple of days." Sebastian admitted "Paris wasn't exactly as friendly as I remember"

"Sit" Burt said simply, gesturing to the kitchen table, pulling out a seat for himself. Sebastian did as he was told, sitting down quickly, wrapping his hands around his glass. "Kurt said he had a great time."

"Of course he did, he doesn't seem to understand the amount of danger he was in this weekend."

"Danger?" Burt asked, confused.

"Erm, I...I was raped when I was fourteen, and the guy who did it showed up at the house. He threatened me. I froze up. And then he threatened Kurt, and I couldn't do anything" Sebastian explained quietly, tears beginning to burn in his eyes, threatening to fall as he recalled the events of the past couple of days.

"My worst fear is that bastard hurting Kurt. And when that was a possibility I froze like a coward." Sebastian wiped a tear away that had begun to fall and took a deep breath "Kurt managed to scare him off, the amazing person he is. The one time when I was supposed to be protecting him, he was protecting me"

"Sebastian, you're not responsible for Kurt's safety. Admittedly, you believing that you are is probably my fault, with me telling you to keep him safe. But you don't have to protect him. I can guarantee that your parents have told Kurt to keep you safe. It something parents say to give themselves a piece of mind."

"But Louis is my problem, Kurt shouldn't be put in danger because of something that happened in my past" Sebastian countered.

"Tell me something. If Blaine turned up at Dalton, wanting to try and hurt Kurt again, would you leave them alone together. Because it's Kurt's past and it shouldn't put you in danger?"

"No, I'd never leave Kurt alone with Blaine."

"Then why do you think that Kurt should leave you alone with the person that hurt you?"

"I...I don't know"

"My son loves you with all his heart. There is no way he would leave you alone with someone that might hurt you. So this guilt you have at putting him in danger needs to stop. Nobody is blaming you, no one loves you any less. You are home now, everyone is safe. Nobody is hurt. Nobody is hurt because of you."

"I love him too," Sebastian smiled softly "And I guess you're right, we are home now. Louis can't get to us here at least. I guess my Père did something right"

"What's that supposed to mean Seb?"

"Well, we pressed charges. My Père was the prosecutor, we won and Louis went to prison. I told my Père I didn't want to know how long he got. It turns out he only got three years."

"What's that got to do with your Père?"

"He lied to me. He said that we moved to America for his new job. It turns out he was looking for a job in America so we could move away from Paris before Louis was released."

"And you're mad t him for that?"

"I just feel like I didn't have a choice. Of course I'm glad we moved, I never would have met Kurt if we didn't. I'm just angry that he lied. That he brought me tickets to Paris, knowing full well that Louis would be out."

"Sebastian, I don't know what your father was thinking, but I guarantee you he was thinking of you when he did it. Your father loves you, and I advise you to speak with him, find out why he did what he did from him instead of assuming things"

Sebastian nodded, Burt was right, he needed to talk to his Père. Yes he was angry, but he couldn't stay angry forever. Sebastian knew his parents loved him, he would have to talk to them both.

"I will, tomorrow, when I go home."

"Good," Burt smiled, getting up from his chair. "Now give me a hug and get back to bed"

Sebastian returned the smile and he too stood up. After a quick hug and a whispered thank you Sebastian made his way back up to Kurt's room, taking the glass with him. He put the glass on the bedside table and got back into bed with his boyfriend.

Immediately Kurt cuddled up to him, Sebastian wrapped his arms round Kurt and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Baby"

"Love you more"

* * *

 

Late the next afternoon Sebastian walked through the front door of the Smythe mansion. Putting his bag down by the door Sebastian called out to his parents, letting them know he was back. He was immediately greeted by a blur of white barking fur.

"Hi Bear," Sebastian said, kneeling down and petting his dog, fluffing up his fur and receiving a thorough face licking. "You miss me? Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are" Sebastian hugged Bear tightly whilst Bear continued to lick him.

" _Fils?_ Sebastian?" Nathaniel walked into the hallway and Sebastian rose to his feet

"Père" Sebastian nodded in greeting

"Can we talk?" Nathaniel asked hesitantly, gesturing to the living room.

"Yeah, sure" Sebastian replied, both men began to walk towards the living room, Sebastian following his father, sitting on the armchair facing his father on the couch.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry..." He started but he began to trail off, seemingly unsure of what to say.

"Why did you lie?" Sebastian asked quietly, looking down at his heads which were clenched together

"I couldn't risk losing you again Seb" His father replied

"W...What do you mean"

"Sebastian, three weeks before the trial I came home from work to a seemingly empty house. You were supposed to be home with your Maman but she had to go to work- some emergency or something. She didn't want to leave you alone but she had to leave straight away."

"So she rang me. You were on your own for 30-45 minutes but when I got in the house looked empty. I thought maybe you'd gone to sleep. You spent a lot of time in bed back then, but when I got to your room you weren't there."

Nathaniel took a deep breath and Sebastian looked up as his father began talking again.

"I don't know what made me check the bathroom but I did. God Sebastian there was so much blood" tears began to form in Nathaniel's eyes "You were on the floor, unconscious. At first I thought you were dead, but I could see you breathing, so I rung an ambulance and tried to wake you up. But you wouldn't"

"I held you in my arms but I felt so helpless. I felt so useless, you'd been through hell and I hadn't noticed, you were clearly struggling in the weeks after but I couldn't do anything to help."

"Père I..."

"When we were in the ambulance, the paramedic told me that you might not make it to the hospital because of how much blood you'd lost. I was so scared Seb. I thought I was going to lose you, my little miracle baby." Nathaniel whispered, wiping the tears from his face.

"When I came home from court I kept thinking about that night. You needed to feel safe and protected. How could I come home and tell you that the one person who could take that away that feeling of safety was only going to get three years in prison?"

"I told your Maman and we decided it was best if we told you he got a long time. So you didn't have to worry about him anymore. I pressed for a restraining order so you would feel more protected and so later on when you found out he only got three years you would know he couldn't come near you."

"I know I shouldn't have lied, but you'd only just got out of hospital. I couldn't see you break again." Nathaniel sighed and paused for a moment.

Sebastian didn't know what to do. He could remember vividly how he'd felt the day he'd tried to kill himself. He had been in pain, he'd just wanted everything to stop. But it wouldn't. His Maman had left the house and he'd gone into his bathroom to cut, but he didn't stop.

He could remember waking up in hospital to see his Père sat in the little plastic chair next to him. Dishevelled in appearance; his brown hair stuck up in all different angles, his green eyes were rimmed red and his head was resting in his hands. His clothes were rumpled and his once white shirt had its blood stained sleeves rolled up.

He could remember the relief on his Père's face as Sebastian's croaky voice had called out. He could clearly see in his mind the mixture of emotions that had been on his Père's face; anger, hurt, guilt, relief. He had leapt forwards and embraced Sebastian, squeezing him tightly.

"I never meant to hurt you, I... I wasn't thinking" Sebastian replied

"I know Seb. And I don't blame you for anything. It's just... when I came back from court you looked at me, you eyes so full of hope. I knew that what I had to say would crush you. Your Maman and I told you that you were safe, that Louis had got a long sentence because we couldn't take the risk that it would send you back over the edge."

"We decided that we'd tell you later on. But then you were getting better. Okay you weren't exactly happy- like you are now- but you'd stopped cutting, started smiling and I couldn't tell you. I tried. But every time I did I kept seeing you, lying on that bathroom floor."

"So we decided that'd we'd move back to America, where Louis couldn't get you. Your Maman moved the company here and I started looking for a job. We decided Ohio because its where your Grandparents lived and they gave us the house. For a while it looked like I was going to have to stay in Paris."

"Why?"

"I couldn't find a job. I was going to stay and work in Paris whilst your Maman came here with you. Luckily I found a job last minute"

"You and Maman were going to live apart, for me?" Sebastian asked

"We'd do anything for you Sebastian, if that meant us being separate for a while, so be it."

"I'm sorry for being mad at you, and hanging up on you. And not telling you I loved you" Sebastian apologised. Nathaniel pulled Sebastian from the chair and on onto the couch, forcing him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry too. For not telling you the truth and for putting you and Kurt in danger. I'd never have suggested you go if I'd thought for a second that Louis would show up at the house."

"I forgive you" Sebastian murmured

"And I forgive you."

The two sat in silence for a few long minutes, simply cuddling together. Lucinda walked in shortly after, she too sat on the couch, next to Sebastian and joined in the family hug. Not to be outdone Bear quickly skidded into the living room and attempted to jump up on the Smythe's.

The family squealed/groaned in unison as a 54 KG dog squashed them, however, it didn't take long for him to fall off, instead he decided to sit on the floor in front of Nathaniel, wagging his tail. Nathanial immediately sat up, and gently grabbed Bear's face.

"We were having a moment" he mock shouted at the dog "And you ruined it! You make me wish we'd adopted your sister instead, she was a lot calmer. But no Lucy thought Sebastian would prefer a boy dog."

"Hey! Don't blame him on me. You're the one he sat on when we went to look at the puppies. He chose you" Lucinda laughed in response

"Leave my puppy alone, he just wanted a cuddle, didn't you Bud?" Bear barked and Sebastian moved to the floor, pulling him into a hug. The large dog flopped down onto Sebastian and playfully rolled, squashing Sebastian.

"Can't breathe," Sebastian gasped dramatically. "Tell Kurt I love him... Avenge me" Sebastian went still, pretending to be dead. Bear jumped up immediately and sniffed his owner. Licking his face in an attempt to wake him up.

"You do care!" Sebastian suddenly sat up, grabbing the dog again, startling him slightly. Bear barked at his human, jumping back away from him before grabbing his pull rope and bringing it back. Sebastian took one end of the toy and Bear mercilessly pulled on the other.

The family decided that it would be best to take Bear on a walk to use up all his excess energy. So they'd all piled in the car and had driven to the nearest woods. They spent a good couple of hours wondering the trails and watching as Bear tried to chase the squirrels, try being the operative word as the dog was as daft as a brush and couldn't seem to figure out where the small rodents escaped to.

When the group returned home Bear was considerably worn out, as was Sebastian, he'd spent most of the "walk" chasing after Bear and had been pushed into a muddy puddle by the dog as he was attempting to stop him rolling in said puddle- he had failed and Bear was also splattered in brown. Both Nathanial and Lucinda had laughed at their son until Sebastian had too splashed them with mud.

Sebastian got into the shower as soon as he got home- deciding to let someone else bath the giant dog for once-, scrubbing himself clean and relaxing under the warm spray as he washed his hair. When he stepped out of the shower he wrapped himself in a fluffy towel before getting dressed in a pair of sweatpants. He was just about to go downstairs to annoy his Maman when his phone began to ring, looking down he saw that it was Kurt. Sebastian smiled, he'd missed his boyfriend today, despite them being apart for a few hours, it was strange for him not to be there right next to him

"Hey Baby" Sebastian greeted

"Hey, how'd it go?" Kurt asked, Sebastian had told his boyfriend that he intended to speak with his father when he had left. His boyfriend had given him a kiss on the cheek and wished him good luck before watching Sebastian drive away.

"It went okay actually, we talked everything through, I understand he was just trying to protect me. He didn't want me to go back to the dark place I was in before the trial and then couldn't seem to break the news to me when I was happy because he didn't want to ruin my happiness. We both apologised to each other and everything is okay again."

"That's great Bastian" Kurt said enthusiastically, knowing how upset Sebastian had gotten over his father's lies. He'd had a dark cloud hovering over him ever since he had found out about Louis' significantly shorter sentence. He actually sounded happier, more optimistic, more like the real Sebastian again, which was a brilliant thing.

"What have you been doing all day?" Sebastian asked, lying back on his bed

"I've been at the shop with my Dad." Kurt replied, Sebastian whimpered at the thought of his boyfriend in those Goddamn coveralls, covered in oil and sweat.

"Baby, why do you do this to me?"

"Seriously? How can you still be horny after the week we've just had" Kurt laughed, "You need help Sebastian Smythe, professional help" Kurt teased and Sebastian snorted.

"I'm always hard for you" Sebastian smirked, Kurt laughed again before sighing to himself. Sebastian frowned, hearing the sadness in that one little noise "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's silly" Kurt replied, presumably with a shake of his head

"Kurt if it's bothering you it's not silly" Sebastian retorted

"It's just... I miss you." Kurt stated "And it is silly because we've been apart for no longer than a day."

"If missing each other is silly then we're both idiots." Sebastian replied calmly "The amount of times I've turned to tell you something or to hold your hand only to realise you're not there today is ridiculous"

"I guess we're both kind of pathetic huh?" Kurt said "I'm so used to us being with each other all the time. If we're not together then you're just down the hall or in another class, not a 2 hours drive away. Especially after this week when we haven't really spent a minute apart"

"I know, I miss being able to cuddle with you whenever I want, but I'll see you in a couple of days, we'll be back at Dalton soon."

"And then off to New York" Kurt smiled

"Oh!" Sebastian suddenly exclaimed, sitting up straight on his bed and leaning forwards "You'll never guess what Maman told me today"

"About New York? What?" Kurt replied, automatically picking up on Sebastian's excitement

"Okay, so you know my parents were going to pay for our apartment?"

"Yeah" Kurt said, elongating the word, Sebastian heard the silent "Get to the point" and did so.

"Well after talking to my Grandparents they've decided that they're going to give us the Penthouse" Sebastian told Kurt happily

"What really?" Kurt asked, shocked

"Yeah, apparently Maman was struggling to find a "decent" apartment that she deemed safe. So she asked if we could have the Penthouse and my Grandparents said we could. No one really uses it anymore. My Aunt was the one who used it but now they've moved she doesn't."

"Are you sure they're okay with me using it?" Kurt questioned he was unsure of how Sebastian's family would feel, letting some random stranger live in their penthouse.

"Yes, they're one hundred percent sure. Everyone in my family loves you Kurt. Don't worry about it." Sebastian laughed

"What does it look like" Kurt asked, already become more excited.

"It's amazing Kurt, I can't wait until you see it. It's pretty much open plan with the kitchen, lounge and dining room. I don't know what floor it is but it's high up, most of the outside wall is glass so you can see out across the city and it has a balcony." Sebastian described "It has two bedrooms and a study, as well as an ensuite for the master bedroom and another bathroom. The building allows pets so they're going to be fine with Bear. It's going to be great Kurt"

"It's sound's amazing" Kurt sighed

"It is"

"So we're going to be those annoying rich kids at college, having a Penthouse apartment?"

"Yep" Sebastian smirked "There's even a doorman, everyone is going to hate us." Both boys laughed for a moment before falling into silence.

"I love you,"

"I love more Baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you thought in the comments and if you have any requests for this story please just let me know.
> 
> Thanks again,
> 
> Lyna


End file.
